Kingdom Hearts III: Dawning War
by Celeron96
Summary: A few months after DDD, Sora returns to retake his Exam. He and his friends have to find the three lost Keyblade wielder and face Master Xehanort and his new Organization XIII. Will they succeed in their mission to stop Xehanort or will the old Master be able to start the War that already waits? Character death in later Chapters. Sometimes SoKai, TerQua and other pairings hinted
1. Coming back

**Hello everybody, This is my version of KHIII. It's set a short time after DDD.**

**Who already read my Story Reawakening of Darkness will know that this is the prequel of it (yeah, I wrote a story after KHIII first and then a KHIII. Problem^^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other Game/Movie that appears in this story. (If I would own Kingdom hearts, KHIII would already be one of the best games ever released.)**

**Let's just get started with Chapter 1!**

He dodged out of the nightmare's way. But he was hit by one of its claws.

"Fuck!" he yelled at himself.

Faster. He needed to be faster. Much faster.

He trained nonstop for the last four months now. He had to be harder, faster and stronger.

_"You need a rest"_ Roxas said in his mind.

_"I'll rest when I have the Mark of Mastery."_

_"You will be dead by that time! You need to fucking rest. The last time you really did is over two months ago!"_

Sora didn't answer him. He knew Roxas was right, but he didn't want to fail again. He had one month left before he had to return to the Mysterious tower.

He blocked the attack of the other Dream Eater. He managed to grab the head of the Dream Eater.

"You start to piss me off!" he muttered, before he casted a Firaga spell direct in the head of the Dream Eater. The creatures head was almost completely burnt off. As he dropped the already fading Dream Eater, the second attacked him and sunk his claws in his back.

Sora gasped surprised but turned around and stabbed the Dream Eater in the chest.

The Dream Eater faded and Sora smirked.

He looked around. He stood in front of Memory's Skyscraper. He needed to be fast enough to reach the top of the tower before his Keyblade would arrive. He threw his sword in the direction of the top and started to run.

He reached the top a few seconds after his Keyblade.

"Fuck!" he yelled down on the streets.

_"As I said before you need to rest. After you slept enough you will be able to be much faster." _Roxas said to him.

Sora sat down on the top of the skyscraper. He laid back and looked at the sky. The clouds were gone for a while so he could see the stars. He wondered what his friends were doing. Especially what Kairi was doing? He sighted and closed his eyes. He immediately fell asleep.

* * *

He dodged away as she almost hit him with the Keyblade.

"Damn, you became skilled over the last months. You will pass the exam with flying colors." The silver haired boy said out of breath.

The redheaded girl also panted.

"Guess you are right, but I don't know if it will be so easy."

"C'mon Kairi, don't be so negative. And besides, a little bird told me that Sora will return to take the exam with you." Riku laughed. **(Missing you, KHII OST)**

Kairi blushed "And why do you laugh?"

"Kairi, do you think I'm stupid? You like him, it's obvious."

Kairi blushed even more "Sure I like him! He is one of my best friends!"

Riku grinned at her "You know what I mean, Kairi."

She attacked him again. Riku barley managed to block all of her attacks.

"So I'm right?" he asked the girl.

Kairi pushed him away and attacked again. This time Riku wasn't so lucky with blocking, and got hit multiple times by her.

"C'mon Kai, Just tell me. I won't tell Sora. I promise."

Kairi smirked "I'll tell you how I feel if you defeat me."

**(End Missing you)**

"Okay, de-" but before Riku could finish the sentence Kairi pushed him back and hit his knee. He got down to his knees. Kairi pointed Destiny's Embrace at him and smirked "Too bad for you Riku, you lost."

* * *

Sora opened his eyes again. He still laid on the top of Memory's Skyscraper. But the stars were gone and it rained again. Sora wondered if the rain woke him up. He sat up and yawned, he felt like new born.

_"See? Your power is at its maximum again."_ Roxas said in his mind.

"Let's try it out, then." Sora muttered and jumped down the tower.

_"You know this will hurt like hell, don't you? "_

Sora just smirked. As he hoped, two Dream Eaters appeared under him.

He managed to stop his fall by grabbing the neck of one of them. It broke immediately.

The second tried to attack Sora, but he jumped in the air and stabbed the Dream Eater in the back.

_"Damn you are fast!" _Roxas commented.

Sora pulled his arm back to throw the Keyblade with all his power "Let's see how fast I really am." **(Sora, KHII OST)**

He threw his Keyblade and started to run.

He was shocked, when he reached the top of the tower, his sword had only past half of the way.

He couldn't believe it. He actually was faster than his sword.

_"Oh, shit" _Roxas said as he realized that Sora didn't made any move to catch the Keyblade.

Sora felt Roxas taking over for a moment and moved a step to his right. His Keyblade reached the top and would have hit Sora's heart if Roxas hadn't moved him.

_"How about a thank you?"_

_"Yeah thanks, Roxas."_

Sora still couldn't believe he was that fast.

_"Roxas?"_

_"What?"_

_"I think we go back a little earlier."_

He could almost see Roxas smile. "_Okay."_

After a few minutes of doing nothing Sora realized a failure in his plan

"Fuck, how am I supposed to leave?" he asked himself.

_"Don't you remember the Star Shard the king gave you before you left?" _Roxas asked.

Sora pulled the shard out of his jacket.

He remembered what King Mickey said to him: _"Take the shard and concentrate. If you are concentrated enough and with a bit of luck you will land where you wanted to go."_

Sora closed his eyes and concentrated on the shard in his hand.

He felt like he was shot in the skies.

**(End Sora)**

* * *

_"You know this was cheating?_ " Naminé asked Kairi as she walked away from Riku.

_"Cheating? I would never cheat!" _Kairi laugh in her mind.

_"Oh, sorry I have mistaken you with my other somebody."_ Naminé said sarcastically

Kairi giggled and entered the Mysterious Tower, her home for the last four months. She walked up the stairs and entered her room. She locked the door behind her and laid on her bed.

_Only one month _she thought.

Kairi had to smile. In one month would Sora return and they would take the Mark of Mastery exam together.

_"What would I do if I fail it?" _Kairi asked herself.

_"You'd probably take it" again. _Naminé answered:

_"I don't know if I want to take the exam again."_

Kairi sighted, she just wanted Sora to return.

She didn't knew Sora was already on his way.

* * *

He opened his eyes again and was surprised where he was: on the Twilight Town clock tower. Sora looked around. Two teenagers looked shocked at him, both dropped their Sea-salt ice cream.

Sora grinned "Hey Guys, what's up?" he asked them and sat down on the edge of the Tower.

"What the Fuck did just happen? Why is Sora here?" the blond boy asked the girl.

Sora grinned and stood up again "Relax, Hayner. I didn't wanted to ruin your moment. I'll be gone in a few seconds."

Sora opened the door to the leader and left. He was pretty sure he just busted Hayner and Olette's date. As he reached the main hall of the train station he looked around if the train to the Mysterious Tower was in the hall.

After he didn't find the train he decided to just walk around Twilight Town and do something.

He entered the usual spot and looked around.

Roxas sighed in the back of Sora's mind.

_"I miss those days, even though they weren't real."_

_"I know."_

Suddenly Sora had an idea how to protect this world.

He lifted Olette's part of the couch and hid three pages of paper under it.

_"Did you really hid spell formulas there?" _Roxas asked surprised _"Take them back! They gonna get killed if they can use them!" _He added angry as Sora nodded.

Before he could answered he heard a train arriving at the station.

He decided to ignore Roxas and look if it was the train to the mysterious tower.

As he entered the hall again, he was relieved to see the blue train.

He would finally return to see his friends again.

Sora planned to spend his remaining time on his own world. Seeing Kairi again was his number one priority.

He suddenly realized he left without a word to Kairi, or even seeing her.

Would she even want to talk to him? He was suddenly afraid of entering the train.

"Should I really go to the tower?" he asked himself.

"Just embrace your dreams." Someone said behind him.

Sora turned around and looked at a black haired man "Huh? Are you talking to me?" Sora asked.

"Uhm kind of. You remember me of two friends of mine. One of them looked a bit like you and the other had as spikey hair as you have. Wonder how they are doing."

"Who are you?"

"Does it really matter? Anyway you should go to this tower. Maybe your goal is not too different from mine."

"And this would be?"

"Don't know. Become a hero, returning to the girl you love. This kind of things." The man said and turned around to leave.

"Uhm, thanks…" Sora said as the man left the station.

He turned around and entered the train.

His training would end today, he would return to his home and see Kairi again after almost half a year.

Sora sighed. Would she forgive him for leaving?

He thought about the man he talked a few minutes earlier. Who was he?

The train started moving and the scenery of Twilight Town moved in front of the star-shaped windows. A bright light replaced the town with a sea of clouds.

This is it. His training was over.

Over the past four month he archived much. He became stronger and even faster as he ever imagined.

* * *

The train stopped.

He sighed and left the train. The disappearing of the train still gave him chills down his spine.

The tower didn't change much, but the trees did. Many had burned or cut off branches.

Sora wondered if there was a fight while he was gone for training.

He entered the building and looked around for signs of a battle. Nothing.

Sora was confused. What happened out there?

He continued his way up and entered the portal to the flying stairs. As he entered the stairs he was ready to summon his Keyblade if needed.

To his surprise, and disappointment, no Heartless or Nobodies appeared on his way up. He reached the last magic door leading into Master Yen Sid's room. He took a deep breath and entered the room.

The first thing he saw as he entered was the silver hair of his best friend.

Master Yen Sid, seeing him first of course, jumped up in his chair "What are YOU already doing here?" he asked surprised.

Sora scratched the back of his head but before he could answer, he was interrupted by someone tackling him in a hug.

"Sora, You are finally back!" the familiar voice of the person said happy.

Sora looked down and was surprised to see familiar red hair. He overcame his surprise "Kairi?"

The girl nodded still hugging him. He quickly hugged her back. A few seconds later a second person joined the hug.

"I'm glad you're back already!" Riku said happy.

"Yeah, I am glad too."

Riku let go of Sora again.

"Uhm Kairi, I'm glad to see you too but could you please let go of me? I kinda need my body to fight." Sora asked the red haired girl he liked so much

_"C'mon, I know you don't want her to stop." _Roxas said in Sora's mind.

_"Shut up."_

Kairi immediately let go of him and blushed a bit.

"Well, if this isn't my favorite Keyblade wielder and somebody of my nobody's best friend!" a red haired man said with outstretched arms.

"Axel, good to see you again!" Sora exclaimed.

"Actually it's Lea, got it Memorized?"

"I know you're not Axel anymore, Lea."

Sora had to laugh about Lea.

"So, to repeat my question: What are you already doing here? You still have one month until your and Kairi's Mark of Mastery exams begins." Yen Sid asked the newly arrived.

Sora's mouth dropped as he heard that he would take the exam together with Kairi.

"Y- You are going to take the Mark of Mastery exam?" he asked surprised.

Kairi nodded with a big smile.

"And what about Lea? Did he already finish his exam?"

Riku broke out laughing "Don't ask such stupid questions! Of course not!"

"Hey, I am here too you know?" Lea said angry.

"Lea is still struggling summoning his Keyblade, but as soon as he is in full control of his new weapon he will take the exam." Yen Sid explained.

Sora nodded "Okay, but what will I do over the next month?"

Riku slammed his hand on Sora's back "The same thing Kairi will do."

Sora was excited as he heard that, but tried to remain calm "And this would be?"

Riku grinned "Training, of course!"

Sora frowned.

**Yup, this is Chapter one of Dawning War.**

**My "old" readers will probably see that I'll includ music in this story too. It will not only be KH Soundtracks though.**

**Anyway, hoped you all liked it. (Tell me what, or if not why)**

**Till then!**


	2. Training Day

**I somehow managed to spend my whole weekend on writing for this story and searching good Songs for it. Damn...**

**I will manly use Songs from the Kingdom Hearts Soundtracks, Final Fantasy VII Soundtracks and a few songs I think would fit in the scene too. So...**

**here are my shout outs!**

**TerraKH: Thanks and Yeah I grew pretty much over the last months. ^^**

**Legionary Prime: I don't know if I should tell you^^ Probably Yes.**

**khheroxasoray: Thanks. Why shouldn't i tell someone who liked the Previous story?**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else that appeared in this story till now.**

**Okay, Chapter 2 here it goes!**

He easily blocked Riku's attack.

"C'mon Riku. I thought you'd be a challenge!" he said to his best friend as he grabbed his Keyblade, so he couldn't attack.

He turned around and blocked the attack of his other best friend. The red haired girl looked a bit surprised.

He casted an Aero around him and send his friends flying away.

"And I thought you two trained more than that!" he added with a smirk.

The two came up on their feet again and readied to attack their best friend again.

Sora turned to Riku "Oh c'mon, you two don't try to fight m-" but he was hit in the back by Kairi before he could finish.

Sora fell to the ground and remained moveles, pretending to be unconscious.

_"Hey Roxas, should we make the fight fair?" _He asked his nobody.

_"Does your idea include two Keyblades? Then go for it!" _Roxas answered with a mental grin.

"Sora, are you alright?" Kairi asked worried and poked him with her Keyblade.

Sora stood up with a fake groan of pain. He walked away towards the tower.

Riku walked to his side, like Sora hoped he would "You already give up?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, seems like I'm far from a master. The exam has to wait." Sora answered but stopped a few seconds later, letting Riku walk past him.

**(Fight On! FFVII Advent Children Complete: Reunion Tracks)**

"What the hell am I saying!" Sora yelled and attacked Riku, who turned around to block the attack in the last moment.

Sora could hear someone jump in the air behind him. He held out his other hand and summoned Oblivion backhand to block the attack. Destiny's Embrace crashed with a loud metallic sound into Oblivion.

Sora suddenly wasn't that happy about his current situation anymore. He looked to Kairi and saw her smirk as she grabbed Oblivion much like he did with Way to Dawn a minute ago.

He looked to Riku and saw that he did the same.

"Oh shit." Sora said to himself.

Both turned around and pulled the Keys out of his hands.

They dismissed their own Keyblades and pointed his own at Sora.

Ironically, they wield the Keyblade representing the other one.

"Time to give up." Riku said with a grin.

"You didn't stand a chance against us." Kairi added.

Sora looked down to the ground and shook his head. "I'm far from beaten, guys. I don't have my Keyblades, but that don't mean I am helpless. Actually, you two are closer to loosing than I am."

Both his best friends stormed at him with a roar as if there's no tomorrow. A split second before they could attack him, Sora disappeared, or better leaped over them and landed save on the ground not far away.

He burst out laughing when the two crashed into each other.

They both hit the ground hard.

As they managed to get up, Sora was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kairi asked angry.

"You need to ask?" Riku asked her, laughing too but holding his side.

Riku's laugh stopped from one second to the other and he send a dark Thundagra down on Sora.

Stunned by the electricity and the darkness, Sora stood there shaking heavily.

"S- S- Sh- Sh- Shi- Shit!" he managed to press out while is muscles contracted uncontrolled. He fell to his knees not able to stand any longer.

"Too bad, you lost." Kairi said with a grin.

The control over his whole body slowly returned. He stood up again and looked at Kairi, who was standing in front of him, The smile he loved so much on her lips.

"Too bad, you're wrong." He said and moved away from her in the blink of a second.

"Wha?"

Before Kairi knew what was happening, Sora shot a blizzard at her, freezing both her feet to the ground.

Kairi glared daggers at Sora "Come to me and you get-" but she was interrupted by two Blizzaga hitting her hands. They were immediately covered with heavy ice blocks and Kairi was pulled to the ground.

"Get served? I don't know how you gonna do that." Sora said with a smile as he grabbed Oblivion. He melted the part around Kairi's hand to get the Keyblade out of her grip.

"Thanks." He said with a grin as Kairi finally let go of the Key.

Something hit Sora's left arm, very hard.

He could hear as the bone in his arm shattered.

"Ahhh! Riku you idiot!" Sora yelled in pain as he turned around and attacked his best friend one handed. Riku barely managed to block half of the attacks, Sora was just too fast.

With a upward slash, Sora sent his best friend flying into the air and jumped after him. As Sora was on the same high as Riku, he dismissed Oblivion, pulled Oathkeeper out of Riku's hand and laid it on his best friends Throat.

**(end Fight On!)**

They both sunk down to the ground again.

"And the winner is…" Sora said with a grin "Sora the Undefeated!" he yelled happy.

The pain in his broken arm however soon brought him back into reality.

Riku had to laugh a bit about Sora's abrupt change of mood.

"Not. Funny. Riku." Sora growled angry. "Get Kairi and then let's go see the Fairies."

"If you say so, oh Undefeated." Riku said with a smirk and helped Kairi out of the ice and up to her feet.

"Thanks." She muttered and looked to Sora, who was already walking to the Tower's entrance.

"Sora, wait!" she shouted and ran after him.

As she reached him, he looked at her and smiled "You are great! With skill like that, you'll pass the exam with flying colors. Just like Riku." He said proud.

Kairi blushed a bit "Thanks. But I'm nothing against Riku… And if I had to face you I'd be beaten in a second." She said a bit disappointed.

"The exam's not only about using the Keyblade, you know? Trusting your friends and not letting the Darkness corrupt you is a part of it too."

"But I'-"

"Kairi, like I said: You'll pass the exam with flying colors. Don't worry about that." Sora said and entered the tower.

Kairi tried to hold him back, but he already slipped through the door and out of her reach.

As she entered, he was already on his way upstairs to the fairies.

"Hey guys, wait fo-" Riku said as he entered the tower "Where's Sora?" he asked.

"Already on his way to the fairies. And you should go there too, Riku." Kairi said with a long sigh.

"I don't need something, but you should go."

"You're kidding right? I just have a few scratches, but you got all of Sora's power plus I heard cracking when we crashed!"

Riku sighed "I figured you'd have heard it." He said and grabbed Kairi's arm "But you'll go the see them too!"

* * *

As they entered the fairies room, Kairi and Riku witnessed an argument between Sora and one of the Fairies.

"So, now remove your shirt." The fairy, Flora commanded.

"What? I just came here to get my arm healed!" Sora said shocked.

Fauna didn't seem like she'd give up. "Sorry, but Master Yen Sid ordered us to check every part of your body as good as possible."

Kairi could see Sora's face turning as red as a tomato and couldn't hold her laughing back.

"E- Every part?" Sora asked shocked.

Riku broke out in laugher too now.

"Yes, now put your shirt off. Flora and Merryweather will heal Kairi and Riku while I start with you." Fauna said.

"Yeah, strip for the Fairies Sora." Riku said while still laughing.

With a sigh, Sora pulled his shirt up.

The laughing of his two best friends stopped as they saw him.

"Oh my…" Fauna gasped shocked.

Sora's body was covered in scars. Some of them were already healed naturally and white stripes remained. Others where still opened and some were big enough to need needlework.

"Sora…" Kairi gasped shocked.

He looked back at Kairi and smiled "What? Just scratches."

"Sora, these aren't just scratches. These are serious injuries!" Riku said worried to his best friend.

"Not so ba- aaaaaaahh!" Sora groaned in pain as Fauna started to disinfect the scars with alcohol.

"So, what problems do you have, dear?" Merryweather asked Kairi and pulled her to another part of the room.

"Uhm, just some bruises and scratches. Nothing serious."

"Hm, never say that… So I just heal you like always?" the fairy said strict.

Kairi thought for a moment "Maybe I need better healing this time. Sora is a strong opponent…" she said after realizing that she had more scratches than after fighting with Riku, even though Sora never directly attacked her with his Keyblade.

Kairi's thought trailed off to Sora and how he got those injuries. She looked over her shoulder and saw Fauna walking or floating around Sora and laying her staff at the white lines all over his body. Sora looked up and smiled at Kairi.

"Kairi?"

"Huh? Oh yeah what is?" Kairi asked the blue fairy.

"I asked you to lift your shirt a bit so I can see if it's something that needs strong heal magic." Merryweather said with a smile on her lips.

Kairi followed the fairy's order and pulled her pale green shirt up a bit.

"Hmm… a Cura should be enough." Merryweather mumbled to herself and casted the spell on the red haired girl.

Kairi could feel the warmth of the healing light and immediately felt better.

"Boy, oh boy. What did you do to get these injuries?" Riku asked his best friend as Flora healed his injured rips.

Sora looked over his shoulder to Riku "Huh?"

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Get. Those. Injuries?" Riku repeated slowly.

"Oh! Well, the same thing you two did. Training." Sora said with a grin before he clenched his teeth again because Flora poured a disinfecting potion over one of the larger wounds.

Riku joined Kairi in front of their best friend and waited for him to start telling what happened in the last four months.

_"I bet ten munny with you the first question you'll ask him is why he didn't hold the promise you two made to me and Roxas." _Naminé said determined in Kairi's mind.

_"You are stuck in my head, how could you give me the money?"_

_"Uhm…"_

"C'mon Sora, we all are eager to hear what you've done in the last few months!" Someone said from the door of the room.

The spikey redhead didn't wear his old Organization coat anymore. He now wore a black pair jeans, a flaming red shirt with a strange black logo on it and over it a leather vest. Around his neck he wore a yellow and black checked scarf.

"Yeah, as soon as I finished this, okay?" Sora asked his friends.

Kairi and Riku nodded "Okay." They both said.

"Whoa, not Okay! I want to know it now, got it memorized!" Lea said, a bit shocked that his fellow Keyblade apprentices backed down so easily.

"Later…" Sora sighed.

"Okay, now pull your shorts down." Fauna commanded Sora.

Lea started laughing.  
"I bet one hundred bucks he wears speedos!" He said, earning strange looks of everybody in the room.

Riku facepalmed "Lea…" he sighed.

"What?" the pyromaniac asked confused.

"You're a weirdo…" Kairi answered him.

"And could you all three please leave now?" Sora pleaded, trying to stop Flora and Merryweather from casting a spell that would make his shorts jump one meter to the side.

The two male Keyblade wielders in front of him broke out laughing again.

"Okay, but only because nobody of us wants to see you naked." Riku said laughing and turned around to leave.

Lea followed close and only Kairi remained.

_"Kairi!"_ Naminé yelled in the redhead's mind.

Kairi snapped out of the trance like state she had been in and followed Riku and Lea.

_"Great, Sora has to think I'm a complete idiot and perv now…" _Kairi thought desperate.

_"I'm sure he's perverted too. Poor Roxas…" _Naminé said in Kairis mind.

_"Shut up" _ Kairi yelled into her mind.

* * *

Sora was glad as the fairies finished their checking of his body. The moment they asked him to remove his underwear was probably the worst in his whole live.

After he put on the new and clean cloths the fairies gave him while his travel outfit would be cleaned, he searched his friends and/or the kitchen.

He could hear laughing and chatter coming from one of the rooms and figured that his friends were in there. At least Riku and Lea. Sora also hopped it would be the Kitchen or at last something to eat would be in there because he was starving.

He entered the room and saw three people standing on the Kitchen counter.

"Finally finished?" Lea asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Lea." Sora immediately said and started his search for something to eat.

"Now tell us: how was your training and why were you so scared?" Riku asked while Sora searched for ingredients.

"Fine… and from fighting." Sora said absent minded while he made himself a sandwich.

Riku facepalmed "Uhg, Sora can you give more accurate answers?" he asked.

After Sora took the first bite of his sandwich, he sighed happy and then looked at his friends.

"After I failed the Exam, I traveled to Traverse again and fought Dream Eaters. But after a few days I had enough of fighting off those damn beasts, so I left the Sleeping Realm again and used the Star Shard the King gave me to travel to other worlds. My plan was to go to Radiant Garden to use the Garden of Assemblage's replica data. But I this shard send me to Deep Jungle, not just anywhere, no into midair and I fell down into that jungle and landed in a thorn bush…" Sora said and took another bite of his sandwich.

After Sora finished his sandwich, he continued to tell what happened in the four months until he reached the point of two days ago.

"…And as I managed to get up Memory's Skyscraper, I decided to return first to Master Yen Sid and then go home on the Island and enjoy my last month before the exam." He finished his story "and yes, I would have come earlier if needed." He added as Kairi opened her mouth to ask something.

"Actually I wanted to say that I still don't understand where all this scars came from, but okay…" she said a bit disappointed.

"Oh, sorry." Sora apologized " But as I said before, these are scars from fighting Dream Eaters, Heartless and Nobodies."

Lea let out a loud yawn "Boring story, anyway I go to sleep now. Night." He said and left the room.

"Yeah, we should probably all go to sleep. Tomorrow's schedule is Training, Training, Training." Riku said and left the room too.

Sora frowned once again "God dam it, I think I take the Star Shard and just leave again…"

"I'll come with you." Kairi added.

_"You know what you just said, right?" _Naminé asked.

_"Yeah, that I-"_

"So, you think we should just leave Riku behind?" Sora asked curious "Once again you would leave our silver haired friend behind. I'm disappointed Kairi, does his friendship not count to you?" Sora said and started laughing.

Kairi was glad Sora didn't realize she said she wanted to leave with him "You know what I mean." She said annoyed.

"Yeah, I guess." Sora said and walked to the door of the room "Good night then." He said as he left.

"Good night…"

* * *

"Wake up, Sora!" someone said and pulled the curtains aside to let the sunlight enter the room.

Sora groaned "Go away Riku! I'm tired!"

Riku smirked and raised his hand. Ice cold water fell onto Sora and finally pulled him out of the Land of Sleep.

"Go, get yourself ready, training starts in thirty." Riku said laughing and left Sora's room again.

Sora somehow managed to get out of the soaking wet blanket "Two days and I wish I could just lea- oh wait!" he said with a grin to himself.

Thirty minutes later, he and Riku met in front of the tower.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked as their red haired friend was nowhere near them.

"Her training starts in a few hours. Till then, we'll make clear who really is the stronger of us two…" Riku explained and summoned Way to Dawn.

Sora grinned "How 'bout we just go to Twilight Town and go in an arcade or something? You could tell me what happened while I was out for training."

Riku looked surprised at his best friend "Seriously?"

Sora rolled his eyes "Yeah?"

"Then let's go." Riku said and dismissed his Keyblade.

**Yeah, uhm the ending of this Chapter is pretty much only to make it funnier and show once again Sora's lazyness.**

**Oh, Before i forget! I'd appreciate it if you could tell me a vew good Cover versions of the KH and FFVII soundtracks, like the songs from ViolinTay on YouTube.**

**Okay, till then!**


	3. The Exam Begins

** Hey, it's Chapter 3! **

**I finally finished writing down this chapter after I wrote it on my phone since my last update. It is a pain to type everything you already typed on your phone again... But I have enough time to write while I am on my way to school.**

**So my shout outs:**

**Legionary Prime:**** We are already on the third if I didn't miss any. (World that Never was, Twilight Town and Mysterious Tower) But after the Mark of Mastery is over, our heroes will head to the first world (guess which world I mean^^)**

**TerraKH:**** Okay, thanks. I didn't use something like Terra's Theme because I think it is a sad/dramatic song that wouldn't fit in a fight between friends. So I choosed the more aggresive but kind of happier song Fight On! It's almost like choosing Ven's Theme for a happy scene (I almost cry when i hear this song *listening to Ven's Theme and almost start crying*).**

**khheroxasoray:**** Hey, they both did alomost nothing else (in Sora's case nothing else). So I thought why not. ^^**

**Okay, I don't own *reads list of not owned things in story* Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, the music I use and all the other thing so far (except the story idea and the amazing selfmade Cover of course).**

Somebody knocked on Sora's door.

After looking at his clock, he stood up and walked to the door.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked sleepy before even knowing who was in front of his door.

"Jup, its 3 am." The redhead said happy and grabbed his wrist.

"Wha-" was all Sora could say before he was pulled out by Kairi. He was definitely too tired to complain and let himself just get dragged along.

The soon-to-be Masters left the tower, their home for at least the last month.

Kairi immediately looked up to the sky and watched the stars.

"Which of them could be our home?" she asked, still looking up.

Sora looked up too "I have no idea, but if I have to guess…" he said and pointed at a random star "this one."

Kairi nodded "Yeah, I think that's our islands." She said with a giggle.

"Oh, before I forget!" Sora said and summoned his Oathkeeper. He removed the Lucky Charm and snapped the Keychain of Oblivion on his Keyblade. He dismissed his Keyblade again and held the Wayfinder to its original owner.

"Your Good Luck Charm, figured you could need it tomorrow. Even if it's just as a Keychain." Sora said with a warm smile.

Kairi looked a few moments surprised at Sora's open hand with the Wayfinder she made in it. Hesitating she picked the star shaped Charm out of his hand and held it close to her heart.

"Thanks, Sora." She whispered.

Sora again smiled at her "I promised to return it, didn`t I?"

"Yeah…" Kairi said with a smile and looked back into the skies.

A single shooting star crossed the sky and disappeared again.

"What's your wish?" Kairi asked after a few seconds.

Sora didn't quite know what to say.

_"Tell her what you really wished, Sora!" _Roxas said in Sora's mind.

"That all of this is over, for good." He answered after a few second.

_"Oh, come on!"_

His best friend looked at him and smiled "Don't we all?" she asked.

He looked down to the ground and sighed "Guess we do… And what did you wish?" he asked as he looked up again, expecting Kairi's wish really to be what he told her that his wish was.

Kairi looked a bit like she was caught off guard "I- uhm… Basically the same thing as you did." She finally said.

Both looked up to the sky again.

"How about one last match before we become Masters?" Kairi suggested and summoned Destiny's Embrace.

Sora had to smile "C'mon Kairi, even though you became much stronger over the last month, you still can't beat me." He said and yawned "However, I need at least a bit of sleep for tomorrow."

Kairi had to yawn too now "Yeah, I too." She said and dismissed her Keyblade again.

They both returned to their rooms.

"Good night, see you tomorrow." Sora said as he entered his room.

"Good night." Kairi whispered.

Frustrated she let herself fall on her bed "Damn shooting stars." She muttered to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

Sora and Kairi entered Master Yen Sid's room.

Everybody turned around to see the future Masters.

King Mickey, Riku, Lea, Donald and Goofy where with Yen Sid and looked as excited as Kairi and Sora where.

The retired Keyblade Master lifted himself from his Chair and looked at the two Keyblade wielders in front of him "Good, you are ready." He said and nodded approvingly.

"Master, when are you going to announce what their Exam will be?" Riku asked curious.

Yen Sid looked at the silver haired teen and raised an eyebrow "Now." He said with a smile and turned to the two other teenagers in front of him.

"After long thinking, I finally decided what your Exam will be." The master announced.

Everybody looked at him and waited what the Exam would be.

"Almost eleven years ago, a brave Master sacrificed herself and her Keyblade for her friend. She helped him out of the Realm of Darkness, but unfortunately remained there herself. Your mission, Sora and Kairi, will be to track her down in the Realm of Darkness and return her to our own Realm if possible." Yen Sid explained "Unfortunately, I will only be able to bring you three back when you are at the Dark Margin, the edge of the Realm of Darkness. And I can only summon a portal every seven hours. In the realm of Darkness however, Time seems to flow different for beings of the Realm of Light. Because of this, I will give each of you a magic hourglass that is in absolute sync with this one." The master said and pointed at an hourglass on his desk.

"Once all the sand ran through, I will summon a portal at the Dark Margin. If you can't get there in time you'll have to wait another eight hours in the Realm of Darkness. This will be a dangerous task, but I am sure you two will come back without problems." He finished with a smile.

Sora raised his hand like he was in school "Yeah, uhm… wouldn't we need some kind of protection from the darkness? I mean eight hours is no short time and I guess we won't just be at the edge of the Realm."

"And that's why I organized these two coats." Lea said with a smirk and held two Organization coats in his hands.

Sora crossed his arms and looked suspicious at the cloaks in Lea's hands. "And why should they protect us?"

"'Cause they are made for this, even though I wouldn't recommend using them to resist Darkness for more than a few days."

"So, if we wear them, we are safe for a while?" Kairi asked curious.

Lea nodded "Exactly!" he said with a grin.

Kairi and Sora each grabbed a coat and looked at it.

"Uhm, you sure this one will fit me? It looks way too big." Kairi asked and held the coat in front of her.

"It's a magic piece of clothing. It will change into the wearer's size and fit perfectly." Lea explained while making strange gestures as if he would tickle the air.

Sora and Kairi looked at the red haired man if he is serious and then exchanged looks too. They both shrugged and slipped the coat over their clothing.

Kairi was surprised when she had gloves on her hands as they came out of the sleeves. She could also feel that her shoes changed into heeled boots. Not only did the coat fit perfectly, it changed the stuff she wore into the same black pants, shirt and boots the organization members wore.

Kairi looked to Sora, who was ready to go and only waited for her.

He looked at her and nodded with a smile.

"We're ready Master." He said for both of them with a big grin.

Yen Sid nodded and handed both a small hourglass. It was somehow impossible to move the sand in it.

"Good… Sora, Kairi. Good luck." He wished them and waved his hand to summon a magic portal to the Realm of Darkness.

"Remember, Master Aqua is there for eleven years now, she might be corrupted by Darkness… But don't worry, I am sure she is still the same person." Mickey said and then wished them good luck too.

The older Master turned the hourglass on the Desk and the sand in the smaller versions started to fall too.

Sora entered the portal and Kairi followed close after him.

The Mark of Mastery exam began.

* * *

A portal opened in the Dark Realm and out of it stepped two people in Organization coats. The woman had red hair and the man had spikey chocolate colored hair.

"Okay, I think we better stay together." The brown haired boy said and turned to his companion "So, wher- Oh, that was unexpected…"

The redhead looked surprised at him "What?"

"I was going to ask where to go first but look around Kairi. We're standing in kind of arena thing. And there is only one path that leads out of this thing."

Kairi looked around too now "Oh, you're right…"

"Okay, we should try if we could sense her." Sora suggested and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them again and shook his head "I can't sense anyone except you…"

Kairi closed her eyes now and tried to find the Master they searched.

"I only sense you…" She said with still closed eyes. "Wait! There is something else… a weak light, but it is not too far away and almost completely hidden by the twilight between this Realm and the next one…" she suddenly said.

"So, we probably found her already?" Sora asked happy "And she's already at the Dark Margin?" he added quickly.

Kairi nodded happy.

"Then let's go." Sora said and started walking towards the exit of the arena like place.

Kairi couldn't lay a finger on it, but something made her feel very uncomfortable, probably the overwhelming darkness.

"Hey Sora, don't you feel strange too?" she finally asked as they already walked for a few minutes.

Sora looked back to her worried "No, I fe- Oh Shit, I forgot about that!" He said and stopped walking.

"What?" Kairi asked surprised.

Sora looked around and then at Kairi again "We're both Keyblade wielders plus you're a Princess of Heart. We are a Heartless magnet!" he explained worried and stated to walk again, but faster than before.

As he feared, they were soon surrounded by the first Heartless. Shadows and Neoshadows started to creep around them, but none of them attacked.

**(Enter the Void, Birth by Sleep & 358/2 Days OST)**

"I've a bad feeling about this…" Sora said to himself as he could see something bigger than Shadows and Neoshadows in the corner of his eyesight.

"What is the problem, Sora?" Kairi asked curious, but before Sora could answer jumped a Neoshadow at her.

Before Kairi was even able to summon Destiny's Embrace, the heartless was fried by a thunder. The Neoshadow faded into darkness before it even hit the ground. Sora, who shot the thunder, summoned Oblivion and sent another Shadow back where he came from.

"This is bad!" he said as he realized that they were surrounded by Heartless.

Kairi and Sora stood back to back.

"Ready?" Sora asked with a small smirk.

"And you?" Kairi asked back.

Sora pointed his Keyblade at the heartless "Sure." He said with a gin and sent a Firaga at the closest Neoshadow.

The Heartless took this as signal to attack, because from all around they jumped at the two Keybearer.

With one slice, Sora cut five Neoshadows in half. Behind him, the scene was not much different.

Heartless threw themselves at the red haired girl and tried to harm her, but every single one was caught midair and either ripped in half by her flowery Keyblade or hit by a ball of light.

"I've got your back, Kairi." Sora said as he threw Oblivion through a couple of Heartless before catching it again.

It reminded him to the fight with Xemnas, where he and Riku had to block this seemingly unending flood of laser projectiles.

On the other side, Kairi shot around then small balls of light at the brood of Darkness around them. Before they hit, the shot up in the air and struck their targets from above.

"And I've got yours." She replied before she had to once again swing her Keyblade at a few Shadows.

They fought for minutes, randomly switching places by Sora back flipping over Kairi while she swung around with her Keyblade outstretched. The two fought as they would exactly know what the other would do next.

Even though, their situation didn't change much. For every Heartless they killed, at least two new came.

Kairi pulled her small hourglass out of the coat's pocket ad looked at it. Almost half of the sand already ran through it.

"Sora, we need to hurry! Half of the sand already ran through." She said worried to her companion.

"What?" Sora asked shocked and looked at his own hourglass.

"Okay, give me a minute…" he said and sent a portion of the Heartless flying away with an Aeroga spell.

"When I say now, you run in the direction you sense the Master." He said after a while and his cloak disappeared. His cloths had changed colors. They now resembled the outfit he wore before Destiny Island was consumed by darkness.

With another slash at a Neoshadow, he floated up in the air and started to gather energy on Oblivion's tip.

The energy flashed in a bright light "Now!" he yelled and Kairi started to run. He let loose of the energy and it turned into many projectiles. They shot forward and cleaned a path for Sora and Kairi to run through. As Sora landed on the ground he immediately followed Kairi and soon was behind her.** (end Enter the Void)**

He didn't look back, but send a wall of fire to stop the Heartless following them.

After a long run, Sora believed to see a weak light in front of them and stopped.

"Hey Kairi, do you see that? That's the Dark Margin!" he said and pointed in the direction of the light.

Kairi stopped too and closed her eyes "Master Aqua is there too, I'm sure."

Sora looked at the hourglass. Only a third of the sand wasn't through yet.

"Okay, let's –" but he quickly turned around and blocked the attack of a big, lion like Heartless in the last moment.

"God damn it!" he yelled as he pushed the Heartless back and send a Firaga after him.

Kairi charged at the Heartless too, but was hit by the beast's claws.

"Kairi, go, find Master Aqua! I'll follow you as soon as I dealt with this thing!" Sora ordered her and charged at the lion like Heartless again.

Kairi wasn't going to listen to Sora though, and attacked the Heartless too.

While Sora kept the thing occupied, Kairi fired a few blasts of light at it and attacked it with her Keyblade.

"Kairi, not!" Sora yelled as he saw her, but she was already hit by the Heartless' tail.

Sora once again attacked the Heartless to draw all its attention on him.

"Go!" he yelled to Kairi, who finally agreed and started to run.

The sounds of the fight still reached her ears, even though she already ran for a few minutes. Her target was the growing light in front of her. Soon, she would reach it and hopefully find Master Aqua there.

Kairi was worried what would happen if they don't reach in time or, even worse, Sora wouldn't be able to defeat the Heartless.

_"Don't worry Kairi., he'll soon catch up to you again and you both will return together." _Naminé said to calm her down a bit.

"Thanks, Naminé." Kairi whispered, not even bothering to say it only in her mind.

A group of Heartless appeared in front of her and waited till Kairi was close enough. Kairi though, wouldn't let that happen and sent a big ball of light into the group, engulfing them in it.

As the light faded again, there was nothing more than the stony ground remaining. Kairi felt a dark presence behind her and made a complete spin. The Heartless that tried to attack her, where ripped apart by Destiny's Embrace and faded away.

The sound of Sora's fight with the Heartless was replaced by the sound of waves on a shore. An all too familiar sound for Kairi.

She felt bad for leaving him alone to fight that thing.

The coast of the Dark Margin, the edge of this Realm was now clearly visible. The orb of light shined bright on the horizon and Kairi could see two people sitting on the coast. One on the ground and the other, wearing a black cloak like Kairi wore too, on a rock.

Kairi felt the hard stone under her boots turning into small rubble and then into sand.

She could now see that the person on the ground was a young, blue haired woman.

Kairi approached the two "Master Aqua?" she asked, but held her Keyblade ready if she was attacked.

The blue haired woman looked back and jumped up. She summoned a Keyblade and pointed it at Kairi.

"Who- Who are you?" she asked shocked.

Kairi lowered her Keyblade to signal that she was no threat for them.

"I'm Kairi. I was send here to return Master Aqua to the Realm of Light. I and my… best friend take our Mark of Mastery exam." Kairi explained.

The blue haired woman lowered her weapon and tilted her head to the side.

"Aren't you a bit too young to take the Exam?" she asked curious.

Kairi shrugged "I guess not…" she said and pulled the hourglass out of the coat. There was only a small part of the sand remaining.

"But I need to talk to Master Aqua now!" she said and turned to the still hooded figure.

The blue haired woman raised an eyebrow "You are already speaking with her. I am Master Aqua."

Kairi was speechless.

"Where is your friend if he was send here with you? You look worried." Aqua asked.

Kairi looked worried back to where she last saw Sora. "He stopped to fight a Heartless." She said and looked ashamed to the ground.

"Tell me Kairi, what's your friend's name?" Aqua asked hopeful.

Right as Kairi opened her mouth to answer, a bright light and extreme heat came from where Sora had to be.

Wher Kairi left him, there was now a giant ball of what looked like fire.

* * *

Kairi finally gave in and started to run.

**(Enter the Darkness, Birth by Sleep & 358/2 Days OST)**

Sora looked after her and was hit by the Heartless' claws. He flew through the air, but quickly recovered his balance. As soon as he landed on the ground, he jumped at the Heartless again and summoned a second Keyblade, the Fenrir.

He hit with both Keyblades and send the Heartless flying.

As it landed, the Heartless roared loud and charged at Sora again. Second before it was close enough to hit Sora, it sunk into the ground and disappeared.

Sora looked around for any trace of the Heartless.

"Damn." He cursed and got ready to block the coming attack with one of his Keyblades.

A Corridor of Darkness opened only a few feet behind Sora and out of it came the Heartless. Sora was hit dead on by the beast and crashed into a rock formation. The rocks shattered, but stopped Sora. With a groan of pain he freed himself of the rubble and readied his weapons again. His cloths changed to its normal colors again and the black coat returned too.

Sora spun Oblivion to hold it backhand.

With a roar, he charged at the Heartless again. The Fenrir scratched over the ground while Sora fired thunderbolts with his other hand.

The Heartless beast followed his example and charged at him too. Before they clashed, Sora jumped and landed on the Heartless' face. With a forceful kick, he leaped over the beast's head and hit it with Oblivion and Fenrir in the back.

The Heartless roared in pain and swung its claws after Sora, who luckily was fast enough to dodge the attack and got distance between him and the Heartless.

Once again the Heartless roared, but this time, the roar was much more powerful and created a shockwave.

"Shit" Sora said as he casted a Reflega.

The shockwave however shattered the Reflega and Sora was once again send crashing into another stone formation.

After crawling out of the rubble and curing himself, Sora pulled the hourglass out of his coat and looked at it. There was only a small part of the sand remaining.

"Looks like I have to end this now…" Sora muttered angry, whipped the blood from his lips and dismissed the Fenrir.

_"What do you want to do?" _Roxas asked a bit afraid.

Sora charged at the Heartless again, but was hit by it and send flying into the air.

"And now fade into Darkness…" Sora said and dismissed Oblivion.

He held out one hand and used the other to support it.

Energy started to Gather in his palm "Mega"  
Roxas started to panic _"Nononononono no no NO!" _

"Flare!" Sora yelled and let almost all of his energy flow into the spell.

Everything in front of him became engulf in the spell.

**Hehe, I love it when Chapter end with a bang (and a cliffhanger).**

**R&R and so... **

**I'll try to update between Friday evening and Saturday evening (Eurpoean Time) again. Hope I can make it!**

**Till then, do stuff!**


	4. The Mark of Mastery

**Here is Chapter number 4!**

**It's kinda like a filler chapter but I wrote this hole thing today (usually I start writing as soon as I updated the last chapter but i was buissy yesterday)**

**So... Shout outs!**

**TerraKH:**** I can't recall how Aqua's rescue was in IDoD, so i read it again (or better looked over it) and it could really be that my idea came somewhat from your idea. Sorry^^ The fight with the Heartless is no regular fight, they fight for minutes but still were on the loosing side (it is kinda like the Battle of 1000 Heartless)**

**kawaiipanda63:**** I'm heappy you loved it!**

**kheroxasoray:**** I'm glad you still like it! And yea too! **

**I hope you know i don't own anything of this? Good!**

**I won't let you wait any longer, here it is, the next chapter!**

"Sora!" yelled the red haired girl and broke down to her knees.

Kairi sobbed on the ground in front of Aqua.

Aqua was shocked to hear that the boy, Sora, was here to safe her.

And the fact that he either was strong enough to cast that giant flare or was incinerated by his opponent who was strong enough.

After a few moments Kairi got up again and whipped the tears away.

"I'll go find him…" she whispered and walked into the direction of the torn apart battlefield.

Aqua grabbed Kairi's wrist and stopped her "Wait, I'll go." She said determined but Kairi ignored her and tried to free her from the other woman's grip.

"You two did come into this Realm to safe me after all, so I go and help him. It's the least I can do."

Before Kairi could answer, the still hooded man walked past them and in the direction of the battle.

Both women looked surprised after him.

* * *

"Flare!" he yelled and let all the power loose he could spare. The lion like Heartless was engulfed into the energy of the flare.

The blast of the Flare, which came from his gloved palm, was so strong that he was sent flying in the air and the heat was high enough to ignite parts of the black leather he wore. The only two positive things where that he was thrown in the direction of the Dark Margin and that the Heartless was destroyed. The blast also gave him a spin so he didn't even know if he looked at the ground or in to the sky.

"Reflega…" Sora whispered weakly and a bubble of light surrounded him. A second later, he crashed into the ground and carved a long scar into the ground. The Reflega disappeared and let Sora hit the ground hard.

With a groan of pain he managed to get on his feet again and summoned Oblivion to use it as a crutch. His vision was blurry but he could see the light coming from the Dark Margin. Sora could already make out three figures standing on the coast, before falling over and blacking out for a few seconds.

As he opened his eyes again, he faced the small rocks on the ground. The sharp stones stung in his face like little needles. He tried to stand up, but failed horrible and his face met the stony ground again. As he looked up, he could make out someone coming in his direction, but he was too dazed and his vision was just too blurry to say who it was.

He was forcefully turned on his back and the person above him pulled a bottle with a golden liquid in it out of his coat. The man removed the crone like cap of the bottle and helped Sora drink it. Or rather forced him to drink it all.

With each sip of the magic beverage, Sora could feel how the burns on his arms healed and his energy slowly returned. The man helped Sora on his feet again and together they started walking towards the coast. At first, Sora used Oblivion as support but with each step he grew stronger again and after half the way, he was able to walk on his own again.

"Sora, you're alright!" Kairi said happy as she saw him return on his own.

Sora looked around and saw a familiar blue haired woman.

He bowed for her "Master Aqua, I'm glad Kairi found you in time." Sora said and in the same moment a Portal of Light opened to lead them back.

"So this means I can finally return…" Aqua whispered to herself.

Sora grinned "That's the reason we came!" he said and walked towards the Portal before he turned around.

"What are you all waiting for? I'm definitely not the first one to go through. The honor should be to Master Aqua and our hooded friend here." He said.

Aqua nodded and happily walked through the Portal. The hooded man followed her.

* * *

The King wasn't surprised to see his old friend Master Aqua come out of the Portal, but he didn't expect someone other than the two apprentices to come out of it too.

Sora came out of the Portal as the last and Master Yen Sid closed it again.

Kairi and Sora both stood in front of his desk and awaited their Masters judgment.

"You both proved how good you can fight with your Keyblades and magic, but you both also showed the traits every good Keyblade Master needs. Bravery, Endurance and trust. But you both showed signs of foolishness. One of you was foolish enough to risk the own live to defeat one Heartless. The other was ready to forget about your mission to safe the other one. But both deeds were in good believe and showed your other traits too. Selflessness and the care for others." Yen Sid said without an emotion on his face.

"After watching you two in the Realm of Darkness, one of the most inhospitable and dangerous places in our Universe, carefully I have decided." He said and let out a sigh.

The tension in the room was unbearable. Would they be named Masters of the Keyblade?

After what felt like hours for Kairi, even though it were only a few seconds, the Master finally answered this question.

"Sora, for finding a way out of the seemingly unending army of Darkness and for defeating this Heartless of immense Darkness I declare you a Master of the Keyblade." Yen Sid said with a smile on his lips.

Sora didn't really react to it. He only hoped it wasn't all his Master had to say.

Kairi already was happy. Sora was finally a true Keyblade Master, a title he would have deserved much earlier.

"Kairi you, as a Princess of Heart, should have been much more weakened by the overwhelming darkness, but you were strong and were even able to sense Master Aqua's Light and use your own Light as a weapon. You are already one of the seven Princesses of Heart…" Yen Sid said and looked a bit sad. Suddenly his face lit up and he continued "But you are also able to be a true Master of the Keyblade. Kairi, I declare you a Keyblade Master too." He said happy and congratulated his apprentices.

Kairi's Heart skipped a beat as she finally heard what the Master had to say about her and declared her a Master too.

She was overwhelmed with happiness and pulled Sora in a thigh hug. After they parted again, Kairi looked at Sora who grinned wide "What did I say? You passed with flying colors." He said happy.

Riku came to their side and pulled them both into a group hug.

"I knew you would do it!" he said happy and let them go again.

"Now it's not our job anymore to protect you." He added with a grin to Kairi, earning a hard shove.

The King, Donald and Goofy came to the two new Masters and congratulated them too.

"Uhm, I don't want to interrupt the party, but who is the other guy you brought from over there?" Lea asked curious.

The room went silent and everybody looked to the still hooded man.

He sighed and shook his head "I am afraid I can't tell you that either…" the man said sad.

Everybody in the room except Aqua gasped shocked as they recognized the familiar voice.

King Mickey came closer to the hooded man "Is- Is it you… old friend?" he asked slowly.

The man removed his hood and revealed his blond hair and beard and his bright orange eyes.

"I am sorry to say it, but I can't remember who I was before, King Mickey. Not yet, but my memories start to return."

"It's really you, friend…" Mickey said happy.

Ansem looked at the group of Keyblade wielder and at the two Royal servants of King Mickey.

"In my memory," He started to talk "I have a blurred picture of all of you… But your names are still not fully back." Ansem the Wise turned to Riku "Like you, young man. I remember you helping me… to return something… important… Important to all of us. But I can't even remember a single letter of your name…"

Riku smiled "It's Riku. But I never told you though."

Lea stepped in front of the of Ansem "I bet you don't know me." He said with a grin.

The older man looked at the redhead "I don't know you… But I once knew two boys, one of them looked much like you, who always tried to sneak into my… castle." He said and closed his eyes to concentrate "Their names were… Isa… and… Lea. You're Lea and Isa is your best friend." Ansem the Wise concluded.

"Was." Lea corrected "Isa was my best friend…" he said sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…" Ansem said, slightly shocked because the boys were inseparable.

Master Yen Sid rose from his chair and turned to the Keybearer.

"Xehanort remained silent for the last five months, but we still need to find a way to stop him from archiving his goal. He only needs one more Vessel for his Heart to complete his Organization and we only have five Guardians of Light at the moment. I am sure Xehanort will soon start his attacks against the worlds and he will send his paws to weaken us. Your mission Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aqua will be to find companions and to fight back the armies of Darkness on every world you encounter them. But remember: this fights will soon turn into a real war and like every war there will be deaths to mourn. Even if we stop Xehanort from starting a new Keyblade war, he will succeed in starting a war against the Realm of Light. I hope for all of you that this dawning war won't be your end. Now, after you three are Masters of the Keyblade, I hope many of your friends will join our effort to stop the Darkness from consuming all worlds once again." The Master said and smiled at the Masters in front of him.

The four young Masters nodded.

"Before you go, Kairi needs proper clothing for your travels." Master Yen Sid said and pointed to the second door in his room. "Speak to the three Fairies and they will give you a new outfit like they gave Sora one after his awakening."

Kairi nodded and walked into the room.

"Poor Kairi, she will be stuck in there for hours. These fairies just can't choose a color." Sora whispered to Riku after the door closed.

A few minutes later the door opened again.

"Hours, huh?" Riku asked with a grin.

Kairi came out and wore a new outfit.

She still wore the same pink shoes she wore before, but everything else changed.

Kairi now wore a pair of light pink leggings, short jean pants over it, a white shirt and a pink vest over it. A pocket was strapped around her left leg with two leather belts. She also wore a pair of long leather gloves that reached over her elbows. On the back of her hands were two symbols. A black Heart with red outlines on her right glove and a silver crown on her left glove.

"Wow Kairi, looks good." Riku said with a grin.

"Thanks, Riku." Kairi said with a smile.

"Uhm yeah, You look great Kairi!" Sora said after Riku gave him a light shove with his elbow.

Kairi blushed a bit "Thanks Sora."

King Mickey nodded and walked to the door "C'mon fellas, the _Highwind _should arrive any moment. Better not let them wait."

The now ready Keyblade Masters followed the King out of the room.

**Uhm Yeah, like i said before kinda like a filler Chapter, but a important one. **

**And to Legionary Prime, next chapte will be a other world ;-)**

**Hope you enjoied it!**

**Till uhm... Don't know when i update next time so... **

**Till then (like always^^)!**


	5. The Last Flight of the Highwind

**Hey again!**

**This time I updated faster *yay***

**But using the time you have to go to school for writing instead of learning isn't that good... **

**But i enjoy writing too much to stop it!**

**Shout outs:**

**Legionary Prime: ****If you read this Chapter, you'll know it soon enough! ^^**

**TheEightLight: ****I informed you just like everyone else who followed or favourited my story via PM. Check yours if you don't believe me, subject is "Letting you know" or something like that. And I'm not afraid of a currently nine year old boy *gets kicked in the balls by Liam* I take it back...**

**TerraKH: ****Thanks! Hope you soon start with the last part of your story!**

**khheroxasoray:**** I am happy if you think it's a good chapter.**

**So (as you hopefully know), I don't own any of the used Character, Places, Songs and anything else. It all belongs either to Square Enix or to Disney.**

"So, what's that Highwind thing the king talked about?" Aqua asked curious.

"Our ship." Sora said with a big smile.

Aqua was confused "Ship? For what?" she asked.

Sora looked surprised at the blue haired Master "Well to travel worlds of course!"

"Why do you use a ship or that?" Aqua asked even more confused.

"What would you use?" the brown haired teen asked back,

Aqua summoned the Master Keeper and threw it in the air. It turned in a bike like rider.

"Whoa!" Sora and Riku said in unison and looked at the rider in awe.

Both tried to summon a rider like that too, but failed miserable.

"You have to teach us how to use this," Kairi said after she watched her two best friends failing over and over again "or Sora and Riku will knock themselves out with their Keyblades."

The two teens stopped as their names were mentioned.

"Hey Riku, shouldn't you be the… uhm Voice of reason in our group?" Sora asked curious.

Riku shrugged and threw his Keyblade into the air again.

"Kairi can have the job until I have this rider!" he said as Way to Dawn crashed once again in the ground and remained there.

"Good point." Sora said with a grin and threw Oblivion in the air again, failing to summon a rider too.

**(Highwind takes to the Skies, FFVII OST)**

A gray, plane like ship flew over their heads and made a sharp turn. It came to a halt and floated on the spot where the Mysterious Train would normally stand. Two men in uniform came to the top of the ship and let down a ladder.

"Uhm, your majesty… That's not the _Highwind_ I remember." Sora said as they walked to the ladder.

"That's right our _Highwind _was named after this one." Donald explained as he and Goofy came to their Kings side.

"Than what happened to our _Highwind_?" Sora asked curious.

"It was destroyed above the World That Never Was…" Mickey answered him and started to climb up the ladder.

Sora was surprised to hear that his ship was destroyed "What? Seriously?" he asked shocked and climbed after the king.

The king however didn't notice Sora's question, so he decided to forget about it.

After Sora reached the top he was immediately greeted by the two men. Both wore orange vests, a pair of jeans and a blue cap. After him came Donald and Goofy. Ansem came up as the last one, having covered his face with the hood again.

The two men eyed him suspicious but still saluted to him.

"Welcome on board of the _Highwind_. The captain already awaits you on the bridge. We will show you the way." One of the crewmen announced as everybody was on board.

The group was led down a flight of stairs into a big room with markings on the floor. One of them read bridge and had an arrow pointing to another stair on the other side of a bridge

**(End Highwind takes to the Skies)**

As they reached the bridge, Sora saw that only one person didn't wear the sane uniform as the rest of the crew.

The blond man wore a navy blue jacket and green pants. He also wore leather gloves and had goggles in his head with a small package strapped under the band.

"Captain." The two men that lead the newcomers to the bridge Saluted to the man.

The captain of the _Highwind _turned around and revealed that he was a familiar man.

"Cid?" Sora asked surprised.

The man pulled a cigarette out of the package under his goggles and lit it "It this aint the boy with the fucking huge key! Good to see ya' again Sora!" he said with a grin.

"Cid, are you ready?" Mickey asked.

"The _Highwind _is always ready, even on her last flight." Cid said proud and turned to the steering wheel of his ship.

Mickey turned around to the others.

"Let's go to the operation room fellas!" he said and walked to the door again.

As they all left, Cid pointed at one of the crewmen "Jenkins, I give you the wheel while I'm down there too. If you screw up, I'll have your sorry ass." He said and followed the others.

The operation room had a long table in the middle and king Mickey climbed on a chair to overlook it.

Cid entered the room shortly after everybody else got a place on the table.

"Okay, we should arrive in under an hour." He announced and looked at the others "Man, you're a bunch of colors…"

"Your majesty, where are we going to?" Sora asked, ignoring Cid's strange comment.

"We're going to Radiant Garden. Tron and Maik found some rather interesting footage on our security cameras. We want to show it to you." Cid explained.

"Really? Oh, and Merlin will forge Keyblade Armors for you three." King Mickey added.

Sora and Riku's eyes lit up at the words Keyblade armor and they high-fived.

"Uhm… who's Maik?" Kairi questioned the king and the captain.

"Oh, Maik is a computer genius from Radiant Garden. He helped me program a few upgrades to the CLAYMORE security system. And after all I wanted to fly again. So, the committee gave him a job as Radiant Garden's new system administrator." Cid explained while lighting another cigarette.

"Okay, I head back to the bridge. See ya' when we arrived." He said and left the room.

"So, Sora Kairi and I get armor?" Riku asked the king excited.

"Yup, Merlin already gathered the materials he needs to make three armors." Mickey explained to the three friends.

* * *

Soon after, the _Highwind _reached its destination, Radiant Garden.

King Mickey, Ansem the Wise, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Donald, Goofy and Cid left the ship and stepped onto the platform the _Highwind _was on.

Before they left the platform in the direction of the city, Cid turned around and saluted the _Highwind. _

"Farewell, old Lady." He said with a few tears in his eyes.

"What will happen with it now?" Aqua asked curious.

Cid turned around again, whipped the tears away and walked to the staircase leading down the platform. "She'll be disassembled and every usable part will be built in the emergency evacuating ships for Radiant Garden's population." He explained and walked down the stairs.

King Mickey followed and the others followed Cid into the town. Soon after they left the space port, they entered a large constructing area.

"What is constructed here?" Riku asked Cid.

"New houses and a new headquarter for the Committee. And after that fucking old castle south of the city is finally gone, we'll expand this way too."

The group reached a crossing.

"Okay, I'll need to go home. Shera is waitin' for me. I see ya guys later!" Cid said and headed in another direction.

Sora looked after him "Who's Shera?" Sora asked the King as they continued to the Committee's Headquarter.

"Shera is Cid's wife." King Mickey answered him.

"Cid is married?" Sora, Donald, Goofy and, to Riku's surprise, Kairi asked in unison.

"Yup, he probably never had the time to tell you guys." The king said.

They reached a crossing that was familiar to Sora. One street led to the marketplace and the other one to Merlin's house, the committee's HQ at the moment.

Without hesitation, Sora took the lead of the group and led them to the wizard's home.

Before they reached the house, someone familiar walked by. It was a woman with long brown hair held together by a pink ribbon. She wore a long pink dress that buttoned up and a red jacket.

"Sora?" she asked surprised.

Sora stopped and turned around. He had one of those extra big and toothy grins on his face.

"Hey Aerith, how's going?" he asked happy.

Aerith smiled back "Town is going to be much more beautiful than ever before. And…" she stopped and looked at Kairi "Wait, are you… Kairi?" she asked the red haired teen.

Kairi only nodded with a smile.

Aerith immediately took Kairi's hand and pulled her to Merlin's house.

Sora and the others followed them close behind and soon stood all in front of the wizard's house.

"Leon, look who came to visit us!" Aerith said happy as they entered.

The room didn't change at all.

On the round table sat five people, four of them were familiar to Sora, and looked like they were playing cards.

The one Sora didn't know was a colossus of a man. He had dark skin and wore a white vest. His right arm was out of metal but looked like a normal hand.

The man jumped up from his chair and pointed at a black haired woman opposite of him.

"I tell ya'. She aint playin' fair!" he yelled excusing.

"Whoa, calm down. It's just munny." The spikey haired blond said and tried to calm the black man down.

"All she'll do is buyin those damn shards and Stones! I tell ya that girl is obsessed by these!" the man yelled again.

This time Merlin tried to calm the raging colossus down.

"loo- Look in my eyes."

The man did as Merlin ordered.

"Good. Now count to then and take a deep breath after each number."

The man did as he was ordered and looked relaxed for a few seconds. But then his metal arm transformed into a canon with three small barrels around the main energy canon.

"Barret, stop it!" Cloud and Merlin yelled at the man and stepped in front of the black haired woman.

"Outa my way! I won't kill her, promise." The man, Barret said angry.

"It's enough now!" the second woman on the table yelled and slammed her fist on the table, cracking it.

Cloud, Merlin and Barret all looked at her in absolute terror.

The silence was interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

"I don't want to interrupt your little game of cards, but has anybody noticed we have guests?" the man behind Sora and the others asked.

Sora looked back and saw a man with brown hair and a scar across his face leaning against the wall.

"Leon!" Sora exclaimed happy "Hope you didn't forgot me this time." He added.

Leon gave him one of his rather rare smiles "You're lucky this time. I see you brought friends too." He noted.

"Leon, it's good to see you again." The King said and shook the unofficial leader of the Radiant Garden's hand.

"King Mickey, I thought you'd leave after Sora and the others arrived safely?" Leon asked curious.

The king looked back at the young Keyblade wielders "I'll stay until they have their armor and I want to see that footage, Cid told us about, too." He then said to Leon.

"Long time not seen Sora." Someone said behind the teen.

As Sora turned around he saw Cloud standing in front of him. He had removed the long sleeve and the cloth covering his legs from his outfit.

"Cloud, you are back!" Sora said happy "You finally defeated Sephiroth?" he added asking.

The smile on Cloud's face disappeared "I don't know, but I was able to defeat him with the power of my own light. And the last time I saw him, he faded into darkness. So I think I got rid of him." He answered the brown haired teen.

"So that's Cloud, huh? The guy you told us about?" Riku asked Sora and shook Cloud's hand.

"What? The best swordsman in the universe?" Kairi asked and shook the blond man's hand too.

Cloud could hear the mocking sound of the two, but he didn't care much.

"How about I show you two how good I really am?" he offered with a smirk "After you have your armor of course." He added quickly.

"Sure!" Riku immediately accepted the offer.

Cloud grinned "Okay, talk to me after you are ready."

"Can do."

Cloud turned to Sora again "So those are your two friends you looked so desperate after?" he asked.

Sora nodded and pulled his two best friends to him "Yup and I found them too!"

Cloud rolled his eyes "Obviously, at least you have your gi-" but he stopped mid-sentence and stormed angry in king Mickey and Leon's direction.

Meanwhile, Leon and Aqua had a chit chat about the town.

"So, you were here before the darkness came?" Leon asked surprised.

The blue haired woman nodded "Yeah and I saw a bit of the town too. It was so beautiful back then." She said with a smile.

Leon eyed her curious "You look like you were not older than eight or nine at the time this world was consumed by darkness."

Aqua's smile disappeared "I was thrown into the Realm of Darkness after I fought someone I care really much…" she said sad. Her head immediately snapped up and she had a spark of hope in her eyes "Wait! Do you know a man by the name Terra? He was the one I fought and he managed to return here with my help. At least I hope so."

Leon thought for a moment but then shook his head "I'm sorry, but I don't know any Terra." He said and laid a hand on the blue haired woman's shoulder to conform her a bit.

"Maybe under another name? He has messy brow- silver hair and golden eyes. If you know him, I need to know it!" Aqua said with a bit of hope in her voice.

Leon thought for a second "If I didn't know better, I'd say you talk about Xeh-"

"Leon, I want you to meet someone." The King interrupted them and led the hooded man to the leader of Radiant Garden.

"Uhm, okay…" Leon said, expecting the worst.

King Mickey pulled the hooded Ansem after him and placed him in front of Leon.

"Good day, young man." He greeted Leon.

_"The voice of this man is so familiar… But where have I heard it before?" _Leon thought.

"Hello… What brings you here?" He asked the man curious.

"I wanted to see my old homeworld again after it was rebuild under your lead." The man said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"How do you like it Mr. uhm…"

The hooded man removed the hood and revealed his face to his successor.

Leon was shocked to see the man, which everybody believed to have been the reason for Radiant Garden's fall in front of him.

_"Ansem!"_ Leon thought angry and held himself back to not attack the hated man.

Before Leon could do anything, someone grabbed Ansem by the collar of his coat and pressed him against the wall.

It was Cloud, who held the helpless man to the wall, an expression of hate in his face as if he'd rip Ansem apart in a second.

"Why did you come back? After all you did, you dare to come back?" Cloud asked angry.

**As always, I hope you guys liked it!**

**Would Bob or Stu be a good name for a Turk? hmm... Well I just name him like he is named everywhere, or should i...**

**Shut up!**

**Uhm... Yeah, I hope i can update on Friday again. And yeah, I consider myself insane too if you want to ask...**

**Till then, i don't know... how bout you read a story or two?**


	6. Flashes of the Past

******Hello again! **

**Yeah, I know I said i'd update yesterday, but I kinda didn't have time.**

**uhm... Shout outs!**

**TerraKH:**** Yeah, probably... I would use FFX material if I had played the game, but I didn't and need a bit of playing so I can write something about it.**

**TheEightLight:**** Uhm... maybe, but then I can't continue this story sooooooooo you might forget that idea. ^^**

**khheroxasoray: ****Yeah, you'll see. And I'm happy that you liked them till now.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything.**

**Oh, wait I own one guy in this chapter!**

"Cloud, let him down!" Leon ordered.

"Shut it, Leon!" the blond male yelled angry. He turned to Ansem again "So, why did you come here again? To throw this world into darkness again?" Cloud asked even angrier.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" the former ruler of Radiant Garden stuttered.

"Like opening the Heart of this world? Or convincing a hero to let himself being corrupted by the darkness to use him as a slayer of everybody you not deem worthy to live, on the day the Heartless came?" Cloud asked, pressing the older man harder against the wall.

"I… Did nothing of these things…" Ansem answered under shock.

Cloud lifted him a bit higher, so his feet didn't touch the ground anymore "Just… just give them all back and I might forgive you… No… your sins will never be forgiven," Cloud growled.

"Cloud they are all back." Leon tried to intervene.

"Not those who were killed by his slaughterer. They didn't return, but we no, I want them back too!" Cloud said angry and hit the wall beside Ansem's face with his fist.

Cloud grabbed the throat of the older man "The one your nightmare slaughtered, give them back!"

"I… can't do anything… of this… but… it wasn't my fault." Ansem answered, gasping for air.

"BULLSHIT!" Cloud yelled angry and his hand started to glow in a faint violet light.

Cloud realized what he was doing and let go of the older man. He stumbled a few steps back and crashed into the brown haired woman that stopped Barret a few minutes ago.

Cloud clutched his head and groaned in pain.

The woman, Tifa, laid a hand on his cheek "Are you alright Cloud?" she asked worried.

Cloud nodded and sat down "Yeah…" he whispered and stared at his hands.

Tifa grabbed them and pulled him up from the chair.

"Come, a bit fresh air might be the thing you need." She said and pulled him outside.

"I am sorry Sir." Leon tried to excuse for Cloud "It's just… you look like the man who was responsible for the destruction of this world. One of his henchmen slaughtered parts of the city's population and they didn't return because they weren't killed by darkness itself. And Cloud witnessed this horror first hand, his mother was killed by the henchman in front of his eyes." Leon tried to explain.

Tears formed in the eyes of the former ruler of Radiant Garden and he started to sob.

"Leon," King Mickey said as he came to Ansem's side "This is Ansem the Wise. But he was banned into the Realm of Darkness before the Ansem you hate brought the darkness over this world." He explained.

"I… I never knew what happened here…" Kairi said shocked.

Sora shook his head "I can't say I would have done something else in Cloud's situation…"

Suddenly, a song started to play. Everybody looked around to find the source of the ringing.

Yuffie jumped up from her place on the table and pulled a phone out of her pocket.

"The single Rose, Great Ninja Yuffie on the line. Who's calling?" She answered the call, but sounded like a voicemail.

After a second, Yuffie looked at her phone "Just hung up…" she said confused.

Leon's phone started to ring now and he pulled it out to answer it.

"Yeah, Leon here." He said and started to snicker after a few seconds "Yuffie picked up her phone. But I understand if you changed your mind…"

"Hey!" Yuffie said offended, while Sora and Riku tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, I send them over to you in a minute or two." Leon said and put his phone away again.

"You need to go to the Servers under the castle, Maik already waits." He said and opened the door for the others.

"Sora? Could you do me a favor?" Aerith asked, before the spikey haired teen left the building with the others.

Sora turned around "Sure, what?" he asked curious.

"If you meet a man with spikey black hair and eyes like the sky, tell him he better has a good excuse." She said with an evil grin.

Sora tilted his head and looked at the flower lady "Okay… should I warn him too?"

Aerith shook her head "Just tell him to come home." She said with a smile.

"Okay… if I met someone like that I'll tell him to go home again." Sora said and looked over his shoulder to see where his friends were. They were already out of sight.

"Hey, do you still have the skateboard?" he asked Leon, who leaned on the wall again. He walked over to one of Merlin's magic boxes and pulled a blue skateboard out of it.

"This one?" Leon asked with a smile.

Sora took the board thankfully "You're the best, Leon!" he said happy and walked outside to follow his friends.

In a fluid motion, Sora jumped on the board and kicked the ground to gain speed.

He jumped over benches and used the railing of the stairs to reach the city's wall.

Sora rode through the gate and reached the hole in the wall. Suddenly, he hit something with the board and fell to the ground.

He hit the ground face first. Sora's nose hurt and warm blood rand down from it. He looked back at who he hit to excuse and was surprised to see a black something curled up in a ball.

"Uhm Hello, I'm sorry I hit you." Sora said and summoned Oblivion to be save.

The head of the black something snapped up and its yellow eyes glowed dangerously.

With one blast, the Heartless was killed by one of the CLAYMORE security systems. Sora was surprised that the system was now able to take care of smaller Heartless on its own.

He wondered if he ever would catch up with his friends again and decided that he would be faster if he'd just ran.

He reached the entrance to the Hollow Bastion as his friends entered the tunnels.

Kairi gasped shocked as she saw him "Sora, what happened?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked surprised.

"Your nose…" Kairi whispered to him.

He touched his nose, sending pain through it.

Riku came to his two best friends "Not only lazy but clumsy too… As we know you Sora. Let me help you." He said, grabbing Sora's nose and pushing it into the right place again.

While Sora groaned in pain, Riku summoned Way to Dawn and pointed it at Sora's nose.

"You know, I don't like to have a Keyblade pointed at my face."

"Hold still." Riku commanded and whispered a cure spell.

Sora's nose started to eat up as it healed properly.

After he finished, Riku dismissed his Keyblade again "All done, but how do you break your nose while walking a bit behind us?"

"I used the skateboard that Leon kept for me and hit a Shadow with it. I landed face first on the ground."

His friends barley managed not to laugh.

"Hey, Maik's waiting for us, so come on!" Yuffie called to them and they followed the others in.

The hallways under the Hollow Bastion were dark like always. The group of nine encountered small groups of Heartless, but they didn't stand a chance against five Keyblades, a shield, magic and an over-sized Shuriken.

They entered Ansem's old study room. It still looked like it had a half year ago. The papers where still scattered and the portrait of Ansem's apprentice still leaned against the wall.

As Aqua saw the picture, she gasped shocked and walked closer to it.

"Terra…" she whispered and ran a hand over the picture.

King Mickey stepped to her side "So it's really him? I should have known that the name and the look wasn't just a coincidence…" he said and punched in his open hand.

Aqua was a bit surprised "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I met this man before, but I thought Terra was dead and that it was not the same Xehanort…" he said with regret.

Aqua started to cry a bit "So… is he alright?" she asked sobbing.

Sora, Kairi and Riku came to their side too.

Sora laid a hand on the blue haired woman's shoulder and shook his head, not wanting to tell her what really happened to her friend.

"Xehanort was corrupted by darkness," Ansem the Wise said bitter "He willingly removed his heart and create his own Heartless and Nobody… And both are no more."

Aqua looked shocked at the former leader of the world they were on. "So he is dead…" she whispered.

"Probably not." Sora tried to cheer her up "Lea was a Nobody too and is now a full person again after Axel, his Nobody, died."

Aqua whipped the tears away and turned around "Thanks Sora, I hope you are right…" she whispered to him.

A man with a box of food in one hand and a small Tablet computer in the other hand came from the computer room.

He wore a grey shirt with 'Genius at Work' written on it in red color. He looked pretty messy in Sora's opinion.

"Ah finally! I wanted to call Leon again, so he searches you." He said sarcastic.

"Yeah? Shut up, Maik!" Yuffie said and hit him over the head.

The sudden hit made the man drop his box and it spilled the remaining noodles over the floor.

Maik looked shocked at Yuffie "C'mon Yuf, I wanted to eat that!" he said angry, pointing at the food on the ground.

Yuffie pushed the man away a bit "That was number two! Remember what I said if you cross the line three times? I rip something very dear off of you. And you probably still want to use it." She said threating.

Maik immediately jumped back a few feet and protected his lower body.

"S- Stay away from me Yuffie!" he said in terror.

"Uhm… Sorry to interrupt you two in whatever you were doing," Riku said, pulling Yuffie a bit away from the stressed man "but didn't we come here to watch a video or something?" he added while Yuffie tried to hit him.

Maik, who now typed something on his Tablet, looked up "Oh… Uhm… Yes! A video right? Follow me, we watch it on the bigger screen!" he said and walked back where he came from. Sora and Riku followed him first and saw him walking through a door, but it closed immediately behind Maik.

Sora and Riku opened the door again and walked through. In a matter of seconds, they were brought to their knees.

Sora with a gun against his head and Riku with a metal rod pressing against his throat.

"Oh shit…" Maik and Yuffie said in unison as they realized what happened.

Maik turned around "They are no danger, let them go!" he ordered and Sora and Riku where released from their rather uncomfortable position.

The two, who caught them off guard, where a woman with short blond hair and a man with messy auburn hair. Both wore black business suits with matching ties and a white undershirt.

**(The Clandestine Dark Suits, Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII OR Turk's Them, Final Fantasy VII)**

"Turks!" King Mickey, Donald and Goofy gasped surprised.

"Uhm… what?" Kairi asked confused?

"The Turks were a part of the Shinra Company." The auburn haired man explained.

"Yeah, until my uncle Scrooge bought the whole company. They are now part of the McDuck Corporation…" Donald added.

"But I thought he closed the department the Turks belonged to?" he asked the two suited guards.

"We're official all dead, killed in missions or by Se- Ansem's nightmare." The woman explained, while putting her gun away.

"Yeah, after the battle of the 1000 Heartless, McDuck contacted us all over the universe and reactivated the Turks. We were send to different worlds to look out for activities of the Organization XIII" The red haired man said while putting his metal rod away "and after they were crushed by you two, we were ordered to gather information about Xehanort's Organization and stop them if they attack a world."

The blond haired woman nodded "Yeah, Rod and I were send here to help the Committee."

"Yeah, could we just go on and watch that damn video already?" Maik interrupted from behind the two Turks.

**(End Clandestine Dark Suits)**

"Oh… Yeah!" Sora said and followed Maik to the terminal.

As everybody was gathered around the screen, Maik typed something into his Tablet and a video started to play.

It showed the room with the portal to Space Paranoids, with a man in an Organization coat standing in the entrance. He looked up to the camera, his glowing golden eyes clearly visible, and lifted his hand. With a bright flash, the scene went static.

"That's all?" Riku asked a bit surprised.

Maik looked up from his Tablet "No, of course not! This guy jammed one of the cameras, but the others were still intact as he continued."

A second video played. Now it showed the stairs leading to the bottom of the Servers. Again the man in the coat came down the stairs, but seemed not to see the camera.

He reached the bottom and stepped on a shining panel.

After a few seconds, the floor in front of him flashed bright for a second and then opened up in front of him. There was a stairway leading down. After the man entered, the floor closed again and it looked like there never was an opening.

Maik looked up and to the Keybearer "So, what do you think about that?" he asked.

"This guy… that could only be Xemnas!" Sora said and turned to Riku "What would you say?"

Riku nodded "Yeah, looks like Xemnas pretty much, but why did he jam the first camera but not the others?"

Maik shrugged "Maybe he was too self-confident. Who knows."

"But what did he, while he was not filmed?" Aqua asked curious.

Maik had a big grin on his face "I hoped you'd ask!" he said and typed something into his Tablet. On the screen appeared a long list of activities.

"So these computers here all make a protocol of what they were used to. Like this," Maik explained and pointed at an entry "this is one of Sora's trips to Space Paranoids. I searched the logs for this date and time and found three entries." He explained further and pointed to the entries he meant.

"Inserted Disc, Reading Disc and after a while, eject Disc. Luckily someone had the amazing idea to make a copy of every data device that is plugged-in or inserted into one of the computers here. I found the data and recovered a program that was on that disk."

"And what does it do?" King Mickey asked.

Maik shrugged "Open the path down there hopefully."

"Okay, then what are we waiting for?" Sora asked with a grin and walked to the door again.

Kairi stopped him "Wait, don't you think it might be dangerous?" she asked worried.

He had to suppress a laugher "Kairi, Riku and I already dealed with Xemnas, so I think we can go down there."

"If you really want to go down there, I start the program now." Mike informed them and pushed a button.

"Uhm… Damn it." He said after a few seconds.

Sora looked back to the Computer Genius "What is it?" he asked surprised.

"There is a password on it…" Maik said and started trying different things to get in anyways.

King Mickey came to his side "Try 'Another' as password." He suggested.

Maik nodded and tipped the king's suggestion into the field.

The program accepted and switched to a screen with six password fields.

"Seriously? God damn it!" Maik cursed and hit the screen a few times.

"Try Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Aeleus, Even and Ienzo." Ansem the Wise recommended, surprising everybody that he would know the passwords.

Maik tipped the Names in and after he hit backspace the last time, the screen changed into a green 'Access granted' screen and then went black.

"Well, that went quick…" He muttered to himself and turned to the group. "The way should be open now, so everybody who wants to stay here is welcome." He invited them and Ansem walked over to him.

"I don't want to return into this room for the rest of my life." He said after seeing the Kings questioning look.

The King accepted Ansem's decision and followed the others down to the bottom of the Servers.

They didn't know what would happen next…

**I fell a bit bad for not writing what happens next. ^^**

**But I am just too tired to write more today. **

**The next chapter will probably be the last on Radiant Garden and the journey finally begins. Or maybe I'll make a own Chapter for the departure from Radiant Garden.**

**It should be out around Wednesday.**

**Hope you liked the Chapter like always and I also hope you liked my OC.**

**Till then, play Kingdom Hearts!**


	7. Into the Chamber and out again

**Ugh... I'm late... But here is Chapter number 7!**

**Yeah, I know i promissed that I'd post this chapter Yesterday, but i had no time. Sorry!**

**Shout outs:**

**TerraKH:**** Thanks! Which one? Sparrow or Skellington?**

**Legionary Prime:**** Thanks too! You'll see in this chapter.**

**khheroxasoray:**** Happy that you liked it! Yup, like in the original, he is boss of a giant empire. And to SOLDIER: I don't know yet, but probably**

**So, i only own Maik so far.**

"What do you think will be down there?" Sora asked while they were walking down the stairs to the bottom of the underground server.

"Uhm… Maybe a shrine to the honor of Kingdom Hearts? I mean he was as obsessed by that thing as Ansem." Riku said walking on Sora's side.

"Maybe memories of someone he held very dear, like his great love?" Kairi, who waked on the other side, suggested.

This suggestion gained her strange looks from the boys.

"What?" she asked a bit offended.

"I don't believe someone like Xemnas ever loved someone." Riku said.

"Yeah, he probably never felt something like love. Or can you imagine someone falling in love with him?" Sora added, asking Kairi.

"Remember Sora; this Xehanort was Terra before he became an apprentice of Ansem the Wise." Goofy reminded him.

As she heard this, Aqua stopped and looked shocked at the king.

"So Terra is responsible for all the suffering over the last few years?" she asked him.

King Mickey sighed, but nodded.

"Thanks for telling me the truth, Mickey…" she said sad and followed the others again.

"Hey Sora, how about a bet who is the fastest at the bottom?" Riku suggested and looked down the railing to the end of the stairs.

Sora grinned, sure that he would win this time "Sure! Kairi, ref like always?" he asked the red haired girl.

Kairi smiled and looked at the two most important persons in her life "Three…" she raised a hand.

"Two…" Both boys readied.

"One…" Kairi said and waited for a second so the boys had to wait.

"Go!" she shouted and pulled her arm down again.

Sora immediately started to run and already reached the second turn in the stairs when Riku started.

Without hesitation, the silver haired teen ran to the stair's railing and looked where Sora was. He already left one third of the stairs behind him.

"And down it goes…" Riku whispered to himself and jumped over the railing.

"Riku!" his friends yelled after him as he already fell down to the ground under him.

He shot past Sora and was almost on the ground. Riku extended his arm and pointed at the ground.

"Zero Graviga!" he whispered and under him appeared a bubble of gravity. As he entered the bubble, that floated a few feet above the ground, he was weightless and floated. As the spell disappeared a few seconds later, he touched the ground safely.

Sora reached him only a few moments later.

"Cheater! I said we'd run down!" He said angry, not even a sign of any stamina lose.

"You never specified that we had to run." Riku said with a grin.

Sora frowned "C'mon Kairi, tell him that he cheated." He yelled to the others and almost pleaded to them.

"Wait till I am down there too!" was all he got as an answer.

A few minutes later, although it felt like hours for Sora, the rest of their group reached the bottom of the stairs as well.

Kairi immediately ran over to her two best friends.

"Okay, after long thinking I decided that the winner is…" Kairi said and grabbed one wrist of both boys.

She raised the arm of the boy on her right side "Riku!" she shouted with a grin.

Both teens looked rather surprised.

Riku because Kairi choose him over her secret crush, even though he obviously cheated, and Sora because she decided that Riku didn't cheat.

Riku scratched the back of his head "Well, uhm… how about that: the winner steps on the glowing pane to activate the door?" he suggested.

Sora shrugged "I would have said the loser has to take the risk, but if you want so." He said with a small smirk.

"Then," Riku said and laid a hand on Sora's back "you go!" and pushed him in the direction of the pane.

Sora didn't hesitate and walked towards the said pain.

"Why did you choose me over Sora?" Riku whispered angry to Kairi.

"I was ref, so I needed to be neutral." She whispered back "And besides, why should I choose Sora?"

Riku raised an eyebrow "Seriously? Is it so damn hard to just say the truth?"

All he gained as an answer was a hard shove.

Meanwhile, Sora walked to the pane.

_"So, you wanted to look like a coward, so you can go first?" _Roxas asked inside Sora's head _"Your psychiatrist has a lot to answer for."_

_"Luckily, that would be you."_

Roxas groaned in Sora's mind.

Sora stepped onto the glowing part of the floor and after a few seconds, a thin line of light flashed from the ground and the floor in front of him parted.

He and his friends weren't surprised to see this, they walked down the stair under the floor and reached a long ramp that ran down on the wall of the deep shaft.

King Mickey looked over the railing and into the dark abyss under them.

"How deep does this probably go?" he asked himself.

Sora, Kairi, Riku and Aqua came to his side, while Donald and Goofy looked around.

"With a bright spell we could see deeper down…" Aqua muttered.

"Like a Firaga burst?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded "Yeah, or a burst of ligh-" suddenly he four Keyblade Masters looked at the fifth Master in their group, who happened to be a Princes of Heart. All four had a big, pleading smile on their faces.

Kairi sighed "Fine…" and held out a hand to shoot a ball of pure light down the shaft.

Sora let out a whistle "Well that goes down deep…" he looked over to his silver haired friend "So, how 'bout another race? This time it would be stupid to cheat." He said with a grin.

Riku smirked and walked to the middle of the ramp "I'm in. Kairi, do you play ref again?"

The redhead nodded and once again raised her arm to signal the start of the race.

"Wait!" Sora yelled before the race begun. "We need to make a price for the winner!"

Riku thought for a moment.

"Okay, when we return home the winner will… share a Paopu fruit with Kairi!" he said and immediately was slapped over the head by said girl.

"Hey!" she said angry, but then thought about it.

"Fine…" Kairi said after a moment, ignoring Riku's cursing "I'll join your race and if I win, I get to choose who will share a Paopu with me."

"You know that that was a joke of Riku, right?" Sora asked surprised.

The redhead grinned "But now it's a bet."

"But who will be our ref if not you Kairi?" Sora insisted.

"Master Aqua could do that!" Kairi immediately suggested and looked at the blue haired woman.

Aqua nodded and raised her arm like Kairi did before.

The three friends took immediately off as Aqua's hand pointed to the ground.

Sora immediately took over the lead, but Riku was close behind him. Kairi was always only two steps behind the two boys.

At roughly the last third of the race, Sora started to speed up and gained space between him and his two friends. Within a few seconds, he was three whole rounds in front of them.

But suddenly something strange happened. Sora and Riku would later revere to it as the "What the Fuck- moment of the Century".

At the exact same moment, both stepped on something glowing and came to a fall.

Kairi passed by the lying Riku and sprinted down the last bit of their track. As she reached Sora, who was lying only a few meters from their finish line, she slightly kicked him

"Get up you lazy bum!" she said as she passed him too.

With a groan, he somehow managed to get up again and walked over the finish line.

_"And once again, you cheated…" _Naminé said in Kairi's mind.

Kairi grinned and looked over to Sora.

_"At least I already know who I want to share this fruit with…" _she thought happy.

"Did… Did you see that?" Sora asked her still a bit shocked.

Kairi shook her head "No, what?" she asked.

_"Liar…" _Naminé snorted.

Sora let out a frustrated breath "I- I don't know…"

"Hey, I slipped. Who won the race? Sora?" Riku asked as he finally came to his friends.

The other boy shook his head "Nope…"

Riku's mouth almost dropped to the ground "You- No way! Wait- you're kiddin'!" he stuttered.

"Yep, I saw it with my own eyes." Aqua said from behind Riku "So Kairi, who's the lucky one you choose?" she added to Kairi.

Kairi smiled "I don't know yet, but still have time to decide right?"

"Yeah…" Sora sighed and then turned to the door in front of them "So, should we go through now?"

King Mickey walked to the door and pushed it open "Look out for any attacks. Remember: Xemnas might have installed some traps too." he warned them and walked through.

They all quickly followed through the door and walked through the long white corridor. At the end was another big door.

"So, behind that door is something?" Sora asked as they reached the said door.

King Mickey pushed the door open "We'll see."

On the other side of the door was a bright room with a throne in the middle. On the walls were many Nobody symbols.

"My Keyblade!" Aqua gasped as she entered the Chamber and ran over to the blue over-sized Key and the silver-blue pieces of armor.

As soon as she touched the armor, it started to glow and disappeared, but Aqua now had a small piece of the armor on her arm.

After this, she grabbed the key and swung it one time before dismissing it.

"I'm ready again!" She exclaimed happy.

"Well, we should look around and then return to Maik and the others." The king suggested.

Everybody agreed.

* * *

A portal opened between Rod and Myra. Out of it came a man with a mask pulled over his head. He wore a black turtleneck sweater, black jeans and black boots.

The two Turks immediately pulled out their weapons, but where knocked out by the man before they even had a chance to attack.

The man entered the computer room, Maik and Ansem the Wise were in.

Before the two knew what happened, the man kicked Ansem's feet away under him.

Maik spun around and looked shocked at the masked man.

"W- What do you want?" he asked a bit afraid.

The man didn't answer but pushed him away from the computer. Maik hit the wall and fell unconscious.

The masked man pulled out a disc from a bag that he carried. He inserted it into the disk slot and waited for a few seconds, until a small window popped up on the screen.

It asked if every data that was created by the user "Xehanort" or any other apprentice of Ansem the Wise should be erased from the database.

After a second, the man entered the go command and a loading bar appeared on the screen. It said there were over three million documents to delete and it would take a few minutes.

"Oh, come on!" the man growled angry and hit the computer. The bar immediately jumped forward.

**(Courage, Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You won't do anything to these computers!" Maik yelled and stormed at the man with a long knife in his hand.

The man turned around and was only hit in the shoulder by Maik.

"I won't let you destroy all of this data!" Maik yelled again and jumped at the masked man.

Unfortunately, he was caught midair by the man and now was held up in the air by the same man.

**(end Courage, Kingdom Hearts II)**

"That… hurt." The man whispered and then looked up to Maik "Why did you idiot do this? Why?"

The man pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it.

He held it in front of Maik so he could read it.

"Look at this orders! Do you read them? Only kill if you're attacked. I only had to delete some unwanted files! But you-"

**(Night of Tragedy, Birth by Sleep Final Mix)**

"Maik!" someone shouted from the other side of the room.

The man looked over and saw five people standing there, with Keyblades in hand.

"Let him go!" Sora demanded.

The man looked at Maik again "You stupid idiot just had to attack me right? I knocked those guys on the door out, so I don't have to kill today! But NO! You jerk just wanted to ruin my day, didn't you!" he yelled at him "I would rather not kill you, so just beg for your life and I'll spare you, Okay?" the man offered.

Maik looked at his friends and then back at the man. He spit him in the face.

"Why should I beg for my life if you would kill me either way?" he asked disgusted.

The masked man looked in disbelieve at Maik.

"You fool obviously don't belong in the world of the living, do you?" he said and pulled a dagger out from under his sweater.

"Sorry, bud." The man whispered and drove the dagger through his belly.

"No!" the group behind them yelled.

Blood came pouring out of the wound as soon as the man pulled the dagger out again.

**(end Night of Tragedy)**

"You bastard killed him!" Sora yelled as the man dropped Maik's limp body to the ground.

A portal appeared behind the man.

He shook his head "His death was completely unnecessary and his own fault. He should have listened."

"Then why did you kill him?" King Mickey asked shocked.

"I need to follow my orders. That's my job…" the man said and pulled a rose-shaped card out of his pocket. "If you need my service." He said and tossed the card to the ground before he stepped through the portal.

King Mickey immediately checked on Ansem, while Sora and Kairi checked on Maik.

Sora lifted Maik's head a bit.

"Stop… the… the computer…" he whispered.

Sora looked over to the computer. The progress bar was half full.

"Kairi, stop that program!" he ordered and then turned to Maik again "Don't worry, you'll be alright again." He promised, even though he kneed in a pool of Maik's blood.

Maik smiled "At least… I… helped a… bit…" he whispered weakly and closed his eyes.

As Sora realized that Maik was almost gone, he violently shook the young man.

"Maik! Stay with me! Just hold out a few more minutes!" Sora tried to keep him awake , but it all was in vain, because Maik was already gone…

**So... yeah I know my OC had a pretty short story here, but that's what I planned for him. (Hope you still liked it.)**

**But I can tell you, he isn't the last OC that will appear!**

**I hope I can update on Saturday!**

**Till then, I'm sorry for Killing Maik!**


	8. The Journey Starts

**Hey there! Chapter number 8 is out!**

**I feel so bad for always update later than i want. So I won't write anymore when i plan to make the next update.**

**So here are the Shoutouts!**

**Legionary Prime:**** Yeah, that was suposed to happen this way.**

**khheroxasoray: Yeah, he did. (But if you paied attention, he was a bit of a fool too.)**

**Guest (i guess it is TerraKH): ****He is poor, but to be honest that was what i planned for him. Maik's is over, but his death leads to a bigger one.**

**I only own Maik, who's dead...**

A portal opened and out of it came a man with a mask over his face.

**(Organization XIII, Kingdome Hearts II)**

"Ah, I see you were successfully?" the old man on the highest of the thirteen thrones asked.

"Yeah, now pay me…" the man demanded.

Xehanort stood up from his throne "You know assassin, I could give you a much better job as payment. You'd gain powers you only can dream of!" he said with an evil grin.

The masked man shook his head "I don't care, just give me my payment and then I'll leave."

The smile on Xehanort's face disappeared.

"As you wish…" he said and waved with his hand "Somebody, pay that lousy assassin."

One of the hooded people pulled a small bag out of his or her coat and tossed it in front of the assassin's feet.

"Five thousand, as you wanted it." Xehanort said and leaned against the throne.

The assassin looked up to the old man "What? Our deal was ten thousand munny! I did your job and I want my full payment!" he said angry.

Xehanort stood up and looked down on the masked man "How about you join my little group and we discuss that payment issue later?" he asked and summoned his Keyblade.

"Sorry, I'm not interested." The man said without hesitation and turned around to leave Where Nothing Else Gathers.

Xehanort smirked and ran his hand over his Keyblade to charge it with a part of his heart.

"Oh, don't you know?" he asked and pointed his Keyblade at the man "No is not an option!"

With this, he shot the heart at the man, so he'd become a vessel for it.

The assassin turned around and summoned his weapon. With one slice of his rather unusual weapon, he destroyed the piece of Xehanort's heart.

"As I said…" he said and a portal opened behind him "I'm not interested."

The assassin left Where Nothing Else Gathers without another word.

"I knew I recognized that voice from somewhere…" Xemnas whispered to himself.

**(end Organization XIII)**

* * *

The weather of Radiant Garden didn't match the overall mood in the town.

It was a sunny and warm day, but there was nothing happy on this day.

A big group of people gathered at the cemetery of Radiant Garden.

Everybody was dressed very good. Black suits and dresses were worn all around.

_"Everybody except us of course…" _Naminé sighed in Kairi's mind.

She was right, there was a small group that was unfitting dressed for a funeral. And that group happened to be the only ones that were with Maik as he died.

Even the Restoration Committee wore formal cloths.

Kairi could remember the moments after that masked guy disappeared like it happened only seconds ago. Sora tried to heal Maik with Curaga and Life spells, but at that time, Maik was already dead. He continued to heal Maik's dead body, sure to wake him up somehow, until he was pulled away by Leon and Cloud. Both men struggled in pulling him away.

As Maik's coffin was lowered down into the grave, Kairi looked over to Sora. He didn't look sad or anything. Pure regret was written on his face. Kairi wanted to talk to him after the funeral.

The thunder of shots pulled Kairi out of her thought and made her jump.

Cloud somehow managed to get three retired officers of SOLDIER, whatever that was, to give Maik their last honor.

Both Cloud and Leon joined the three men. Cloud wore a Blue uniform almost similar to the uniform the three officers wore, except theirs were black. Leon also wore a blue uniform, but it looked different than the other four men's uniform.

Someone behind Kairi started to snicker. As she looked back at Riku, he looked serious again.

Once again the five men aimed for the skies and fired shots into the air.

Kairi was surprised how many people knew Maik knew. He didn't look like the kind of guy who had many friends.

The three officers saluted to the grave and then readied their rifles again.

Pulling the trigger, Cloud, Leon and the three SOLDIER fired again.

And Kairi jumped again.

A few hours later, the small group around King Mickey and Sora discussed with the Restoration Committee what would happen next.

"First of all, let me introduce our new members to you." Leon said and walked over to the bulky man with the gun as hand.

"This is Barret Wallace, he will help us search for new resources and energy sources." Leon explained and then walked over to another man.

He wore a blue business suit with a red tie. The man had black hair, a mustache and a beard.

"This man is Reeve Tuesti. He volunteered to plan all new buildings in the Town and will oversee the construction." Leon explained.

He continued to a woman with black hair "This is Rinoa Heartilly. She's-"

"Leon's girlfriend." Cloud interrupted and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"She's responsible for… uhm, Leon the 'JOB' column in Rinoa's row is empty. What does she do?" Cloud asked.

"I'll help defend the town. And torture Leon a bit." The woman answered with a smile.

Cloud snickered "Oh, then I'll look forward to see poor Leon dancing a waltz with you or something."

Leon only frowned.

Cloud continued to a pink haired woman in Aqua's age.

"And this is…" he said and ran a finger down his paper "Sarah Farron."

"It's Serah, Cloud." The woman corrected him.

"Yeah, sorry…" Cloud said and pulled a pen out of his pocket to correct the mistake "Serah here helps in the new Hospital of Radiant Garden."

The small group greeted the new members of the Committee.

"As you see, Radiant Garden is ready for everything." Cloud said with a grin for Leon, who was holding Rinoa in his arms and didn't seem to see what happened around him.

"You want Sora to hold you this way, don't you?" Naminé asked but didn't receive any answer.

"That's great Cloud," The King said happy "But we really need to leave soon. The worlds are in danger." He explained.

"And that's where I come in!" Someone said behind Kairi.

Cid came walking to Sora and the King.

"Your majesty, Sora. I want to offer my crew's, my ship's and my service. The _Shera_ is ready to take you to every place in the universe." He said with a grin, a cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

"That would be great!" Sora said happy.

The captain looked at his watch "Okay, we'll meet in four hours at the Gummi-Port. Don't be late!" he said and left again.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kairi asked "We need to get all the stuff we need!"

* * *

Four hours later, the group waited on the same platform they arrived on. Sora, Riku and Kairi got their armor from Merlin before they walked to the Gummi-Port.

Sora's armor was red with a black back and black shoulders.

Riku's was a combination of black and silver parts. On some spots it looked like a chessboard.

Kairi's armor was pink with dark red and silver markings all over it.

Aqua, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy waited with them for Cid and his ship.

Soon, Sora became inpatient "We aren't late or something, are we?" he asked annoyed.

"Nope, we're just in time." Kairi said and started to check her backpack again.

In the time between their meeting with the Committee and as they got their armor from Merlin, they shopped on the marked and bought important things they needed. Potions, Ethers and other magic beverages, shards and last but not least clothing.

Soon Leon and other members of the Restoration Committee arrived to say their farewell.

"Huh? Cloud's not here yet?" Leon asked surprised "He said, he would be here before us, but don't look so…"

Sora looked around "No, Cloud's nowhere to be seen."

"A great Vice you have Leon." Yuffie muttered from behind.

"Shut it." Barret growled.

The loud roar of engines could be heard and a giant silver Gummi-Ship landed in front of them.

It was at least three times as big as the _Highwind._

The back of the ship opened and Cid walked out of it.

"Say hello to my newest model! The _Shera!_" he said and pointed to the ship.

"Wait for me!" someone yelled from behind the Committee.

They parted and Cloud stormed through them, a duffle bag over his shoulder and his sword in a strange construct of belts on his back.

"Cloud, what are you doing with that bag?" Tifa asked surprised.

Cloud grinned "Join Sora, of course! He needs someone to safe his butt!"

"Hey!" Sora said offended.

"You can't go! What if I get sick?" Leon asked, trying to hinder Cloud from reaching the ship.

"As long as I know you, you were never sick." Cloud only said and slightly pushed the other man away.

"C'mon guys we need to get going, don't you think?" Cid asked from the ramp into the _Shera_'s body.

"Oh, before I forget!" Aerith said and walked over to Riku and Kairi "Riku, Kairi, we want to give you these." She said and handed each of them a card with their name written on the back.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, Honorary Member." Riku read out loud.

"Thanks!" both said and put the card away.

The Keyblade wielder and Cloud followed Cid into the _Shera _ and waved goodbye to their friends.

"King Mickey, don't you come?" Sora asked surprised as the King and his two friends Donald and Goofy stayed back.

"Sorry Sora, we are needed elsewhere." Goofy explained.

The king nodded "Yes, Goofy needs to recruit new knights for the castle, And I have to rule over it."

"But Donald could come with us!" Sora said, trying to at least get one of his friends to join him too.

"I'm sorry Sora, I have a new mission. I have to find my two friends. We were once the most feared troop that walked the worlds. With them in our team, we won't be defeated that easy." The duck explained sad.

"So… that means farewell now?" Sora asked with tears in his eyes "This journey is without you two?"

Donald and Goof ran to him and hugged him, crying.

"Don't do any stupid things." Donald ordered him after all three calmed down again.

"Gawsh, Donald what stupid things should he do?" Goofy asked.

"Try to command this ship, of course!" Donald said with a grin.

All three started to laugh again.

"Then, we meet again soon?" Sora asked as the two left the ramp again.

"As soon as possible!" Both said in unison as the ramp closed.

"Hey, Kyouki. Bring our Chocobo head his usual bucket." Cid ordered to an crewman.

The man saluted and grabbed a bucket with a Chocobo painted on it "Sir, yes sir!"

"Usual bucket?" Riku asked confused.

The _Shera _took off and the ship slightly started to vibrate.

**(Blast away!, Kingdom Hearts)**

Cloud, who became pale from one second to the other, thankfully grabbed the Choco-Bucket.

"Yeah… usual bucket…" he said before his mouth was filled with something.

Before anybody could ask what was wrong, Cloud threw up into the bucket.

**Soooo, yeah Cloud joins the party! I always wanted him as a companion in Radiant Garden.**

**Does anybody know who Donald's two friends are?**

**And last but not least, Till then!**


	9. The Shera

**Hey there guys! Chapter 9 was faster than expected.**

**So here are the shout outs!**

**TerraKH:**** LoL I always look at the post as thing before I press the post button, because I get Randomly thrown out sometimes. And your waiting is already over!**

**khheroxasoray:**** Cloud's final limit would be Omnislash v5 from Advent Children. But i also had an Idea for an Omnislash that Sora and Cloud perform together. Also his Limits from the Original game would be Combo Finisher in a real game.**

**I only owned Maik, everything else dosn't belong to me in any way.**

The _Shera _was a gigantic ship.

The lower part of the ship was filled with useful stuff. Like a simulation room to train different situations. Or a big dining room for the crew,

The upper part of the _Shera_ was almost double the size of the lower part, but the engines filled almost the half of it. The rest of the space was filled by cabins for everyone on board and a big observation deck on the _Shera_'s front to watch the stars as they passed by.

This room was with a bar for the officers on board of the ship and a few couches to sit down while enjoying the few from the deck. The room was empty, except one person sitting on a couch and watching the surrounding worlds.

Sora sat in the couch and was thinking about what they talked about after they left the Radiant Garden.

"What the hell, Cloud?" Riku asked shocked.

"Sorry, I have-" but he had to use his bucket again before he could finish the sentence "motionsickness." He pressed out after a few moments.

"Poor guy." Aqua whispered to Kairi, who nodded in agreement.

"Why did you join us if you have motionsickness?" Riku asked, still shocked.

Cloud whipped over his mouth "It gets better after a while of traveling…" he muttered.

Cid waved them to follow him "C'mon follow me into the command room. And you" he pointed at Cloud "keep your bucket. Captain's order."

"Fuck you, Cid." Cloud groaned before he had to throw up again.

A few minutes later, they were in the command central of the _Shera._

"So, what's your plan?" Cid asked as soon as everybody was in the room "Yeah, I mean you Sora."

Sora thought a moment "We should look out for worlds that are in danger of being consumed by darkness." He suggested "And the best way to do this is with the sensors of this ship, right?"

Cid nodded "The hell, yes! You got the best equipment affordable under your asses, so we should be able to do this."

"But how? We are only four people!" Aqua asked desperate.

"Five." Cloud corrected her.

"Six." Cid corrected again.

"We don't need to be in every world, but we should try to make something like a militia for worlds like Twilight Town, so they can defend themselves until we arrive." Cid continued "Shera's already working on a weapon for those militias."

Cloud nodded "Yeah, that's good. But we still need to fight on those worlds."

"And that's why we need to find a few friends that are willing to help us, not only in their homeworld but also everywhere else." Riku said with all seriousness he had.

"And we also need to find Terra and Ven!" Aqua added.

Cloud, who seemed to have finally overcome his motionsickness, placed the bucket under the table they stood at "So why don't we write a list of people that would be great to help us, and then we travel to this worlds?" he suggested.

Sora and Aqua thought for a moment then both picked a piece of paper and wrote down names and worlds of friends that might help them.

On Sora's list were Hercules, Aladdin, Simba, Jack Skellington, Jack Sparrow, Mulan and Beast.

Aqua wrote the names of Stich, Prince Phillip and Zack. Sora only knew who Stich was, but saw Cloud's reaction on the name Zack.

"Hey, uhm… Aqua, the Zack you mean there. His last name isn't Fair, right?" the blond asked nervous.

Aqua shook her head "I don't know his last name. Sorry."

Cloud sighed "Not so bad."

"But I can describe him! He has spikey black hair, even spikier than yours, and sky blue eyes." Aqua described the man.

Cloud froze as he heard the description of Zack.

"You can put him from your list…" he said after a while.

"Why?" Aqua asked surprised.

Cloud sighed once again "Because… Zack is dead…"

"What?" Aqua gasped shocked.

"Yeah a bit more than two years ago. He was killed by an army of Heartless…" Cloud started to explain and hit the table with his fist "And I was unable to help him!" he yelled with tears in the eyes.

"You two forgot something…" Kairi said as she looked on the list of names.

Aqua and Sora looked surprised at her.

"What?" both asked.

"That a few protect Princesses of Heart."

Sora thought for a second "Shit. Give me my list back for a moment."

Kairi gave the list back to Sora and he removed a few names from the list of names and then gave it to Cid.

"Hercules, Simba, Jack Skellington, Jack Sparrow and Mulan. You sure they will help us like we want it?" Cid asked after he read the names.

Sora shrugged "No."

"That's why we need to ask them!" Riku said and clapped in his hands.

"Okay, then tell us where to go first." Cid said to Sora.

The question caught Sora by surprise "Uhm… I'd say we first go to-"

"Sora?" someone interrupted his recalling.

Sora looked over the couch to see who entered the observation deck.

The red haired girl had a steaming cup in her hand. She walked over to the couch Sora was on and sat down beside him.

"You couldn't sleep too?" she asked and took a sip from the cup.

Sora sighed "Yeah, I had to think about a few things…"

Kairi took another sip from the steaming beverage in her cup.

"If I knew you were up here, I would have brought you a hot chocolate too." She said after a few moments.

The smell of hot chocolate filled Sora's nose. He really wanted a cup full too.

"No problem…" he said with a smile and looked out of the window again."

"I wonder what your friends back at the Island are doing." Kairi said after a while.

Sora looked over his shoulder to a wall with four digital clocks and one analogous clock.

"They probably are in school right now."

Kairi looked surprised at him "Where do you know that?"

Sora grinned and pointed at the clock "The analogous clock shows the time on Destiny Island and it's 10:49 am there. So…"

Kairi began to laugh "Oh! That sounds legit."

"Yeah and the digitals show the time in Radiant Garden, Disney Town, Twilight Town and our destination's time." Sora explained.

"Why do you know that?" Kairi asked.

Sora shrugged "Cid told me that a hour ago." He said with a grin.

"oh…"

"Yeah, he drank a few drinks and told me much useless stuff about the ship. Like the best place to be alone, the most romantic place and where you would get beaten up pretty bad if you wanted it. All in his opinion of course."

_"Yeah, you had to say that about the most romantic place, right?" _Roxas asked in Sora's mind.

_"Sure."_

"And as he left, he bumped his feet on the door." Sora continued to tell "Was pretty funny. And I learned a few new curses too."

The last thing made Kairi burst out into laugher.

After a while, Kairi calmed down again and emptied her cup.

"So, when will we arrive?" she asked as she stood up.

"At Olympus Coliseum? " Sora asked.

"Well duh!" Kairi said and rolled her eyes.

"Cid said something about sometime tomorrow as I asked him. But he was drunk, so…"

Kairi nodded "Okay, then we got to see the little fight between Riku and Cloud."

"What?" Sora asked surprised.

"Yeah, they will fight tomorrow to see who is the better fighter." Kairi explained.

Sora jumped up from the couch "I bet twenty munny that Riku's butt will be served to him."

"I'm in. Riku will beat Cloud in a matter of seconds." Kairi said with a smile and shook Sora's hand.

"We'll see." Sora said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we'll see. Nighty night Sora." Kairi said with a wink and left the observation deck of the _Shera_.

"Night." Sora muttered before he sat down again.

Tomorrow would be interesting.

**Yeah, I know it's a short Chapter. But I had time to wrie this, soooo...**

**It is kinda a filler so don't judge me!**

**But I think it's not that bad.**

**Till then!**


	10. A New Fight in the Arena

**Hey guy's I'm back with chapter 10!**

**Yeah, I planned to post this chapter around eight hours ago, but i fell asleep while writing, so i had to finish it early in the morning.**

**Lets go to the shoutouts!**

**khheroxasora:**** I'm actualy playing FF7 at the moment, so i can remember all the Limit Breaks. And Cloud really has motionsickness, just like Yuffie. Only his is at first depressed by his mental problems and then because he had to concentrate on hunting down Sephiroth. He even advices Yuffie to read, so she would concentrate on it.**

**TerraKH:**** Yeah, your name didn't show up. Yep he is, and i know^^**

**Then let's get started with the chapter.**

**I don't own anything in this chapter!**

After a long and hard battle, Riku fell down on his knees.

The walls of the round coliseum they fought in where torn apart and great parts of the wood around the arena were either burning or completely smashed.

On the higher, much safer, ranks of the coliseum, two persons where watching the ending of the battle between the silver haired teen and the Chocobo head.

"Looks like you won…" the red haired girl grumbled and pulled a bit of munny out of her pocket.

The brown haired boy pushed her hand away "I'm not taking your money, Kairi. It was fun enough to see Riku getting beaten up by Cloud." He said with a smile before walking down a flight of stairs that almost lead into the arena.

He jumped over the wall that separated the visitor ranks from the actual arena. Kairi jumped over it close behind him.

Sora spread his arms as he walked over to his friends "I knew you wouldn't stand a chance against Cloud!" he said with a grin on his face.

"Screw… you…" Riku groaned as he got up from the ground again.

Their surrounding started to flicker and then was replaced by the dark appearance of the simulation room.

"Why, Riku? Why?" Kairi asked in fake desperation. "I bet all my munny on you and you just lose!"

"Sorry Kairi, you get your money back. How much was it?" Riku asked and dug with his hand in his pocket.

"Two hundred." The red haired girl said without hesitation.

Sora looked shocked at Kairi, but before he could say anything, Riku handed her the money.

"Thanks for the trust in me, Kai…" Riku said and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, and thanks for your money." Kairi whispered before she left as well.

The winning of that bet left a bitter taste in Sora's mouth.

"We arrive in Olympus Coliseum in an hour. Meeting in the Command Central." Cid said over the ship's intercom.

"Then we should go there, right?" Cloud asked and left the room too.

"Yeah…" Sora said and followed Cloud.

The Command Central was filled with technical wonders. Like stations all around the wall, that showed different worlds and their status.

On the big table in the middle was a picture of the coliseum. Around that picture, much information of the world was shown and if it was in danger of being consumed by darkness.

On the table was also a steaming cup of coffee. The captain of the ship grabbed the cup and took a big sip of the hot coffee.

"So, as soon as we arrive, we prepare to have a new person on board, Right?" Cid asked after he put the cup away.

Sora nodded "Right."

"Good, then I'll send someone into the town under the coliseum to buy new food." Cid said and typed something into the table.

Sora was surprised that the table had a touch sensitive input.

"Who do you want to take with you, Sora?" Kairi, who stood right next to him, asked.

"Uhm what?" Sora asked surprised.

Riku facepalmed "Down on the world Sora…" he sighed.

"Oh! I thought we would all go down?"

Cid shrugged "I have no problem with that. Then let's make it a day off!" he announced and then pressed a button on the table "Here's the Captain. You all get a day off as soon as we arrive in Olympus Coliseum."

The crewmen around them started to cheer.

"Wow, I never thought I would see how the great captain Cid gives his crew a day off. Except he expected them to die soon…" Cloud said only to be grabbed by the ear and pulled over to Cid's mouth.

"Don't be too funny Cloud…" Cid warned him.

Half an hour later, the _Shera_ reached its destination.

"So, how do we go down there?" Riku asked Sora ask they reached the hangar of the _Shera._

"On the _Highwind_, we either landed or jumped down. And for places like Atlantica we had a special teleporter, but that thing needed a massive amount of energy." Sora explained.

"So what? Do you want to jump out of the ship?" Riku asked surprised.

"Uhm… why not?" Sora asked back and summoned his armor.  
"'Cause you'd end as a red splat on the ground if you do it, dumbass." Cid said, smacking Sora on the head.

Sora rubbed the part Cid hit "Ow! And how do we get down?" he asked.

Cid walked over to a case and pulled a few backpacks out of it.

"For this time, with these." He said and offered Sora and Cloud each one.

Cloud's face lost all color "I- I changed my mind… I'm staying on the ship." He said, panicking.

"Why not Cloud?" Aqua asked surprised.

"Yeah, don't be a chicken Cloud." Kairi teased him.

Cloud groaned and grabbed one of the parachutes "Because I don't want to throw up again…" he said angry as he put it on. "Who's first?" He asked after he finished.

Cid held out a hand with small sticks in it "The short one's first. " He said and offered Cloud to pick the first.

With a sigh, the spikey blond pulled out one of the sticks.

Cid immediately began to laugh "Looks like you got to jump first."

Cloud looked shocked at the captain of the ship, as Cid started to laugh again.

"Relax, we don't need to jump down. We use a teleporter." Cid explained and walked over to a room next to the hangar like room.

In it were a panel where easily ten people would fit on and a control central with a technician who operated it.

As all six where on the panel, Cid looked to the technician "Mr. Scott, bring us down."

The man nodded and pushed a button.

The air started to flicker and with a flash, six people stood in front of the Coliseum's gate.

Two of the walked forward and pushed the gate open.

The destroyed coliseum was completely rebuilt in all its former glory. The group entered the hall leading into the arena.

A small creature stood with the back to them and did something on his clipboard.

It was a satyr, half man, half goat.

"Ah, you're back champ. I have a new challenge for you. What do you say?" he asked without looking back.

"First of all," Sora said with a grin "look who you speaking with. And second, I'm in."

The goat man turned around.

"Sora!" he said happy "And Cloud too…" he added not too happy as he saw the swordsman.

His eyes wandered over the others and widened as he saw the blue haired woman.

"A- Aqua?" he asked surprised.

"Hey Phil." Aqua greeted smiling.

"So, about that challenge you talked about…" Sora said.

"Oh yeah, a pretty damn creepy guy appeared here a day ago and wanted to fight the next hero and or champion who arrives. Talked about his destiny or something. Pretty creepy that guy…" Phil explained to Sora.

"Sounds interesting…" Sora said and scratched his chin.

"If you want, you can fight him. Be he looks tough." Phil warned, writing something down on his clipboard.

Sora grinned wide "Sign me in!"

Kairi, Riku, Aqua and Cloud sat down on the arena's tribune while Cid tried to get some snacks. A few moments later, Cid joined them with a box filled with popcorn, hotdogs and other stuff you can normally buy.

The group didn't bother to ask where he got the food, but thankfully took it.

All around them, the crew of the _Shera_ gathered to watch the fight to watch the fight between their new commander, like many crew man say to Sora much to Cid's dislike, and the mysterious guy Phil talked about.

On the other half of the arena was almost the whole city of Athena that laid beneath the Coliseum.

"Now greet with me probably the biggest hero that ever fought in this coliseum. The undefeated Sora!" Phil announced Sora.

To the cheering of the whole arena, he entered the coliseum in his new red and black armor, but without a helmet.

Phil didn't announce Sora's opponent, probably because he didn't knew his name.

A red drop fell from the sky and landed in the sand. The red liquid quickly started to spread, while slowly spinning around itself.

Out of the red liquid came a figure that almost resembled a human, pulling the liquid like a cape in the air.

The liquid became solid, and spread into two torn apart, cape like wings. The man who the wings belonged to, wore completely black, with the exception of a red bandana around his head to hold back the long black hair.

The man's orange-golden eyes seemed to pierce right through Sora's heart and send shivers down his spine.

The wings folded again and a part surrounded the man's shoulders. At the spot they touched, two black belts appeared to hold the leathery wings together. As the belts closed, the wings went completely limp and were like normal leather.

A force field appeared around the battle ground.

The black haired man had an extremely dark aura surrounding him.

** (Forze del male, Kingdom Hearts)**

He extended his arm in Sora's direction and with a flash of darkness, a big three barreled revolver appeared in his hand. Sora had a bad feeling and summoned his Oblivion in the moment the man fired his gun.

He somehow managed to block two of the bullets, but the third hit him into the shoulder. The force of the impact made Sora turn a bit to the side.

The man lowered his gun a bit and watched Sora emotionless.

_"You need all the speed you can effort." _Roxas reminded him.

Sora readied himself to block or dodge the attack the man would soon launch at him.

Within the blink of an eye, the man lifted his gun again and fired at Sora, who quickly dodged the bullets. They were vaporized by the force field.

The man continued to fire at Sora, who barely managed to dodge all of the attacks.

As the man stopped and reloaded, Sora took his chance and leaped at him. But before he even reached him, the man fired his gun right into Sora's stomach.

The armor resisted the bullets, but the force sent Sora crashing into the force field.

As he came up to his feet again, the man pointed his gun at him.

"Oh Shit! Reflect!" Sora yelled in the moment the gunman pulled the trigger. A millisecond after the Reflect appeared, the bullets hit it and where returned to the sender. With a wave of his hand, the man made the bullets disappear, but also gave Sora time to storm forward and hit him.

He landed a hit on the man's side, and made him jump a few feet away.

While jumping, the man fired all of his remaining bullets at Sora and reloaded as soon as he landed.

_"Six shots! His gun has six shots!"_ Roxas said happy in Sora's mind.

_"Thanks, I can't count that high…" _Sora thought.

The man fired again at Sora, who immediately dodged the bullets. This continued five times, until the man had to reload and Sora stood right in front of him.

He kicked the feet of the man away under him and made him fall to the ground.

Sora pointed Oblivion at him, the teeth of it pressing against the man's throat.

**(End Forze del male)**

"You… are pretty strong…" he said breathing heavy. Only now he realized the pain in his left arm. It was probably broken by the force of a bullet that hit his arm.

The man nodded and didn't move, waiting for Sora to end the fight once and for all.

But Sora thought different and dismissed Oblivion to offer the man a hand.

The man looked surprised, but accepted Sora's offer.

"Ha! I knew he couldn't beat Chaos!" a hooded woman said to her also hooded companion.

"He only spared him… The boy defeated Chaos…" the hooded man replied with his deep voice.

"Oh, I forgot he defeated you. He probably defeated Chaos, hire of Darkness, too. Because the boy defeated the oh-so-mighty Xemnas after all!" the woman said sarcastic.

The man ignored the comment of his companion and looked over to Sora's friends.

He saw an older blond male he didn't recognize, Cloud who killed one of his henchmen as a teen, Riku, who defeated him together with Sora, Kairi, the Princess of Heart and a blue haired woman.

Xemnas couldn't describe it, but his heart, that Xehanort gave him, skipped a beat. Somewhere deep down in him was something that made him desire to be close to that young woman.

He suddenly knew the woman's name "Aqua…" he whispered.

"Did you say something?" the hooded woman asked.

Xemnas looked to her "No, let's head back." He said and summoned a Corridor of Darkness.

The woman walked through first. Before he walked through as well, Xemnas looked back at the woman, who looked up in the same moment and their eyes probably met.

Xemnas quickly turned around and entered the Corridor of Darkness.

Aqua watched the battle between Sora and the creepy man very interested. She was surprised how easily Sora dodged the bullets the man fired at him. It reminded her a bit of Ventus.

She was also surprised as Sora dismissed his Keyblade and offered the man a hand to help him up.

Somehow, Aqua suddenly felt as she was watched. She looked around and suddenly spotted a person in a black coat watching her. The person immediately turned around and disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness.

"Uhm guys…"

**So, yeah... I was too lazy to write the fight between Riku and Cloud, so i only wrote the ending of it. I hope you liked it anyway.**

**How was the other fight in the arena?**

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Till then!**


	11. A Titan to Battle

**Hey there! I finaly finished Chapter 11!**

**Sorry it took me so long, but I'm sick at the moment and it's a bit hard to write.**

**Anywas the Shout outs!**

**khheroxasora:**** Uhm... yeah, but there's another fight in the chapter ^^**

**TerraKH: ****Yeah it would be impossible for Riku to beat Cloud at the first try. Really? I thought it would be clear who he is when i wrote about the red bandana. Thanks, and i hope you like this one as well!**

**tennisdesi91: ****^^ thanks! Yeah, the list scene is only a flashback and it is interrupted by Kairi. and Thanks again!**

**I don't own any of the Character that appear in this story! Only the design of one!**

Sora helped the man up on his feet again.

"You… are a strong fighter…" the man said with an awful deep voice.

"But you are a good fighter too… Ngh" Sora said, but moved his left arm too fast.

Sora turned around and walked over to his friends.

"That was awesome!" Kairi said excited.

Sora nodded and turned to the man again, who followed him.

"Who… are you?" he asked.

"I am…" the man said, but stopped to think "Vincent. Vincent Valentine." He said after a short time.

"Uhm guys…" Aqua suddenly said, looking to the other side of the arena.

Sora looked up to the same spot, but only saw the wall of the coliseum.

"What's up there?" he asked confused.

"There was a guy in a black coat… he watched us." Aqua answered him.

"What?" not only Sora, but Riku and Kairi too asked surprised.

"So… that means they know we are searching for help?" Kairi asked unsure.

"I'm pretty sure 'bout that." Cid said and pulled a cigarette out of the pack under his goggles. "These bastards sure have a motherfuckin' spy in our rows. And I swear if he is one of my men, I'll drop him out over a unknown world… without parachute." He continued and clenched his fists.

Meanwhile, the people started to leave the coliseum again.

Kairi looked at Sora's left arm "Sora, your arm!" she gasped shocked.

Sora looked at his left arm too. Blood dripped from the tips of his armored gloves and he suddenly realized the warm liquid surrounding his fingers.

Phil, who saw the blood dripping from Sora's glove, came with a red box with a white cross on it.

Hercules followed him from the entrance of the coliseum to Sora and his friends.

Sora dismissed his armor and all the blood from the glove fell to the ground. He suddenly felt very weak and almost lost his balance, but was supported by Riku. The blood came from Sora's lower arm that was covered by the gauntlet of his armor.

Sora lifted his arm with Kairi's help and slowly turned it around to open the seals of the gauntlet. He immediately saw why there was so much blood.

His arm wasn't only broken, but the shattered bone also pierced through his skin.

It reminded him a bit of a movie that he and his friends watched in the short time he was on the island after Xemnas defeat.

Kairi immediately held her hand over Sora's arm, but was stopped by Riku.

"The bone needs to be removed first. The remaining bone will regrow within a day if you use Curaga." He reminded, or warned her.

Kairi nodded and pulled the pieces out and tried to not make more damage to the skin. After a few moments, she managed to pull out the last visible piece of bone.

"Curaga" Kairi whispered and the wound began to close.

Sora groaned in pain as the bone moved in place and the flesh melted together again.

Phil handed Kairi a bandage. She took it thankfully and bound it together behind Sora's neck. Kairi helped Sora put his arm through the bandage that would carry his arm.

"Thanks Kairi." Sora said with a smile as she was finished.

"So, Phil allowed you to fight a new opponent before I was able to?" Hercules asked after a moment.

"Yeah, plus I beat him already, Herc."

"Herc?" Aqua asked shocked, looking at the muscular man in front of her "You can't be Hercules!" she said.

Hercules smiled "Live and in pers-" but he stopped as he looked at the young woman "Aqua?" he asked shocked as well.

"You… look so different…" Aqua managed to say.

Hercules nodded "But you didn't change in all those years."

"Yeah, our Herc is a real hero now." Phil said proud.

Out of nothing, Hades appeared on the side of the group. Before he could even say something, Vincent raised his arm and summoned his gun. With a loud bang, the lord of the underworld's head was spilled over the arena ground.

Everywhere where small burning blue pieces of Hades' head. This time, Riku was reminded of the same movie.

Sora was disgusted by the sight, but surprised that Hades' body still stood straight and didn't collapse.

Out of Hades' open neck came a fountain of red fire and suddenly the god of the dead had a new head.

Vincent prepared to shoot again, but Hades turned red and pointed his finger at the gunman.

"Don't you dare to do it again!" he said treating.

Vincent sighed and put his gun away.

"What do you want Hades?" Sora asked angry, while hades calmed down.

"I?" Hades asked surprised "I just wanted to meet probably the most powerful being of darkness in the universe!" He answered "Chaos, Prince of Darkness!" he said gleefully and looked at Vincent.

"What does he mean Vincent?" Sora asked surprised and summoned his Keyblade.

The black haired gunman sighed and turned to the group "Vincent is not the name was born with. I realized long ago that the darkness does so much bad in the Realm of Light and decided to travel these worlds for their safety." He explained.

The other Keyblade wielder summoned their weapons as well and Cid and Cloud readied to fight with their bare hands.

"So, you are Darkness itself?" Sora asked angry, pointing Oblivion at Vincent.

Vincent nodded "Yes, but darkness is not naturally bad. The heart is shaped by your soul. If your soul desires happiness and peace, your heart, even though it is pure darkness, will bow to the will of the soul. You are not really forced by the Darkness to do bad things. The darkness is forced by the soul to obey to the owner of the heart. Like the light, it is just a component of a person. The darkness only does bad things, if it has light to corrupt the person. Light is the force that enables the darkness to corrupt hearts and Souls." He explained.

"So, that means you are a Heartless?" Kairi asked, the tip of her Keyblade glowing in light.

Vincent shook his head "No, the Heartless are mere animals in the eyes of my people. We are like the people from the Realm of Light, only that the light is what makes the darkness able to corrupt someone. My people know that the light is the 'good' force in our universe and darkness the 'bad'. But we need to protect ourselves from light like you from darkness. That's why I am the first to travel the Realm of Light without any protection. I am pure darkness, I can't be corrupted by light. Like the Princesses of Heart can't be corrupted by darkness." He explained further.

Sora dismissed his Keyblade again "So, you won't throw this world into darkness?" he asked.

"Of course he will!" Hades yelled angry and the flames around him turned red.

"No, I won't!" Vincent said, with an even darker voice.

Hades color returned to blue and he walked a few steps away from Vincent, holding his hands defending.

"Okay, okay, You won't…" he said terrified as he stopped.

A mischievous grin formed on hades face "But I, will!" he said and snapped his finger, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

A second later, he reappeared turned to Hercules "I forgot to say. Say hi to granps, Herc!" he said and pointed to a giant that climbed over the wall of the Coliseum.

The giant had wheat growing on his shoulders and on his head grew a crown of corn and other fruits of the field. His left arm ended in a giant sickle and he had something that looked like Vomit on his belly.

"I freed you to crush that little bastards! Don't disappoint me, Dad!" Hades yelled and the disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

"Granps? Dad? What is he talking about?" Riku asked confused.

Hercules shrugged "I have no idea."

Phil cleared his throat "But I have." He said and walked in the middle of the group "That's Cronus, King of the Titans. He is Zeus, Poseidon and Hades' father. They don't get along so well…" Phil explained "Hades might went insane after all." He said to himself.

"So… That's my grandpa?" Hercules asked, cracking his fingers.

Sora summoned his Oblivion "Seems so…"

Riku turned to Cid and Cloud "You two have no weapons with you, go back to the ship." He ordered and both men nodded.

"Oh and take him with you." Riku added, pointing at Sora.

"What?" the brown haired teen asked surprised as he was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled to the entrance of the arena.

Cid pulled something small out of his pocket and pressed it. A second later, all three disappeared and Sora's cries for help where gone.

Phil disappeared almost as fast as Sora, Cid and Cloud.

Riku, Kairi and Aqua readied their Keyblades.

**(Road to Hero, Kingdom Hearts)**

Cronus roared loud and swung his sickle after the five.

They all managed to dodge the attack.

Vincent summoned his gun and fired the titan right in the face. Cronus yelled in pain and got down on his knees, holding his face with the right hand.

Vincent opened the two black belts and his cape turned into the leathery wings again. He rose up in the sky and fired more bullets at the Titan.

Cronus once again let out a cry of pain.

Meanwhile, Hercules grabbed the Titan's sickle and hold it thigh, so Cronus wouldn't be able to strike them so easily.

Riku tried to hit the Titan's wrist and remove the sickle from it but he only managed to land a few hits.

"We need to get to his head! But he is moving too much!" He yelled to the others and continued to hit the Titan's wrist.

"We have no way to get up there!" Aqua answered him, while she continued to hit the space between the Titan's legs with fire spells.

She could hear Kairi let out a shocked cry and then was grabbed by the shoulder herself.

Vincent carried both girls to Cronus head and dropped them.

"Good luck." He whispered before he continued to fire at the Titan.

"What shall we do?" Kairi asked desperately trying to get a good attack on Cronus.

Aqua fired a Triple Firaga at the wheat that grew around them "Fire a ball of light in his head! He might fall!"

Kairi nodded and gathered a big ball of fire in her palm.

She fired the light at the Titan's head and the ball exploded on contact. The blast threw her and Aqua from Cronus head, but they were caught by Vincent.

The Titan fell to the ground and turned into earth, making a giant hill of earth in the middle of the arena.

**(End Road to Hero)**

Vincent gently dropped the two girls to the ground and landed too, turning his wings into a cape again.

"You did it!" Phil said happy, appearing from nowhere.

Hercules laughed "Yeah, we did."

"Sorry, to interrupt you two, but we need to talk to Herc." Riku interrupted the two.

"Yeah, what is?" the Greek hero asked.

"We came here to ask you if you'd join us on our battle against Xehanort?" Riku asked.

"That is impossible!" Phil answered for Hercules.

"Why?" Kairi asked surprised.

"Three words." Phil said "Someone. Needs. To. Clean. Up!"

Riku counted the words on his fingers "But-"

"I want to join you…" Vincent interrupted him.

Riku looked surprised at the dark gunman "That would be great!"

Riku and Vincent shook hands and in that moment, they were teleported on the _Shera._

"You, didn't really mean me to clean this up, Phil. Right?" Hercules asked.

"You made the mess, you clean it up." Phil answered and left the arena.

"But Meg's waiting for me!" Hercules called after the Satyr, but he already disappeared.

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**A little note here: Vincent don't look completly the same as in FF7 and the spin-offs of it. He don't has the claw and the metal foot. But he has a hidden blade on the hand where he usualy has the golden claw.**

**So, till then!**


	12. Big Trouble in Halloween Town

**Hey there Chapter 12!**

**Shout outs!**

**LegionaryPrime:**** Thanks! And here it is!**

**TerraKH:**** Thanks, and I allready answered it! I'm not sure if allready next chapter but in Chapter 15 he'll be in here!**

**khheroxasoray:**** Yeah, Vincent is cool. And a Disney Character leaving his Homeworld is a bit... i don't know If for a final battle then yes, else... I'm still not sure. Yeah, he's a bit poor, but still their Leader so with out him it would be over.**

**I don't own anything of the things that appear in this Chapter!**

"You know why you are here men?"

"Sir, No Sir!" the crew of the _Shera_ answered the question of the captain in unison.

The whole crew of the ship was gathered in the simulation room. They were standing in the middle of an airfield, and Cid was dressed in a military uniform. Sora and Cloud where watching from a few meters away.

"He's sure one of his crew is a spy, huh?" Sora asked, looking over to the crew.

Cloud nodded "Yeah, seems so…"

"Do you know who our enemy is?" Cid asked, knowing that his crew shouldn't know it yet.

All except three men answered with a no.

"Okay, everybody can leave again. Except those which said yes. That would be: Jaeger, Williams and Jenkins."

The crew left through a door that appeared out of nothing.

"So, tell me where do you know who is the enemy, and even more important, do you really know?" Cid asked, exhaling the smoke of his cigarette in each man's face.

"Captain, the others returned from the medical check and want you to meet them in the Command Central." Someone said over the ship's intercom.

Cid sighed and the simulation room was deactivated.

"You three can leave, but I will come back to this…" he muttered and sent the three men out.

"Let's go Sora, Chocobo. We need to get in the Command Central, right?" Cid said and left the simulation room was well.

* * *

The Command Central was dark as Sora entered it.

Cid entered second and switched on the power to light up the computer table and the other technic things that where in the room.

Soon after, Riku, Kairi, Aqua and, to Sora's surprise, Vincent entered the room.

"So you want to join us?" Sora asked curious.

The dark gunman only nodded and remained silent.

"Then welcome in our little group!" Sora exclaimed happy and shook Vincent's hand.

"Where do you want us to go next?" Cid asked after a moment of silence.

Sora looked surprised but then looked at the virtual map in front of him. He pointed at a dot that was labeled Halloween Town.

"There." He simply said and then sat down on a nearby chair.

"Who volunteres to go with me?" he asked after a moment and looked into the group.

After a moment of rather awkward silence, Riku raised his hand "I'd come with you."

Cid nodded "Good than Sora, Riku and… Cloud will go to Halloween Town, while we try to sort things out here." He said and tipped a command on the table's screen.

"What?" Cloud asked surprised "Who said I even wanted to go?"

Cid looked a bit surprised at him "If they are three people they are more than if they are only two. So I chose you to help them." he said with a smirk.

"What?" Cloud asked again.

Sora came to Cloud "C'mon Cloud, It'll be fun! I promise!"

"Fine…" Cloud growled after a while and then immediately left the Command Central.

"How long till we arrive there?" Sora asked Cid, who immediately checked it on the table.

"You've got eight hours."

Sora nodded and left the Central towards his own room.

* * *

With a flash of light, Sora, Cloud and Riku appeared in Halloween Town.

Sora managed to recall the spell Donald casted to enchant their cloths, so they matched the word they were on.

He wore his normal vampire outfit, only with a blood red version of his gauntlet around his left arm. He also still wore the bandage to support his arm.

"What the hell did you turn me into?" Riku asked shocked.

Sora looked at his best friend and was surprised to see that parts of Riku's face where rotten off and revealed his skull. His cloths where torn apart and covered with blood. The holes of bullets where all over Riku's chest. He also had the shoulder pad of his armor on his right shoulder. It was full with splashes of blood.

"I think you're a zombie, Riku." Sora answered with a grin on his lips.

Riku and Sora turned around to see Cloud's costume.

He wore all black. Black boots, Black shirt, Black jacket over the shirt and a black cape.

There was only one little detail that shocked Sora and Riku.

"Uhm… Could you please touch your hair, Cloud?" Riku asked.

Cloud's hand moved to where his hair should be and met… nothing.

"What?" Cloud gasped shocked and lowered his hand a bit, trying to touch his bald head.

But his hand again met only air.

Cloud's hand wandered even further down to where the collar of his shirt started.

"What the hell did you do to me, Sora?" Cloud yelled angry at the brown haired teen.

"I only casted the spell on you! The rest is totally random!" Sora tried to defend himself.

"I have no head! Do you know what that mea-" Cloud yelled at Sora, who meanwhile took a pumpkin from one of the nearby gravestones.

"You know what?" Cloud suddenly said "I'm fine…"

Sora nodded surprised and threw the pumpkin away again.

"Good, then let's search for Jack." He said and walked in the direction of Halloween Town's center.

On the central plaza, there was a tall but very thin man, walking around and trying to think about something.

"Creepy… Terrifying… Horrible… God damn it, I have no ideas!" the man mumbled to himself.

"Jack?" Sora asked the man, trying not to surprise him.

The man jumped around surprised and readied himself for a fight to the death.

"Whatdayawant?" he said surprised, but then saw Sora.

"Sora! I'm glad you came! Heartless and strange silver guys are invading Christmas town! Sandy informed me to get him help or else, Christmas might get canceled this year!" the Pumpkin King explained to his friend "Oh, and your friend here also lacks a head." He added as he saw Cloud.

"I know!" the headless swordsman snorted angry.

"Uhm… who is Sandy?" Riku asked confused.

"Sandy Claws of course! Sora was totally flipped out as he met him!" Jack exclaimed happy.

"He means Santa." Sora quickly explained.

"How many timed do I have to explain it to you?" Riku sighed. "Santa Claus isn't real!"

"He is, believe me!" Sora answered.

The headless Cloud began to laugh "Wait! Sora, a sixteen year old guy, still believes in Santa Claus? That's hilarious!"

"Shut it! Both of you!" Sora yelled angry at his laughing companions.

"Follow me, I'll bring you to the portal." Jack said and led them through Halloween Town to the portal.

"How long is it ago that the first Heartless appeared?" Sora asked on the way.

"It's a few hours ago. I'd say ten or so, but I don't know it for sure." Jack explained.

Sora sighed "So we don't know how many there are… that will be fun…" he said sarcastic.

"We do know that they did a lot of damage over there, but I can't say how-" but Jack was interrupted by the familiar sound of appearing Heartless.

"Great…" Cloud muttered as he pulled the Main Blade of his Sword from his back.

Cloud and Riku charged at the Heartless, while Jack and Sora kept the ghost heartless with magic at distance.

"Since when don't you need your Keyblade to use magic?" Jack asked while he roasted one of the Heartless.

Sora swung around and impaled another Heartless on an ice shard "I don't really need it, but I used it to channel my magic power through it. After a bit of- Firaga- training, I didn't need my Keyblade for it anymore." He explained and meanwhile sent a burst of fire at a Heartless that tried to attack Cloud from behind.

With one last slash, Cloud destroyed the last of the Heartless.

"We should hurry," Sora said "Whatever makes the Heartless appear, they are enough to attack Halloween Town too."

The group quickly ran up to the portal and Cloud and Riku immediately leaped through it.

"Sora, I'll stay here. My town needs protection." Jack said before Sora used the portal as well.

Sora looked back and nodded before jumping through the portal.

"Hm… headless… Headless Rider… That's it!" Jack said as he walked back into Halloween Town.

* * *

As he expected, Sora's cloth turned into the black Santa outfit he wore before.

Riku's cloth turned into those of a rich man from a past century and he also wore an old top hat.

"I really hate this 'spell' of yours…" Cloud said angry to Sora. His cloth turned into that of an Christmas elf. He looked like he really worked for Santa, but then grew too big.

Sora and Riku burst out in a fit of laugher, before Cloud hit the both over the head.

"Shut it, Boys. We have something to do, remember?" he said angry.

Sora and Riku both nodded and Sora took the lead. They soon reached the entrance to Santa's workshop.

As they reached the door, Sora turned around to Riku "Prepare to see Santa's Workshop and Santa Claus himself!" he said happy and pushed the door open.

"Woah" Riku gasped shocked.

"Yeah, amazing right?" Sora said with a grin and turned around. His grin immediately disappeared.

Almost the complete Workshop was blown away and where the Wrapping rooms should be, there was only a pile of rubble.

All three walked into the ruin and looked around. After they found nothing, they crawled over the pile of rubble and to the Christmas Tree plaza.

There, a rather fat man in a red outfit was tied up and got an arrow gun held to the head.

"What do you think you are? You will land on the Naughty list for all times!" the old man yelled angry at the owner of the arrow gun.

The hooded man started to laugh "As if! You, old man, are an important part in my bosses plan. Cause no presents means no happy children means more darkness in the worlds!" the man explained and the knocked the older man out.

"Stop right there!" Sora yelled at the hooded man and fired a Fire blast past the man's head.

The man spun around furiously "What the hell, boy? You almost hit me! But you won't stop our plan! Nobody can stop us!" he said and fired his guns at Sora while he summoned a Corridor of Darkness.

With a flash of light, the old tied up man disappeared.

"Wha- Where did he go?" the hooded man asked surprised and looked around. In this moment, Cloud and Riku charged at him, while Sora fired a load of Thunder spells at him.

"God fucking damn it!" the man yelled and fired a blast of Darkness in the snow. "Deal with that first." He said and then disappeared through the Corridor.

The snow started to raise up in the air and Cloud and Riku where thrown down by the now giant hill of snow.

**(Spooks of Halloween Town, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Suddenly, the snow started to move and formed itself into a giant snowman with glowing yellow eyes and a Heartless symbol on the chest.

"Great, just Great!" Sora said to himself and summoned his armor. With a flash, he also summoned Oblivion and also the Decisive Pumpkin Keyblade. Riku and Cloud came to Sora's side.

„What should we do?" Riku asked the others.

„We need to use Fire spells on that thing. And they need to be as powerful as possible." Sora said.

The three stormed forward in the same moment. Cloud and Riku each concentrated on the two arms of the giant snowman, while Sora tried to get up to the head of the Heartless.

Sora leaped up in the direction of the head, but in that moment one of the Snowman's hands swung in his direction and hit him dead on. Sora was sent flying away and crashed into one of the surrounding buildings, tearing the walls of it down.

Cloud jumped up in the air and his sword started to glow in a faint blue light. He swung it down and released a blue wave of energy that met the Snowman's arm. The arm was cut off by the beam and fell to the ground. The Heartless groaned and let an ice breath at Cloud, freezing him solid and he dropped to the ground.

"Cloud!" Riku yelled and fired a Firaga at the other arm of the snowman. The flaming ball hit dead on, but didn't show much effect to the Snow.

He landed close to the frozen Cloud and tried to push him from the battle ground, but failed to move him even a bit.

Someone touched Riku on the shoulder. He looked up and saw Sora, blood streaming down from a cut on his face. With a flash, his armor turned completely silver.

Sora shot up in the air and crashed right into the Heartless Snowman's face.

"I didn't want to use that anymore, but you leave me no choice." He said as he drove both his Keyblades into the Snowy head.

"Flare!" Sora yelled and within a second, the Snowman's head exploded in an eruption of steam. Sora was fully engulfed by the cloud of steam, while Riku managed to summon his armor in the last moment.

**(end Spooks of Halloween Town)**

As Riku looked up again, Sora once again stood on his side, but this time with his helmet on.

"Where's that bastard now? I'll cut that thing into pieces!" Cloud, who was freed from the ice now, asked.

"Sora dealt with the thing…" Riku explained to the swordsman "But really, it was all in vain. Xehanort has that guy for his plans. That means we failed…"

With a flash, the tied up man appeared again beside the group.

All three jumped as they saw the man appear and Sora quickly untied the man.

"Thank you Sora. You're good this year again." the old man said thankfully.

"Uhm Sorry if I ask, but who are you? And why are you part of Xehanort's plans?" Riku asked the man.

"Riku that's Santa! You should know how he looks if he don't exists!" Sora said.

Riku's eyes grew wide as he realized he really talked to Santa Claus.

"You… I… I mean I always knew he existed!"

"Don't lie Riku that only brings you on the Naughty list!" Santa Claus reminded the silver haired teen.

Riku nodded "Yeah, I'm Sorry."

"What actually happened to you Mr. Claus, Sir?" Cloud asked, still a bit shocked.

"I teleported into the future a bit, of course! Thank god I already got the time manipulating powers for Christmas!" the old man explained.

"For Christmas?" Sora asked surprised.

"Well of course! Tomorrow is Christmas, don't you know Sora?" Santa asked surprised.

"We have much stress at the moment, we totally forgot about Christmas." Riku explained for Sora.

"Then follow me, as a thanks I'll give all of you a special present. And even an day earlier as usual!" Santa said and lead them to his house.

A few minutes later, they exited the house again, each carrying a few presents.

Sora managed to get the signal switch out of his pocket "Thanks for everything Santa! And tell Jack that we are happy if he could help us too!"

"I surly will." The old man said laughing "And don't forget that there is also a message for the receiver of the present!"

Sora nodded and activated the switch. With a flash of light, they were gone.

"Why the hell do you bring presents?" Cid asked surprised as Sora and the others exited the teleporter.

"I'll explain it later. Call the whole group to the Observation deck in one Hour, okay?" Sora asked and left the room.

"Okay…" Cid answered confused.

* * *

"So, why did you want to meet us here and not in the Command Central?" Aqua asked curious.

Sora grinned "Cause this is something special. Cloud, Riku, help me please." He said and started to hand out the presents.

Everybody looked surprised at Sora.  
"Before you ask, Merry Christmas!" he said with a big smile, before he was handed the last present, labeled Sora, by Riku.

Sora and the others all started to unwrap their presents. In Sora's box was a white button with and wing on it. As he touched the small item, it melted with his cloth.

There was also a letter in the box. Sora took it out and started to read.

_Dear Sora. _

_I hope you know how to use this and will use it to do the good it is supposed to be used for._

_There won't be much days like this day, where you are with your friends in peace, so better use it._

_Grief my fill your heart soon, but remember: _

_Your friends are your power._

_ And even if they are gone, their memory will hopefully let you carry on._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Santa_

_PS: The button is called "Seraph" if you want to know its name._

_PPS: Love is strong in days of War._

_"A letter from Santa. Something else, isn't it?"_ Roxas asked in Sora's mind.

"Yeah…" Sora whispered.

**Done!**

**I hope like always you liked it, and if not tell me why!  
This chapter was hard for me, because I hadn't really a plan how it should end, but I think i did not so bad on the ending.**

**Yay, holidays! I hope I can update on Sunday again.**

**Till then!**


	13. Disastrous Ambush

**Hey there! Chapter 13! and i'm even in time! **

**I don't own any of the Characters in this chapter and the music doesn't belong to me either!**

**Shout outs**

**TerraKH:**** Yeah, it's always that way with me... or almost always. But i like writing cliffhangers^^**

**khheroxasoray:**** Yup. lol that happens to me too sometimes, or i read lines over and over again.**

**TheEightLight:**** I know, I know... but to have it done!**

**Angelalex242:**** being with those guys makes it even harder to keep his head on. ^^**

Sora looked around at his friends and what they got in their presents.

Cid grinned at a bottle with an amber colored liquid inside.

Vincent read the letter from Santa without any sign of emotion.

Cloud looked curious at the belt that was inside the box. It had a logo on it that Sora somewhere saw before.

Aqua smiled at a framed picture and then took out the letter.

Kairi looked a bit puzzled at the present, but as she read the letter, she started to smile.

And finally Riku, who stood next to Sora. He looked in his box and then turned to Sora.

"Uhm… Could this be what I think it is?" he asked his best friend and showed him the content of the box.

In it was a small star shaped gem that seemed to have its own faint glow.

Sora's eyes widened "A Star Shard!" he exclaimed surprised "What does the letter say?"

Riku handed the piece of paper to his friend "Here"

Sora started to read.

_Dear Riku._

_This may seem like a rather odd present, but in time you'll be thankful for it._

_The king or your Master surely are willing to teach you how to use this very special item._

_And remember: in times of desperation, desperate deeds are required._

_Merry Christmas_

_Santa (who really exists)_

_Ps: always have trust in your friends. Even if it seem like they betrayed you._

"Hm… it really seems to be a Star Shard if King Mickey or Master Yen Sid should teach you how to use it." Sora said after he finished reading the letter.

"Yeah, but I wonder why I would need it…" Riku said in thought.

"I don't know it either…" Sora sighed.

* * *

The evening continued with a quickly made Christmas dinner for the whole crew of the _Shera _and a little Christmas speech from Cid, who wished all of them a happy Christmas. Afterwards everybody laughed and was happy because of the punch the chef served. The evening turned into night and everybody was returning to his own room, drunken or not, trying to get a bit of sleep.

Everybody except maybe Sora.

He laid awake and waited.

Waited that the last sounds of people passing his room where gone.

As soon as he was sure that everybody was sleeping, Sora swung his feet out of the bed and silently left his room. He sneaked down to the simulation room.

Sora entered the room and walked to the console. The screen turned on and offered him many possibilities to simulate. He choose a wide desert with many digital phantoms to fight.

Suddenly, his surroundings lit up for a second and turned into the desert he wanted.

Sora walked away from the terminal and waited till the first phantom appeared. He once again lifted his arm out of the bandage and summoned Oblivion.

With a leap, Sora attacked the phantom with the appearance of himself.

"Time to test this new form…" he said to himself and concentrated.

**(The Night of Wilderness, Blackmill or On the Debug!, Kingdom Hearts re:coded)**

With a flash, the form activated. His cloth turned from its usual dark colors into a bright white. Sora felt six wings extending from his back.

Oblivion's "blade" started to burn in an extremely hot fire. More phantoms appeared all around Sora, who shot up in the air and looked down on them.

With one movement of his six wings, he shot down and sliced through every phantom. They all started to burn and soon disappeared again.

The simulation obviously choose a more dangerous opponent and created a simulation of Xaldin.

Sora sliced twice through the man with the lances and then turned around in the air again.

Suddenly, a spell came to his mind and he decided to use it.

Sora pointed the burning Oblivion at the stunned Xaldin.

"Cleansing Flame!" he yelled and out of Oblivion's tip shot extremely hot and bright blue flames.

The flames engulfed the Xaldin phantom and he disappeared after a few seconds in the fire.

Sora smiled and descended to the ground again. He was surprised that this powerful form didn't drain his powers more. But it could he because he only used one Keyblade.

**(End song)**

"Sora?" someone asked behind him.

Sora spun around, creating a strong wind with his wings.

The wind was strong enough to make the person that talked to him fall back. Sora quickly shot forward and caught her before she touché the ground.

"Th- thanks Sora." The red haired girl said as she stood on her feet again. She looked at his wings in awe.

"Uhm… why did you come here this late Kairi?" Sora asked her, pulling her attention away from his angelic wings.

Kairi snapped out of her trance like state and looked at Sora "I… I heard you leaving your room and I followed you. I hoped you'd go down here."

Sora raised an eyebrow "You heard me leave my room?" he asked curious.

"Well duh. Else I wouldn't stand here, right?" Kairi asked with a smile.

"Right…" Sora muttered "And why did you follow me?"

This seemed to catch Kairi off guard "I… I wanted you to help me…" she said shy.

"Help you? With what?" Sora asked curious and a bit surprised.

Kairi held out the open present box, she became from Santa and showed the content to Sora.

Inside was a pink button with a violet heart on it.

Sora sighed and with a flash, the color of his cloth returned and the wings disappeared, leaving only a few white feathers.

He put his arm in the bandage again and walked over to the stone the console turned into. As soon as he touched it, it turned into the console again. He choose another simulation without phantoms.

The simulation room flashed up and turned into a small wooden hood somewhere in the mountains.

Sora sat down on a chair and played around with something on the table.

"Okay, first of all you need the form to melt with the cloths the fairies made for you." He said and leaned back in the chair.

Kairi looked confused at Sora.

"Melt?" she asked confused.

Sora jumped up from his chair "Touch it of course!"

Kairi nodded and pulled he hand shocked out of the present box.

Sora held out his hand and concentrated. A small golden orb appeared in his palm.

He held it out to Kairi "Now, touch this orb."

She hesitated but then touched it. With a flash of light, Kairi's cloth changed. She now wore a short pink robe and from the back of her vest, two small pink wings extended. She also had a quiver on her back, filled with arrows.

Destiny's Embrace turned into a bow.

"Huh… That's new…" Sora muttered and walked to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kairi asked shocked.

"Outside, you need something to shoot at. And outside are trees." Sora explained and left the hut.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kairi said and followed him.

She looked around to see everything was covered in a thick layer of snow.

"A real Winter Wonderland…" she said to herself.

Sora nodded and pointed at a tree "Do you see that tree over there? I want you to hit it with one of your arrows."

"But I can't use a bow!" Kairi frowned.

Sora smiled at her "Remember when we build bows and arrows, back on the Island a few years ago? You didn't do that bad. And besides, your form will help you with using the bow."

Kairi nodded and nervously pulled an arrow out of her quiver.

The tip of the arrow was heart shaped and pink, like the feathers on the back of the arrow.

Kairi took a deep breath and pulled the arrow back, ready to shoot. She let go of the arrow and it shot away, hitting the tree exactly in the middle.

Sora let out a whistle and then pointed at a tree that was even farther away.

"That one next." He only said.

Kairi nodded and pulled another arrow out of the quiver. She shot once again and hit the tree in the middle. Only this time, all around them started to flicker and then disappeared.

"Uhm… seems like the tree was too far away. You hit the wall of the Simulation room…" Sora said "We better quit now and claim that we don't know what happened here." He suggested.

Kairi nodded "Okay, but how do I get out of this form again?" she asked.

With a flash, Kairi's cloth turned normal again.

Sora nodded "Yeah, pretty much that way…" he said and walked back to the door of the Simulation Room.

"Hey!" Kairi said and followed him out.

Both sneaked back to their rooms and said their good night at each other's door, because Kairi's room was opposite of Sora's.

"Good night Kairi." Sora whispered.

"Good night Sora." Kairi whispered and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks for the help." She added and disappeared in her room.

Sora remained in front of his room and stared at Kairi's closed door.

_"Sora? Hey Sora!"_ Roxas said in Sora's mind.

He didn't react at all, he only stared at the door.

Roxas' mental slap finally brought him out of his trance and he quickly entered his room.

He laid down on his bed again and fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

* * *

A shockwave went through the _Shera._ It was strong enough that Sora was thrown out of his bed. He groaned in pain and got up on his feet again.

The clock on Sora's nightstand said it was 5:48am.

"Great… what's happening?" he asked himself and left his room.

As he left, a few crewmen already ran past him and on their posts.

"Sora, come to the bridge. Now!" Cid announced over the Intercom "And everybody else, put on protective suits." He added.

As Sora ran towards the bridge, the ship was shaken multiple times. One time was strong enough that Sora stumbled and fell. He landed exactly on his left arm. Wouldn't he have worn the gauntlet of his armor, his still not completely healed arm might broke again.

"Sora, we have a problem." Cid announced as soon as Sora entered the bridge.

Outside of the bridge, Sora could see small Gummi Ships shooting past the _Shera_.

"Heartless?" Sora asked.

Cid shook his head "Worse. Humans."

"What?" Sora asked shocked.

"They are something like pirates, only they do it all only for chaos sake." Cid explained "They call themselves Spectres. "

"Spectres? Sounds dangerous…" Sora said and almost fell down again as the ship was hit again.

Cid nodded "They are… let's just hope their-"

In this moment, a ship almost the size of the _Shera _warped into the space near the ship.

"Shit! Everybody get ready for a hard battle!" Cid commanded and then pointed at one of his crewman "Ready the guns on both sides of the ship! Who is close to them, should man them!"

"Okay, sir!" the man responded.

Only now Sora realized that a loud alarm howled the whole time.

"Fire everything on the _Ghost_! All barrels have to glow! We need to escape as fast as possible!" Cid yelled into the intercom.

Sora could see missiles shooting past the bridge's window and right at the main ship of the Spectres.

"Sora, get Riku, Kairi and Aqua here, we need to get into safety. And here is one of the safest places of the ship." Cloud, who also entered the bridge, ordered to Sora.

Sora nodded and left the bridge.

"Where is Riku?" he asked the first crewman he came across.

"I saw him in the loading area!" the man answered and continued what he worked on.

Sora nodded and ran to the back of the _Shera_. While he ran, the ship was hit once again by the Spectres and the shockwave that went through it threw Sora against a wall.

"Riku!" he yelled as soon as he reached the loading area.

"What?" the silver haired teen yelled back.

Sora came closer so he didn't need to yell anymore "You need to go to the bridge!" he said.

Riku nodded and left the loading room. Sora followed close behind him.

He ran up the stair to the upper part of the _Shera._

"Aqua, where is she?" he asked a crewwoman that came past him.

"She's somewhere in the direction of the engineering room!" the woman answered and then continued her way down the stairs, while Sora continued to run upstairs.

The ship was hit multiple times as Sora ran to the engineering room.

He looked back for one moment and suddenly crashed into someone.

"Sorry. I'm in a hurry to find Aqua. Did you see her?" Sora asked as he came up to his feet.

"Here I am…" the blue haired woman in front of him said.

"Aqua! You need to go to the bridge. Cid wants us there to coordinate this attack. Don't ask me why. He sure know it." Sora explained.

Aqua nodded and ran past Sora.

"Aqua wait!" Sora stopped her "Have you seen Kairi?"

The blue haired Keyblade Master nodded "She should be already in the under part of the ship."

Sora ran past Aqua and sprinted down the stairs.

"Where is Kairi?" he yelled at someone, who worked on fixing a broken pipe.

The man jumped up "I think she's somewhere on the Starboard side, close to the hull."

Sora nodded and started to run again. He quickly turned around again "Starboard is which side?"

"Right." The man said and continued his work.

"Right… right!" Sora said, finally summoned his armor and started his way to the hull.

As he reached the end of the corridor he was in, he looked to both sides trying if he could see Kairi anywhere. She wasn't near him so he decided to just run to the back of the ship and hope he is lucky.

A few moments later, he saw a pink and dark red figure running in the other direction.

"Kairi! Stop!" he yelled after her and she immediately stopped.

Kairi turned around and walked in Sora's direction.

As she came closer to Sora, something hit the hull of the _Shera_. A big explosion ripped open the hull of the ship.

Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade and sunk it into the wall. But Kairi wasn't that quick and was pulled out together with the air in the corridor.

"No!" Sora yelled after her.

In the moment he wanted to jump after her, the _Shera_ warped out of the system they were in.

As the light of the warp jump disappeared, Kairi was gone. Maybe forever.

THE GHOST

A man walked into the captain's room.

"Captain?" the man asked afraid.

"What?" the captain of the _Ghost _turned around and looked at the man. His yellow eyes pierced through the other man.

"The- The ship escaped." The man said afraid and then walked a few steps back.

The white haired man looked angry at his crewman and then closed his eyes.

"You know what that means?" he asked angry.

The crewman shook his head "No, sir."

The captain walked closer to his crewman "Xehanort pays us to get this ship. We don't fail at such jobs. We succeed! Xehanort won't be happy and will try to use his powers on us! My powers are far stronger than his, sure. But he has the power to destroy the _Ghost_ and he also has his eleven henchmen! And I'm not going to let that happen. And you know what that means?"

The man shook panicking his head "No."

"You failed. Failure is betrayal. And betrayal means death." The captain explained.

Out of nowhere, two Neoshadows appeared and attacked the helpless man. Cries of pain filled the room as the Heartless tore the man apart.

The captain of the ship turned around again and looked out of the window again.

"I have the feeling this will be fun!" he said to himself.

**That's chapter 13!**

**So tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**And TerraKH, yes the captain belongs to you i know! But you also know what that means, right?**

**Till then!**


	14. A Lone Wanderer

**Hey there! Chapter number 14 already out!**

**I know that this is faster than usual, but this could be because I knew exactly how I wanted this chapter!**

**As usual, I don't own anything in this chapter, but one of the characters here belongs to TerraKH!**

**And now the shout outs!**

**LegionaryPrime:**** No problem, Christmas time means stress. And thanks!**

**TerraKH: ****Yes, exactly! Maybe^^ And yes the Spectres was a last second idea.**

The doors to the bridge opened and Sora stumbled through it.

"Sora, where's Kairi?" Riku immediately asked him.

"Why…" Sora muttered "Why did you jump into warp?" he suddenly yelled and grabbed Cid by the collar of his jacket.  
Small streams of dark smoke rose from Sora's shoulders, but nobody saw it.

"If I didn't we'd be dead. You better thank me." Cid said angry "So, where's Kairi?"

Sora let go of Cid and turned around "As I found her, the _Shera_ was hit by a missile or something… It ripped open the hull and Kairi was pulled out of the ship. I barely managed to hold myself in the ship. And in the moment I wanted to help her, we warped away!" he explained, still angry.

Cloud looked at both and then stepped between the two "So, what does that mean? What are we going to do now?"

Vincent, who was on the bridge since the begin of the ambush, pulled Cloud a bit away from the two

"That was a very bad idea…" he whispered to the spikey haired blonde.

"Yeah, Captain?" Sora spat out "What should we do?"

"We're heading to the next world and repair the ship. Then we'll try to find Kairi." Cid said calm and lit another cigarette.

"Bullshit!" Sora yelled at the captain of the ship "We need to turn around and help her now!"

"Are you crazy boy? We gonna get killed if we go right back into the arms of the Spectres! And I'm not getting fucking killed for one girl!" Cid said angry and as he finished, Sora's fist met with his face.

"Sora!" Riku and Cloud said and grabbed the teen so he couldn't do more damage.

"I put you under arrest until we arrive on the next world and start with the reparations. And there I want you to go down on the world and to fucking calm down!" Cid ordered "Bring him to his room, two guards will already wait there."

Cid turned back to the ships controls as Aqua came to him.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked him.

"Yes it was… He needs to calm down a bit…"

Riku and Cloud struggled transporting Sora to his room, because he was sometimes trying to break free of their grip. And he tried hard.

"Come on Riku! It's Kairi! Our childhood friend! You won't let her die out there, right?" Sora asked his best friend almost pleading.

As Riku not responded, Sora became angry again "God damn it! She's our best friend! And she's a fucking Princes of Heart! We can't let her die out there!"

"You think I wouldn't turn around and search for her? You think I don't care for her?" he asked Sora angry "I would, but not if that means putting the whole crew of this ship in danger! And that's why Cid is right!"

Sora remained silent until they reached his room. As he saw the two guards, he began trying to break free again.

The guards opened the door of the room and Riku and Cloud threw Sora in it.

"She'll be dead when we arrive! And her blood will be on your hands!" Sora yelled inside of his room and hit the door with his healthy hand.

The hours passed by and hour after hour, Sora became more depressed.

_"It's all my fault…" _he thought to himself.

_"No, it's nobody's fault!"_ Roxas insisted in his mind.

_"If I hadn't called her to me… If I ran after her…" _Sora said desperate to Roxas.

_"Then what? She would still be here, yes. But you would be somewhere out there! And without a proper leader, our friends are doomed! To be honest, if you would change places with Kairi, you'd be dead for sure. And know why? Because they need someone to say to turn around. You think Riku or Kairi would do it? Maybe, but are you sure. NO."_

_"Shut up Roxas!"_ Sora yelled in his mind and clutched his head, trying to press his Nobody out of him.

_"Without your pushing, Kairi will die out there! It's not for sure, but the chance is high!"_

Suddenly, the door to his room swung open and one of the guards entered.

"We arrived at the nearest world, and you have permission to leave the room under our guard. The captain wants to see you." The man announced and then offered Sora a pair of handcuffs.

Sora raised an eyebrow "You can't be serious…"

The man nodded "It's to your own protection."

Sora sighed and lifted his left arm out of the bandage. He held out his hands and the guard put the handcuffs around his wrists.

The two guards lead Sora to the Command Central of the _Shera. _There, Cid already waited for him.

"You look good." Sora said with a smirk, referring to Cid's black eye.

"Shut it boy." Cid grumbled and then he pointed at the picture of the world underneath them "This world should be unpopulated, but our sensors say that there is one human being down there. I want you to go down and see if you can contact this person. It might be a doctor, because Dr. Bonesaw was injured in the ambush and needs medical treatment."

"And let me guess, I should go alone?" Sora asked bored.

"Yes, you are better off alone at the moment. The others will help repair the ship while you are down there." Cid explained.

Sora nodded "I see… and as soon as the ship is repaired, we go search for Kairi?"

The captain of the ship nodded.

"Fine, I go down immediately…" Sora said and then left the Command Central with the two guards.

A few minutes later, Sora entered the Transporter room and the two guards removed the handcuffs.

"Thanks…" he muttered and rubbed his wrists.

After he put his arm in the bandage again, he walked over to the officer that was responsible for the Transporter.

"The captain already ordered you to teleport me down Mr. uhm…"

"Scott. And yes he said you'd go alone down there and I should bring you close to the human being down there." The officer said while Sora stepped on the teleporter.

"Okay Mr. Scott. I'm ready." Sora said and waited to get transported on the world.

"Good bye…" the officer muttered and pushed a button.

Sora looked around and saw trees. Trees everywhere.

"Seriously? A jungle? This whole world is a jungle?" he yelled into the air, shocking a few birds.

He summoned his Keyblade and started slicing through the jungle.

What he didn't knew was that he already was watched by someone.

Sora continued his way through the jungle, as suddenly he was pulled up in the air and now dangled in the middle of the jungle.

"Great…" he said to himself "Hello!" Sora yelled in the jungle "Help! Anybody!"

"Please?" was the last he yelled before he gave up and just hung there, waiting for whoever built the trap.

After a while, he heard a sword being pulled out of a sheath. As he tried to turn around, Sora felt the cold blade pressing against his neck.

"What are you doing here?" a man asked behind him.

"I… I searched for you! We need a doctor and we hoped you might can help us." Sora explained.

The man behind him laid his hand on Sora's back "oh, you searched for me?" he asked.

Suddenly, everything around Sora went black and the last thing he recalled was that he was cut down and hit the ground hard.

The crackling of fire waked Sora up again. He was tied to a tree in front of the fire that made him wake up. Behind the fire, he saw a small tent big enough to fit one man.

Suddenly, the same blade as before was on his throat. He now saw that it was pitch black, except for a golden sign near the hilt.

"Who send you?" the man asked.

"Nobody send me. I came because I need your help!" Sora said truthfully.

The black blade pressed more against Sora's throat "You better tell me if Marek send you. Else your blood will be all over here."

"Who is Marek?" Sora asked, carefully not to move.

"You might know him under the name Illusion. He's the commander of the Spectres." The man explained.

"Spectres? They attacked my ship!"

_"Cid would kill you for that." _Roxas said in Sora's mind.

"That's why I'm here! We need someone to patch up our doctor!" Sora explained.

The man pulled the blade away from Sora's throat "So you're a world traveler? I wander the worlds myself. My goal is to hunt Marek down and kill him." The man explained as he walked around the tree and put his sword back in its sheath.

As he stood in front of the tree, Sora saw the man the first time.

He had dark brown hair and tan skin. Over one of his eyes went a big scar that covered almost the whole side of his face, but his hazel eyes were both open and looked at his prisoner.

The man wore camouflage pants and a long sleeved black shirt. Over it he wore a black vest with small pieces of metal on it. It looked like it was a light armor. On the man's back was a sheath, but the tip pointed into the air, so the hilt of the sword pointed down to the ground. Around his right hand was a black and silver gauntlet that had a glowing gem in it. Sora guessed him around in his mid-twenties.

"Why do you want to kill that Illusion?" Sora asked.

The man looked him right in the eyes "It's a private reason."

"I could help you! If you help me and my friends in our fight agains-"

"Xehanort…" The man interrupted Sora "I know who he is, but Illusion is a bigger threat than him. He offered me a place as one of his Vessels, but I refused, much to his dislike. I heard another man had the same problem with him, only he was an assassin and just left, leaving even his payment back."

"So you know that Xehanort is a problem! You could help us and we help you with Illusion!" Sora offered.

The man cut of the ropes that held Sora to the tree with a knife and freed him.

"Your arm was injured. I healed it properly…" the man said and walked to his tent.

"Hey, wait!" Sora called after him "Will you help me fight Xehanort?"

The man didn't look back "Fight against Xehanort is not part of my story. Mine ends with Illusion dead…" he said and entered the tent.

"But what if we help you find Illusion and you meanwhile help us against Xehanort and his Organization?" Sora asked, hoping to convince the Wanderer.

The man came back out of his tent and eyed Sora suspicious "I consider it…"

"Great!" Sora said happy "Then you can come with me on board of the ship I came with!"

_"Sora, do you really trust him?" _Roxas asked in Sora's mind.

_"Yes…"_

"No…" The man said and grabbed a backpack "we first need to get all of this things somewhere nobody can find it." He explained.

Sora nodded "Okay, then let's get this to a safe place.

The man looked surprised at Sora "Safe?"

Sora nodded.

The Wanderer started to laugh "No, you only need to help me get a few things I need in this backpack. That's all."

Sora helped the man as he wanted and after a few seconds he tried to start a conversation.

"The sword you have there is interesting." He said as he threw something on the pile of things to get rid of.

"Hm? Oh yeah. It's called a Katana. They are said to be the sharpest blades in the universe, only topped by two mystical weapons." He explained to Sora "One is called Keyblade and the other one is a called χ-Blade. They sound the same but there are big differences. But I never saw a χ-Blade, but this Xehanort had a Keyblade. I always thought that where legends. Like the Heartless…"

"Or other worlds…" Sora added. "And what about the golden sign on the blade? What does it mean?"

The man pulled the sword out of its sheath, and held it backhand with his left hand.

"There are actually three signs… on one side, there are old runes for the words mist and rain. On the other side there is a rune that means Judgment." he explained.

"Mist and rain?" Sora asked confused.

The mood of the Wanderer turned from rather good into bad "I hoped you wouldn't ask. It's something private…"

"Like that with Illusion?" Sora asked curios.

"Exactly…"

"And why judgment?"

The Wanderer held the sword in front of his face "I won't judge over Marek. This blade on the other hand, will. I am the Wanderer and this is my judgment for Illusion. That's why this blade is called Wanderer's Judgment."

"oh…" Sora said confused.

As they finished, Sora was surprised that everything the Wanderer wanted to keep, easily fit in his small brown backpack.

The other pile was much bigger.

"So, what do you want to do with this whole stuff?" Sora asked as the Wanderer put the backpack over his shoulder.

The man looked at the pile and then held out his right hand.

"Firaga" He said and out of his palm an enormous burst of fire came. The gem in the gauntlet seemed to glow even more when magic was used.

The pile disappeared in the inferno and all that remained was burned ground.

"Say, this gauntlet. What is it?" Sora asked curious.

The man looked at it "Besides Memories, it amplifies magic…" he explained and walked away from the camp.

Sora ran after him and then caught up.

"Hey Wanderer! I thought you would join me?" Sora asked a bit disappointed.

The Wanderer turned around and looked at Sora "You promise you help me kill Illusion?"

"Yes!" Sora said without even thinking about it.

"And I will help you fight Xehanort for it?" the man asked.

Sora nodded "Yes!"

"Then I'm willing to help you and your friends." The man said and held his hand out to shake Sora's.

Sora happily shook the Wanderer's hand "I'm Sora."

"Jack." The man said with a smile "Jack Rikkison."

Sora nodded and then pulled out the signal for the _Shera._ He pressed a button to signal that two people needed to be teleported.

With a flash, the left the world and stood in the Transporter room.

"Welcome on board, Jack!"

**I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**It was real fun to write this one, and I will start writing the next immediatly. So I might even update today again!**

**And to all those who read TerraKH's Storries, I hope you like how i made Jack. I think i didn't do so bad. But TerraKH has to decide about that!**

**And so, Till then!**


	15. When a Lightning hits

**Hey there! I hope you all had a Merry Christams!**

**Okay, it wasn't the same day as i hoped... A Back to the Futur marathon caught my attention the remaining day. Sorry!**

**The shout outs!**

**TerraKH:**** Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**khheroxasoray:**** Yeah, no internet is a bad thing... And then that too is even worse! And yeah, i think i put him in in an earlier chapter too.**

**I don't own anything of this, and Jack bellongs to TerraKH!**

Everything went quick. First, she walked towards Sora. Suddenly, a loud explosion blinded her and she felt weightless. As she opened her eyes again, darkness surrounded her.

On her left side, she saw the _Shera_ and suddenly, the whole ship was covered in a faint blue glow.

The ship shot away, and she was pulled after the ship for a moment.

Suddenly, the ship was gone and she floated helpless in space. A small world came closer to her.

Kairi was pulled closer and closer to the world and soon would fall.

As she reached the atmosphere, she immediately took up speed and shot towards the small world.

Kairi entered the atmosphere and already had a very unpleasing pressure on her chest. She shot towards the ground and became even faster. The air around her started to burn and the pressure on her chest made her black out.

As she woke up again, the fire was gone, but she spun around very fast. She somehow managed to stabilize her decent from the sky, but she was still very fast.

"Graviga" Kairi managed to say, even though she couldn't breathe properly.

A bubble appeared in front of her and she entered it. For a moment, she was weightless, but then she left the bubble again and still shot towards the ground. As she came closer to the ground, Kairi knew if she'd land here and black out, she would be dead for sure.

So she once again used the Graviga spell to slow her down, but it was once again not much.

_"Damn it, we gonna hit the ground. Hard." _Naminé said in Kairi's mind.

"Graviga. Graviga. Graviga. Graviga. Graviga." Kairi said multiple times and then entered the bubbles one after another, until she lost almost all her speed. In the last bubble she stopped completely and started to slowly spin around.

Suddenly, the bubble disappeared and Kairi fell head first to the ground.

She hit something hard and it broke, allowing her to fall even deeper. Suddenly, Kairi landed on something soft.

Everything around her faded into black.

_"Hey! No don't black out now!" _Naminé said and tried everything to keep Kairi awake.

But she was already unconscious.

The sound of metal knocking against her helmet woke Kairi up. The first thing she saw was the barrel of a gun that pointed right at her face.

"Whoa!" she cried out and crawled back a few centimeters.

The barrel again moved closer to her face.

"What are you doing in my house?" the person with the gun asked.

Kairi raised her hands "I'm sorry, I came falling down and hit your home."

"Get out of my bed…" the woman with the gun ordered.

Kairi did as ordered and soon stood in front of the woman. She had pink hair and aquamarine blue eyes. The woman wore a brown turtleneck shirt and a sleeveless white leather overcoat. She also wore a brown short skirt and knee-high boots. On her left shoulder was a metallic shoulder guard with glowing yellow lines and around her waist, she wore a red bag that was strapped to her left leg. On the back of her belt was a black case for her gun.

"What do you want?" the woman asked angry.

"N- Nothing, I'm just a lost traveler!" Kairi said, hoping it didn't sound like a lie.

"Just tell me who you really are. Cause travelers usually don't come crashing down from the sky." The woman said "But first, put that helmet off. I want to see who I shoot."

Kairi did as ordered and quickly removed her helmet.

"My- My name is Kairi. The ship I traveled with was attacked and I was sucked out of the ship and crashed onto this world." She told the woman truthful.

The woman lowered her gun "Your name is Kairi you say?"

Kairi nodded.

The woman ran to a small backpack and put a few cloths in it. She then ran to another room and Kairi followed her. It was one long room that seemed to be the complete house. The woman ran to the fridge and filled food into the backpack. She then laid it in Kairi's hands and then searched for something.

"Why are you suddenly so in a hurry?" Kairi asked confused.

The woman looked up "Why? That's why?" she said and held a piece of paper out to Kairi.

The red haired girl took it and looked at it. On it was a picture of her. It looked like it was taken at Maik's funeral. Under the picture was something written.

_Wanted_

_Alive_

_Kairi_

_Searched for murderer and other crimes._

_ Munny reward._

"What?" Kairi asked shocked "Where have you found these?"

"I'm a bounty hunter girl. I get them per mail!" the woman explained her and handed her other wanted poster.

"Sora: leader of criminal gang. Searched for murderer, rape, robbery and other crimes… Dead or Alive munny!" Kairi read loud and continued with the other papers "Riku: munny, Aqua: munny, Cloud: munny, Cid: munny…" Kairi read in disbelieve "That's impossible… They pay…"

"92 billion munny for your heads. You can be happy I know who you really are…" the woman said and put blue gloves on and filled her red bag with ammunition and a few potions.

"You know?" Kairi asked shocked.

The woman looked up and nodded "You are Kairi, one of the seven Princesses of Heart. Sora is a master of the Keyblade as is Aqua. Riku is a former henchman of Maleficent and can wield a Keyblade too. And Cloud and Cid are both from my homeworld."

"You are from Radiant Garden? But then you must have a Gummi ship, right?" Kairi asked.

The woman nodded "We're going there now." She said and walked outside.

Kairi dismissed her armor and followed the pink haired woman outside.

"Wait! You haven't even told me your name!" Kairi said as she caught up to the bounty huntress.

"My name is Lightning, Lightning Farron." The woman said as she reached the wood that surrounded her home.

"Lightning?" Kairi asked.

"Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect. It only destroys… That's why I am a bounty hunter. All I can do is end lives…" Lightning explained.

"Oh…"

They entered the forest and Kairi immediately felt darkness around her.

"I have a bad feeling here…" she said to the pink haired woman.

Lightning looked surprised at her "Why that?"

"Darkness… this forest is full of it…" Kairi explained.

Lightning didn't answer but looked around, seeing a slight movement in the distance. She decided it was just an animal after a second and then looked forward onto the path again.

"Have you ever been in Radiant Garden?" she asked after a while of traveling on the path.

"Yes, I was actually born there." Kairi answered and looked around because she felt watched.

"How did your parents escape with you as the world was consumed by darkness?" Lightning asked curious.

"They didn't. All I remember was that I woke up on Destiny Island and met a boy, Sora, on the small island I was on. He brought me into his hometown and I was adopted by the Major of the town. Since then, I lived with him and his wife…" Kairi explained.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Lightning excused.

Kairi shook her head "No need to. I don't remember much about the time before I came to Destiny Island, so there's nothing I can be sad of…"

"Good. I and my little sister Serah were saved by Cid along with many others… He brought us to Traverse Town and as soon as I was old enough, I left to fight evil. But as you see, I ended up as a bounty hunter…" Lightning told Kairi.

"Serah? I think I met her!" Kairi said surprised.

Lightning stopped and turned around "Really? Is she alright?"

"Yes she is. She helps rebuilding Radiant Garden." Kairi told the pink haired woman happy.

Suddenly, Kairi saw a red dot on Lightning's chest, she could have sworn wasn't here a minute ago.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked curious and pointed at the dot.

Lightning looked down and then suddenly pulled Kairi to the ground. A second later, the trees around them where ripped apart by something.

"God fucking damn it!" Lightning swore and helped Kairi on her feet "They found us, run!"

Kairi did as Lightning said and both started to run along the track. The trees behind them where ripped open by the bullets that where fired after them.

They soon arrived a cave. As they wanted to enter it, someone from behind fired a shot into the air.

Both turned around and looked at who it was.

They were surrounded by a group of men.

The one with the gun stepped forward. He had tanned skin and a white sign on his face.

"Hello, Lightning. Do you want to leave or what?" the man asked with a grin.

"Go to hell, Lurz." Lightning only said and pulled her gun out of its case and pointed it on the man.

The other men immediately raised their rifles and aimed at Lightning.

"That's not nice for a so pretty young lady." Lurz said and walked closer to Lightning, his gun still pointed at her "How about you give me the girl and we share the bounty?" the man offered.

"How about you go fuck yourself?" Lightning said and gained a punch in the face for it.

"Don't be stupid. Can you even imagine 16 billion? I can't." he said and walked around Lightning "Just think about it. Let's get the money and we'll have munny until long after our death!"

"My answer is no. And now let us go." Lightning said emotionless.

Lurz began to laugh "Oh, if you don't want to leave this world then you won't mind if I throw these" He pulled two grenades out of his pocket "into that cave of yours."

Before Lightning even was able to say something, Lurz threw the live grenades into the cave. They exploded with a loud bang, followed by a second explosion that made the cave collapse.

"Screw you, Lurz." Lightning whispered and she swung the sword her gun turned into at Lurz. Lurz' head flew wide and landed between the feet of one of his henchmen.

The other bounty hunters were as surprised as Kairi by Lightning's action.

"Reflega!" Kairi quickly said and surrounded herself and the pink haired woman in a shield, exact in the moment the men opened fire on them. The bullets where reflected and shot the men they fired them. After a second, the Reflega shield disappeared and Kairi and Lightning where alone.

"That… was good timing…" Lightning muttered.

Suddenly, a shot fell and blood came out of Lightning's shoulder.

Kairi didn't even look, but fired a Firaga in the direction of the shooter. The burst of flame and the painful cry told her she hit.

She immediately kneed down and tried to heal Lightning's shoulder.

"That should help. Curaga." She said and the light emitting from her palm closed the hole in the bounty huntress' shoulder.

"Thanks…" Lightning muttered, breathing heavily "I thought it's over now…"

Kairi helped her on her feet again "It is! We don't have a way to leave this world now…" she said desperate "Wait! If we are lucky, we have one."

Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace and threw it in the air.

_Oh, please work! Please! _ She thought as she closed her eyes.

Lightning gasped surprised.

Kairi slowly opened her eyes again and gasped as well. In front of her floated a Keyblade Rider. It looked a bit like Aqua's, but it had manly red and yellow as color.

"That's… amazing." Lightning said behind Kairi.

Kairi nodded and then turned around "You don't happen to have an air supply in there?"

Lightning opened her red bag and pulled something that looked like a breathing mask out of it.

"For emergencies, yes." She said with a smile.

Kairi immediately opened her magic pocket and pulled the Organization coat out of it "Put that on, it should protect you from other dangers." Kairi said.

"How the hell does this thing fit in that small pocket?" Lightning asked surprised.

Kairi shrugged "Magic, I guess…" she muttered while Lightning put the coat on.

"Hm… strange I could have sworn I am taller that you." She said as the coat fit perfectly.

Kairi summoned her armor, climbed on the rider and signaled to Lightning to do the same "And don't forget the breathing mask!" she reminded the pink haired woman.

Lightning nodded and put the mask on and pulled the hood over her head "I know what you do…"

"Me too…" Kairi whispered as the Keyblade rider lifted into the air.

"Captain, something is approaching us!"

Cid turned to the man on the scanner consoles "What is it?"

"I don't know, but it's moving fast!" the man replied.

The something shot past the _Shera's _bridge.  
"Was it red and yellow?" Cid asked surprised.

"It doesn't matter! The repairs are as good as done, we need to search Kairi!" Sora insisted and walked over to Cid "You promised me as soon as we're done we'll search for Kairi!"

Cid nodded "I know…"

"Captain, this thing stopped in front of the big hatch!" The same man said again.

"Put in on my screen." Cid said and looked at said screen.

There he saw the raw end of the _Shera_ and the vessel that flew past them. He now saw that there were two people sitting on it. One in a black coat and the other in a pink and red armor.

"Hey… Do you know that?" Cid asked Sora, who now watched the video too.

The armored person waved like an idiot, hoping that someone saw it.

"That's Kairi!" Sora suddenly said and ran to the exit of the bridge.

"Are you sure?" Cid asked after him.

"No! But open the hatch!" Sora, who already left the bridge, yelled.

As Sora reached the back of the ship, the hatch already closed again and the vessel was landing.

The armored girl immediately jumped down and ran in his direction. While running, she pulled her helmet off and threw it away to reveal her red hair.

As soon as the girl reached Sora, she pulled him in a hug. Sora happily hugged Kairi back, before they both broke apart and blushed.

"Uhm… hi." Kairi said after a second to break the awkward silence between them.

"Hi…" Sora said with a grin.

"Uhm I want you to meet someone." Kairi said and pulled Sora to the still hooded person that stood by the vessel they used to reach the _Shera_.

"That's Lightning." Kairi said and stepped back.

The woman lifted the hood of her head and looked at Sora "So, you are Sora, huh? I thought you were bigger…" she said dryly.

"What?" Sora asked shocked

"Just kidding. I'm Lightning." The pink haired woman said with a smile.

Sora finally noticed the Keyblade rider "Hey Kairi, is that-"

"Yes it its!" Kairi interrupted him smiling.

"Shit…" Sora muttered.

Kairi pulled six pieces of paper out of her pocket and showed it to Sora "You should read them."

Sora nodded and looked at them.

"Shit!"

**I hope you liked it!**

**And i know that the bounties seem high, but if you know who put the bounty on them, you know that he'll probably not pay.**

**Anyways, I'm not sure what to write next. Either it's a flashback Chapter, or a new world. Tell me what you want to read! But i won't tell what kind of Flashback it would be! So tell me!**

**Till then!**


	16. From Sea Ducks and Pirates

**Heya!**

**Okay, I actually finished this chapter faster that i thought!**

**Lets get to the shout outs!**

**TerraKH:**** Okay^^**

**LegionaryPrime:**** Yeah, I think she's cool, even though i never played FFXIII. That would come maybe later. And the marathon was in german tv, so you wouldn't be so happy with it i guess.**

**khheroxasoray:**** Yeah, you're right. And i thought it was obvious who put the bounty on their heads...**

**I don't own anything of this story. And Jack Rikkison belongs to TerraKH!**

Sora, Kairi and Lightning waited in the Command Central of the _Shera_. Soon the rest of the group entered and looked surprised at Lightning.

"Okay, first of all the good news. Kairi is back and we have again a new member in our rows." Sora said as soon as everybody listened.

"What?" The pink haired woman asked surprised.

Sora looked back to her "Not?"

"Well uhm… It would be an honor to help you." She said after thinking about it.

Sora nodded "The bad news…" he said and laid the wanted posters on the desk.

Everybody of the group took one and looked at it. All looked shocked at Sora.

"Seems like we have a big problem, right?" Sora asked into the group and everybody nodded.

"From where do you have those?" Jack asked, laying the poster back on the table.

Sora turned to Kairi "Kairi?"

"Lightning gave them to me. She said she got them per mail." Kairi explained.

"Someone really wants us, huh?" Cloud asked "I mean how much is the bounty on all of us?"

"I'd guess around 100 billion…" Jack said and looked down on Aqua's wanted poster in his hands.

Lightning stepped forward "92 billion to be exactly. And you all have big problems. A bounty that high will even drive pirates and other wanted to hunt after you. You need to get rid of the bounty somehow. The best way would be to kill the person that made the bounty."

Sora sighed "But we don't know for sure who made these wanted posters."

"I think they are from Xehanort…" Aqua suggested and laid the wanted poster in her hands on the table.

Sora nodded "Yeah, I think that too. But where should he have all this money from?"

"Captain, we pass by a world that seems to be in danger. A dark cloud moves closer to it as we speak. Do you want to have a look on it?" A man asked over the Intercom.

Cid touched the table and the picture of said world popped open. It showed a big city that was surrounded by high cliffs and on the other side of the world was a snowy country. The two were separated by a big ocean with a small island in it.

"What's the name of this world?" Riku asked Cid, who already tipped something on a tablet.

"It's Cape of the Pilots… Sounds interesting." Cid answered after a while.

"Then you won't mind to come along with me and…" Sora said and looked at Jack, who nodded "… Jack?"

"Hell No! Take Kairi or someone else with you. But not me!" Cid said.

Kairi nodded "I'm fine with that."

"Then Kairi, Jack and I will go down on this world and try to seal the Keyhole." Sora announced "Do we need a disguise down there?"

Cid looked on his tablet computer "Would be good. With these cloths, you will definitely gain some attention."

"Okay, then I need to cast the disguise spell on Kairi and Jack too. We netter go to the Transporter room now." Sora said and left the Command Central followed by Kairi and Jack.

"Sorry to ask…" Kairi said as they walked towards the Transporter room "but who are you?"

Sora looked surprised at the red head "Do you mean me?"

"Not you Sora! Him!" Kairi said with a smile and pointed at Jack.

"My name is Jack. I decided to help Sora while the _Shera _was in the orbit of the world I was on. Sora and I met while he searched for a doctor." Jack explained and followed Sora into the Transporter room.

* * *

Rain fell down from the clouds over the big city.

From a dark lane flashed a bright light and three people exited the lane.

One of the two men wore a white button up shirt with a brown leather jacket over it and blue jeans. The other one wore a gray business suit with a trench coat over it and a gray hat.

The woman wore a short pink dress and had a white ribbon in her crimson red hair.

The man with the brown jacket immediately gave it to the woman, so she wouldn't get soaked by the heavy rain.

"Thanks Sora…" Kairi said as she put on the jacket.

Jack meanwhile hid the sheath of his sword under his trench coat.

Sora picked up a wet newspaper from the ground.

All he could read was something about a lost ruin found in a land called Thembria. It was too dark to read the full article, but it was also too dark to see something on the picture bellow the headline.

A lightning lit up the night and Sora was able to see the picture for the blink of a second. He wasn't sure what it was, so he walked under a street lamp. Sora now saw the picture clearly. It was a black and white photo of a wall full with strange symbols. The symbol in the middle of the wall caught his attention.

"Kairi. Jack. Look at this. Do you see what I see?" He asked his companions and pointed at the picture.

Jack raised an eyebrow "Is that…"

"A keyhole?" Kairi finished.

Sora nodded "Let's hope it is… However, we need a way to this Thembria. We three won't fit on one Keyblade Rider I'm afraid. And Cid said there are Anti-Aircraft guns on the cliffs around the City."

"Then we need a pilot." Jack said.

In that moment, a plane flew high over their heads.

"Looks like there is at least one plane around…" Sora muttered as Jack walked down the road towards the bay.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kairi asked him.

"This city is surrounded by Cliffs. I guess the most planes will be starting from the water." Jack said and continued his walk.

Sora quickly put the page of the newspaper in his pocket.

He and Kairi quickly followed the wanderer.

As they reached the bay, they immediately saw a building near them with a sign that said "Higher for Hire". A yellow plane rested in the water by the building and inside was still light.

"That sounds exactly like what we need." Sora said and ran to the building.

He knocked on the door and hoped someone would open.

The door opened and in front of Sora stood a big gray bear with a yellow shirt and a red pilot cap.

"Man, do you- Whoa!" The bear said and jumped back shocked as did Sora.

"Who are you?" The bear asked surprised.

"I- My name is Sora. I search for a pilot." Sora said, still shocked.

"Well you came to the right place! The name's Baloo. The best pilot around." The bear said proud.

"Can I and my friends come in please?" Sora asked, because the rain completely soaked his cloth and it started to get cold.

Baloo nodded "Sure thing!" he said and stepped back.

Sora entered the building, followed closely by Kairi. Jack entered last and closed the door behind him.

"So, Mr. Sora. I can't offer you any help today. We're open for business between 9am and 7pm and now it's 10pm. You guys are lucky I was still awake. But till tomorrow I guess it won't be a problem if you stay here." Baloo explained.

"That would be great!" Kairi immediately said behind Sora.

"Hey Baloo, who's that?" A young bear with a red and blue cap asked.

"That, Kid, are our next customers." Baloo said to the boy "Now help me find blankets and pillows for our guests.

The boy nodded and both bears soon brought pillows and blankets for Sora, Kairi and Jack.

"Upstairs should be enough space for you to sleep. It won't be like a five star hotel, but it's dry and warm." Baloo said as he led them upstairs.

"Uhm… Is there somewhere I could place my wet cloths to dry?" Sora asked the big bear.

"Sure, you can hang it on that hair over there!" the bear said and pointed to a chair that stood close to a radiator.

"Thanks." Sora said and walked to the chair.

He immediately unbuttoned his shirt and his jeans. As he hung them on the chair, he realized that he had only his underwear left.

Because he didn't really wanted to sleep almost naked next to Kairi, he took his pillow and blanket and lay down near the radiator.

_"C'mon! I know you'd love to lie like this next to Kairi!" _Roxas said happy in Sora's mind.

_"Shut up…"_

Somehow unfortunately for Sora, Kairi decided that she wanted to lie close to the radiator too and laid down next to Sora.

Roxas started to laugh in Sora's mind.

"Good night Sora." Kairi whispered and closed her eyes.

"Good night Kairi…" Sora whispered back.

Jack, who laid down farther away from the two meanwhile put off his trench coat and hat and used them as an additional pillow. He then laid Wanderer's Judgment next to where he would sleep and laid down.

He pulled a small necklace out under his shirt. The charm on it was a small blue water drop with a crimson red spiral on it.

Jack sighed "I wish… I would have been a better father, Rayne…"

He clutched the charm in his hand and then fell asleep.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight woke Sora up and he suddenly realized his blanket was gone. He looked around and saw that Kairi mysteriously had two blankets.

"Little blanket thief…" Sora muttered and checked if his cloth where dry.

To his relief both the jean and the shirt where dry. He immediately slipped into the jean and then put on his shoes that turned into normal leather shoes.

Sora suddenly smelled coffee in the air. He liked the smell of it, but the taste made him shiver even when he only thinks about it.

The spikey haired teen walked down the stairs and into the direction of the smell, hoping he would find a glass of water there.

As he entered the kitchen, he head his eyes almost completely closed. Only the shriek of a woman made him wake up completely and he now stared at the female bear in front of him.

She wore a white turtleneck sweater and a violet jacket over it. She also wore a matching pair of trousers.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman asked shocked and almost threw her cup of coffee after him.

Sora backed away "Whoa! Baloo told us we can stay overnight. We want to hire you!" he explained.

The woman looked surprised at Sora "Oh…" she said.

"Mommy, who is this strange man?" a small girl asked from the woman's side.

"That's… a new customer Moly." The woman said and took a sip from her cup.

"Hey, why are you all so noisy? A good pilot needs his sleep!" Baloo said, rubbing his eyes.

"Baloo, who is that man and why did you allow him to sleep here?" the woman asked furious.

Baloo walked over to a metal can and grabbed a cup from a cupboard "Relax, Becky. Sora here and his friends want to hire us. But I told him we were closed. I also told them to stay here over the night, so we can go to business as soon as we open." He explained to the woman while filling his cup with coffee.

Something soft hit Sora's head.

"Put on all of your cloths when you go somewhere, Sora." Jack said as he walked past him.

"May I?" he asked the woman and pointed at the coffee can.

The woman looked shocked at Jack, probably because of the scar that went over his face, but then nodded.

"Thanks!" Jack said and filled another cup with coffee.

"N- No problem." The woman said still under shock.

"How long until you open?" Sora asked as he closed the last button of his shirt.

Baloo looked on a clock behind Sora "Ten minutes. Better wake up your little girlfriend and then let's get to business."

Sora nodded and returned upstairs to where Kairi still slept.

"Wake up you lazy 'bum!" Sora said with a grin.

Kairi groaned and looked up to him "I'm no lazy bum! You are. But give me only five more minutes…" she said and fell asleep again.

"Nope, you get up now." He said and pulled the blankets away.

Kairi immediately jumped up "Hey! I need some sleep."

Sora grinned at her "You can sleep when we're back on the _Shera_."

"I hate you Sora…" Kairi muttered and followed him downstairs.

"Ah good, now we could begin with the business." The woman said and walked into the main room and sat down on a desk.

"My name is Rebecca Cunningham. And this is Higher for Hire at your service." The woman said to Sora and his friends.

Sora pulled out the page of the newspaper.

"Good day Ms. Cunningham. I'm Sora and this are my friends Kairi and Jack." He introduced himself and his friends and then laid the now dry piece of paper on the desk "We need to go to this place. As fast as possible."

Baloo and Rebecca looked at the picture and then both looked shocked at Sora.

"Are you completely nuts boy? You need to enter a thembrian facility for it!" Baloo said.

"And what's so bad to it? Nothing is impossible for us." Sora said proud.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…" Rebecca muttered and then looked at the newspaper again.

Jack stepped forward to the desk of Rebecca "What's so bad? We would just go there, look at the wall and then we'd go again."

"The thing is, thembrian law says that you three will be hung and then shot dead when you are captured. And I will be an accomplice, therefore I will be shot too!" Baloo explained to the three.

"We can take the risk at us, and we'll pay the double price if necessary." Sora said.

Rebecca sighed "Good, that would cost you 10.000 Dollars."

Sora pulled the amount of munny out of his pocket and laid it on the desk.

"What's that?" Rebecca asked surprised.

"That's munny of course! Whit what do you pay?" Sora asked confused.

Rebecca took one of the crystals and looked at it closer "Coins and bills… what is that exactly, maybe I can sell it."

"As far as I know, it is a crystal that is not too rare but also worth enough. And that's why it is used as some kind of universal currency in the universe." Jack explained to them.

"Universe?" Baloo, Rebecca and Kid asked in unison.

Kairi sighed "Yes, we travel the worlds to help them."

"Oh…" Rebecca said and then saw the newspaper again "Now back to business. Baloo and Kid will fly you to Thembria, but you have to guarantee their safety. And I will check how much this crystals are worth."

Sora nodded "Sounds fair… And if it is not enough munny, we will give you the rest afterwards."

Rebecca stood up and shook Sora's hand "Deal."

A few minutes later, they were ready to start their journey to Thembria.

"Okay, this is Captain Baloo. We'll take off in a few seconds. Please sit down and wait until the Sea Duck reached its final height." Baloo announced and then the plane started to move.

As soon as the plane reached the height Baloo talked about, Jack jumped up and threw the business suit away. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and opened the tie he had around his neck. Kairi gasped shocked as she saw all the scars on Jack's arms.

"Ah, much better…" Jack said happy and walked to Baloo "How long will this flight be?"

"If we don't get into trouble. We should reach there in ten hours." Baloo answered him.

Suddenly, bullets shot through the hull of the Sea Duck. One bullet hit Jack into the shoulder, but he managed to stay on his feet.

"God damn it!" Baloo yelled and tried to dodge the bullets that were fired at his plane.

"Who is this?" Kairi asked while Sora helped Jack.

"Back in the corner I hang out young lady, we call this pirates!" Baloo said highly concentrated.

"Pirates?" Kairi asked shocked.

Kid nodded and answered for Baloo "Yeah, but I don't know why they are after us. We are a simple person transport today... wait you aren't smuggler or something, right?"

Sora, who meanwhile patched Jack up with a Curaga spell stood up "No, we aren't."

"Then I have no idea why they attack. We don't have anything worth a penny on the Sea Duck." Kid said and sat down on the copilot seat again.

"No… we don't…" Sora said but he looked at Kairi.

"Huh? Oh… No." Kairi said as she understood what he meant.

Suddenly, a hatch on top of the plane opened and someone entered.

**Uhh Cliffhanger.**

**For all those who don't know what this world is based on, it's TaleSpin. My absolute favourite TV show when I was younger! And i still love it!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as i did writing it!**

**And to all who like Jack: Read TerraKH's stories! They are amazing!**

**Till then!**


	17. In the Iron Vulture

**Hey there all of you! It's chapter 17 already!**

**Shout outs!**

**LegionaryPrime:**** That's a shame, it's really good! And I'm already thinking about which movies and shows I should use as worlds!**

**TerraKH:**** Really? I didn't want him to be that way... Well at least not too much. A bit of Vincent and/or Auron was what i wanted. He shouldn't be completly dark and almost depressing like Vincent.**

**TheEightLight:**** Good... What?**

**khheroxasoray: ****Yeah, it could also be someone completly else than you think^^ Then i hope you like this world too!**

**I don't own anything in this story! And Jack is property of TerraKH!**

The hatch opened and somebody jumped through it into the plane.

It was a fox with a blue commander suit and a sword. He had also shimmering golden eyes.

"It's I! Don Karnage!" The man exclaimed and pointed his sword at Jack, who stood closest to him.

Jack immediately drew Wanderer's Judgment and held it backhand in front of him.

Suddenly, Don Karnage started to laugh "How pathetic you are! You can't even hold a sword the right way?"

"I show you who's pathetic." Jack growled and stormed forward.

The swords of the two men clashed together, but Jack was stronger than Karnage and pushed him away.

"Uh! Scarface has claws too? You'd be a great pirate! Expect you work for the wrong kind of people!" Karnage said and stabbed after Jack.

He moved slightly to the side and blocked another of Karnage's attacks with Wanderer's Judgment.

"What do you want Karnage?" Baloo, who left his pilot seat, asked angry.

Don Karnage started to snicker and then leaned on his sword and shook his head.

"We are just traveling through here! We have nothing you want!" Sora said angry.

Karnage raised an eyebrow "Oh really? I wouldn't be so sure about that, Mr. Sora…"

"Why do you know my name?" Sora asked surprised.

Karnage took his sword up again "It doesn't matter. I only want one thing."

Sora summoned Oblivion and Jack readied his sword.

"Give me the girl!" Don Karnage said and pointed at Kairi.

Sora and Jack moved in front of her to use their bodies as a shield.

"What do you want with the girl Karnage?" Baloo asked and grabbed a nearby pipe.

"Just give me the Princess and I'm fine…" Karnage answered.

Sora was surprised "What did you call her?"

"Princess. " Karnage said with an evil grin "Yes! The great Don Karnage, which is me, knows about the seven Princesses!" he added gleefully.

"From who?" Sora and Jack asked in unison.

"Ha! As if I would tell you!" Karnage said laughing.

Jack and Sora didn't wait any longer and both attacked the fox.

Karnage easily blocked Jack's attack and kicked Sora in the guts. The kick was hard enough to send Sora flying a few feet.

"Surprised? Yes no?" Karnage asked happy.

Before he knew what happened, Karnage was tackled down by Baloo. Jack spun his sword around and now pointed it at Don Karnage's throat.

"Why do you know about the Princesses?" Jack asked angry.

Karnage started to chuckle "If you two are looking at me and Sora is knocked out, who looks for the Princess?"

In that moment, two Neoshadows appeared in front of Kairi and where ready to attack.

As Jack looked back at Karnage, he sunk into a Corridor of Darkness and then stood a few feet away from the wanderer.

Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace and readied herself to fight off the Heartless.

As the first Heartless attacked her, a flash of black appeared before her and the Neoshadow turned into dark smoke.

The second Neoshadow jumped at Kairi and she sliced through it with her Keyblade, turning it into dark smoke too.

Suddenly, a Corridor of Darkness opened under Kairi's feet and she fell threw it with a shriek.

"Kairi!" Sora called after her and then looked around.

Don Karnage grabbed Kairi's wrist and pulled her out of the Corridor he summoned.

"Too bad. I have the girl. And you have nothing!" Karnage said as he knocked Kairi out.

Many Heartless appeared around Baloo, Jack and Sora and attacked them. Karnage meanwhile climbed out of the hatch with the unconscious Kairi over his shoulder.

As soon as Sora saw this, he climbed out of the hatch too and shot a Firaga after Karnage, who walked to a rope that lead to a small airplane.

"What the-" Karnage said and turned around "You!"

Sora shot another bolt of fire at Karnage, who deflected it with a dark shield.

"You seem to really need this girl. Yes no?" Karnage asked, and walked closer to the rope on the Sea Duck's wing.

"Let Kairi go!" Sora yelled over the wind and pointed his Keyblade at Karnage.

The golden eyes of Karnage where filled with anger and seemed to pierce through Sora.

"Well, the boss won't like that, but if you want so…" he said and lifted Kairi from his shoulders and now carried her with both hands. Sora walked closer to Karnage, ready to take Kairi.

A second before Sora was able to take her, Karnage threw her of the plane and looked after her for a second.

Sora was outraged and attacked Karnage, who easily blocked the attack.

"I'm disappointed Sora. I thought you'd immediately jump after that girl…" Don Karnage said with a grin.

"Don't do as if you know me!" Sora said angry as he dismissed Oblivion and stepped back from Karnage.

"Oh I do…" Karnage said with a evil grin and cut the rope to the small plane before disappearing in a Corridor of Darkness.

Without waiting a second longer, Sora jumped after Kairi.

Sora shot down, getting closer to the ground every second, trying to find Kairi.

He suddenly saw a limp body, flying down to the ground.

Sora knew it was Kairi and tried to get closer to her. As her reached her, he immediately grabbed her and held her with both hands. A second later, she opened her eyes again.

"Sora…" She muttered weakly "What's going on?"

Sora didn't answer but concentrated. With a flash, his cloths turned completely white and six wings extended from his back.

He spread out the wings and stopped their rapid descend. With one swing of his massive wings, Sora shot up in the air again. After only a few seconds, he entered the clouds and shot past a massive airship with what looked like the head of a bird.

Before they were higher than a few hundred meters above the airship, shots were fired at them.

Suddenly, blood sprayed on Kairi's face and she saw how they were going down again. She saw that Sora was bleeding from his shoulder, and soon they'd crash into the airship.

With his remaining power, Sora managed to pull up and land soft on the airship.

He immediately collapsed as they both where safe.

"Sora! Don't leave me alone now! Sora!" Kairi screamed and tried to wake him up again.

Kairi looked at her hands and realized that her hand where full with blood. As she looked down on Sora, she saw that his white cloths had two big red spots. One was on his left shoulder and the other one on the right side of his abdomen. Kairi was surprised she wasn't hit by any bullets. She lifted him up a bit and saw that there was a exiting wound on his back, but no on his shoulder.

Kairi knew that that meant that there was still a bullet in Sora's shoulder. Riku and Master Yen Sid told her many times that such things needed to be removed from the body before you can heal the person, else it would remain there forever.

"I'm sorry Sora." Kairi muttered and then entered the open wound on his shoulder with two of her fingers.

_"At least it's the closest you ever got to Sora until now, physically." _Naminé said in her mind.

Suddenly, Sora opened his eyes and let out a cry of pain. Kairi immediately pressed her hand on Sora's mouth, so he would be silent.

"I need to get this bullet out of your shoulder. Do you understand me?" she said as soft as she was able to in the moment and lifted her hand from Sora's mouth.

"I get it…" he muttered weakly.

Kairi nodded and took a deep breath before starting to search for the bullet again.

She could clearly hear Sora's suppressed groans of pain.

As Kairi finally managed to pull the bullet out of his flesh, she sighed relieved.

"Curaga" Kairi whispered and healed Sora's wounds.

With a flash, Sora's cloth turned back to the white shirt and the brown jacket.

Before Kairi was able to help him up on his feet, both where pulled to their feet by a bulky gray dog with a top hat.

"You two come with me. Boss wants to see you." the man said and dragged them to the middle of the airship.

Suddenly, the floor started to sink into the ship. The man dragged both on a walkway and Don Karnage walked closer to them.

He looked at Kairi with an evil grin "I knew you'd come back to me, princess!"

"Don't even thing about touching her, Karnage!" Sora, who was barely standing alone, said angry.

"Bring those two into a cell, Dumptruck!" Karnage ordered the bulky dog and then walked away.

Dumptruck grabbed them and carried them to a cell. He threw them in and the locked the door.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked worried.

Sora groaned in pain and leaned against the wall he was sitting at "Yeah… I'm fine."

A few moments later, the door opened again and Dumptruck entered the cell. He grabbed Sora and pulled him on his feet.

"Boss wants to talk." He said and dragged Sora out of the cell.

"Sora!" Kairi called worried after him.  
"Don't worry Kairi." Sora muttered weakly.

Sora was dragged into a dark room and then was chained to one of the walls. He trusted his wrists to hold his whole weight, because he wasn't able to stand on his feet.

Out of the dark, Don Karnage appeared and walked over to Sora.

"There are two ways how this can go. Option number Uno: You tell me what I want to know and everybody will be happy. Number two: I'll make you tell me." He said threating.

"I won't tell you anything Karnage!" Sora said angry and managed to stand on his feet again.

Karnage walked to a nearby table and picked up two things, a bottle and a curved dagger.

He opened the bottle and lifted it to Sora's mouth "Drink boy… that will help you."

Sora took a big sip of the beverage, hoping it would be a potion, or at least water. As he swallowed it, his throat started to burn and he started to cough.

Karnage started to laugh "Never tasted rum before, yes no?" He asked and took a sip from the bottle. He then placed the bottle on the table again and walked back to Sora.

"I'll explain to you how this will work…" Karnage said and unzipped Sora's jacket. He then started to unbutton Sora's shirt too. "I, Don Karnage, will inflict you pain until you tell me what I want to know."

"So you will torture me?" Sora asked unimpressed.

Karnage shook his head "Torture is such a bad word. But basically yes…" he said and then slowly sliced over Sora's chest, leaving a cut.

"Now tell me: who is helping you except the three Keyblade wielders and what do you plan?" Karnage asked and cut again into Sora's flesh. The cut's weren't deep enough to seriously injure Sora, but they were deep enough to inflict a good amount of pain.

"I'm not about to tell you. And why do you want to know anyways?" Sora said, suppressing the pain he felt.

"My boss wants to know it… and therefore I want to know it too." Karnage said and continued to cut Sora over the chest and abdomen.

"And who's your boss?" Sora asked, holding back the urge to groan because of the pain.

Karnage looked at Sora, his golden eyes shimmered slightly in the dark.

"It's Xe-" He suddenly stopped and looked angry at Sora "Nice try, but you are the one to tell things, not I!"

Karnage continued to cut into Sora's flesh and only stopped to ask if Sora wanted to tell him what he wanted to hear.

After a while, Sora's body was covered in cuts and blood ran out of them. Karnage walked over to the table and grabbed the bottle with the rum again.

He took a sip and then looked at Sora "Look at you Sora… you're all bloody! Let me help you."

The fox walked closer to Sora and poured the remaining rum over Sora's chest. The alcohol came into the cuts and immediately started to burn in them. Sora groaned loud in pain and tried to shield his chest with his arms, but they were still chained.

"You tell me now, Sí?" Karnage asked, clearly amused by Sora's pain.

"Fuck off Karnage…" was all Sora answered and spit the fox in the face.

Karnage whipped it off and walked to the table and took two metal rods. He then laid one on Sora's shoulder, so it touched his skin, and the other one on his waist.

"Good luck with a Dark Thunder, you 'Light'!" Karnage said and then send a wave of Darkness infused electricity through Sora.

The pain was unbearable for Sora and he cried out in pain, loud enough that the whole ship heard him.

"You tell me now, yes no?" Karnage asked with an evil grin.

"Never!" Sora answered weakly and passed out for a few seconds.

As he woke up again, Karnage send another wave of Dark Thunder through him. Sora once again cried out in pain and tried to free himself, but his muscles refused to move in any controlled way.

"Now, do you tell me?" Karnage asked and laid the rods on the table again.

"You know the answer…" Sora muttered weakly, close to passing out.

Karnage sighed "Then I need to ask the Princess. Hm… I think I start with her beautiful face." he said and walked to the door.

"No!" Sora cried out angry. The thought of Karnage hurting Kairi made his blood boil.

"I'll tell you everything…" Sora sighed "Just… just promise me you won't harm Kairi…"

Karnage smiled at Sora "Good"

* * *

_"It's been a few minutes since I heard Sora…" _Kairi thought worried.

_"I'm sure he's alright."_ Naminé tried to comfort her.

_"I hope he is…"_

The door to the cell opened and Dumptruck threw Sora into it.

"Sora!" Kairi cried out and ran to the unconscious body of her best friend and secret love.

"Sora… Please wake up!" she cried into his shoulder.

She sat down and laid Sora's head in her lap. She didn't knew what they did to him, but she hoped he was alright.

After a while, Sora started to move again.

"I… I'm so sorry." He muttered.

Kairi was happy he was awake "Sora you're awake!"

"I told him!" Sora groaned and tried to sit up, but failed miserable.

"What did you told him?" Kairi asked confused.

"Everything!" Sora said desperate.

"It's not that bad Sora, he can't tell it Xehanort or someone." Kairi tried to comfort him.

Sora once again tried to get up but failed once again "He can control Heartless! If he wants to, he'll tell Xehanort!"

Kairi looked shocked at him, but then helped him to stand up "Then we need to get out of here, right?"

Sora nodded and they walked over to the cell door. As they reached the door, Sora lifted his hand and tried to summon Oblivion. After a few seconds, his arm started to shake and then he lowered his hand again.

"God damn it." Sora whispered angry.

Kairi knew what he wanted to do and summoned Destiny's Embrace and pointed it at the doors lock. A silver beam of light came from her Keyblade. With a click, the lock opened and Kairi pushed it open. She looked outside and as she saw nobody near them, she left the cell with Sora. Even though he wasn't really able to walk at all, Kairi managed to run down the hallways. After a few minutes, she had to stop running because Sora became too heavy. She looked around and saw a sign that said hangar and after a few seconds she walked in the direction with Sora. They entered the lower level of the Hangar, close to the beak of the ship.

"Attention! Attention!" Don Karnage said over the ship's speaker "This is Don Karnage, speaking with my voice! Our two prisoners escaped! Get them back! Karnage over."

Kairi looked around and brought herself and Sora behind a big box.

"I need you to wait here for me. I somehow have to open this beak, or else we are trapped here." She said to him and then looked out of her cover to find a way to open the hatch. Kairi saw that the beak opened with a metal construction on both sides.

"Wish me luck." She whispered to Sora and then sneaked to the closest cover she saw.

Kairi decided that it would be the best to destroy the metal construction on the other side of the ship first, so she was closer to Sora when the beak opened.

She once again changed her cover and somehow managed to get to the other side of the hangar within a minute. Sneaking to the mechanism to open the beak, she summoned her Keyblade. As she reached the construction, she sliced through it with Destiny's Embrace. Kairi was relieved that the damage didn't cause a hell of noise and then sneaked back to where Sora laid.

"How are you?" Kairi asked as she reached him.

Sora opened his eyes and looked at her "I'm feeling better…" he muttered and then fell asleep again.

Kairi was happy that he was getting better so fast and then sneaked to the other mechanism. As she reached it, she sliced through it again with her Keyblade. With a loud thunder, the beak opened and Kairi immediately ran back to Sora, not caring about being spotted. As she reached him again, she shook him awake.

"huh? Kairi, what's happening?" he asked confused.

"The beak is open, we need to leave! Now!" Kairi said and helped him up. To her surprise, he was able to walk by himself and only needed a little support to hold balance.

They ran as fast as possible to the tip of the beak and as they reached it, the Sea Duck appeared before the airship with an open loading hatch.

Jack stood there "You need to jump!" he yelled over to them.

Kairi looked back into the hangar and saw a group of pirates running at them. She suddenly felt someone grabbing her waist and she was suddenly thrown on the Sea Duck and landed in Jack's arms. As she looked back, she saw as Sora jumped from the beak of the airship and almost missed the Sea Duck's loading hatch. He hung on the edge of the open hatch and with every second he was closer to fall down. Jack and Kairi ran to him and helped him into the plane.

"Baloo now!" Jack yelled into the pilot cabin and the hatch closed.  
"Thanks Jack…" Sora muttered weakly "And now, can somebody help me?" he asked before he collapsed again.

"Sora!" Kairi and Jack said in unison and ran to him.

Jack opened Sora's jacket and saw his blood soaked shirt "Shit!" he said and opened the shirt.

Kairi gasped as she saw the many cuts on Sora's chest.

"Curaga" Jack whispered and ran his right hand, the one with the magic amplifier, over Sora's chest. As nothing happened, he swore loudly and then looked up to Kairi "Quick, get some bandages! We need to try to heal his wounds later, till then they need to be covered correct!"

Kairi nodded and ran into the pilot cabin.

* * *

WHERE NOTHING ELSE GATHERS

A Corridor of Darkness appeared on one of the thrones and a hooded person sat down on it.

"So number XII what news do you have?" Xehanort asked the newcomer.

"The boy told me about their group. They have this Cloud guy. And also they have their pilot Cid. And as we know, Chaos is with them as well. But they have two new in their little group. A woman by the name of Lightning. A bounty huntress as he told me. And a man he only revered to as Wanderer, he probably don't know his name jet." Number XII told Xehanort and the other Vessels.

"Cloud is mine!" One of the other Vessels on one of the lower thrones said loud.

"Shut it Number X! You can get your fight when the time is right." Xemnas said to the hooded man.

Number X snorted and then remained silent.

"And what do they plan to do?" Xehanort asked.

"They want to wake up that Ventus boy and then of course try to stop us." Number XII told the remaining Organization.

Xehanort leaned back in his throne and laughed "Good. Good. What else?"

Number XII thought for a second "The boy, Sora, seems to have feelings for the Princess."

Now, not only Xehanort but most of the other Vessels started to laugh.

"Excellent! Bring them to me, so we can finally fill the last throne." Xehanort ordered.

Number XII scratched the back of his head "You see, there's a problem… They escaped."

"What?" a few of the Vessels asked surprised and one of them even shot at Number XII. The shot almost hit the Vessels head but missed and only pulled the hood of him off.

"You can be happy I'm a patient man, Number XII. But failures this big won't be forgiven always. Understood?" Xehanort asked.

"Understood." Don Karnage said.

**Like always, I hope you liked it.**

**Because I don't think I can update tomorrow, I wish you all a happy new year!**

**Till then! **


	18. Digging in the Dark

**Hey there! It's Chapter 18!**

**Whoa I just saw that we already have over 50 reviews! That's great!**

**So let's make the shout outs!**

**LegionaryPrime:**** It won't be the next world, but i want to make a Wreck-it Ralph world. (Cause i think it's an awsom opportunity to crush the fourtht wall^^ and confuse the characters)**

**TerraKH:**** I know that it is not so bad, but i don't want him to be too much like them. And no, he isn't. It would be too easy to just let him reveal Jack ^^**

**khheroxasoray:**** You could mean Maleficent, but she moved to the Castle that Never was in the end of KHII. Else, i think you confuse something. That's what makes a hero, suffering for those you love ^^**

**The Unknowing Herald:**** Wow, long review. So i will not say something to everything you wrote. I'm happy you will give TerraKH's stories a try! And yeah, I realized that Riku and Aqua are more like statists than Main Characters like they are supposed to be and i try to change this. And to your doubt, I know, but you better read this chapter and you may be statisfied.**

**So, you know what belongs to me (nothing) and what to TerraKH (Jack)**

Jack looked out of the top hatch and saw nobody.

"They are gone!" he said worried to Baloo and Kid.

"The _Iron Vulture_ has to be near!" Baloo said and made the plane make a U-turn.

After a few seconds, he pointed at a shadow on a Cloud.

"There! That should be their airship!"

"Bring us closer to it." Jack ordered Baloo, who nodded and did as ordered.

As they came closer to the giant airship, they saw something resembling a person speeding through the clouds.

"Hey, what's that?" Kid asked curious and pointed at the person.

Jack took the binoculars that hung on a nail in the wall. As he looked through it, he saw that the figure had six white wings and carried another person.

"Hey, you don't have giant six winged birds her, do you?" Jack asked to confirm what he hoped.

"No, not that I know." Baloo answered him.

"Then that's Sora and Kairi!" Jack said happy and looked through the binoculars again.

Suddenly, he saw a blood red cloud coming out of Sora's back and then they crashed down on the _Iron Vulture_.

"No!" he yelled shocked and hoped that his friends where alright.

As he saw that Kairi sat up, he let out the breath he didn't even knew he was holding. He didn't knew what happened over there, but it looked like Sora was injured.

Jack searched in his pocket for a small device and pulled it out. He flicked the golden pane on the black device open and spoke into the microphone.

"Jack to _Shera_. Anyone!"

"Do you know what time it's up here, Jack?" a familiar voice asked sleepy.

"We have a problem…" Jack said and looked again through the binoculars. He saw that Kairi did something at Sora's head.

"What is it Jack?" Riku asked, still half asleep.

"Sora is injured… and he is probably captured by our enemies."

"What?" Riku yelled into the communicator "Give me Kairi, Jack."

"I'm afraid that won't work either… Kairi's with Sora." Jack sighed and once again looked through the binoculars. Sora now wore his brown jacket again.

Suddenly, Sora and Kairi where pulled to their feet and dragged away.

"God fucking damn it! Riku, they are captured by a guy who can control Heartless!" Jack said to Riku over the communicator.

"That's bad! I'll wake Aqua and then we'll go down on the world to help you three!" Riku said.

"Baloo, can you give me the coordinates of the town we'll land in? Two friends will meet us there." Jack asked the pilot.

"Kid?" Baloo said to his navigator, who quickly wrote the coordinates down. He handed the piece of paper to Jack, who immediately gave Riku the coordinates over the communicator.

"There should be a Shere Kahn Industries building in the town. They should go there, it's as good as an embassy, or even better!" Baloo explained to Jack, who immediately told it to Riku.

"Alright, we'll wait there for you…" Riku said over the communicator.

Jack closed the communicator again and put it in the

"Baloo, how many possible exits are on this giant ship?" Jack asked after a while.

"Kid?" Baloo asked his navigator once again.

"There is only one real exit, the beak of the ship." The young navigator explained to Jack.

"Can you bring us in front of the airship, so we can see if the beak opens, but they don't see us?" Jack asked the pilot.

"Sure I can!"

Soon, the Sea Duck flew in the clouds under the _Iron Vulture_.

"And now, we have to wait. And hope that they will escape…" Jack said worried to himself.

After over an hour of waiting, the beak of the _Iron Vulture_ opened unnaturally fast.

"Quick, fly in front of the beak and open the loading hatch!" Jack said to Baloo and then ran to the back of the plane.

As the loading hatch opened, he already saw two people running to the tip of the airship. The smaller one had to support the taller one so he was able to run at her tempo.

"You need to jump!" Jack yelled over to them, as soon as they stopped.

Kairi looked back into the hangar. Jack followed her view and saw a group of pirates running after Sora and Kairi. Suddenly someone threw Kairi on the Sea Duck and she landed in Jack's arms. As Jack looked to Sora, he saw as Sora jumped from the beak of the airship and almost missed the Sea Duck's loading hatch. He hung on the edge of the open hatch and with every second he was closer to fall down. Jack and Kairi ran to him and helped him into the plane.

"Baloo now!" Jack yelled into the pilot cabin and the hatch closed.  
"Thanks Jack…" Sora muttered weakly "And now, can somebody help me?" he asked before he collapsed again.

"Sora!" Kairi and Jack said in unison and ran to him.

Jack opened Sora's jacket and saw his blood soaked shirt "Shit!" he said and opened the shirt.

Kairi gasped as she saw the many cuts on Sora's chest.

"Curaga" Jack whispered and ran his right hand, the one with the magic amplifier, over Sora's chest. As nothing happened, he swore loudly and then looked up to Kairi "Quick, get some bandages! We need to try to heal his wounds later, till then they need to be covered correct!"

Kairi nodded and ran into the pilot cabin.

A few seconds later, she came back with a few bandages in her arms. Jack immediately grabbed one and put it around Sora's chest. After a few minutes, they had all of the cuts on his chest and abdomen covered with the bandages.

They laid him on the bed that hung on the wall and then walked to the pilot cabin.

"How long until we reach the city we aim for?" Jack asked.

"That should be…" Kid said and looked on the map in front of him "Yup, around ten hours."

"Great… and what should we do until then?" Kairi asked, clearly worried about Sora.

"You could sleep till then, cause if you want inside of a thembrian digging side, you better do it at night." Baloo said and opened a hidden case with two bottles in it. He put them out and handed on to Kairi and one to Jack "Normally, these are only for the pilot and his navigator. But you seem to need it more…"

Both thanked their pilot for the lemonade and then walked into the back of the plane, where Sora laid unconscious.

"I hope, he'll be alright again…" Kairi said worried.

Jack laid a hand on Kairi's shoulder "He will. I promise you."

Kairi fell asleep soon afterwards, sitting on the floor in front of Sora's bed.

Jack, who sat on the opposite side of the loading room, looked at them and felt remembered to his own past. Back, when everything was alright.

The probably happiest days in his life came to his mind.

The day he married the girl of his dreams, with only nineteen. And the day she told him she was pregnant. But the best memory of them was the day where their daughter was born.

"Six years… You'd have been six years a month ago…" Jack muttered to himself, looking at the charm on the necklace with tears in the eyes.

* * *

He didn't knew how much time passed, but he stood up and walked to the pilot cabin.

"How long till we reach the city?" he asked the pilot.

"A good twenty minutes…" someone answered from behind him.

As he turned around, he saw Sora standing in front of him. He lost all the color in his face and looked weakened, but he stood like he normally did and seemed rather fine.

"Sora, how are you?" Jack asked surprised.

"I'm… fine." Sora answered frustrated.

"You don't look so…" Jack said and looked at Sora.

He sighed "You're right Jack, I'm not… this cuts… they weakened me so much, but I feel stronger again. Maybe in a few hours I'll be alright again."

"Unknown plane, identify yourself!" Someone commanded over the radio.

"This is flight USL-3696. Our arrival should have been registered, because my boss called here before we started from Cape Suzette." Baloo answered over the radio.

"USL-3696 you should have arrived almost two hours ago!" the man said over the radio.

Baloo sighed "We had problems, Sir."

"What kind of problems?"

"Air Pirates…" Baloo answered and hoped they would get clearance to land.

"What do you transport USL-3696?" The man on the other side of the radio wanted to know.

"We have passengers, Sir." Baloo answered truthfully.

"And why did you have, Pirate problems?" the man asked curious.

"One of them is a Princess." Baloo answered.

The man in the radio remained silent for a moment.

"You are allowed to land…" he said after a while.

"Thanks Sir." Baloo said happy and prepared for the landing.

As they broke through the clouds, there was a snowstorm around the city.

"Great… snow…" Jack said to himself.

A second later, Kairi stormed into the pilot cabin with tears in her eyes.

"Jack!" She said almost crying "He's gone! Sora faded into darkness!"

Sora tapped her on the shoulder "Not really Kairi. I'm still alive…"

Kairi immediately hugged him and cried into his shoulder "I- I thought you were gone! Don't you ever do this to me again!"

"I won't. I promise…" Sora whispered into her ear.

Kairi let go of Sora a few seconds before the Sea Duck landed, what made her once again fall into his arms.

_"You see, she cares for you! I think she likes you!" _Roxas said in Sora's mind.

_"Of course she does! I'm one of her best friends…" _Sora sighed in his head.

Roxas sighed _"Not this way Sora!" _

"Lady and Gentlemen, we reached our destination. The town of Wladistov." Baloo said as the plane came to a stop.

"Uhm, Baloo can you bring us to this Kahn Industries building?" Jack asked as Baloo stood up from the pilot seat.

Baloo opened the cabin's door to the outside and left the plane, followed by the others.

"Snow!" Kairi gasped shocked as she looked down.

"Thembria is a cold country, I already wondered why you have only this thin cloths with you…" Baloo said and then walked over to a nearby building. Over the door was a red and gold logo with the letters S and K in it.

They entered and saw a black panther in a pilot uniform sitting on a desk that faced the door. The panther looked up and glared angry at Baloo.

"I should have known…" he said to himself.

"Bagheera! Good to see you old friend!" Baloo said happy and walked over to the panther.

"I wish I could say that too…" Bagheera said and stood up from his chair "What do you want Baloo? The last time I helped you, I was thrown out of Kahn's elite pilots and dispatched here…"

"Actually, my customers here" he pointed at Sora and the others "want to see the thembrian digging side not far from here." Baloo explained.

"Oh, then the two that arrived here a few hours ago belong to you?" Bagheera asked.

Jack nodded "Yes, they do."

"Who?" Sora and Kairi asked surprised.

"We." Someone said from a nearby door and two people came in.

The male wore a pilot uniform similar to Bagheera's and the woman wore something that looked like an officer's uniform.

"Riku?" Sora asked surprised.

The silver haired teen nodded "Hell, you look bad Sora. Did you know that?"

"Sorry, Riku. I had no time to make myself pretty like you did!" Sora joked.

"Oh shut It Sora! You-"

"We came here because we thought you two had problems!" Aqua interrupted the two best friends.

"Oh, yeah right!" Riku said and looked at Jack "Seems like it turned out alright?"

"More or less. You see how weak Sora looks…" Jack sighed.

"Uhm… Sorry to interrupt you, but are you only here to meet up with your friends?" the black panther asked confused.

"Oh no!" Sora said and fished the newspaper out of his pocket and handed it to Bagheera "we want to go there."

Bagheera read the article and then started to laugh "You are insane my friend. The place would be ten miles east from here, but if you are caught, you'll be executed here."

"That's maybe right, but we need to get there." Jack said and grabbed the piece of paper and gave it to Riku.

Aqua and Riku didn't read the article but looked at the picture.

"You really are lucky, you know?" Aqua said to Sora, who was struggling standing straight.

"Yeah…" Sora muttered before he fell over and landed on the floor.

His friends immediately where at his side and Jack turned him around. He opened Sora's jacket and shirt and saw that the bandages where soaked with fresh blood.

"Fuck!" Jack said to himself as he opened the bandages.

"What happened?" Aqua asked shocked.

"We weren't able to heal the cuts he has on his body, so we had to use this bandages." Kairi explained to the shocked blue haired woman.

"We need to try and heal him together." Jack said as he removed the last bandage and held his right hand over Sora.

Aqua, Kairi and Riku did like he did and held their hands over Sora.

"Curaga" All four said in unison and their hands started to glow bright.

Very slowly, the cuts began to close, but even though four people tried to heal them, they didn't disappear completely and remained as white lines on Sora's skin.

"We did it!" Aqua gasped exhausted.

"More or less…" Riku sighed.

"Ugh… what happened?" Sora groaned as he woke up "Did I… Did I black out again?"

Riku helped him on his feet again "Yep, you blacked out again, but we managed to heal the cuts."

Sora looked down on his chest "Hey, they're almost completely gone…" he said and then started to close his shirt.

"Here, might help you…" Riku said and handed Sora a bottle with a golden liquid in it.

"An Elixir?" Sora asked surprised.

Riku nodded and opened the bottle for Sora. With a few sips, he emptied the whole body.

"Thanks…" he said as he handed the bottle back to Riku.

"Mr. Bagheera, could you bring us to this digging side?" Aqua asked the panther, who was shocked by the fact that magic existed.

"Yeah… but we need to go at night, else we are spotted far too easy…" Bagheera muttered.

"Alright, then we go as soon as the sun is down…" Sora said.

* * *

A jeep stopped on a snowy hill and five people exited the car. All five wore thick winter suits.

"You sure you won't come with us?" One of them asked.

The driver started to laugh "Absolutely. "

"Tell Baloo that he can return to Cape Suzette."

"I will. Good luck!" he said and then drove away.

"That's the digging side, huh?" one of the male asked.

"Yeah, and the spot lights down there are the things that shouldn't spot us." Another male said.

The first male sighed "Clever Sora…"

"Relax Riku, we'll get in there, seal the Keyhole, and leave without getting in any trouble. You'll see." Sora said and started to walk down the hill.

Riku sighed again "Why have such a bad feeling that he's wrong?" he asked himself.

"You're not the only one, Riku." Aqua said to him as she passed by.

Soon they reached a fence, where they could enter the digging side without being spotted. Sora, who lead the group, summoned Oblivion and cut a hole in the fence. After everybody passed through they only had a short walk to the entrance of the ancient ruin, but there where many patrols, so the group had to sneak past them.

They stopped at a place where they had no way to walk any further without being spotted.

"Wait a minute, I'll distract the guards. As soon as they are gone, run in the ruin. I'll follow." Jack said and sneaked away without any other word.

"Great…" Riku groaned "Now we have to wait…"

A minute later, a massive explosion erupted on the other side of the digging side. All of the warthogs, that guarded the entrance to the ruin, ran towards the explosion.

"Now, run!" Sora said and started to run to the entrance. As soon as he arrived it he looked back to his friends. To his surprise, they all where only halfway at the entrance.

As soon as they arrived at the entrance too, they entered the ruin. The entrance of the ruin had many pillars on the wall. On all of them where different paintings, but all included dark creatures with yellow eyes.

"Hey, are those Heartless?" Aqua asked, looking over different paintings.

Riku looked at other paintings and nodded "Yeah, seems like this world was attacked by heartless long ago…"

"But how?" Aqua asked surprised "The Heartless first appeared ten years ago, how should they have been here many hundred, if not thousand years ago?"

Riku thought for a moment "Maybe… Maybe they appeared during the Keyblade War?"

"Hey! We have something important to do, so could we go on?" Sora interrupted them.

Both nodded and followed him through the door that lead deeper into the ruin. They entered a chamber that was filled with paintings. On the wall opposite the entrance, there was the painting of the Keyhole. The group walked closer to the wall and looked at the painting.

"Let's hope this really is the keyhole of this world." Riku said and summoned Way to Dawn.

"Wait!" Sora said and pushed Riku's Keyblade down "How about we let Kairi seal the Keyhole? I mean that would be her first time."

Riku snickered "Well said… But I think you're right. Kairi you have the honor." He said and stepped to the side.

Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace and pointed it at the Keyhole. The painting began to glow and revealed that it was in fact the world's Keyhole.

"Wait! I changed my mind!" Sora said behind her.

Kairi lowered her Keyblade again and looked at Sora.

"That wasn't me…" he said and looked around.

Kairi turned around again and lifted her Keyblade again.

"Kairi, stop!" Riku suddenly said.

"What?" Kairi asked angry and turned around again.

Riku shook his head "That wasn't me either…"

Once again, Kairi turned around and was ready to lock the Keyhole. Suddenly, a Keyblade came out of nothing and hit Destiny's Embrace. The Keyblade disappeared again and Sora and Aqua summoned their Keyblades too.

The voices of Sora and Riku started to chuckle evil.

"Okay, where are you?" Sora asked angry.

"Look back…" Sora's voice said.

They turned around and saw two hooded people standing in the middle of the chamber. Both wore coats of the Organization.

"Who are you?" Riku asked angry.

Both men pulled their hoods down. One looked exactly like Riku, only that his hairs where white and he had golden eyes. The other one looked like Sora with black hair and also golden eyes.

"You!" Aqua said angry.

The dark Sora started to chuckle "Yeah, I."

"Who are you?" Kairi asked them.

"We're Vessels of Xehanort and we are here to stop you from sealing this Keyhole." The dark Riku explained.

**(Enter the Darkness, Birth by Sleep)**

"I'm Vanitas, Aqua should know me already." The dark Sora introduced himself.

"And I'm a Replica of Riku, you can call me Reku." Riku's clone said and summoned his Keyblade, that looked like Way to Dawn only that it had only demonic parts.

Reku grinned at Riku "Like Way into the Night?"

"You're a Replica, and your Keyblade is fake!" Riku said angry.

Reku started to laugh "I have a part of Xehanort's Heart in me, so my Keyblade is as much a Keyblade as yours, my Dear Riku."

"Reku, we have a mission. So let's get to it." Vanitas said and summoned his own Keyblade.

Before anybody knew what was going on, Sora was attacked by Vanitas.

Luckily Sora was fast enough to bring his Keyblade up and block the attack.

"Kairi, lock the Keyhole!" Sora grunted and pushed Vanitas away.

Vanitas fired a blast of Darkness at Sora and quickly attacked him again.

Reku, who meanwhile locked Keyblades with his Original, punched Riku in the face and pushed him back so he was able to attack Kairi.

Before he reached her however, Aqua hit him dead on with a thunderbolt. The white haired replica of Riku was stunned and not able to move closer to Kairi. A beam of light erupted from Destiny's Embrace tip and hit the Keyhole. With a loud click, the Keyhole of the world was locked.

"Fuck." Reku said as he got up again "Van, I think we better go now."

"You're right, Reku." Vanitas said and a Corridor of Darkness opened behind him.

"Good bye, Sora…" he said and disappeared through the Corridor.

Reku summoned a Corridor as well "I see you, fools. And Naminé, red hair don't suit you…" he said and entered the Corridor.

**(end Enter the Darkness)**

"We should go too, so we can return to the _Shera._" Aqua suggested.

"And hopefully, Jack already waits outside for us." Riku added as they left the chamber.

They walked through the bigger entrance room. As they left the ruin, they were blinded by a bright light.

A few seconds later, they saw that in front of them stood Jack, his hands raised into the air.

"Unknown intruders, raise your hands or you will be shot." A man said over a megaphone.

Sora quickly pulled out the small device to signal the _Shera _to beam them on board and then raised his arms as well.

"What happened?" Aqua asked Jack as they approached him.

"What does it look like? They caught me." Jack said annoyed.

"You will be executed for entering a digging side of the thembrian government." The man said over the megaphone "Any last words to your friends?"

"Yeah, one thing." Sora said loud "Get ready!"

In the moment they were teleported on the _Shera, _the thembrian military opened fire, but missed them.

As they stepped out of the teleporter, they wore their normal attire again.

"Thanks Scott. A second later and we'd be cheese…" Sora said to the transport officer as they left the room.

**Hope you liked it!**

**And yeah, Riku Replica and Vanitas are both vessels for Xehanort. I never read that someone used Riku's replica, but i'm sure many did this before.**

**Till then!**


	19. The Dephts of Dark Memories

**Huh? Chapter 19 already?**

**Okay, let's get to the shout outs!**

**LegionaryPrime:**** Thanks and as you saw, i gave you my oppinion.**

**The Unknowing Herald:**** Yeah, i didn't even knew he had a cameo there until i looked him up on a KHwiki. And Twilight is the opposit of Dawn, yes. But it has still light there, and Repliku embraces his Darkness. Therefor "Way into the Night"**

**TerraKH:**** I know. And i think it's just a funny to have a "good" and a "Bad" Sora in the story.**

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX:**** Lol, it's funny... Just read on my story and you might get statisfied a bit. And thanks!**

**Okay, as usual i don't own anything. TerraKH on the other hand owns Jack and his family!**

All he wanted was to lie down. Lie down and forget that he betrayed his friends.

As he reached his room, he didn't want to lie down anymore and turned around to go to the Observation deck and watch the stars to calm down a bit.

Sora entered the room and as he wanted to sit down, Cid's voice echoed over the intercom "Sora, come to the Command Central."

He groaned and left the Observation deck again.

"What do you need, Cid?" Sora asked annoyed as he entered the Command Central.

"Good to see ya, Sora!" An all too familiar voice said happy.

"K- King Mickey!" Sora said surprised and bowed for the king.

"You don't need to bow down for me Sora!" the King said with a smile.

"King Mickey, you said you need to talk to Sora about something important." Cid reminded him.

"Oh, Yeah! Sora, we need to go to the Mysterious Tower!" Mickey said happy.

"Why?" Was all Sora could reply.

"Because Lea's taking his Mark of Mastery exam!" The king explained "And he requested you to be one of the Masters to witness it."

Sora was quite surprised "Really? Already?"

The King nodded and turned to Cid "Captain, set course to the Mysterious Tower!" he ordered the chain smoking pilot.

"Aye, Aye your Majesty." Cid said and tipped in the coordinates to the Mysterious Tower.

"But I don't understand why you came here, your Majesty." Sora said confused "I mean you have a kingdom to rule. You could have send Donald or Goofy to get us too."

"That's true, Donald and Goofy are both capable of using the Star Shard to travel here to the _Shera_, but they both have no time…" King Mickey explained.

"What are they doing?" Sora asked interested.

"Goofy readies my armies. And Donald is on a secret mission…" the King explained.

"Oh…" Sora said disappointed "What kind of mission is it?"

"Sorry Sora." King Mickey said "Can't tell ya. We can't let any information leak to the outside. Everybody could be the traitor…"

This left a bitter taste in Sora's mouth. The fact that the king was basically telling the traitor already was something Sora wanted to forget as fast as possible.

"I… I understand…" Sora muttered "Can the others come with us, too?"

King Mickey nodded "Sure, if anybody is interested."

"Great!"

* * *

Soon after, Sora called together the group and they met in the Observation Deck.

"Okay, I'll make this short." Sora announced as soon as everybody was in the big room "Who of you wants to join me when Lea takes his Mark of Mastery exam? Those who want, come to my side."

Kairi, Aqua and Riku immediately came to his side.

"Lea's our friend too!" Aqua said with a smile.

"Yeah, and you don't get rid of us two that easily, Sora." Riku said with a smile and pointed at himself and Kairi.

"Damn… and I hoped I had a bit of free time from you, Riku!" Sora said jokingly, earning a light shove from his best friend.

"Uhm… I'd like to see this Mark of Mastery thing too. If you don't mind of course." Jack said and walked to the Keyblade Masters.

"No! Of course not! The more the merrier, right?" Aqua said happy and pulled Jack to their group, as if she knew him for a long time.

"You sure we never met before, Aqua?" Jack asked confused.

Aqua looked up to him "Yep, we never met…"

"So, nobody else wants to join us?" Sora asked a bit disappointed.

"Sorry pal, seems like that's a no… But if you wanna now, we arrive in eight hours." Cid said and then left the Observation Deck, followed by Cloud and Vincent.

"Don't mind me…" Lightning said as she walked over to the bar.

"I… just… need… a… bottle!" she said and fished a bottle with an amber liquid from under the bar. She left with the bottle and a small glass in hand.

"Okay, we meet at the Transporter room as soon as we arrive… till then, you might want to rest a bit."

The group nodded and left one after one until there where only Sora and Kairi left.

As Kairi turned around to leave, Sora grabbed her wrist.

"Hey Kairi, wait!" he stopped her.

"What is it?" Kairi asked with a smile.

_"So, what do you do now? Ever thought about that?" _ Roxas asked with a bit of amusement.

"Do you… uhm… I don't know… want to stargaze a bit?" Sora asked after an awkward moment.

_"Meh…"_ Roxas commented.

Kairi smiled at Sora "Sure, I'd love to!"

Both sat down on the closest couch and looked at the stars outside of the window. Sora enjoyed every second of it and, unbeknownst to him, Kairi too.

"You know what I really miss?" Kairi asked after what seemed like seconds, but in reality was over fifteen minutes.

"No, what?" Sora asked curious.

"Watching the sun set, back on our Play Island. Just the two of us…" Kairi said with a small sigh.

"You mean three, right?" Sora asked, quite sure she only thought about her and Riku.

_"You're the biggest pessimist I ever met…" _Roxas said dryly.

Sora was a bit angry now _"What do you know? You have no heart!"_

_"First, that's not true, but I'll forgive you. And second: do you really think she forgot about you? If so, then you'd be either alone here, or Riku would be here instead of you."_

_"Whatever…"_

"Yeah… I forgot about Riku…" Kairi muttered sleepy.

_"Told ya!"_

"Oh…" Sora said and let out a yawn.

"Could you say how many of those worlds you've been at?" Kairi asked after a while.

Sora started to laugh "I can't even say if we see them right now. So… no. No I don't think so…"

Kairi laughed as well and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Please… never… change…" she muttered before she fell asleep.

Sora enjoyed the moment, before he fell asleep too.

* * *

Poke.

"Hey you two. Don't you think you shouldn't let us wait?" Someone asked amused.

Poke.

"Go away…" Sora groaned sleepy, not even opening his eyes.

"Yeah, we want some sleep…" someone muttered sleepy on Sora's side.

He opened his eyes and first saw Riku, who grinned down on him. Sora then looked to his side and saw Kairi still sleeping on his shoulder.

"Hey Kairi, wake up." He said and poked her softly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him sleepy and then closed them again.

"Just a few minutes more… I promise I make breakfast after that, sweetheart…" she muttered sleepy.

_"Sweetheart?"_ Roxas asked shocked.

"Did she… did she just say she'd make you breakfast?" Riku asked surprised.

Suddenly, Kairi's eyes shot open and she jumped from the couch.

"I- I never said that!" She said, blushing in a deep red.

"Yeah, whatever…" Riku said laughing "However, Aqua Jack and Mickey are already waiting. They send me to get you two."

Now, Sora jumped up from the couch too "What? Already?"

Riku only nodded and left the room.

Both Kairi and Sora followed him to the transporter room.

"Sorry, we're late…" Sora said as soon as they entered.

"Just get into the teleporter, you'll be send directly into the office." The officer at the console commanded.

Sora, Kairi and Riku did as commanded and stepped onto the teleporter.

With a flash, they stood in Yen Sid's room.

King Mickey, Aqua, Sora, Kairi and Riku bowed down as they saw the old master.

"You- You are a Keyblade master?" Jack asked surprised, gaining a punch on the head and then being pressed into a bow by Sora, like it happened to him before.

"Of course he is!" Sora said angry.

Yen Sid and Lea, who was also in the room, started to laugh, although for completely different reasons.

"No, Sora. I know Jack." The old master explained, which gained him surprised looks.

"What?" Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua and Lea asked in unison.

"Yes, he stranded here about two years ago. He was badly wounded and he lost his homeworld." The old master explained.

Jack walked to Yen Sid and shook his hand "Yen Sid, I'm glad to see you again."

"Jack, why do you know Master Yen Sid?" Kairi asked confused.

"It… doesn't matter." Jack answered.

"Jack, why don't you tell them? Aren't they your friends now?" Yen Sid asked, a bit disappointed of Jack.

"It's not of their concern!" Jack answered angry.

"Jack, let them understand. Let them understand what happened to you and why you are the man you are." Yen Sid said calm and walked over to Jack.

Jack sighed "No, we came here for this Mark of Mastery exam."

"Hey, I can wait!" Lea said, somehow interested in the story.

Yen Sid laid a hand on the shoulder of the wanderer "Jack, maybe you find a new strength in them as friends. I know you aren't completely stripped of positive emotions."

Jack smiled at the old man "Thank you, Yen Sid… But I don't know… will they understand?"

"Whatever it is, we will always be your friends!" Sora said and gave Jack a smile.

Jack finally nodded "Fine… but please, don't ask me to tell it ever again after this…"

"Promise!" the group said.

Jack leaned against Master Yen Sid's table.

"I think, it all started with my birthday…"

* * *

Jack entered his small house. He just returned from his job as one of the guards in the town of Seascale, on the main Island of a group of tropical islands.

The world he lived on was different from others, as he would learn later. It was on one side very far in technology, on the other hand, they only used steam machines and flying was just a dream. Mobile Phones and Computer however, where part of the world for years. He would later learn that some people called the style of his world "Steampunk". Jack wore the black shirt and armored vest he wore until now, but instead of the camouflage pants, he had black jeans. On his back was the sheath of his sword, the standard sword of the town's guards.

In the moment Jack turned on the lights in his home, three people jumped out of their hiding places.

"Surprise!" all three said happy.

Jack looked puzzled at the three "Have I forgotten something?"

The man, Jacks twin brother walked over to him. They were almost identical, the only difference was that Jack had hazel eyes and his brother green.

"Jack, brother. It's our birthday!" he said happy.

"Yeah! Daddy and Unca Mary are getting old!" the little, black haired girl called out and ran over to her father, who immediately lifted her up and pulled her in a hug.

"You sure that it's today, Marek?" Jack asked his brother confused.

"Don't worry, he already got his present from me, sweetheart." The black haired woman walked over to Jack and kissed him.

"Yeah, to come back about that with getting old…" Marek said and took over Jack's daughter from him "Your daddy is much older than me, Rayne."

"Don't believe your Uncle, he is actually the older one!" Jack said with a smile as his brother and Rayne started to play with some of the girl's toys.

Jack's wife came to him and hugged him "Happy Birthday, Jackie." she said and kissed him again.

"Thanks, Mist. But for what? You know Marek doesn't celebrate his birthday. And I, well I forget it." Jack said with a grin.

"You know… just because." Mist said and looked to Marek and Rayne "Look at him. He's like a little child…"

Jack looked to them too "Yeah, but I'm glad he loves Rayne as much as we do…"

"Jack! I almost forgot to give you my present for you!" Marek said and jumped up.

Jack looked surprised at his brother "What? A present? I don-"

"Shut it, Jack." Marek said as he walked into the kitchen and returned with a long packet wrapped into a green paper.

"What's that?" Jack asked as his brother handed it over to him.

"Look inside." Marek said with a smile.

Jack raised an eyebrow, but then unwrapped the present. It was a long wooden box.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked laughing.

His brother smiled even bigger now "Open it."

Jack did as his brother wanted and opened the box. In it was a long black sword with two golden symbols on it and a green hilt and a matching sheath for it. Jack immediately closed the box again.

"You can't be serious!" he said.

Marek nodded "Jack, you are the only one of this family who does fight with a sword. Mist is one of the best mages in this town, or better the whole island! And small Rayne is far too young to fight."

"Momma, Unca Marek is mean!" Rayne yelled playfully from where she sat with her toys.

"And I… well, you know I don't fight." Marek finished.

"I… I don't know what to say… Thanks, Marek!" Jack said and hugged his brother.

As they parted again, Jack's belly started to grumble. Both brothers started to laugh.

"Well, I expected a warm meal, not a birthday party." Jack said smiling.

"That's why I made you some food too!" Mist said and walked into the kitchen.

A few moments later, she returned from the kitchen with a plate full with sandwiches.

"Food!" Jack exclaimed happy and took one "I'm starving!"

"You should consider feeding your man regularly, Mist." Marek joked and then took a sandwich too.

"Maybe…" Mist replied with a smirk.

"Daddy, can you give me a sandwich too, pwease?" Rayne asked and sat down on her father's side.

Without stopping eating his own, he handed his daughter on of the sandwiches.

"So, what are you going to do later?" Marek asked after they finished eating.

"Well, I bet you don't want to know." Mist replied with a grin.

Marek started to shiver "You're right I don't even want to know it anymore."

Jack and Mist both began to laugh.

"What you gonna do, Unca Marek?" Rayne asked exited.

"Well, I'll go home, read something and then I'll make one of my little experiments." Marek told her, making it sound like it was a great adventure.

Jack could almost see the stars that formed in his daughters eyes "Whoa! I want too!"

"Sorry, Ray. That's probably dangerous, so you better stay with daddy." Marek said and stood up to get his jacket.

"Good Night Jack, Mist, Rayne." He said before he left the house.

"Come on Jack, we need to clean up the plate before we go to sleep." Mist said and carried the plate into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just bring Rayne into bed." Jack said and then grabbed his daughter to carry her upstairs into her room.

"Good night, my little princess." Jack said and kissed Rayne on the head.

"Night, daddy." The girl said and fell asleep a few moments later.

As he wanted to go downstairs again and help his wife, Mist bumped into him.  
"I thought you needed help with the plate?" Jack asked confused.

Mist smiled amused at him and pointed at the black and silver gauntlet on her arm "Remember?"

"Oh yeah… Magic" Jack said and kissed her.

They entered their bedroom and kissed again.

"Time for your other present." Mist said as she pushed Jack on their bed.

"What is it?" Jack asked amused.

"A lemon." Mist said with a smile.

Jack looked confused at his wife "A what?"

"Forget it, I was kidding."

* * *

The ringing of his mobile phone woke Jack up. Outside was a thunderstorm going on.

"You know what time it is?" He asked tired.

"It's 2:49am if you want to know, brother." Marek said over the phone.  
"What do you want at such a time?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I managed to summon a creature. It's black and has glowing yellow eyes. It totally obeys my orders, but somehow it feels bad. Please come over and check it. Just to be safe, you know."

Jack sighed "Okay, I come over to your house…"

Jack swung out of the bed and slipped into the first pair of pants he found. He then slipped into the long sleeved shirt he had as uniform and put the armored vest over it.

As he sneaked out, he saw the box of his new sword and decided to put it on. He hung the sheath on his back, so the hilt of his sword would point to his left side and to the ground.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Mist asked from the stairs.

"Marek called me. I go to him and check how he is. Something on him sounded wired. " Jack explained to his wife and then left the house into the pouring rain.

As he reached his brother's house, there was no light in it.

"Marek?" he asked into the darkness as he entered.

Suddenly there was a violet flash and Jack dropped to the ground, completely unable to move any muscle.

"You know Jack." Marek said and lit up a lantern in his hand, he was not far from Jack "I always envied you. You have everything. A pretty wife and a so incredibly beautiful daughter. And what have I? A twin brother who forgets his own birthday, therefore he forgets my birthday!"

"What's wrong with you Marek? That's not you talking there!" Jack managed to say.

Marek now glared at his brother, his green eyes turned into golden.

"You know nothing, brother! But I show you what it means to be alone. Completely alone…" Marek muttered and then left the building.

"Marek!" Jack yelled after him, still not able to move properly.

Someone knocked on the door. Hoping it was her husband, Mist walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hello Marek." She greeted her brother in-law "Jack just walked over to your house."

"I know…" Marek only muttered and entered the house.

Mist suddenly saw that Marek's eyes didn't have their usual green color.

"Marek, your eyes…" she stuttered.

The man in front of the black haired woman only smiled at her "The power… it feels so… good."

"What are you talking about?" Mist asked confused.

With a flash of Darkness, a dagger appeared in Marek's hand.

"Momma, Unca Marek. What are you doing?" Rayne asked from the stairs.

Mist ran over to her daughter and lifted her on her arms "Nothing, sweetie. Uncle Marek just forgot something and came back to get it." She lied to the little girl.

Marek, who hid the dagger behind his back, glared at the two "Come over Mist. We'll have fun!"

"Mummy, Unca Marek scares me…" Rayne whispered in her mother's ear and hid her face in Mist's shoulder.

Mist once again walked closer to Marek, her daughter still in her arms.

"Let her sit down a bit, Mist." Marek said and giggled evil.

Mist suddenly had the urge to put Rayne on the table and to face Marek.

As she put her daughter on the table, Marek tried to stab her. But Rayne, who still had an arm around her mother's neck, didn't want to let go of her and swung herself on her mother again.

Before he could stop it, Marek's dagger drove into flesh. But unfortunately not in the desired target of the black haired woman, but instead in the now limp body of the black haired girl. He quickly pulled the dagger out again and then dropped it to the ground.

"No!" Mist cried out "No! Rayne, please look at me! Please!" the woman started to cry.

"What… what have I done?" Marek asked himself, his eyes color returning to their normal green.

"You killed her! You bastard!" Mist cried out and pointed her palm at Marek.

Before he knew what he did, he grabbed the dagger again and drove it into the crying woman's chest.

"NO!" he heard someone yell from the door.

Marek was pushed aside by Jack, who grabbed his wife.

"No. Please, don't…" he cried and then saw the limp body in the arms of his wife.

"NO!" he yelled out in grief. "Mist, please stay with me!" he pleaded and tried to heal her wounds with a Curaga spell. As he failed to wake her up, he put his wife's gauntlet on and tried again and again. After a while he lost the hope of reviving his wife and turned to the girl in her arms. He took the lucky charm he gave her of her neck and then tried to heal her. After a while, he finally gave up and then looked at his brother.

"You- You killed them!" he cried out and stormed at Marek.

Within the blink of a second both had their weapons out and they clashed together.

"And I thought you loved Rayne as if she was your own daughter!" Jack yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, I really feel sorry for you…" Marek said and then pushed Jack away, sending him crashing through the wall.

"You… you are not my brother!" Jack said and attacked once again.

Marek easily blocked the attack and countered with another dagger, that he sliced over Jack's arm

"What are you?" Jack asked angry and then fired a Firaga ball right at Marek's face.

Marek looked at Jack, not even a scratch from the attack "Marek was the illusion. I am reality. As he had a name as illusion, I will simply call myself Illusion."

Marek then lifted his hand "As you do to me, I do to you. Brother." And fired a violet ball of fire into Jack's face.

* * *

"And the next thing I remember, is that I woke up here in the Tower." Jack finished his story, holding back tears.

They all looked in disbelieve at him, except Yen Sid who knew it already.

"You… now I understand… or at least I think I do…" Sora said, not knowing what he really should say.

Aqua hugged him "It's okay, you don't need to hold the tears back…" she said softly, and as if she ordered Jack started crying.

Yen Sid walked over to Jack "I'm sorry for making you tell them."

Jack shook his head "No… they needed to know… better earlier than too late."

Lea sighed and then walked to the door.

As he passed by Jack, he taped him on the back "I hope you can find Marek and give him hell."

"Where are you going, Lea?" Yen Sid asked as he saw that the fiery redhead wanted to leave.

"I go get some sleep. I think we better continue this tomorrow…" he said and then left.

"He is right Master…" Mickey said and then looked after Jack.

"I know."

"C'mon cheer up a bit Jack! Illusion will soon be in our hands! Don't worry about that!" Mickey tried to cheer him up now too.

"Thanks, your Majesty." Jack said sobbing.

"Just Mickey."

**So, I hoped you like this Flashback Chapter. If not tell me why!**

**Till then!**


	20. Fire in the Twilight

**I finally managed to finish this Chapter and upload it! So here is number 20!**

**Shoutouts!**

**LegionaryPrime: Good, even though it sounds as if you don't like the other Chapters^^**

**TerraKH: I'm glad you do! And he is good, but corrupted by the darkness at an extremly high speed. **

**The Unknowing Herald: well, it's not over yet with brutal. Some people will fade some will die "normal". In my oppinion it deppends on how they die. I don't understand how a normal sword should make someone fade... **

**I own nothing, and TerraKH a little bit (Jack)**

As soon as the sun was over the horizon, they all met again in Yen Sid's room.

"Other than Sora and Kairi's Mark of Mastery exam, yours will consist out of two parts." Yen Sid explained to Lea "First, you will show us your ability to fight mindless creatures, like heartless and lower nobodies."

Lea cracked his knuckles "I'm ready master."

Yen Sid nodded, but signaled him to stay silent a little longer "And in the second, you'll need to fight an opponent of your choice."

"Great! I choose Sora!" Lea said with a grin.

"Uhm… you know you need to defeat your opponent? And I'm damn fast if I want to…" Sora said with a smirk.

Lea's grin disappeared again "Oh… then I maybe better choose to fight Kairi, don't I?"

"Oh, you didn't say that!" Kairi said and glared angry at the redhead "You gonna burn Axel."

The air around Axel started to heat up "It's LEA! Get it-"

"I know. Prepare to cry when I beat you, Lea…" Kairi interrupted and looked evil at him.

"Does Kairi scare you too?" Riku whispered to Sora, who only nodded.

"Well, we better start with the first part of the exam!" Yen Sid said and stood up "Outside will be enough space for it."

They all followed the master downstairs.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Aqua asked Jack while they walked down.

The brown haired man looked surprised at her "What do you mean?"

"That about yesterday?" Aqua said confused.

"Oh… Yeah, I'm doing fine…" Jack sighed.

"Hey Jack, I know this had to be hard for you. And if you want to talk about it, I'll listen."

"Thanks…" Jack muttered as they left the tower.

Master Yen Sid summoned a few Orbs of light "Lea, this Orbs are your opponents for the first part of the exam."

"Pffff… Piece of cake…" Lea said and summoned his Keyblade.

"Then… Let the exam begin!" Yen Sid said and a force field appeared around Lea and the Orbs.

"I have important thing to do. So… BURN!" Lea yelled and all around him erupted flames and hit the orbs.

As the flames where gone again, only two of the Orbs where gone and two even gained in size.

"Oh great…" Lea sighed before he attacked one of the Orbs. With each hit, the Orb shrunk a bit.

After a while, he decimated the orbs to only two, the two that grew earlier. They now glowed in a faint red light instead of pure white. With a yell, Lea jumped at the first Orb.

Suddenly however, the orb flashed red and fired a ball of fire at Lea. The fire engulfed the redhead completely.

"Oh shit…" Riku gasped surprised

Out of the flames, Lea came flying at the Orb, glowing in the aura of his power. With one hit, he cut the Orb clean in half and it faded away.

"Great idea… NOT! Don't try to roast me! It won't work, got it memorized?" Lea said to the other Orb of light. He raised his Keyblade and pointed it at the last Orb.

"Fire makes you stronger… then either an ice or water spell will kill it off." Lea thought loud "Blizzara"

A shard of ice popped out of Lea's Keyblade and hit the last orb. The orb immediately started to shrink down to its original size. With another Blizzara, he destroyed it completely.

The force field disappeared again and Master Yen Sid, King Mickey and Sora, after he was pulled by the arm by the King, came closer.

"Lea," Yen Sid started "you truly know how to fight with the Keyblade now, after your long training with Merlin and the three fairies. In my opinion, you have the power to become a Keyblade Master, but have you the determination to fight the darkness and maybe kill former friends?"

"Master, I'm not determined to kill Isa, but if there is no other way, I will…" the tested answered.

"You fight well with the Keyblade and your magic abilities seem quite impressive" King Mickey now said "But all you are really experienced with is fire magic and maybe healing spells. If you have to face a fire mage and you can't attack him directly, you may be doomed to fail."

Yen Sid, King Mickey and Lea now all looked at Sora, expecting him to add more to their critic "Uhm… well, I can't add anything else." He said excusing.

Kairi walked to Lea "Ready to cry, Axel?" she asked teasing.

"Who of us is the princess?" Lea asked with a smirk "Usually they cry, not the real men."

Kairi once again glared angry at him "Oh, keep talking. I'm sure you won't be a man for long…"

Lea gulped and both walked into the middle of the battle field that Sora, Kairi and Riku created with their training battles.

The force field appeared and Kairi summoned her Keyblade as well.

"Kairi, Lea." King Mickey said, looking at both.

Sora grinned, already waiting for the fight "Good Luck you two!"

"You may start…" Yen Sid announced.

**(Vim and Vigor, Kingdom Hearts II)  
**"I'll make it quick, okay?" Lea asked with a grin.

Kairi readied herself "We'll see."

Lea stabbed his Keyblade into the ground "Yeah… and now, BURN BABY!"

As Lea yelled, the ground around Kairi started to crack open. The cracks formed a circle around the red haired girl and flames came out of them. As soon as she was completely surrounded by the cracks, Kairi was surrounded by a wall of fire. Lea pulled his Keyblade out of the ground and stormed at the firewall, ready to jump through it and knock Kairi out.

Suddenly, a pink arrow shot out of the flames and hit Lea right into the knee. With a cry of pain, he fell face first to the ground. Lea knew that the firewall that surrounded Kairi was gone now, but where did the arrow came from? As Lea looked up, he saw Kairi walking towards him, in a short pink robe and with…

"A bow?" Lea asked surprised.

"Yeah, that's my Cupid-Form, if you want to know." Kairi explained with a grin and helped Lea on his feet again.

Lea pulled the arrow out of his knee "Cure. There I only one thing you forgot…"

Kairi looked surprised at her fellow redhead "What?"

"Bows are only long range weapons!" he yelled and hit Kairi in the side with his Keyblade, sending her flying a few meter.

"Think a bit girl…" Lea muttered as he walked closer to her.

"But… you forgot something too…" Kairi muttered on the ground.

"Yeah, what?" Lea asked as he came closer to her.

Suddenly, Kairi jumped up and shot another arrow at Lea, hitting him once again in the knee "Arrows are faster that you can be with your Keyblade."

Lea pulled the arrow out, as Orbs of Light surrounded his Hands and his feet. The orbs lifted him in the air and he floated in front of Kairi.

She aimed four arrows at him, all were blue instead of pink.

"Lea, Kairi stop!" Yen Sid suddenly yelled.

**(end Vim and Vigor)**

Kairi looked surprised at her Master and accidently shot the arrows at Lea. The arrows all hit their target, the orbs around Lea's hands and feet and turned them into solid ice.

The weight of the ice pulled Lea to the ground and he somehow managed to hit himself in the crotch. As he landed he silently started to cry.

With a flash, Kairi's cloth returned to normal and she turned to Lea "I told you, you'd cry when I'm finished with you…"

"I… I smashed my balls…" Lea only cried while Kairi melted the ice.

"Kairi, Lea, get over here." Yen Sid ordered them.

As Kairi and Lea approached him, they saw the worried expressions on Sora and King Mickey's faces.

"Fauna, may you repeat what you told me?" Yen Sid asked the Fairy behind him.

"Yes Master. There is a fight at Twilight Town! Flora, Merryweather and I saw it as we wanted to guy a few supplies." The red fairy said worried.

"Then we need to go there as fast as possible, right?" Kairi asked the group.

* * *

With a flash, the scenery of twilight town appeared around the train. Sora immediately looked out to see if he could find any trace of the fight.

Suddenly, a lightning hit in the middle of the city.

_"I hope for your health that this are not those who I think they are…."_ Roxas said angry in Sora's mind.

_"And neither do I."_

The train slowed down and they entered the main station of Twilight Town. As the door opened, all six left the train and ran to the main door-

"I still don't get why you wanted the King to stay behind…" Lea said as they left the building.

Sora looked back to Lea, while he walked down the stairs "Because he can't abandon his Kingdom again! That's wh-"

Sora bumped into a man with silver hair and both fell to the ground.

He was the first to get up again "Sorry Mister…" Sora excused himself and helped the man on his feet again. He wore a black leather coat and had a blue sheath on his back.

As both stood up, the man glared angry at Sora.

"This eyes…" Sora muttered "No!" he gasped and summoned Oblivion.

In the moment he brought it up, the man brought his sword down on Sora.

"Riku, bring them to the sandlot. I'll follow soon!" Sora said and then looked at the man "How?" he asked and pushed the man away.

"Father wants us to find mother for him, and we know she's here." The man said and pointed his double bladed katana at Sora "Now, tell me where mother is!"

The man leaped at Sora and suddenly someone blocked the attack with a familiar broadsword.

The sword was the same weapon that Cloud wield when Sora met him the first time in Olympus Coliseum. But it wasn't Cloud. The man had black hair, but they were as spikey as Clouds'. Sora couldn't see the man's face, but he could have sworn he saw him somewhere before.

"Follow your friends. I'll take care of him…" the man said before he kicked the silver haired man in the guts and send him flying a few feet.

"You!" Sora said surprised, remembering who the man was.

"Yeah I. Now go!" the man said and attacked the other man.

Sora quickly turned around and ran after his friends as fast as he could. He caught up to them before they even reached the sandlot.  
"What are you already doing here?" Riku asked surprised.

"A… friend took over for me." Sora answered and in the same moment, a building collapsed near the sandlot.

Lea gasped surprised "Oh Shit…"

As they reached what remained of the sandlot, they saw three people fighting against two other silver haired men in the same attire as the man in front of the clocktower. One of the was Hayner, who used a sword instead of the usual struggle bat. The other two men wore the same suits as Myra and Rod in Radiant Garden. One of them was bald and wore shades and the other one had spikey red hair and goggles on his head.

Near them, Olette ran her green glowing hands over Pence's bloody body.

"Kairi!" Sora said and pointed to the two. Kairi understood and immediately ran to them.

Suddenly, the three that fought the two men were thrown back and the landed in front of the group.

The red haired Turk landed right in front of Lea and he looked up to him "Ugh. Great you…" the man muttered angry and stood up again.

"What are you doing here, Lea?" The red haired man asked angry.

"I came here to chew bubble gum and kick ass." Lea said and pulled an empty pack of chewing gum out of his pocket "And I'm all outta gum!"

"Get serious!" the man said angry and pocked him with his metal rod.

Lea glared at the Turk "I am. What are you doing here?"

"I'm a Turk, idiot!" the red haired Turk shouted.

"Reno, I don't want to interrupt you, but you know we're in a fight. Right?" the bald Turk asked as he dodged the attack of the taller of the silver haired men.

Reno and Lea looked at them and immediately joined the fight.

_"Idiots… they could be brothers…"_Roxas sighed while Sora, Riku and Jack fought against the man with the long hair and the two guns.

_"Later!"_ was all Sora replied.

"Tell us, where is mother?" The man asked Sora while they fought. He pointed his gun right at Sora's face and a second before he pulled the trigger, Jack pushed the gun away with his bare hand. Blood was now running from his palm, because the guns where shaped and sharped like blades.

"Don't tell them anything about Jenova's friggin' head!" Reno yelled and then was hit by the other man in the stomach. Not only was he stunned by the mechanical device around the man's arm, he was also thrown into another building.

"You meanie!" the man yelled after him.

Suddenly, a blue bolt hit the center of the sandlot and almost his Sora and the man with the long silver hair.

The fighting stopped for a moment, and everybody looked from where the bolt came. In front of the clock tower, the first silver haired man and the man with the Buster Sword where still fighting, but it looked like the silver haired man had the upper hand.

"Come Brother, he seems to need our help." The man with the long silver hair said to the other man and both jumped on the roof to run towards their leader.

"Shit, we need to follow them!" Riku said angry and immediately started to run to the hill the main station and the clocktower where on.

"Kairi, stay with Olette and Pence, so they are safe at the moment!" Sora ordered Kairi.

"But-" Kairi tried to insist, but she was interrupted by Sora.

"No buts!" Sora said and then looked to Hayner "You better stay also with them. Kairi should be able to handle every problem alone, but you never know…"

Hayner didn't even try to insist.

The rest of the group including the two Turks ran up the hill. As they reached it, the black haired man was attacked by all three silver haired men and was saved in the last second by Sora, Riku and Lea, who intervened.

Aqua ran over to the man and healed him. The man now had enough power to lift his sword and join the fight again.

Suddenly, a force field appeared between the leader of the gang, the man Sora bumped into, and the rest of them. He pointed his hand in the sky and his palm began to glow blue.

A orb of blue light shot out of his hand and into the sky, leaving a circle with strange script in it in the air. The clouds in the sky started to darken and grow.

Down on the ground the fighting stopped for a few moments and everybody looked up to the sky.

The dark clouds began to form something and after a few seconds, they became solid. Out of the cloud came a giant dragon.

"Holy Shit." The two Turks said in unison.

**Hope you liked it! **

**And I think all of you know who those three silver haired guys are and who the black haired guy is (he appeared already, do you know where?). **

**And it's pretty obvious what happens next, right? Sorry if it seems too uncreative, but i planned it this way.**

**So, till then!**


	21. Mother's SIN

**I finally managed to write this Chapter down and now i can upload it!**

**As the name of the Chapter may indicates, Bahamut SIN will be in the chapter^^ (just telling to not shock/confuse anybody)**

**Shoutouts!**

**Legionary Prime:**** You didn't confuse me^^ And if flashback chapters are good written, nobody should dislike them!**

**The Unknowing Herald:**** She didn't really look at him. she only helped. And she only remembered him after Herc recognized her. And it was not in the middle of a fight. Copy and paste it from AC would have made this chapter a lot easier to write, so no i won't^^**

**khheroxasoray:**** Yup, they are here^^**

**TerraKH:**** But do you know how it happens? If yes: get out of my head! ^^**

**zeldafan4ever:**** jup, it's Zack. And nope, it's not an Alpha Behemoth. Hope i updated soon enough for you^^**

**Jack belongs to TerraKH, the rest does not belong to me...**

The giant dragon circled two times over Twilight Town, before he landed in the middle of the Tram Common. It let out a roar and looked around. After a few seconds, it started to tear the buildings around him apart.

"Loz, Yazoo, take care of them. I'll go to their boss and ask him a little question." The leader of the silver haired gang said and jumped over the edge of the small plaza in front of the clock tower.

The short haired man looked at Sora and the others and held out his hand to them "Wanna play?"

**(Those Who Fight (Piano version), Final Fantasy VII Advent Children)**

Reno and Rude immediately jumped forward and attacked him. Riku, Lea and Jack meanwhile attacked the long haired one.

"Zack?" Aqua asked confused and surprised.

The black haired man looked at her with a grin "Jup- Aqua?"

"I thought you were dead!" he said and pulled the young woman into a bear hug.

"I… I thought you were dead too…" Aqua gasped as all the air in her lungs was pressed out by the SOLDIER.

"Now after we're both alive, let's kick some ass!" Zack said and joined Reno and Rude in their fight.

"Hey Yazoo, seven against two is unfair!" the short haired man, Lou, said to his brother as he stunned Reno.

"You are right, brother. Let Bahamut take care of them." Yazoo said and both entered a Corridor of Darkness that opened behind them.

"Great! They're gone!" Jack said angry.

**(end Those Who Fight)**

The dragon once again lifted off into the air. He stopped over the Sandlot and a blue ball of fire grew in its mouth. As it fired it, the sandlot was covered in an inferno. All that remained of it was a smoking crater in the ground.

"NO!" Sora and Riku yelled.

Suddenly, Riku punched Sora in the face "You idiot, Sora!" he yelled at his best friend.

Jack And Zack immediately got between them.

"Riku, Calm down! Kairi and the others are alright, I'm sure!" Jack said.

"No… He is right… If Kairi is dead, it's my fault…" Sora said and with a flash, turned into his Seraph-Form.

"I'm gonna deal with the dragon… If I fail… you better run." He said to Riku and then ascended into the air and shot towards the summon.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Hayner gasped surprised and pointed into the sky.

Olette looked up too and sighed "That's just a cloud, Hay-"

In this moment, a giant dragon came out of the dark cloud.

Kairi helped the still weak Pence up on his feet and Hayner came to help his friend walk.

"We need to get him somewhere safe!" Kairi said to Hayner and Olette.

_"Bring him to the old Mansion. It should be safe there."_ Naminé said in Kairi's mind.

"Is the old Mansion an opinion?" Kairi quickly asked the group.

"Yeah, I guess…" Hayner said after thinking for a moment.

Kairi nodded "Good, then let's-"

In that moment, the dragon landed on the nearby Tram Common and started to destroy random buildings.

"Any other ways to the mansion?" Kairi asked worried.

Olette and Hayner shook their heads.

"Then we better get somewhere else…" Kairi muttered to herself "Let's go to the usual spot then! Olette, take Pence from me please."

The brown haired girl nodded and took over her Friend. Hayner and Olette carried their friend up the road while Kairi was behind them.

The dragon took off from the Tram Common again, as they were halfway up the way.

"Faster you two. It just took off again!" Kairi told the two in front of her and they immediately started to run, their friend still between them.

As they reached the ally with the usual spot, Kairi looked up to the dragon again. It was now over the sandlot and gathered energy in its mouth.

"Shit!" she swore and pushed Hayner and Olette to go into the usual spot. As they entered, the dragon fired the ball and an explosion shook the earth.

Kairi quickly followed them in and then turned around. They were in the middle of the small room.

"Reflega!" Kairi yelled and created a shield around the four, in the moment the inferno came through the entrance.

After a few seconds, the fire was gone again and Kairi dismissed the shield and whipped away the sweat on her forehead. She opened the bag around her leg and pulled out a small blue cube and her communicator.

"What's that?" Pence asked weakly.

"Ether…" Kairi answered and shoved the small piece of magic restoring food in her mouth. She then flipped open her communicator "Cid? Where are you?"

"The _Shera_ is in the orbit of Twilight Town. What the fuck is going on down there?" The captain of the ship asked angry.

"We have a uhm… little problem. You and the others better come down here. Quick!" Kairi explained.

Cid sighed "Fine. We'll be down there in a few minutes…"

Kairi nodded and put the communicator back in her bag and looked to the three friends "You three need to get somewhere safe!"

"We could hide in the underground until its safe again…" Hayner suggested.

"Then we better go now!" Olette said and she and Hayner supported Pence once again.

As they left the usual spot, Kairi looked to the dragon. There was already a winged figure that flew around the dragon and attacked the head of it.

"Watch out you three…" Kairi said as she summoned her armor and her Keyblade Rider.

Hayner nodded "We will…"

* * *

**(Those Who Fight, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children)**

"That's for Kairi!" Sora yelled and sliced over the Bahamut's head with the burning Oblivion "and that's for the others!"

He sent a furry of cuts and slices at the Bahamut, but they didn't seem to hurt him much.

Suddenly, a pink flash shot past him and multiple balls of light hit the Bahamut.

The dragon somehow managed to get Sora's right wings between his teeth and bit down, trapping Sora. Bahamut started to violently throw his head around.

For the first time, Sora was not happy to have those wings. He desperately tried to get the Bahamut to open its mouth.

"Burning Ice!" he yelled and pointed Oblivion at the dragons head.

A burning icicle separated from the tip of the burning Keyblade and hit the Bahamut over the eye. The icicle just shattered and only left a little scratch in the scales.

The pain in his wings was already unbearable and still increased. He saw once again the pink flash shooting past him and the Bahamut was once again covered in blasts of light. Now, the dragon threw his head even more violent around. Suddenly, Sora felt one of the wings being ripped of his back and soon, the other two followed.

The pain was so intense, it made him black out as he was thrown towards earth again.

**(pause Those Who Fight)**

As he came back to consciousness, he was surprised that he didn't had multiple broken bones, but instead was surrounded by his friends.

"Get up boy! There's still a dragon to take care of!" Someone said to Sora and poked him with a pole or something.

With a groan of pain, he sat up and looked around. He looked in the faces of all his companions.

"How?" he asked surprised.

"Kairi was the one that called us down here." Cloud explained and offered Sora a hand.

Sora took it thankfully and was pulled up to his feet.

"She was also the one to safe you from crashing into the city." Riku said as he looked over to the dragon that once again tore buildings apart.

A pink armored person came to him and removed her helmet, revealing Kairi under it "Alone you can't beat this." She said with a smile.

"But together…" Aqua added.

"We'll beat the shit out of it and its master!" Cid finished and lit a cigarette.

Sora nodded and looked down on himself. He still was in his Seraph-Form, but his white clothes were covered in blood.

"Then, I'll attack from above and you'll come from the ground." He said and stood up again.

Everybody nodded and readied their weapons.

Cloud recognized the massive Buster Sword as his old sword and looked at its wielder. He stared at him in disbelieve.

Zack looked back and started to laugh "At least you choose a good weapon!"

Riku, Lea, Cloud, Zack, Vincent, Cid and the two Turks jumped over the edge of the hill on the roofs below and ran towards the dragon.

"And you two?" Sora asked Kairi and Aqua curious.

Both summoned their Keyblade riders and Aqua summoned her armor as well.

"We've got your back!" Both said and jumped on their rider.

Suddenly, a clock appeared over Sora and everything seemed to move a bit slower now.

"Figured you might need it." Aqua said slowly as she and Kairi lifted up from the ground.

Sora smiled and then swung his remaining three wings to fly up in the air. To his surprise, he did well, even though the wings where all on the same side. He shot past Aqua and Kairi and saw the others jumping from roof to roof, getting closer to the Bahamut.

**(Continue Those Who Fight)**

Oblivion flashed in his hand and immediately caught fire. He flew past the dragon's head and cut along the wing. The Bahamut roared in pain and tried to grab Sora, but he was too fast to be caught.

Meanwhile, Riku and the others reached the feet of Bahamut. Cerberus' bullets immediately tore through the scales of the dragon, but didn't do much damage.

Cloud and Zack each used Cross-slashes against the legs. Jack leaped up on the knee with Cid's help and managed to reach the back of the dragon, where he started to attack the wings like Sora did.

Riku tried his luck with dark spells and Lea attacked the dragon with fire magic.

The dragon roared in pain as Vincent managed to place three well-aimed bullets right in the Bahamut's eye. As the claw of the dragon dug into the spot where Vincent stood a second ago, it hit nothing except the ground. He appeared soon under the Bahamut and fired a magically charged bullet at the dragon's chest.

Meanwhile, Lightning ran to Cloud "Down with your Sword, Cloud!"

The confused blond swordsman lowered his sword and Lightning jumped on it.

"Throw me!" She said and turned her gun to the sword.

"Wha-"

"Just do it!" Lightning interrupted him.

Cloud nodded and then used his Fusion Sword to throw Lightning on the Bahamut. She landed on one of the knees and immediately drove her sword in the scales so she wouldn't fall down again.

Cid, who saw this, ran over to Zack "And you throw me!" He ordered.

Zack sighed and lowered his sword like Cloud did for Lightning. Cid jumped on it and soon was on the dragon too. He used his spear to get a good place to stand on, but was ready to pull it out any moment and use it against the Bahamut again.

"What are we, Catapults?" Zack asked desperate.

"Seems like it…" Cloud muttered tired.

Suddenly, the Bahamut took off again. Sora saw all his friends that were on the dragon and immediately flew to Kairi and Aqua.

"WE need to get them down!" He only yelled and both understood and turned to get their friends down.

Kairi grabbed Jack, while Aqua took Lightning and Sora Cid.

They landed near Reno and Rude, who evacuated the district more or less successfully.

Sora suddenly felt how his energy to hold up the form was almost drained. He dug in his pocket, but didn't find what he searched for.

"Kairi, can you spare any of your drive energy?" Sora asked while he drank the golden liquid.

The pink armored girl nodded and held out her hand. In her palm appeared a golden orb and Sora touched it. He immediately felt how all of his drive power returned.

"Stay back, I'll take care of the Bahamut alone." He told the two and then flew after the dragon, which flew towards the old mansion.

"Hey you, Stop!" He yelled after it and fired a ball of fire at the dragon.

The Bahamut turned and roared at Sora. Underneath the dragon was the wood that laid between the mansion and the Tram Common.

"Now look close…" Sora said with a smirk and pointed his burning Oblivion at the dragon.

"Cleansing" he yelled and gathered great amounts of the form's energy "Fire!"

**(pause Those Who Fight)**

* * *

"Truly a spectacle, isn't it Sir?"

"So you found me…" the blond man in the white coat asked and took a sip of whisky.

"It wasn't that hard, Mr. President." The silver haired man said and walked to the other man's side.

Both looked out of the window and watched the Bahamut.

"I'm no President anymore…" said the ex-president.

"No, you are not…" the silver haired man snickered, but suddenly went serious again "Now, where is mother, Mr. Shinra?"

"Tell me Kadaj, why do you seek your "Mother"?" Shinra asked unimpressed by the threatening tone.

"Father wants, no, need her." Kadaj explained.

Shinra raised an eyebrow "Father?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious, Sir?" Kadaj said and looked the other man in the eyes.

"So it's him…"

Kadaj nodded "More or less… Father needs Mother, so he can reach his perfect form and with it godhood."

"What perfect form?" Shinra asked surprised.

"After his death by the hand of this boy, the alien cells in him activated. They somehow connected him to the darkness of this boy and he is immortal until the boy dies or manages to seal his darkness. But with mother, he would no longer need to keep this man alive and could finally kill him!" Kadaj explained to the former president.

"So… you say Jenova's head would give Sephiroth new powers? And I thought he was a nightmare twelve years ago…"

"Yes it will… and he is already more powerful as he ever was, Mr. Shinra!" The silver haired man said and they looked out again. The Bahamut was now flying towards the mansion, followed by a white figure. Shinra though it looked like the exact opposite as what Sephiroth looked like. Completely white with only dark spikey hair.

"What did he do?" Shinra asked and walked over to his desk.

**(Encounter, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children)**

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He will come to get mother." Kadaj said and looked after Shinra.

Shinra placed his glass on the desk and opened a drawer "So, if you success, Sephiroth will become even stronger?"

Kadaj nodded with an maniac grin "Yes! And he will turn into his beautiful seven winged form!"

In this moment, the white figure covered the Bahamut and the forest under it in a bright blue flame. Kadaj now looked even more like his "Father" in the shine of the fire. Shinra pulled a gun and a black box out of the drawer and turned around again.

"I'm disappointed of you Kadaj…" he said as two Turks, a man and a woman, came out of the dark and grabbed the "son" of Sephiroth.

Kadaj's catlike pupils became two small lines on his green eyes.

"A good son would have known…" Shinra said with a smirk. In this moment, Kadaj freed himself from the two Turks' grip and stormed at Shinra. The blond man fired one time and hit the silver haired man dead on. Kadaj stopped for a second and gave Shinra enough time to run at the window and jump through it, shattering the glass and landing safe on the ground.

Two corridors of darkness opened left and right of Shinra and he stormed towards the open gate of the mansion. As he reached it, he pulled his arm back and threw the small black box as far as he was able to, before he was hit by a bullet in the leg.

Before the box however, someone caught it midair.

**(End Encounter)**

* * *

The fire coming from Oblivion stopped and Sora looked down on the inferno he created to destroy the Bahamut. The flames almost reached the high the dragon was on and dark smoke rose from everywhere.

Sora hoped that the dragon couldn't withstand the power of the Cleansing flames, because he was almost completely out of energy. Out of the smoke came the Bahamut and flew past him.

"Great…" Sora muttered out of breath and flew after the dragon.

Suddenly, his cloth began to glow. Sora wasn't happy about that, because he wasn't able to keep up the form with the help of magic energy, because he was now completely drained of it.

"Not now! No no no no no-" With a flash, his cloth turned to their normal color again and his wings where gone too.

"Shit!" he yelled as he fell down towards the inferno.

However, someone grabbed his arm and stopped his fall. He looked up and saw a blue armored woman holding his arm.

"Thanks…" he muttered weakly and pulled himself up on the rider.

They turned around and flew towards the others that waited at the remains of the Tram Common. The Bahamut meanwhile landed on the Twilight Town Clock tower and ripped of one of the arms carrying the bells and threw it into the city below. On the basement of the tower appeared cracks because of the weight it suddenly had to support.

"The head is at the old Mansion. Reno, Rude and Lea went over there a few moments ago to get it before this gang does." Riku told them as soon as they landed.

Sora took a deep breath "Aqua, could you go after them and help them get through the fire? Lea's a pyromaniac, but to get through there, they need a good reflect…"

Aqua dismissed her armor "If you promise to not do anything stupid." She said with a smile before she ran after the Turks and Lea.

"Huh… she seems to not know your middle name…" Riku said with a laugher.

"Stupid Things!" Cloud and Kairi said and joined Riku.

"Yeah, whatever…" Sora said annoyed, still breathing heavily "You don't happen to have a spare Elixir, do you?" he asked Riku, who shook his head.

"I do… it's my last one." Zack said and handed the small bottle with the golden liquid to Sora.

"Thanks!" Sora said and opened the bottle. As the liquid ran down his throat, he felt how all his magic energy returned to him.

"Ok, here is the plan. I have a bit drive power left, so I can enter a form for a short time. I will provoke the Bahamut. It will then hopefully follow me and I will fly as high as possible before I hopefully finish it off with a Mega Flare… But to be safe, someone else should cast and equal strong spell…" Sora explained his plan.

"I know who could cast a spell equal if not superior to your Flare." Riku said.

Sora looked surprised and shocked at his best friend "What? Who?"

Riku didn't answer and only pointed in Kairi's direction.

"Kairi?" Not only Sora asked surprised.

"No I can't!" Kairi immediately said.

"I know you can! King Mickey taught it to you!" Riku said calm.

Kairi sighed "Fine… I'll try. But don't expect me to manage it!"

"What magic do you mean, Riku?" Sora asked curious.

"Holy" Kairi sighed "the most powerful white magic. An explosion of pure light, almost like flare… and as strong as Ultima…"

"Riku. You. Are. Genius!" Sora said "The Bahamut didn't like the light Kairi fired at him. With this I', sure it will fall!"

With a flash, Sora turned into his Seraph-Form again. Now with six wings again.  
"When I say now, we both cast it." He said as he rose into the air.

Kairi nodded and followed him upwards.

They stopped hundred meters above the dragon on the tower.

"Hm let's see…" Sora muttered and pointed his hand at the Bahamut "Firaga!"

* * *

Aqua, Lea and the Turks walked through the still burning forest. Aqua kept a reflect up to protect them all from the heat.

Suddenly, three motorcycles came from the direction of the mansion and drove past them.

"Were that?" Lea asked surprised.

"Motorcycles!" Reno said surprised and looked after them "Damn, that means they have the head! We have to stop them!"

"Lea and I can follow them, but what will you two do?" Aqua asked the duo.

"We'll look after our boss." Rude said.

"And how are you going to get through the fire?" Lea asked curious.

"We are Turks, nephew…" Reno sighed and facepalmed.

Lea just turned around and was ready to leave "Come on Aqua, let's go!"

Aqua was surprised, but summoned her Keyblade rider "Hop on."

"Good luck you two." She said as she dismissed the reflect and then flew after the motorcycles.

As they flew over the city wall, they already saw that the bikes where stopped by the rest of the group. They landed and jumped from the rider.

"Need help?" Lea asked mockingly as he summoned his Keyblade.

Riku looked annoyed at him "Oh shut it Le-"

But he was interrupted by a bright white light in the sky.

* * *

The ball of fire hit the Bahamut on the head. The dragon looked up to Sora, who already shot the next ball of fire.

"Yeah! Here I am! Come and get me!" he yelled and flew around to get the Bahamut to follow him.

The Bahamut lifted off from the tower and flew towards Sora, who immediately began to fly higher.

Kairi was now on the other side of the dragon and they were high enough to see the whole city.

_"You are going to get yourself killed!"_ Roxas said in Sora's mind.

Sora sighed in his mind _"No, I'm not…"_

Bahamut fired a small ball of fire at Sora, who easily dodged the attack, because the dragon was obvious weakened by now.

_"The Mega Flare almost killed you once! And now you are even higher up in the air. The fall alone would kill you!" _Roxas tried to remind him.

_"Shut up!"_

As Sora checked again, they were easily one kilometer high in the air. He decided that this would be enough safety distance to the city so there won't be too much damage.

"Kairi, now!" He yelled as loud as he could and pointed Oblivion at the Bahamut.

Sora concentrated on firing a blast of fire that then erupted in the wished Mega Flare. He gathered all his power and even a bit of his life energy in the tip of his Keyblade.

"Mega Flare!"

"Holy!"

The two glowing orbs, one bright white, the other glowing red like a ruby, shot towards the massive dragon. As they hit, they enveloped it in a massive explosion.

For Sora, everything went white.

**Hope the Bahamut SIN fight was not too bad so far!**

**I really hope to update faster for the next chapter. It will reveal (more or less) a new member of the Organization XIII!**

**Okay I really don't have much to say except one shoutout for Chapter 8 from a guest: Where Nothing Else Gathers is the throneroom in the World That Never Was...**

**Okay, till then!**


	22. Ruins of Twilight

**So, I don't have to say much to this so I come to the shoutouts immediatly.**

**zeldafan4ever: Your mom- Whatever. Yup, it's him and he and Cloud will be funny together!**

**LegionaryPrime: I got the Indy idea too! And I think to remember that Peter shoots him in the end, but you are probably right.**

**TerraKH: Thanks! And i had to put this in^^ where should the head be if not with Rufus?**

**The Unknow Herald: Thanks and I'll correct it as soon as possible! You'll see^^**

**I own nothing! Jack belongs to TerraKH!**

Everything he saw was white. A moment later, he was hit by a shockwave and the thunder of the explosion ripped his eardrums apart. His wings were gone and he was falling towards the ground again, at least h though so.

His vision returned, but was still completely blurry. All he saw was the color of the sky switching with the color of the buildings under him.

_"The armor! Use your armor!"_ Roxas yelled in his mind.

Sora tried to hit the gauntlet around his arm, but was too weak to move his body properly.

_"What are you waiting for? We are going to die!" _

Gathering all his remaining strength, Sora hit the gauntlet and was enveloped in the red and black armor. A second later, he crashed into a building and shot through it like a cannon ball. He shot through three buildings before he crashed into the ground and ripped it open as he was stopped by the rubble.

Before he even hit the ground, Sora passed out.

* * *

The bright light was followed by an extremely strong shockwave, which threw everybody to the ground. As Riku came to his feet again, he looked up where the explosion was.

The corps of the Bahamut fell towards the ground and dissolved into ash before it could do more damage, even though the blast destroyed most of the buildings direct under it.

Riku was the first to get up on his feet again. He looked around and as he looked to the clock tower, he saw how it fell. The tower landed in the city and crushed many buildings under it. Where the tower once stood was now a big dust cloud.

"Aqua, take Lea, Zack, Lightning and Cid to search for Sora and Kairi." Riku ordered the blue haired woman as he helped her up.

She nodded and helped the said persons up and they soon left.

Meanwhile, Kadaj and his brothers got up too and now where ready to defend their mother till death.

**(J-E-N-O-V-A, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children)**

"Now, father will become a god and shall destroy you all!" Kadaj said as he drew his katana.

"Not if we can stop you, punk!" Riku grunted and attacked the silver haired man.

Jack and Cloud followed his example and attacked the other two.

Kadaj dodged Riku's first attack and sliced him over the back. Riku stumbled but didn't fall and fired a Thundagra at the man. Kadaj blocked the attack with his two-bladed Katana and then shot forward to attack Riku again. The silver haired teen however jumped over the silver haired man and fired a blast of Fire into the man's back.

Kadaj grunted in pain and then turned around and attacked Riku again. Both locked weapons and glared at each other.

Riku and Kadaj's fight was more or less equal, but Jack and Cloud struggled to keep up against the other two.

Jack had to dodge all of Loz bullets and wasn't able to attack until Vincent distracted the long haired man for a second. He jumped at the man and sliced him over the chest with Wanderer's Judgment.

Loz gasped in pain before he turned around and fired his guns at Jack again. One of the bullets hit Jack in the back, but was stopped by the metal plates on his vest. If the bullet went through, it would have gone right through his Heart and killed him immediately. The force of the impact however made him tip over and fall to the ground. Jack turned around and already looked into the barrel of Loz' gun.

The silver haired man smiled at him "Good Nigh-"

Before he was able to finish however, he was hit in the shoulder by Vincent and Jack was able to turn the ties and tried to bring Loz to the ground, but failed as the man dodged him.

Cloud had more problems with Yazoo's speed as to dodge the attacks. The bulky man was fast enough to leave a trail of glowing magic power when he ran. Vincent helped Cloud too by firing at Yazoo, so Cloud had a few seconds time to really attack the man.

First, Cloud sent a Thundagra at Yazoo and then hit him with the blunt side of his sword in the stomach. The man got down on his knees and grunted in pain, but quickly got up again and attacked again.

"Why do you think your father won't get rid of you as soon as he is a god?" Riku asked as he pushed Kadaj away and fired a Firaga at him.

"Father won't ever do this!" Kadaj said angry and attacked Riku again.

The Keyblade Master smirked "I won't be so sure of that."

Now Kadaj was angry and attacked Riku with a furry of cuts that he couldn't all block.

Suddenly, all four were surrounded by the three silver haired men.

"Well, don't look so good…" Jack muttered as he sheathed Wanderer's Judgment.

"Give up already Jack?" Cloud teased him, even though they were in the same situation.

Jack started to laugh "Shut up."

A corridor of darkness opened and a hooded person came out of it. All four heroes where ready to fight within a second.

Kadaj looked at the man "Who are you?"

"I thought you'd recognize me…" the man said and removed the hood from his head.

"Father!" All three silver haired men gasped.

Sephiroth smirked and looked at the four men that were surrounded by his "sons". His cat like golden eyes wandered over Jack, Vincent, Riku and finally Cloud.

"Good to see you, Cloud." The silver haired man said with a smirk.

"Father, we have mother!" Kadaj said and handed Sephiroth the still sealed black box.

"Ah, you found her!" he said as he ripped open the seal.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Jack said and then looked over to Cloud, who boiled in anger.

Sephiroth opened the box and pulled a blue head of a woman out of it "And now, witness the birth of a god!"

Before Sephiroth was able to meld with the head however, it exploded in his hand and covered his face with parts of it.

* * *

"Where should we search? They could be everywhere!" Lightning said as they walked past another destroyed building.

"Yeah, why don't you fly up with your rider and look if you can see them?" Lea asked annoyed.

Aqua sighed and summoned her rider "Fine, but I can tell you that we still have to walk there."

As she reached a high to overlook the whole town, she immediately saw a pink figure on the roof of one of the buildings and flew towards it. She ran over to Kairi and searched the place to press, so the armor would be dismissed.

After a few seconds, she found it and saw the blood running down Kairi's nose and ears.

"Cura." Aqua whispered and the blood stopped, but Kairi was still unconscious.

"Can you hear me?" Aqua asked worried.

Kairi slightly nodded "Yeah…" she whispered weakly.

Aqua lifted the girl on her arms and then got on her rider again. Holding Kairi with one hand, she lifted off again and flew back to where the others waited.

As she landed, she walked over to Cid "Cid, bring her on the _Shera_ and make sure the sickbay is ready for someone that is seriously hurt."

Cid nodded and then pulled the device to signal the ship to transport him up. Aqua gave the Princess of Heart in the Pilot's arms and then the two were teleported up on the _Shera_.

"What do you mean with someone that's badly hurt?" Zack asked confused.

"I saw a few buildings with a hole in it from above, and then a long carve in the ground. I guess that was Sora's work. And armor or not, he'll be in no good condition…" Aqua explained and then walked in the direction she saw the place where Sora crash landed.

The way was covered in rubble. They had to climb over a few collapsed buildings to get to where Sora was.

As they reached it, they already saw the red figure lying on the ground.

"Sora!" Aqua called out to him and ran over to his moveless body.

She quickly found the place to tap so the armor was dismissed.

Under the armor, Sora was badly bruised and blood came streaming from all visible openings in his body. Aqua hoped they weren't too late to save him.

"Quick, the signal." Aqua said and waited for someone to hand her the small device.

Lightning didn't hand it to Aqua, but instead pushed the button and all five where teleported on board of the _Shera._

There, a team of doctors already waited for them.

* * *

"What have you done?" Kadaj yelled and attacked Vincent, but he was blocked by Riku.

Sephiroth summoned his Masamune and pointed it at Vincent, his eyes now pitch black "You made a mistake…"

Before Sephiroth was able to attack the gunman, Cloud leaped forward and attacked him.

"Your "kids" have destroyed this city!" Cloud yelled and hit Sephiroth multiple times. "And now you'll pay for it!"

With one swing of his sword, Sephiroth send Cloud flying into a nearby building.

Sephiroth turned to Vincent again "You… You stole my opportunity to become a god!"

Vincent pointed his gun at Sephiroth "Don't force me to use them!"

Suddenly, Sephiroth put his sword away and turned around, his eyes golden again.

"It's too bad you destroyed Jenova… But the real purpose why I send those three was not to get the head, it would have been only an extra to it." Sephiroth explained with a mad chuckle.

"But why did you send them?" Riku asked as Kadaj and his gang backed up and came to Sephiroth's side.

"Look around!" The silver haired man said and spread his arms to symbolize the whole world they were on "To bring chaos to this world. Not to send it into darkness. No but to kill people and brig terror to the worlds!"

With a yell, Cloud came from behind Sephiroth and tried to cleave the man with the Fusion Sword. Within the blink of an eye, Sephiroth turned around and blocked the attack.

"Useless like always…" he muttered and then hit Cloud with a blast of Darkness.

"Why would you do something like this?" Jack asked confused and angry.

A Corridor of Darkness appeared behind Sephiroth's "sons" and they stepped through.

"Orders…" Sephiroth said and then disappeared through the Corridor.

"They are gone again! And now, they finished their job!" Riku said angry and dismissed his Keyblade.

Five people came near them, all covered in ash.

"Hey, you got rid of them…" one of them caught as they came near them.

Two of the five people carried a wounded man in a white coat. The other two where Reno and Rude.

"Reno, Rude! What happened?" Riku asked surprised.

"Well…" Reno coughed "we had to get our boss and our co-workers into safety…"

"Yeah, by leading us through that inferno!" The blond Turk grunted angry.

"Oh, did you have a better idea? No, I don't think so Elena!" Reno said annoyed.

"Both, shut up!" the man in the white coat muttered and managed to stand straight, even though he needed the support of the two Turks.

"May I ask, who are you?" Riku asked confused.

The man held out his hand "Rufus Shinra. Commander of the Turks."

Riku shook the man's hand "Riku"

As he said his last name, a badly damaged building collapsed ", Master of the Keyblade."

"So, why did you bring them here?" Riku asked Reno and Rude.

"May I answer this?" Rufus said "I'm responsible for where they are stationed and what they are doing. And I want to offer you the Turks as support."

Riku looked surprised at the Commander of the Turks "What? I though all Turks are stationed on important worlds?"

"Those four are a something special, even in the Turks. I and them will join you." Rufus Shinra explained with a smirk.

Riku glared at the man, but the sighed "Fine, we need every help we can find against Xehanort… even though I'd prefer to see you helping repair the damage here."

"I guarantee you, all my wealth will be used to pay the repairs." Rufus assured.

"So, return to the _Shera_?" Jack asked.

Riku shook his head "Not yet. I have to talk to Olette first…"

Jack sighed "Fine."

"Vincent, contact the ship to beam you and the five up." Riku ordered.

The dark sharpshooter nodded and walked over to the small group.

"Shera, beam six people up." Vincent said through his communicator and a second later, the six disappeared with a flash.

Cloud turned to Riku "And where do you think we will find your friend?"

"Let's hope at their usual spot." Riku said and walked towards the Market Street.

"What exactly do you want to know from her?" Jack asked.

"I want to know where she learned to use magic. Because two month ago, she clearly wasn't able to." Riku explained.

"She learned it from somebody of course!" Cloud argued as they reached the Market Street.

Everywhere was debris from the fight against the Bahamut and every piece of glass was shattered from the blast Sora and Kairi created.

_I hope they are alright._

Riku thought as they walked up towards the ally that lead to where the usual spot was. The thought of his two best friends dead was terrible.

Cloud sighed as they walked through the small ally and saw the burning marks all over the place "I think they are-"

"We don't know yet." Riku cut him off.

As soon as they saw the burned piece of cloth that hung in front of the entrance, Riku quickly run in. He returned only moments after.

"Everything is black in there, except for a clean circle on the ground. That means Kairi saved them and that they are safe!" He said to the others and then called the names of the three teens.

Jack and Cloud soon joined him and also yelled Hayner, Pence and Olette's names.

After a short time, the gate to the underground near the Usual Spot opened and the three searched teens came out.

Riku sighed relived and walked over to them "I'm glad you are alright!"

Hayner nodded and looked around. He stopped as he saw the emptiness where the clock tower once stood.

"Wha- What the hell happened?" He asked shocked.

"The dragon and Sora happened…" Cloud muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry, there will be enough resources to rebuild everything within one or two years." Riku assured them and then turned to Olette "But actually we came to ask you a question, Olette."

The brown haired girl looked surprised at Riku "Me?"

"Where have you learned to use magic, Olette?" Riku asked serious.

Olette looked uncomfortable to the ground "I- I don't know what you are talking about…" she stuttered.

"You used magic against Loz and Yazoo. And I want to know from who you learned it within such a short time." Riku said as soft as possible.

"Nobody taught her!" Hayner suddenly said "We found three pieces of paper under Olette's part of our couch and when we tried what it does, only she was successfully."

Pence nodded "And since then we trained in secret and she did really well!"

"And those papers are where?" Jack asked curious.

"Here" Olette said and pulled three pieces of paper out of her pocket.

Cloud took it from her and looked at them "Fira, Thundara and Cura. And you learned them all alone?"

Olette nodded "Yes. But they are still very weak…"

Riku smiled at her "I'm just relived you three are alright and you don't learn it from someone like Xehanort."

All three looked confused at him, but then smiled too.

"So, now return to the ship?" Jack asked.

"Yep, now we can go back." Riku said still grinning and pulled the device to remotely activate the teleporter out of his pocket.

"Good bye, and good luck with the rebuilding." Riku said before he activated the remote and they were teleported on the _Shera._

As they exited the Teleporter Room, Aqua already waited for them.

"Riku. I… I don't know how to say." She said sad.

Riku had a bad feeling already "What is it? Something happened to Kairi or Sora?"

"Kairi is fine, but…" Aqua said, but stopped to find words for it.

"But what?" Riku asked worried.

"But… Sora is in a state like Ventus was when I last saw him…" She finally said.

"What?"

**Okay, hope you liked it. **

**Personaly, I don't think it was a good chapter, so i don't mind if you dislike it too!**

**Also a quick explanation: Sephiroth was forced into leaving by Xehanort's powers!**

**Also I just realized that Dawning War already reached 70 reviews! I wonder how long until we reach 100 Reviews!  
**

**Till then! I'll go study now.**


	23. Awake and Ready to Press Start

**Hey there! It's Chapter 23**

**So, anybody else heard about Disney:Infinite? **

**A gaming site asked if it could be better than Kingdom Hearts because there are so many Disney heroes! Obviously no!**

**I'll get to the shout outs before I get angry about that site...**

**The Unknowing Herald:**** Well the very reason that he exists is that his mother and- Whatever! Funny thing is, read on and you'll see what happens!**

**TerraKH:**** Yeah, it was an obvious idea I know...**

**HyruleHearts1123:**** Sadly, I can't say I ever played BBS untill now, but I plan to spend my remaining money for it^^**

**Angelalex242:**** You never know how much power Xehanort really has to use... But he would at least need to pull very hard to move Sephiroth...**

**khheroxasoray: you'll see what it is. And the papers already appeared in Chapter 1 (as did Zack for those who didn't realize it)  
**

**As always, i don't own anything of this except the plot. Jack is TerraKH's property!**

"And you tell me this boy is chosen to protect what's left of our legacy?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, I do. He may be careless about his health sometimes, but he knows what's right and what not." A second male voice answered.

"He already saved parts of your legacy twice, so why should he not be able to safe it one last time?" A woman asked the first two.

Sora tried to open his eyes, but all he was able to see where blurry dots in a completely white surrounding.

One of them was red, the other silver and the third one pink.

"He is foolish and risks his life for nothing!" the first man said angry.

"Oh come on! You were the same!" The second man said with a laugh.

The red dot seemed to punch the silver one.

"Ohw, what was that for?" the second man asked.

"For comparing me with this pathetic joke of a Keyblade wielder!" the first man said angry.

"Shut up, both of you!" the woman said annoyed "He is right. Look at the boy, he is just like you!"

"The hell he is! I never risked my life to cast one spell!" the man replied even angrier.

"Right you didn't do that…" the second man said sarcastic "Oh wait! You did! And not only once! You did it until it killed you!"

"I did it for a greater good!" The first man insisted.

"And he doesn't?" the second man asked angry.

"Both of you, calm down!" the woman ordered and immediately, the two men shut up "He is the one who will defend your legacy, even though few or none remember it anymore."

"It's not only my legacy…" the first man muttered.

The woman sighed "You gave your life, so the war ended. It IS your legacy."

The silver colored blur seemed to be nodding "And you are still the father of the first-"

"Who are you?" Sora finally asked.

The woman was the first to speak "You could say, we are your past, your history." She said with a calm voice.

"We were like you and your two friends, long ago." The second man said.

"And I brought them here to see who was chosen by destiny to be the protector of what is left of our legacy." The first man said, but he didn't seem happy about it.

"What are you then?" Sora now asked, getting even more confused.

"When the time is right, you will know…" the woman whispered.

"And… and where am I?" Sora asked.

"You are on board of your ship…" The second man said calm "Your heart on the other hand is here with us…"

"Now, return to your own body and realm and do your best do defend our legacy!" the first man said and darkness surrounded Sora once again.

With all of his willpower, he tried to open them again, but failed for what seemed like a lifetime to him.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he looked at the bright white ceiling above him.

"What the fuck?" he asked himself confused.

"Hey, you're awake!" A familiar voice said and walked over to him.

"Where… where am I?" Sora asked confused.

"Make a guess." The voice replied.

"Am I… dead?" Sora asked curious.

The person started to laugh "Happily no. But yes, yes you were dead and shouldn't even be able to talk to me. Besides, who puts all of his energy in one attack?"

Sora started to laugh too "Well, I learned from the best…"

"Yeah, almost forgot…" Lea muttered and sat down on a chair next to Sora's bed.

"How… How long?" Sora asked.

"You were out? I'd say one and a half days, but don't worry, nothing happened meanwhile." Lea explained to him.

"Good…" Sora muttered and swung his feet out of the bed.

"Whoa! You already want to get out of bed?" Lea asked surprised.

"Well, if nothing happens when I'm not here, I have to." Sora replied and stood up. However, he immediately fell forward and was caught by the redhead.

"Careful, you only regenerated a part of your energy, remember?" Lea said as he helped him stand straight.

"Thanks, now it should go…" Sora said and then walked towards the door.

"Uhm Sora… Your cloths lie there if you want them." Lea said, pointing at a nearby table.

Sora looked down on himself and realized he only wore a hospital shirt.

"Great…" he muttered annoyed and put on his cloths.

"One last question…" Sora said while putting on his vest.

"Shoot."

"Why are you waiting by my bed? Is there something I should know?" Sora asked, slightly amused by his second question.

"Wha- no! Riku took over while you were here and asked me to look after you. Who knows when Xehanort attacks?" Lea explained to the brown haired teen "And now, let's go the Command Central. Riku spent most of the last day there…"

* * *

EARLIER, SOMEWHERE ELSE

"Can you even imagine what powers this would have granted me?" Sephiroth asked Master Xehanort angry.

Xehanort listened, but remained silent.

"Godlike powers! I could have whipped them from the face of this world within seconds!" Sephiroth said and slammed his fist on Xehanort's desk "But they just destroyed Jenova's head!"

Xehanort nodded "I know…"

"And you don't let me kill them for it! No! You force me to leave without even harming them! Alone the bit of Jenova that was in my face would have been enough to give me the powers to crush them!" Sephiroth now yelled.

Suddenly, Sephiroth cried out in pain and got down on his knees.

"That's the point, my dear Sephiroth. You would have killed them. One Guardian of Light was under them. I'm patient, yes. But if I'm so close to forge the χ-Blade, I don't want to wait for any longer than necessary! And there are others like Jenova. Chaos for example is even the next ruler of their race… Kill him if you are able too." Xehanort explained calm while his vessel laid on the floor and clutched his head in pain "And you know, I managed to create an artificial person that is based on their race! It's number IX if you want to know… As you know, she's very powerful."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sephiroth groaned in pain.

"So you won't give her a reason to kill you… She seems to be the exact opposite personality than the person she is based of… There are a few exceptions, but she's a perfect evil clone…"

"And why should _she_ be able to kill me?" the One-Winged Angle asked as he got up again.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Xehanort said gleefully before he sat down on a chair "Now go, I'm tired…"

As Sephiroth left, Xehanort sighed "Stubborn fool. He almost broke my control over him with his rage… I can't allow this to happen again with any of them…"

* * *

"Hey, look who's awake!" Lea exclaimed as they entered.

Riku looked up and gasped surprised. The rings around his eyes were deep and dark.

"Sora? But… But they told us your heart disappeared!" he exclaimed shocked and then hugged his best friend.  
Sora freed himself out of his best friend's hug "What?"

"The doctor said you were perfectly healthy, except your heart was gone. Aqua already thought your fate was the same as Ventus' and you'll sleep until your heart is back." Riku said, but smiled the whole time.

"Oh…" Sora said, but then flashed one of his big grins "Obviously, they made a mistake here."

"What? Why did nobody tell me that news?" Lea asked surprised.

"Because Kairi and I decided it would be best this way." Riku explained to calm the redhead down.

Sora suddenly realized he didn't ask Lea about how Kairi was "How… how is Kairi?" he asked Riku.

"She is fine… she only was slightly hurt from the blast. It seems like attacks like those don't drain her energy at all… However, she didn't leave her room since we were told about you…"

"Then I'll go talk to her now." Sora decided and turned around to leave the Command Central again.

"Sora, we are in the orbit of a world. As soon as you talked to Kairi, get her and yourself to the Transporter Room." Riku said and then smiled again at Sora for a moment.

Sora nodded, ignoring the wired feeling he had now "Okay…"

He left the room and made his way up to the quarters.

_"Why did I have this wired feeling?" _he asked himself.

_"Maybe you were uncomfortable with Riku smiling at you so much?" _Roxas suggested.

_"Maybe…"_

Sora reached the deck where their quarters where. As he was close to Kairi's room, someone exited another room and crashed into Sora.

"Sorry…" Jack muttered and then looked at Sora "Sora? Up already?"

"Yeah, just needed a bit of sleep…" Sora said as Jack helped him up again.

"Uhm… can I talk to you for a moment?" Jack asked.

Sora sighed "Sure, shoot."

Without warning, Jack pulled Sora into his room. The room itself was rather empty. The only things that belonged to Jack that Sora saw was a picture of Jack, a woman with black hair and green eyes and a black haired girl with Jack's eyes, the Wanderer's Judgment sword and a grinding stone.

"So, what do you need?" Sora asked while Jack sat down on a chair and started to sharpen the blade of his sword.

"You remember why I joined you?" Jack asked calm as he ran the stone over the black blade.

Sora nodded "Yes, so you can find and kill Illusion."

"And that's what I want to talk about…" Jack said.

"About Illusion?" Sora asked confused.

"Yes, you promised me that we'll go after Marek whenever possible. And since I came on board of the _Shera_, nobody even cared to act like they were searching for clues about him!" Jack explained to him.

"There are bounties on the head of most of us! Sooner or later he will come and try to get the reward for killing us!" Sora said, getting slightly angry "And until then, we need to protect the worlds from other threats!

"I already told you. I'm not going to die for your war with Xehanort! My story ends with Marek and nowhere else!" Jack said angry to Sora, while he continued to sharpen his weapon "And you shamelessly use me as cannon fodder!"

"Cannon fodder?" Sora asked surprised "Cannon fodder! You said you'll distract the guards back on Cape of the Pilots! And you willingly came with us to the Mysterious Tower and to Twilight Town!"

"Where I was forced by Yen Sid to tell you about me and Marek!" Why do you think I never wanted to tell why I want to kill him?" Jack started to yell.

"The master didn't force you to tell us! He only said you should share the reason for you hate with your friends!" Sora started to yell too.

Suddenly, Jack dropped the grinding stone and his bare hand went over the blade. He sliced open his hand and blood was immediately running down his arm. After muttering a fast Cure, he slammed the sword hard on the desk and stood up from his chair.

He grabbed Sora by the vest and glared angry at the teen "Imagine I'd kill Kairi and Riku and then destroy your homeworld. What would you do?"

"I'd go after you of course!" Sora said angry.

"And if you're asked about a why, would you answer?" Jack asked, calming down a bit, but still glaring daggers at Sora.

"Of cou-" Sora wanted to say, but then stopped "No… I guess not…"

Jack nodded "And what if you get offered help, but then nothing happens?"

"I… I'd get angry…" Sora muttered.

Jack let go of Sora and then sat down again to continue his sharping of Wanderer's Judgment. Sora turned around and wanted to leave, so he could see Kairi.

"And Sora" Jack said before Sora opened the door "I lost everything that once was my light… You have Kairi, but I get closer to the Darkness every day. Don't force me to do things that would make it worse…"

Sora nodded and opened the door "I'll try…"

He was relieved the argument with Jack didn't escalate.

Now, he just wanted to knock on Kairi's door and see the girl that his heart belonged to, even though she didn't know it yet.

Sora walked over to the door and knocked on it.

He waited for almost one minute but didn't get any response. Knocking again, Sora hoped she would open, but once again he waited for nothing.

He knocked one more time "C'mon Kairi, open already…" he said to himself.

Suddenly, he heard the key in the door's lock being turned around and the lock snapped open. The door slowly opened and Kairi peaked through it. Her bloodshot blue eyes starred in disbelieve at Sora. The door closed again and then Kairi opened it again and peaked out again.

"How?" she asked confused, but happy.

"Ask me something easier…" Sora joked.

Now the door completely opened and Kairi jumped out, hugging Sora tightly.

"We thought you were gone!" she said and tears of happiness ran down her cheek.

Sora returned the hug, feeling like he saw her the first time in a century. Not that he could have forgotten her in the long time between what he thought was a dream or vision and when he woke up.

He suddenly realized that Kairi started to choke him with her hug.

"Kairi stop… need… air…" he gasped

Kairi immediately backed off "Sorry."

Sora smiled at her "No problem… But Riku ordered me to get you to the Transporter Room."

Kairi whipped the tears away "Is he the boss now?"

Sora shrugged "Less work for me!" he joked.

Kairi started to laugh and they started their way to the Transporter Room. Sora didn't want to ask her why she hasn't responded the first two times when he knocked on her door. He also decided it would be better to keep his vision for him at the moment.

As they arrived at the Transporter Room, Riku already waited for them.

"I hope you don't mind to go down with us two…" Riku said with a smile.

"How could I?" Sora asked surprised.

Riku shrugged "Don't know. Maybe you prefer newer friends over older? Anyways, the world is called GCS, Games Central Station. There are many people on that world, but all live in worlds directly connected to the GCS. Nobody ever found the locations of those worlds, so it is believed that all those worlds are in the GCS." He explained as they stepped on the teleporter "That's why we think it might be in danger."

With a flash, the Transporter Room of the _Shera_ disappeared and they stood in the middle of a giant hall. The population of uncounted worlds walked around here.

"Stop! Random Identity Control! Please say your name to identify yourself." A computer voice said behind them.

All three turned around and saw the blue hologram of a policeman standing in front of a tall, bulky man with brown hair, a red shirt and brown a brown overall.

"Yeah, random… And you randomly always pick me!" the man said angry.

"Your name please!" the hologram demanded.

"Miranda Lawson" the man said angry.

The hologram lit up and an alarm tone rang.

"Okay, okay, Wreck-it Ralph…" the man sighed.

He walked past Sora and his friends "Hey Sora, Kairi, Riku…" he said and walked towards a gate labeled "Ultimate Barman".

"Hey wait!" Sora called after the man "Why do you know our names?"

The man stopped and turned around "Because you are Sora, Kairi and Riku. The guys from… uhm…"

"The guys from what?" Riku asked confused.

"Actually I think I don't even know you, but for some reason I know your names…" the man said confused "Let's ask a few of my new friends if they know who you are. Follow me."

They followed the man through the gate and entered the small train that would bring them to the new friends Ralph talked about.

The train started and rolled through a long curvy tunnel. Sparks randomly jumped from one side to the other and soon, they were in a station labeled "Ultimate Barman".

They exited the train and Ralph led them into the bar.

In the bar, there where many people and everybody was served by a very busy barman.

"Hey, it's the heroic villain!" A man with a black mask over his head and sunglasses said and raised his glass. Printed on the mask was a human skull and nobody could see his eyes or anything else of the man's face.

"Yeah hey…" Ralph said and waved his giant hand "Anybody knows those guys?"

The masked man came closer to the three teens and looked at them "Never saw them before…"

Another man came to them. He wore black armor with a red striped going down his right arm. He also looked at Sora, Kairi and Riku, but then shook his head too.

"Sorry, don't know them. Are they new?"

A man in green armor with a helmet under his arm walked over to them. His skin was painfully pale and there where a few scars over his face. The man was almost as tall as Ralph was.

He leaned down and looked at Sora, then Riku and finally Kairi "Hm… Sora, Kairi, Riku?"

Sora nodded surprised "Yes!"  
"Never saw you guys…" the man said and then sat down on one of the chairs in the bar.

"Anybody else?" Ralph asked into the bar and two men came in their direction.

The first had brown hair, a short beard and wore what looked like a armor out of leather and fur. The second man wore all green, had long pointed ears and carried a blue shield and a sword on his back.

The first man looked closer at the three teens and raised an eyebrow "Girl, are you from Nord descend?"

Kairi shook her head "Not that I know…"

"Huh… I could have sworn your name is from my kind…" The man muttered and then took a sip from his beer.

"I think I met you three on one of my travels…" the second man, who was only a few years older that Sora and his friends, said.

Sora shook his head "Sorry, we never met any of you…"

"And neither did we, but you seem to be people worth calling friend!" The man in the leather and fur armor said.

"Now that we know that we don't know you… from what game are you?" the man in the dark gray armor asked.

"Game?" Sora and Kairi asked surprised.

"Actually, we're not from any game…" Riku answered.

"What?" almost everybody in the bar/game asked surprised.

"We are traveler, who protect the places we see from threats…." Riku explained.

Suddenly a small mushroom like man ran into the bar "Quick! In the station is a strange guy that helps a few villains to wreak havoc!"

"What?" the five men, Ralph, Sora, Kairi and Riku asked in unison.

The man with the mask, the man in the black armor and the man in the green armor all got out there rifles and stormed out of the bar. The two other men checked their own weapons and followed the three warriors.

"Better go there too! I'm sure that's someone from the Organization!" Sora said and then he and his friends left as well, followed by Wreck-it Ralph.

All nine fighters jumped on the small train in the station and took off towards Game Central Station.

**So I hope you liked it!**

**Anybody of you know the five men? I'm sure many do!**

**Till then, i'll going to sleep...**


	24. Boss Battle Deluxe

**Hey there! Finally came to update again!**

**So, let's get to the shout outs and then start the chapter!**

**TerraKH:**** None? Wow... Thanks! And he will appear in the next world, but Jack won't be with Sora, so there won't be a direct confrontation between the two.**

**TheEightLight:**** Yeah, you are right ^^**

**Legionary Prime:**** It was pretty obvious, wasn't it?**

**HyruleHearts1123:**** Don't worry, it isn't based on the movie, it's after the events of Wreck-it Ralph, so you don't need to know the movie. (But i reccomend it, it's great!)**

**The Unknowing Herald:**** Yeah, I figured everybody should know him. And it would be the "Favourite Bar in the Central Station" in this case ^^ Also I thought the green armored was the easiest of them all.**

**Angelalex242:**** would probably really turn him into a god, But it's not the Dissida Chaos. But still he would be much more powerfull than with 'just' Jenova.**

**khheroxasoray:**** Okay and who isn't tired all day long?**

**I don't own any of the Characters that appear in this chapter!**

So, who are you guys?" Kairi asked the men in the small train "You all apparently know our names already…"

The man in the green armor, who meanwhile put on his helmet pointed at himself with his thumb "Master Chief Petty Officer John-117" he introduced himself.

"Wait! Your last name is Oneoneseven?" Sora asked surprised.

"No his last name is Onehundredseventeen!" Riku said and hit Sora over the head.

"No… that's my Number in the SPARTAN-II program." John sighed and checked his rifle.

"oh…" Sora and Riku said embarrassed.

The masked man next to John waved to the three teens.

"Lieutenant Simon Reilly. Just call me Ghost…" he said and put on headphones with a microphone.

"I'm Commander Shepard." The man in the black armor greeted from the other side of the train.

"You all say your military ranks…" the man in the leather and fur armor muttered and put on an iron helmet with horns "I've been called in so many ways… Just call me Dragonborn"

"Dragonborn?" Riku asked confused.

"Or Dovahkiin, whatever you may like more…" the man said and fixed the hold of his gauntlets.

"Dov- what?" Sora asked confused.

The Dragonborn started to laugh "Just Dragonborn, I'm used to it already…"

"As everybody is introducing himself, I will too." The young man in the green cloths said "My name is Link, pleasure to meet you all." The train stopped at the Game Central Station and another mushroom like man came running to them "Thank god, you guys are here! They wreak havoc since that hooded woman left!"

The three Keyblade wielder immediately summoned their Keyblades.

"Where is she now?" Sora asked.

"She disappeared through a portal thing." The small man said afraid as the heroes stepped from the train and readied their weapons.

"Who are the idiots?" Shepard asked as he put a red cylinder in his rifle.

"The black dragon, the white brute and this chain-smoking guy with the glowing eyes." The mushroom man said afraid.

"Great, not more?" Ghost asked sarcastic.

"They have an army of pitch black creatures I never saw before! They attack anything that moves!" the small man explained to the group.

"Heartless!" Kairi said shocked.

Riku nodded "Yeah, we better stop them before they get to the heart of this world!"

Shepard, John and Ghost stormed forward and were closely followed by the others, weapons drawn of course.

The station was almost flooded with heartless and in the middle of all stood a giant black dragon. At the feet of it, there were a man in a black suit and a person that looked like a silver gorilla.

"Good, you are here! Almost thought you wouldn't come!" A man in a white and blue outfit with a white hood over his head came to the group.

"Who are you?" Sora asked surprised as he saw the gun and the small axe on the man's belt.

"I am Ratohnhaké:ton, but Connor should be easier for you to say…" the man said and then quickly turned around and stabbed an attacking heartless in the face. The blade he used for the attack disappeared as fast as it appeared.

_"What the hell?"_ Roxas asked surprised.

The dragon took off and sailed over the group.

"Dovahkiin, you brought your friends to die on your side? Impressive how you sacrifice their life to live a bit longer!" The dragon growled while he flew over them.

The Dragonborn sheathed his sword and pulled a bow from his back and stated shooting arrows at the dragon.

With a flash, Kairi turned into her cupid form and started to shoot at the black dragon too.

Connor joined them too and used his own bow to attacked the dragon. Suddenly, the gray gorilla like thing roared in anger and stormed at the remaining group, his hammer raised to smash anything getting in its ways.

"Great, that's not even my job!" John sighed and started to fire at the thing.

Shepard and Ghost joined him and all three unleashed a furry of bullets at the approaching brute.

Sora wanted to charge forward at the gray brute, but John's inhuman reflexes allowed him to hold the spikey haired teen back.

"Bad idea to engage a brute in close range… Let us with the guns handle him!" he said and then shot another burst of bullets at the brute.

"Riku, help Kairi, Connor and the Dragonborn, I'll burn the fur of this thing a bit." Sora ordered his best friend and then fired a Firaga at the brute.

Sora immediately felt how a big amount of his energy was consumed because he still didn't have all of it back.

The spell collided with the running brute and covered it completely in fire. The brute however didn't seem to mind it and was unharmed as he came out of the flames. Sora suddenly realized that the brute was covered in a thin shimmering hull of energy.

Suddenly, a glowing blue liquid hit the gray brute in the back and the glowing shield collapsed. The shot of a rifle followed seconds later and hit the brute in the shoulder.

"Bring Tartarus down before his shield regenerates!" someone yelled from behind the brute.

The three soldiers and Sora did as they were ordered and fired everything they head at Tartarus, but it wasn't enough to bring him down. The shield flashed back and the gray brute charged at them again.

"Spread out! Don't get hit by his hammer!" John yelled and they split up to attack Tartarus from all sides.

Sora now caught a glimpse of the one who broke the shield for a few moments. He was surprised to see two people that where definitely not human.

One wore blue armor and had a blue visor over his left eye. His face was covered in plates and over the right side of his face was a big scar.

The other wore almost medieval looking armor. He had a long head and what looked like a split jaw. The legs of both where shaped strange. Both aimed for Tartarus.

Suddenly, the brute swung his hammer after Sora. The teen barely avoided getting hit by it, but somehow was pulled with the hammer and thrown in a large group of heartless. The heartless immediately jumped on Sora and tried to tear him apart.

"Sora!" Riku yelled as he saw the floods of heartless cover his best friend, but in that moment, he was hit by the dragon's tale and knocked unconscious

"It's time to kill a dragon! Girl, Connor get ready!" the Dragonborn said to them and readied his sword.

Kairi turned back to her normal form, summoned her armor and readied Destiny's Embrace and Connor readied his tomahawk.

The Dragonborn dodged an attack of the black dragon and then took a deep breath "Joor Zah Frul!" he shouted and the dragon suddenly collapsed and stopped moving.  
"Now!" the Dragonborn yelled and stormed at the dragon, followed by Kairi and Connor.

Connor jumped on the dragon and started to hit the neck of the beast with his tomahawk, while Kairi and the Dragonborn attacked the dragon's head.

The black dragon started to move again within a few moments and threw Connor of its head.

It rose in the air again and looked at the three "Nivahriin joore! Dovahkiin, you dare to use this shout on Alduin, first born of Akatosh? Yor Toor Shul!",

The fire-breath of Alduin covered a big area and destroyed great parts of the heartless.

* * *

Sora was covered in heartless and they now started to try to kill him.

With an explosion of light, Sora killed all the heartless around him. Oblivion and Ultima floated around his clenched fists and his cloths turned silver. He hovered over the ground and shot towards Tartarus to cut him clean in half.

The brute saw him approaching and readied his hammer to shoot Sora away like a baseball.

As the hammer swung down on Sora, he raised his Keyblades and stopped the hammer right in front of him.

_"God bless those keys…"_ Roxas sighed.

"Now!" Sora yelled and soon, bullets started to rain down on Tartarus shield, but with seemingly no effect. The blue liquid hit once again and the shield collapsed. Bullets tore through Tartarus, but the brute didn't go down like Sora hoped.

Instead, Tartarus look his hammer and swung it all around him, creating enough force to hit and shoot Sora away, even though he blocked the attack.

He landed near the two alien sharpshooters on his feet.

Tartarus shield returned as he turned around an charged in their direction.

The medieval armored alien fired his strange looking rifle with the blue liquid bolts at the brute, then dropped it and pulled a handle out.

The alien stormed forward towards Tartarus and out of the handle came two glowing blades of energy. The second alien continued to fire at the brute, as did John, Shepard and Ghost.

Tartarus roared angry and swung his hammer at the alien, who rolled under it and then drove his energy sword right through Tartarus' head.

The gray brute gasped surprised and then dropped to the ground, dead.

Sora only watched surprised.

"As usual, I save that ass of yours Shepard!" the second alien shouted to the black armored soldier.

"Shut up Garrus!" Shepard shouted back jokingly "We have other problems at the moment!"

Sora looked to the dragon and saw as it covered the place Kairi was in fire.

"Kairi!" he yelled shocked and shot towards the dragon and threw both his Keyblades at the black beast, only to get hit by the beasts tail and a thorn in the stomach.

Midair he recovered his balance and saw as both Keyblades hit Alduin.

The two Keyblades returned to their master and he charged again at the dragon. Only this time, he wanted to hit it straight in the face.

Before he knew it, he was hit by the dragon's fire breath and blacked out.

Riku came to consciousness again in the same moment and saw how Sora fell out of the flames. With a flash, he returned to his usual attire and hit the ground. He rolled a few meters and then stopped and remained there.

The Heartless once again jumped on top of him and tried to rip him apart.

"Sora!" Riku and Kairi, who saw it too, yelled and ran over to the mountain of Heartless.

"White!" Kairi yelled and a flame like burst of light came from the tip of her Keyblade.

All the heartless where hit by the light and with high pitched screams of agony, they disappeared.

As they all were gone, Sora got up on his knees and stared at the ground. All over his body were scratches of the heartless claws.

Kairi and Riku ran over to his side.

"Sora, are you alright?" Kairi asked him worried.

Sora didn't respond to the question, but looked up to the dragon instead, his eyes now completely yellow.

Riku's eyes widened in shock "Oh no, Kairi run!"

"Why?" Kairi asked confused.

"Just run!" Riku yelled and dragged her along.

With an explosion of darkness, Sora turned in what looked like a heartless. The feral beast charged at the dragon and jumped on its head. The Anti ripped scales from the black dragon's neck with ease and started to dig his claws in the now unprotected flesh.

Alduin roared in pain and threw Anti-Sora off his back.

"Joor Zah Frul!" the Dragonborn yelled and Alduin collapsed again. "Go for the neck!" he yelled and tan to the exposed neck of the black dragon.

Kairi, Riku and Connor did as the Dragonborn said and attacked the exposed spot.

As the Dragonborn drove his sword through the neck of Alduin, the Dragon's golden eyes shot open and he roared in pain, before his scales started to burn away.

Anti-Sora laughed maniacally as the scales and the flesh of Alduin burned off from his bones.

Suddenly, a shot went through the long hall and hit Sora in the shoulder.

Seemingly unharmed, Anti-Sora turned around and looked at the source of the shot.

There holding a pistol stood the man in the suit like attire. Glowing blue scars went over the man's face and hand.

Anti-Sora charged forward towards the man,

"Sora, no!" Kairi yelled after him, but Anti-Sora either didn't understand her or simply ignored her.

Sora jumped to attack the man from above, but the man caught him midair.

"Oh, you are so predictable…" the man said, his glowing eyes meeting with Sora's yellow orbs.

Sora only growled angry and tried to dig his claws into the man's face, but missed.

The man didn't hesitate and fired another bullet at Sora, this time in his stomach.

Anti-Sora gasped surprised before he fell unconscious.

With a smirk, the man threw Sora away like an old plastic bag. This time the Heartless seemed to be afraid of him or to have some respect for the Anti-Sora.

Kairi wanted to run over to Sora, but Riku stopped her "Don't go over there!"

She tried to break free of Riku's grip around her wrist, but failed to do so.

"Let me go Riku!" she screamed at him with tears in her eyes.

"He is too dangerous the way he is now!" Riku tried to calm her down.

Suddenly, Link came to their side.

"Where have you been?" Riku asked angry.

"Sorry, Ralph and I got some help." Link explained and drew his sword and shield.

From behind Link came a small man in a blue overall and with a golden hammer, followed by blond woman in battle armor with a rifle.

"Ralph told us there is trouble here?" the woman asked and loaded her rifle.

"As we left there was a dragon and a brute, but now… " Ralph said as he walked over to them, looking around.

"Get ready for the complete darkness!" the man yelled and more heartless appeared.

"Illusive Man, what are you doing?" Shepard asked "You always wanted to save humanity! And now you going to destroy them!"

The Illusive Man started to laugh "I knew you would say that! The darkness gave me so much intelligence, I can accurately predict what you are going to do an say! And yes I know you will try to fight me!"

Shepard and Garrus both fired their rifles at the Illusive Man, but he simply deflected them with a dark shield.

"You don't stand a chance against me! No one does! You all can go and die with your friends instead of dying here!" he said while all Heartless gathered around him.

Suddenly, black tentacles shot out of the ground and forced the Illusive Man down on his knees.

"What is happening?" he asked in terror.

Out of a portal of darkness in front of him appeared Anti-Sora and laid his claw on the man's chest.

The Illusive Man's eyes widened shocked "What- What are you doing?"

He suddenly started to cry in pain as Anti-Sora pulled an heart shaped crystal out of the man's chest and then shattered it. With one last cry of pain, the Illusive Man collapsed and faded away.

"Not even he deserved to die this way…" Shepard muttered shocked.

The Heartless started to disappear again, but Anti-Sora turned around and looked at everybody.

He then charged directly at Kairi to attack her.

Hoping that it would work again, Kairi spread out her arms.

In the moment Sora was close enough, she pulled him into a hug.

**Okay, hope you liked it!**

**As for the battles. I searched, but couldn't find a song for the battles. If you can suggest one, I'd be thankfull!**

**The game characters were:**

**Master Chief (John-117), Arbiter, Tartarus - Halo series**

**Commander Shepard, Garrus, the Illusive Man - Mass Effect series.**

**Ghost - CoD Modern Warfare 2 (only CoD I almost liked)**

**The Dragonborn/Dovahkiin - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim**

**Link - Legend of Zelda**

**Ratohnhaké:ton/Connor - Assassins Creed III**

**Again, i don't own any of them!**

**Till next time!**


	25. A Great Idea

**Finally I finished Chapter 25! Exams are over for the next few weeks and i have time to write again!**

**So, anybody interrested in the Ski World Championship? I am so close and still can't go watch it live, only in TV... that kind of sucks...**

**Anyways, Shout outs!**

**Legionary Prime:**** Best. Chapter. ever. YET! **

**The Unknowing Herald:**** It can happen... And you will see in what way I include Ezio. Wow I unintentionaly made a Mortal Kombat reverence... Nice ^^**

**TerraKH:**** Yup, ACIII is lame, but he was the first to came to my mind and he was just the youngest, so he couldn't recognize SKR cause he is "younger" than the newest KH game.**

**HyruleHearts1123****: Lol as I'm writing this, its 02:36 too ^^ **

**TheEightLight:**** I think Sonic is a celebrety in Wreck-it Ralph and wouldn't make his hands dirty with stuff like that...**

**khheroxasoray:**** Wow, that sounds bad...**

**I don't own anything of the things that appear in this chapter! (except a few objects i more or less created)**

Riku watched in horror as Kairi hugged the pitch black person that used to be Sora. Suddenly, tentacles of darkness emerged from Sora's back and wrapped around both. Within seconds, they were completely covered in darkness.

"No!" Riku yelled and ran over to the two.

Before he even reached them, an explosion of light within the tentacles threw him to the ground. When he looked up again, he saw that Sora turned back to his normal, sane, form.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked the spikey haired teen.

Sora backed off and looked surprised at her "Wha- What happened?"

"You turned Anti, Sora." Riku answered with a sigh "Worse than ever as far as I can say…"

"What? How?" Sora asked shocked.

"I have no idea, but it seems like your darkness grew over the four months you were on your own…" Riku sighed.

"Or- or Anti used more of my power than usual to gather more darkness from the heartless around me…" Sora started to stutter.

"He could be right Riku!" Kairi suddenly said "He was covered with Heartless moments before he lost it. What if Anti absorbed their darkness? I mean he was powerful enough to control them!"

Riku sighed "I hope you are right…"

"So, we came here for nothing? Great!" The blond woman asked angry and put her rifle away.

"At least you came! These guys in John's world just said no and continued their stupid fight! They even said red and blue would never work together!" Ralph said annoyed.

"Well, looks like I have helluva lot work to do now…" the man in the blue overall sighed and pulled out a golden hammer.

"Still, we came for nothing…" the blond woman muttered angry "Ralph! You own us a move night!"

Ralph raised his hands defending "Whoa calm down Tamora! It's not like you do this every day, right "Sergeant" Calhoun?"

Sora was sure that Ralph was this close to be beaten to death by the woman.

"Sometimes… you play with your life…" the blond woman snarled and clenched her fist.

The man in the blue overall stepped between the two "Hey, stop arguing! At least everybody is alright! Now everybody can return to their world in peace!"

Calhoun sighed "You're right Felix… That's the most important…"

Ralph nodded "Yeah, I think we have to thank Sora, Kairi and Riku for it."

All three teens looked surprised at Ralph.

"Actually it was your heroes that defeated those guys!" Kairi explained.

The men that helped to defeat the villains, except Ghost who seemed to have left already, and the two alien came over to them.

"Connor?" Calhoun asked surprised "Ezio or Altair, yes… but you? How? Are they dead now?"

"They… are back at home…" Connor growled angry.

"At home? Being lazy? That's like Shepard would have to choose between red, green and blue!" Calhoun said and pointed at said soldier.

"Who are those two?" Sora asked and pointed at the two aliens.

Riku hit him on the head "Idiot. Sorry, sometimes he is… straight forward… and with no respect… But would you introduce you to your friends?"

The alien in the medieval like armor stepped forward and bowed slightly to the three teens "I am Thel'Vadam, Arbiter of the Sangheili."

The other alien in the blue armor with the visor now introduced himself too "Garrus Vakarian, Shepard's best friend, nice to meet you."

The three teens all shook the hands of the two alien men.

"Garrus, why are you even here?" Shepard asked as he put his rifle on his back.

"Well, your best friend missed you of course! And I want to make a few "calibrations" with you!" Garrus said jokingly "No seriously, your girlfriend wants something from you…" he added.

"What is it this time?" Shepard groaned annoyed.

Garrus shrugged "Don't know, only told me to get you home… And I don't really want to know it either…"

Shepard sighed again and then turned to Sora "You are a powerful fighter. If you ever need support in battle, Garrus and I will come and lend our help!"

"Do we?" Garrus asked.

"Yes we do!" Shepard said with a smirk.

Sora nodded as Shepard saluted to him, while Garrus just looked surprised at the commander.

The two men leaved immediately after and Sora looked back to the others.

Meanwhile Kairi saw something lying on the ground where Shepard stood. She walked over and picked it up. It was a small metal plate on a chain.

"Wait you dropped something!" She called after Shepard, but he and Garrus were already gone.

"A dog tag…" John said as he saw the chain and the small piece of metal.

Kairi grabbed the dog tag with her other hand and as soon as her glove touched it, the metal started to flow. The dog tag on the chain liquefied and melted with her gloves like the pin from Santa did before.

"Sora look!" She gasped surprised.

"What is it?" Sora asked confused.

Kairi held out her hand where the dog tag used to be.

Sora examined the hand and then raised an eyebrow "A new form? Interesting. You definitely should try it on the _Shera_!"

Kairi nodded and Sora turned back to the other heroes.

"We have a war going on against the people who control these creatures. And we would be very happy if anyone of you could join us in our fight!" Sora explained.

John removed his helmet and looked at Sora "I'm sorry kid, but my own world is currently in the state of war."

The Arbiter nodded "But we would be happy to help when you need us. Like Shepard and Garrus, we will come when you call us."

"We thankfully take your offer, Thel'Vadam." Riku said and shook the sangheili's hand.

"By the nine, if they offer help, I'll come to your aid too!" The Dragonborn said and pated Sora on the shoulder "On that day, my sword will be yours. Farewell!"

"You can count on my support too!" Link said as the Dragonborn walked away.

"Thank you, Link!" Kairi said and hugged the elven like young man.

"And you can count on our support!" Calhoun said and pointed at Ralph and Felix.

"I bet Vanelope would like to help too…" Ralph suggested,

Felix looked surprised and shocked at his big friend "She's still a child, Ralph! A war is something she should never see! Nobody should ever see it!"

"You are right Felix and that's why we need to end it!" Riku said and then turned to Sora "I think it's time to head back to the ship, don't you think too?"

Sora nodded and pulled the transporter device out of his pocket.

"Good bye, I hope we see soon!" Sora said as he activated it.

Ralph, Felix and Calhoun waved them good bye as they disappeared in a flash.

"Now you going to pay our drinks for tonight and tomorrow too!" Calhoun said to Ralph, who only nodded "And I'm going to get really wasted!"

Both Ralph and Felix groaned.

* * *

Sora, Riku and Kairi stepped out of the transporter.

"Kairi, how about you try your new form? Riku and I will go to the Command Central and discuss our next move with Cid and Cloud." Sora suggested.

Riku and Kairi both nodded in agreement.

Sora turned around and walked to the door. In the moment he wanted to leave, he crashed into someone else who wanted to enter. Both fell to the ground and then looked at each other.

"What's the matter Zack?" Sora asked the spikey haired SOLDIER.

Zack jumped back to his feet and then helped Sora up "Actually Cid send me to get the three of you to the Command Central. Said he has something important to tell you guys!"

"We wanted to go there anyway! Riku, Kairi, let's go!" Sora said and followed Zack to the Command Central.

As they entered, Cid, Cloud, Aqua and Lea already waited for them.

"Ah good, you are here!" Cid said as he saw the four enter.

"What is it Cid?" Sora asked curious as he walked to his usual spot at the information table.

"You remember what I told you about what Shera is working on?" Cid asked and put his cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

"No." Sora only answered.

"She works on a weapon to effectively kill Heartless and Nobodies that everybody can use…" Cid sighed as he brought up a blueprint of what looked like an arrow gun up on the table.

Sora looked at it for a moment "So, that's the weapon?"

"No, it's just a damn blueprint that came out of nowhere!" Cid said sarcastic "Of course it is!"

"Hey, no need to get rude!" Sora said offended.

Cid sighed again and took his cigarette again "Sorry… Anyways Shera wants you and the others to see the prototype before Radiant Garden starts with mass production for militias to defend the worlds. We are already on course to Radiant Garden, so we have to go."

"Then how long until we reach Radiant Garden?" Riku sighed.

Cid looked for a moment on his data pad "Two hours…"

"Great…" Riku sighed again "Anybody cares to play cards?"

"Sure, Cloud and I gonna get all your money within moments!" Zack said with a big grin.

Cloud started to laugh "More like I'm going to get the money of both of you."

"I won't be that sure!" Zack and Riku said almost in unison.

"Whatever…" Cloud said and left, followed by Riku and Zack.

"Is there anything I can do in these two hours?" Aqua asked Cid.

"Well you could help in the kitchen…" Cid whispered and soon was slapped over the face by Aqua "Sorry…" he muttered as he rubbed his cheek.

"You better are!" Aqua growled angry as she walked out of the room too.

"And I'm going to sleep a bit…" Lea said with a yawn and left too.

Kairi tapped Sora on the shoulder and he turned around "How about we test my new Drive-form now?" She asked with a smile.

Sora looked surprised at her "Uhm… yes… sure!"

"Then let's go, we have only two hours!" Kairi said and grabbed Sora's hand to pull him towards the Simulation Room.

As soon as they entered it, Sora looked around "Has it even been fixed since, you know… you broke it?"

Kairi looked offended at him "I? Why should I break it?"

"Your arrows, remember?" Sora asked.

"Oh…"

Sora shrugged and then clapped his hands once "Okay, then try the new form!"

Kairi nodded and closed her eyes.

With a flash, her cloths changed into cameo pants, military boots and an olive green top. Around Kairi's head was now a gray bandana that stopped her hair from falling in her face.

"You look as if you raided Jack's cloth…" Sora said amused as he looked at Kairi.

With a flash, Kairi summoned her Keyblade and pointed it straight at Sora's face "Don't joke too much…"

Sora realized another change "Hey, your Keyblade…"

Kairi lowered her Keyblade and looked surprised at it. It wasn't Destiny's Embrace anymore.

It was a long, gray Keyblade. The hilt was black with many edges and the dog tag Kairi found was the Keychain for it. The blade was thin and had saw-like teeth on the back. The teeth of the key was a dog tag with parts broken out of it.

"What do you call it?" Sora asked curious after he eyed the blade.

"Something tells me the name of the Keyblade is Fallen's Memory…" Kairi muttered as she looked at her new Keyblade.

Sora summoned Oblivion "Let's see how strong you are in this form!"

* * *

Kairi's new form was definitely good for fighting. She became much stronger than usual while in her new "Spec-ops Form", as she called it now, and almost beat Sora if he wasn't fast enough to dodge most of her heavy blows.

They now were in the Transporter Room after showering and waited for Cid.

"As far as I know, we already reached Radiant Garden half an hour ago…" Riku sighed and leaned against a wall.

"You are right! Where is he?" Zack asked and started doing squats.

Cid entered the Transporter Room "Don't worry, I'm already here! Just head business to do!"

"Took you time…" Cloud said while they all stepped on the transporter.

"Man it's been quite a time since I last was at home…" Lea said, eager to see his home again.

"Yeah, but the garden lost much of his former glory…" Aqua said sad to the spikey redhead.

"But they still have Sea-Salt Ice-cream, right?"

Aqua started to laugh "I don't know…"

"At least I know nobody in my own homeworld…" Lightning said to herself

With a flash, the group of nine appeared in Merlin's home.

The surprised magician dropped the tea can he was carrying and it shattered on the ground.

"What are you doing in my house?" Merlin asked angry.

"Sorry Merlin, we thought this was the fastest way to get to the Restoration Committee." Cid excused them and then looked around "By the way, where is everybody?"

"They are at the Great Maw… Shera is showing her newest toy." Merlin said while he magically cleaned the floor.

"Thanks ol' man. Follow me!" Cid said and then left the building, followed by the others.

"As bad as Yuffie…" Merlin muttered angry as soon as the door closed again.

* * *

In the Great Maw, most of the Restoration Committee watched as Shera presented the prototype of her arrow gun.

Under the members where a few that Sora didn't remember to have met yet.

There was a blond man in black vest with red designing along the zipper, black beater, baggy jean shorts, and black and red tennis shoes, a blond woman in an orange zipped vest and another man with a long trench coat.

"Ah, you finally came!" Shera said as she saw the group walking over to them.

"Sorry, we are a bit late…" Cid said and scratched the back of his head.

"Not so bad, I waited for you to come…" Shera said.

"Lightning?" Serah asked surprised as she saw her sister.

"Serah!" Lightning called out and hugged her little sister "I'm so glad you are alright!"

"I am glad you are alright too!" Serah said happy "I want you to meet someone!"

Serah pulled her sister over to the man in the trench coat "Snow, that's Lightning, my sister. Lightning, that's Snow, my fiancée.

"What?" Lightning asked shocked.

Meanwhile Cloud and Zack walked over to Aerith and Tifa.

"Uhm… Aerith, there is someone who wants to see you…" Cloud said, not sure if it was the right thing to do.

Aerith and Tifa both turned around and looked at Cloud.

"Who wants to talk to me?" Aerith asked curious.

Without answering, Cloud stepped away and revealed Zack standing behind him.

"Hi." Zack said with a smile and waved to Aerith.

Aerith walked closer to Zack, a look of disbelieve in her eyes, while Cloud walked over to Tifa and laid an arm around her. He was sure it would end with him getting beaten up by someone, so he wanted to stand behind the person with the hardest punch.

As Aerith stood right in front of Zack, she waited for a few seconds and then slapped him in the face. After he looked back from the slap, she grabbed Zack's collar and pulled him down in a kiss.

Zack smiled at her as she let go of his lips again "So you-" but he was interrupted by another slap to the face.

"You let me believe you were dead!" she yelled at him and slapped him once again "You can't even imagine what I was going through!"

Zack caught Aerith's hand and stopped her from slapping her again "I know… but now I'm back. And I don't plan to leave you again."

Aerith calmed down and lowered her hand "Promise?"

"Promise! Now we can spend all the time together you always wanted…" Zack said with a warm smile and kissed her again.

Cloud and Tifa watched the two from a short distance.

"You gave him hell, right?" Tifa asked Cloud, who held her in his arms

Cloud shook his head "I figured Aerith would be enough, even though everything I went through cause of him…"

"Some friend you are…" Tifa muttered and then kissed Cloud.

* * *

The presentation of the prototype was soon over and the Restoration Committee decided to produce more of Shera's arrow guns to make at least a militia for Radiant Garden and Traverse Town.

They were now all sitting in the hall of the unfinished Restoration Committee HQ.

Leon introduced his two friends, Zell and Quistis, to Sora, Riku and Kairi.

Suddenly, Merlin came running into the building and ran to Sora.

"Sora! Yen Sid just called me! He said he needs to talk to you and Aqua!" the old man said out of breath.

Aqua and Sora looked surprised at him, but as he signaled them to follow, they did.

Merlin lead them to a separate room and with the wave of his hand summoned a cloud. In the cloud was Yen Sid, who looked at them.

"I'm going to let you alone." Merlin said and left the room again.

"Master, you wish to talk to us?" Sora asked.

Yen Sid nodded "Indeed, I think I now have a clue on where Ventus' heart is."

"Really, where?" Aqua asked happy.

"I think it is in Sora. After reading Riku's report of the events in Sora's heart again, I think Ventus inhabits Sora. His heart should be completely healed again within the eleven years that passed since…" Yen Sid explained to them.

"And if this is right, how are we going to remove Ven's heart from Sora without killing him?" Aqua asked worried.

"Don't worry Aqua, we'll find a way when we need it!" Sora tried to cheer the blue haired woman up.

"Actually, I'm searching for an effective and save method to do so. As soon as it is ready, you should get Ventus." Yen Sid said "I'm going to continue my work now, good bye."

"So, we need to get to Castle Oblivion…" Aqua muttered as the Cloud disappeared

"And there will be Xehanort for sure… we need someone to check out how bad it is there…" Sora muttered.

"Someone who can be like shadows would be perfect…" Aqua added.

Suddenly, Sora's hand slipped into his red pocket and he pulled out a rose shaped card.

"I think I have an idea…" Sora muttered as he looked at the card.

"The assassin?" Aqua asked surprised.

Suddenly, Lea came into the room "Hey! You know he is far too young for you, right?"

"Shut up and close the door!" Aqua snarled.

"We really need him… And he said he would do anything if the payment is right…" Sora muttered as he turned the card in his hand.

"But he killed Maik…" Aqua muttered.

"Who?" Lea asked confused.

Sora nodded "You are right Aqua, we can't trust him… Lea, can you burn this card please?"

Lea shrugged and took the rose shaped card. He tossed it on the ground and set it ablaze with a fire spell.

Suddenly, rose pedals appeared in the air and started to create a portal.

"That was a Great idea…" Aqua muttered as someone stepped out of the portal.

"I knew you would need me someday…" the assassin, now without mask said with a smirk.

Lea looked in disbelieve at the man "No way!"

**So, hope you liked it!**

**I'm very tired and only say till then at this point!**


	26. Selling Bodies

**I managed to update faster! Yeah, first half of school year is finally done! **

**Okay, I'll just go to the shout outs!**

**Legionary Prime:**** Read on and you'll know it! ^^**

**TerraKH:**** Same as Legionary Prime!**

**TheEightLight:**** ... I'm not answering this one! ^^**

**The Unknowing Herald:**** I actually thought about it more like a "Rambo Form", not a Solid Snake form, but the cardboard box is a good idea!**

**HyruleHearts1123:**** Why that? And no, he is not... But many many other people *evil laugher***

**Okay, nothing in this chapter belongst to me! Parts belong to TerraKH though!**

"Why not?" the man asked disappointed.

"You… you are dead!" Lea said shocked.

"I am as alive as you are…" the man smirked.

"But… your hair. It's-" Lea stuttered.

The man ran a hand through his short pink hair "I used to have it like this before I became a Nobody… Nobodies aren't completely like their original personas. Like yourself, you don't have the tear tattoos Axel used to have…"

"You are supposed to be dead Marluxia!" Lea suddenly yelled at the pink haired man.

_"He is right, it's him!"_ Roxas said surprised.

The name Marluxia rang a bell in Sora, but he didn't remember why.

"I'm no Nobody anymore, like you… uhm Ela?" the somebody of Marluxia said.

"It's Lea, get it memorized!" Lea growled angry.

The man suddenly started to laugh "Got it. And my name is Lumaria, get it memorized too!"

Lea grumbled something not understandable under his breath and then looked angry at the ground.

"So, what do you want from me?" Lumaria crossed his arms and asked Sora.

"We need to know something." Aqua answered him.

"Oh and what?" the pink haired assassin asked bored.

"If there are many Heartless and Organization members in the Land of Departure- I mean Castle Oblivion." Aqua explained to him.

Lumaria looked surprised at the blue haired woman "Are you serious? Why Castle Oblivion?"

Aqua sighed "Something important is hidden there, something important…"

"And I should check if it's safe to just walk in and get it out, or if you need a small army for it?" Lumaria asked with a yawn.

Aqua nodded "Exactly…"

"So, I guess you want a payment, right?" Lea asked curious, already knowing the answer.

Lumaria smiled and laid an arm around Lea's shoulder "Now we get to the important part, my friend!"

Lea pushed Lumaria angry away "I liked you better when you had no emotions…."

Lumaria's grin disappeared and he was dead serious again "But still you betrayed me… Anyways, my payment won't be money. I want something done."

"And that would be?" Sora asked.

"You and Lea go through a portal I summon and in the world you go, you search someone for me…" the pink haired man said calm.

"Speak on…" Sora said with more or less interest.

The former ruler of Castle Oblivion nodded "I want you to find a girl…"

"There are no girls for a guy like you! Not even Larxene, and I'm sure she was a bitch in her former life!" Lea said angry.

Lumaria started to chuckle "No not that kind of girl." The turned serious again "I want you two to find my little sister and bring her to me…"

Lea started to laugh "You." He pointed at Lumaria "Want us." He pointed at himself and Sora "To find your little sister? Did she ran away from you?"

Lumaria raised his hand and pointed at Lea "You want something from me, so shut up!"

Lea wanted to reply, but Aqua pressed her hand on Lea's mouth "They'll do it. A description of your sister would be helpful though."

"It shouldn't be hard to find her." Lumaria started "She has green hair. And also pink eyes."

Aqua nodded "I'm sure the two will find them with no problem. How old is the little girl?"

"Luriél should be 17 now…" Lumaria said as he opened two portals.

"We meet here again, the portal will stay open until you return here…"

With this, the assassin pulled his mask over the face and disappeared through one of the portals and it disappeared again.

"Aqua, take care of nobody noticing that we're gone." Sora said as he turned to the portal.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Lea muttered as they walked into the portal.

"Now, the interesting part starts…" Aqua sighed.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Aqua quickly ran over to the door and peaked out.

"What are you and Sora doing in there?" Kairi immediately asked, a sign of jealousy in her voice.

_"Shit!"_

* * *

Sora and Lea exited the woods the small portal opened in and now looked at the possible only building in this small world.

It was a giant mansion.

"Guess we start looking in there…" Lea suggested and both walked to the mansion.

Before they even reached the door, they could already hear loud laughing and music from the inside.

Lea opened the door and both entered. The entrance hall had multiple stages, each having a young women dancing almost completely naked on them.

"Hello there sweet stuff!" A woman wearing only panties said to them and held out a bowl filled with silver packages "The condoms are all free, so take as much as you want!"  
Lea faked a smile and took one of the offered condoms.

The woman then looked at Sora, who was in a trance like state, staring at the chest of the woman. Lea quickly reacted and hit Sora over the head.

Sora now grabbed a handful of condoms and put them in his pocket.

"Thanks…" he said, looking to the ground in embarrassment.

"So Lumaria send us to a god damned brothel…" Lea muttered angry as they walked through the hall and sat down on the bar of the much bigger main hall.

"Give me a beer please." Lea ordered the almost completely nude barwoman.

"A lemonade please…" Sora said, staring at the counter of the bar.

The woman smiled at the embarrassed Sora and quickly brought the orders.

"That would be seventy and fi-"

"They don't need to pay, those two are my friends!" A man with charismatic voice said from behind the two Keyblade Master.

"Oh… If they are then it's free of course…" the woman said and then quickly disappeared.

Sora and Lea both turned around and looked at the man that paid their drinks.

He wore black pants and a black, sleeveless shirt. The man had white hair and golden eyes. In Sora's opinion, the man looked exactly like Jack, minus the scar.

"So, who have I to thank for this beer?" Lea asked and took a sip of his free beer.

The charismatic man smiled at Lea and Sora "My name is-"

"Illusion!" Sora gasped surprised.

"Well yes… you already heard of me?" Illusion asked amused.

Sora nodded quickly "You are the leader of the Spectres! The most feared group of lawless in the universe!"

Illusion started to laugh once again.

"You flatter me! You two looking for… you know, some action?"

"Actually," Lea, who got what Illusion meant, said "We came to this establishment so my friend here finally becomes a man!" Lea said and patted Sora, who now was completely red as he understood what they were talking about, on the shoulder

Illusion started to laugh "Consider your friend a man. Corneo!"

An almost bald, obese man in a red coat came over to them "Yes master?"

"Corneo, this young man wants a girl, if he has special wishes, you are going to make them happen." Illusion said and then turned around to leave.

Corneo looked to Sora "So, how should your bitch be?"

_"Describe Marluxia's sister!"_ Roxas urged his somebody.

"Uhm… I'd like a girl my age…" Sora said unsure.

"Okay… anything else? Hair color, breast size?" Corneo asked.

Sora scratched his head embarrassed "I really would love a girl with green hair. Natural if possible…"

Corneo nodded and wrote it down "Noted. The eye color, or something else?"

Sora remembered one last detail "Pink! Only if possible of course!"

"Exotic huh? Was that everything?" Corneo asked as he noted the last detail.

Sora nodded.

"Good, I think we even have exact a girl like you want it. And she's even still a virgin!" Corneo said gleefully and pulled another naked woman to him "Corona, would you please bring this young man to room 179?"

The woman nodded and then grabbed Sora's hand to pull him away from Lea.

"I'll wait here… enjoying the view…" Lea said and looked up on the many stages.

Meanwhile, Corona lead Sora to room 179.

"Your first time?" She asked as they walked upstairs.

"Uhm… yes…" Sora said confused.

They reached a door with the number 179.

"Here it is. The girl you wanted will be here in a few minutes, so get ready!" Corona said as she opened the door and pushed Sora inside "Have fun!"

Sora looked around the room. In it were many burning candles and a heart shaped bed.

"My life is so screwed up…" Sora sighed as he let himself fall into the bed.

After a short while, someone knocked on the door.

Sora stood up from his bed again "Come in…"

The door slowly opened and a girl with green hair entered. She only wore her underwear and a transparent shirt. Down her right arm went a big tattoo of wild roses. If Sora had to describe her in one word, he had to say pretty, but definitely not his number one. Kairi would always be his number one.

_"You really think of Kairi now?" _Roxas asked surprised _" Wow you really like her…"_

"H- Hello, I- I am c- crazy L- Luna. I- I'm girl y- you gonna f-… f-fuck tonight…" The girl sobbed and looked to the ground, not wanting to look at the man she was supposed to sleep with.

"Hello Luna. I guess your real name is Luriél?" Sora said calm.

The green haired girl's head shot up and her tear filled pink eyes looked surprised at Sora.

"How?" she whispered.

"Your brother send us to get you out of here." Sora tried to explain.

Luriél shook her head "You're lying. My brother was killed by Illusion's heartless almost three years ago! Illusion just wants to test my loyalty!"

Sora grabbed the girl's shoulders and looked her in the eyes "Listen, Lumaria send us to free you from this, but the fact that Illusion owns this place and that he is here, makes this not easy. So do you trust me?"

The girl whipped the tears out of her eyes and nodded.

Sora was relieved that the girl trusted him and grabbed her by the hand. They left the room and ran down the floor.

Suddenly, two Defender Heartless appeared in the floor, one in front and the other behind them.

"Shit" Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade "Stay behind me!"

Sora jumped forward and sliced through the first of the Heartless.

Oblivion cut it clean in half. Sora turned around and fired a Firaga at the other Defender. The heat of the fire melted through the dog head shield and hit the body of the Heartless dead on.

"Are you alright?" he asked the surprised green haired girl.

Luriél nodded but then looked surprised behind Sora "Look out!"

Sora quickly turned around, but was hit by two spikes connected to the Taser of one of the guards.

The electricity that ran through his body not only remembered Sora of Don Karnage's torture and his betrayal so Kairi wouldn't get harmed, but also made him lose control over his body and collapse.

"No" Get your hands off of me you bastard!" Sora heard Luriél screaming while he was pulled up by two guards.

They carried Sora and the green haired girl away from where they were caught and brought them to a room with a big door. One of the guards that carried Sora opened the door and they entered.

The room was filled with smoke and it was very dark in it. In the middle of the room was a black throne and Illusion sat in it. A dozen of naked women were in the room and most of them gathered around Illusion. In the room was also Lea, held back by two guards.

"You disappoint me…" Illusion said as he stood up from his throne and walked over to Sora "First, I pay your drinks and invite you to have one of the girls I own. And now you try to steal her!"

"She… is not your property, Illusion." Sora muttered weakly.

"Oh, you are wrong! I can do as I please with every single one of those girls. Because they are mine! Ever since I took over this brothel three years ago!" Illusion said and forced one of the women to knee on the ground.

"Their life is mine, Just look!" he said and summoned a pitch black knife to his hand. With one move of his hand, he sliced through the throat of the woman and her blood started to stream out of the cut. Sora tried to look away, but he could still hear her cries of pain that where suppressed by her own blood.

"You sick bastard!" Lea said angry.

Illusion walked over to Luriél and threw her to the ground.

He then walked over to a table and took two similar green sickles from it. As he walked over to the green haired girl again, he put her head between the two blades "Remember those? You carried them as you reached us."

"Leave her alone!" Sora grunted angry, still not able to move properly.

"Tell me what I want to know and she'll live, but you two have to leave without her. Don't answer… Well you'll have her blood on your hands…"

"What do you want?" Sora said angry to save Luriél's life.

"Where is Jack?" Illusion asked with a smirk.

Sora tried to appear confused "Who?"

Illusion pressed the blades against Luriél's neck, making her cry out in panic "Don't fool me! I know he fights on your side Sora! Do you really think Xehanort is the only one who is watching you? You are as much a thread to me as you are to that old fool. So I ask again, where is Jack?"

"Okay I tell you!" Sora said in panic.

Illusion smiled at his hostage "Then speak up!"

Sora looked at the guards that still held him, even though he now was able to stand on his own "First tell your guards to get their hands off!"

Illusion nodded "You heard him…"

The guards did as ordered and backed off of Sora.

"Now Sora, tell me where is Jack?" Illusion asked and let Luriél go, but she still laid on the ground, too afraid to move.

"Well Jack…" Sora muttered.

_Oh please don't let me down now!_ Sora thought to himself.

"… he is… WHITE!" Sora yelled and fired a blast of light dead on in Illusion's face, knocking him out.

**(Otherworld(FFX), The Black Mages)**

The two guards tried to attack Sora, but he was faster and immediately punched one in the face, knocking him out as well.

The other guard attacked Sora with a knife. Sora managed to break the man's wrist and then drove the knife into the man's neck.

Blood immediately came streaming out of the gaping hole Sora created and the guard collapsed, while Sora watched in shock.

Meanwhile, Lea managed to knock the two guards that held him out too and ran over to Luriél. He helped her up and then ran to the door, looking if it was safe.

The girl quickly picked up the sickles that Illusion dropped and then grabbed the still shocked Sora by the hand, pulling him with her.

They followed Lea out of the room and down the floor towards the exit of the mansion.

A few seconds later, they could hear Illusion getting up again "Kill them!"

Within a few seconds, Heartless appeared behind them.

Lea reacted quickly and send a wall of flames back into the floor, burning everything in it.

As they reached the top part of the entrance hall, they saw that there were already guards down there.

"What should we do now?" Lea asked Sora, who became completely pale.

Sora didn't answer, but instead he threw up on the ground.

"Whoa, eat something wrong?" Lea asked surprised, sending a triple Firaga down the floor they came from.

"I… I killed that man!" Sora whispered.

Luriél laid a hand on his shoulder "You had to, and now we have to leave quickly!"

Sora looked up to her and nodded "You are right."

Lea send another wall of fire into the floor behind them and then send a triple Firaga down in the hall, hitting multiple guards.

The three jumped down on the lower level used the confusion to run to the door. Before they reached it, Lea summoned his old Chakram and threw it at the door. The wooden door was torn apart by the spiked weapon.

Lea was the first to leave the mansion, followed by Luriél and Sora.

After they made it halfway to the woods where the portal waited for them, spells hit the ground near them.

As they were close to the forest, Sora already felt the heat of the explosions the spells created.

The portal came in sight and Lea immediately leaped through it, followed closely by Luriél.

Sora stopped for a moment and turned around "Have fun with that bastards! Flare!"

A ball of fire shot out of Sora's palm and he jumped through the portal. The flare exploded a few feet away, bathing everything in its reach in fire.

* * *

"We're waiting for two hours now! Why are they not back yet?" Kairi asked annoyed as she sat down on a crate in the room.

"You wanted to know what Sora and I were doing after all, so it's your own fault…" Aqua sighed and sat down on the crate too "Why were you so eager to know it anyway?"

Kairi cleared her throat, already blushing "Well… uhm…"

In that moment, Lea leaped through the portal. He tripped and fell face first to the ground.

Second, a green haired girl came through the portal, wearing nothing more than her underwear and a transparent shirt.

A few moments later, Sora jumped through the portal and it closed.

Unfortunately, he crashed into the green haired girl and both fell to the ground. Sora now laid on top of the girl and their face where almost touching.

Before Kairi could kick him off of the girl and kill her, Sora jumped back up on his feet, face as red as Kairi's hair.

_"Lucky for him?"_ Naminé asked in Kairi's mind.

_"Lucky for both!"_

Aqua quickly came to the green haired girl and laid a blanked around her.

"Thanks…" the girl whispered and then she looked at Kairi.

_"You already hate her, right?"_ Naminé asked amused.

"So, you got to be Luriél, right?" Aqua asked.

The girl nodded "Yes… is Lum here?"

Aqua shook her head "Sorry, not yet…"

"Do you know whe-"

In this moment, a portal opened and Lumaria stepped through it.

"Hello, sis." He said with a smile and then collapsed.

**Hope you liked it! **

**And to all who read my first story, yes the green haired girl is the same as the woman in Reawakening of Darkness.**

**I hoped you liked the introduction of my OC!**

**We have 95 Reviews! Can we reach 100 with this chapter? That would be really really great!**

**P.S: TheEightLight, why did you know it?**

**Okay, Till then!**


	27. Farewell, Brother

**One quick update!**

**Yes! This story has now over 100 Reviews! That's amazing for me! I never expected that!**

**Okay, I'll go to the shout outs now!**

**Legionary Prime: ****Thanks!**

**TerraKH:**** Well, funny isn't it? And Jack and Illusion will meet one time before their last fight.**

**The Unknowing Herald:**** Yes since he first appeared (TheEightLight somehow knew it). Warning: my other story contains spoilers for this one! And after Dawning War is finished, i will probably write a massive Final Mix for it (RoD)**

**khheroxasoray:**** You mean... no I'm not going to write that in here! But i know what you mean and you might get surprised how it goes on.**

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX:**** Soon enough?**

**TheEightLight:**** I have a feeling like your home will once again burn. But be warned, she is younger and faster now!**

"Lumaria!" Luriél yelled and ran over to her brother.

She turned him around and laid his head on her lap. The green haired girl gasped shocked as she saw all the blood and a bolt still stuck in her brother's chest.

"I… I was careless… sorry Lulu…" Lumaria muttered weakly.

"You don't have to be sorry Lum, you did your best!" Luriél said, tears running down her cheek.

***Flashback***

The whole castle was filled with heartless. And the worst was that Lumaria already saw two of his former colleagues, Saix and Xigbar.

Most of the floors were not guarded by anyone, and there were also no artificial worlds in the castle anymore. Only plain white rooms with nothing except two doors. He was almost halfway up the whole castle as he suddenly spotted something lying on the ground.

Lumaria picked it up and saw that it was a card like those that had to be used when Naminé was still in the castle. He still regretted what he did to the girl and wanted to apology to her.

As he turned the card around, he saw that it had no picture on it, but something written on it.

"Wrong move…" he read out loud.

He heard something and quickly turned around, summoning his Graceful Dahlia.

As he brought the scythe up, the claymore of his attacker crashed into it.

"I already expected that you are the intruder…" Saix said calm as he saw the weapon Lumaria used.

"Sorry to interrupt your doing, whatever it was!" Lumaria said as he pushed the blue haired man away and then hit him with his scythe, sending him crashing into a wall.

"You are stronger than I expected…" Saix growled as he got up again.

"… But can you take on two of us, flower boy?" Someone asked from behind Lumaria.

He quickly spun around and tried to hit Xigbar, but failed because the sniper was too far away. Heartless started to appear all around Lumaria.

"Or an army of Heartless?" Xigbar added with a giggle.

"You became careless, Marluxia! And this time it didn't even need Larxene to ruin your plans!" Saix said from behind Lumaria and charged at him again.

Before he was even able to turn around, Saix' claymore hit him in the back and knocked him to the ground.

Saix jumped on top of Lumaria, his claymore ready to smash the head of the former Number XI of Organization XIII. As he brought down his weapon however, it only hit a silhouette out of pedals.

"Nice try." Lumaria said from behind the Luna Diviner and hit him with his scythe in the legs, making him fall to the ground.

"Racines Contraigantes!" Lumaria yelled and out of the ground shot roots that tied Saix to the ground, making him unable to move.

Lumaria now stood o above Saix and pulled his mask down, revealing his now short hair "Good Bye Saix…"

He raised his Graceful Dahlia "May you find your heart again."

Before he could bring his scythe down on his opponent's neck however, a glowing red bolt hit him in the chest.

He stumbled backwards and looked at Xigbar, who stood behind a big group of Soldier Heartless.

With a flick of his wrist, Lumaria threw many rose pedals in the group.

They flew through the air and then suddenly exploded, destroying most of the Heartless and creating a big wall of smoke.

Using the confusion, Lumaria ran forward towards Xigbar, who was still surrounded by smoke.

Unfortunatly, the sniper shot blind into the smoke and hit Lumaria twice.

Even though the wounds slowed him down, Lumaria came jumping out of the smoke and hit Xigbar hard. The sniper was knocked to the ground and rolled a few meters away.

Lumaria then pulled the three bolts out of his chest, making even more blood come out of the wounds.

"Worst… idea… ever…" he muttered to himself as he threw them away.

Xigbar got up again and started to laugh "You just signed your own death note!"

"At least I take you with me!" Lumaria yelled and charged at the sniper.

He however, warped out of the assassin's path and reappeared behind him.

Once again, he started to laugh "You think you can kill me? As if!"

Lumaria turned around again and was hit in the chest.

"My… work is done… anyway…" he muttered weakly and summoned a portal.

"Yes, you die now!" Xigbar yelled and fired all his remaining bolts at the assassin.

Before any of them hit however, Lumaria entered the portal and it disappeared.

***Flashback end***

"I… I just wish… I could live to see you… having a family…" Lumaria sighed weakly and started to cough up blood.

**(Don't Cry, Guns n' Roses)**

Luriél looked in disbelieve at her bigger brother "Wh- What are you talking about?"

"Just… look at me… I'm… dying, Lulu…" Lumaria sighed.

Luriél shook her head and laid one hand on her brother's chest "No… no, you won't… Cura!" she sobbed, but the spell showed almost no effect.

She tried it over and over again until Lumaria stopped her. Luriél looked surprised at her big brother.

"It's okay…" Lumaria whispered weakly.

Luriél now really started to cry "No… don't say that! You… you can't leave me again… Please… don't go, Lum!"

Lumaria sighed again "I wish… I could…."

"No… don't… please… stay!" Luriél cried out desperate.

"Promise me… something, Lulu…" Lumaria whispered.

His sister couldn't stop crying but nodded.

"Be… brave…" Lumaria whispered, before he slowly closed his eyes.

"No!" Luriél cried out once again and pressed the head of her brother against her chest.

"Don't… Don't leave me… please… no!" she sobbed and tried her best to heal her brother with Cura.

Sora and Aqua kneeled down on her side.

"He is on a better place now, where he can be happy." Aqua tried to conform her, but it didn't help at all.

"Lum… now I am all alone…" Luriél cried and looked at the face of her dead brother .

Sora tried to gently pull her away from her dead brother "You are not alone Lulu, we are here…"

After a few moments, Luriél let go of Lumaria's body and stood up together with Sora.

Before he knew what happened, she hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

After a moment of confusion, Sora hugged her back and tried to conform her "Everything is alright…"

**(End Don't Cry)**

The green haired girl shook her head "No, it's not… Lum is dead… and I am all alone…"

"You are not alone, I am your friend." Sora said warmly.

Luriél looked surprised at Sora "Really?"

"And I am!" Lea said with a big grin.

"I am your friend too!" Aqua said with a warm smile.

"I am too!" Kairi said, but with a rather faked looking smile.

"Thank you… all of you!" Luriél sobbed with a smile.

Sora put off his jacket and handed it to her "So you don't get cold…"

Luriél thankfully took the jacket and put it on.

_"Stay calm Kairi… don't kill her, you are a Princess of Heart, you're a symbol of light!"_ Naminé said in Kairi's mind.

_"I know. Still…"_

Suddenly, the door opened and Riku entered "What is so important Master Yen Sid needs to talk over two hours about? Oh…"

Lea quickly came to Riku "No word that you knew Marluxia and what he did, that's his little sister and she just lost her brother."

Riku nodded "Is… was this Marluxia?"

"More or less… He died for us." Lea whispered.

Riku looked over to Luriél and realized she was wearing almost nothing "Wait a moment, I get some cloths for you!" he said and quickly left the room again.

A few minutes later, he returned with an oversized shirt and a pair of jeans "It's not the prettiest in available, but for the moment it should be enough."

Luriél took the cloths Riku brought her "Thank you…"

"Oh!" Riku held out his hand "I am Riku, nice to meet you!"

"Luriél…" she said and shook the hand of the silver haired teen.

She quickly changed her cloths.

"Let's introduce you to our other friends then!" Aqua said with a smile and lead Luriél together with Lea into the main room of the still unfinished Restoration Committee HQ.

Sora, who's smile disappeared in the moment Luriél turned her back to him, sat down on the crate that was in the room.

"What's wrong with you?" Kairi asked worried.

Riku nodded "Yeah, you look like you just drowned your goldfish…"

Sora shook his head "I… I don't want to talk about it…"

Riku and Kairi sat down on the crate too.

"We won't go until you tell us." Kairi said with a warm smile.

"Exactly! And you won't go either!" Riku added.

"I really don't want to…" Sora sighed.

"Sora, we are your best friends! If not us, who else would you tell? Cloud?" Riku asked.

Sora sighed again "Back on that world… I… Sorry, I really can't tell you…"

"You'll feel better when you told us!" Kairi said, trying to conform him.

Sora looked at her "Promise?"

Kairi nodded "Promise!"

"I… I killed a man… with my own hands…" Sora pressed out, shaking heavily.

Before either Kairi or Riku were able to say something, the door opened once again.

"Lea said we should come in and help with someth- Oh." Leon said, but he stopped as he saw Lumaria.

"He deserves the Funeral of a hero." Sora said and stood up from the crate "Even though he isn't from this world, he died here. And except Luriél, he had nobody."

Leon nodded "I understand, but who is this?"

"That's Lumaria…" Sora said with a sigh "He was the assassin… that killed Maik."

"What?" Riku, Kairi and Leon asked surprised.

"You tell me he is a hero?" Leon asked confused.

"He did as much for our fight against Xehanort as you or I did! And he gave his life for it!" Sora said angry to the leader of Radiant Garden.

Leon sighed "Fine, I will arrange everything, but it will only be the restoration committee and you!"

"Sora, can I talk to you for a moment?" Luriél asked as she entered the room again.

Sora quickly jumped up from the crate and walked over to her, so she didn't get closer to her dead brother.

"What is it?" Sora asked as soon as he reached her.

"Uhm… your captain, Cid, said I could have a room on board of his ship, but only if you allow it. So I wanted to ask if you want me to join you." She answered him, not sure what the answer would be.

"You know that if you join us, that it means you join our fight against Xehanort and his Organization?" Sora asked to make sure she was serious.

"Are… Are those the people who killed Lum?"

Sora nodded "Yes…"

Luriél walked over to the two sickles she dropped as Sora crashed into her and picked them up "Then I will be happy to fight them! For Lumaria!"

Leon looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow "And you really can fight with these things?"

Luriél suddenly glared at Leon "Want to try? I trained with them since I was seven. Even though I couldn't train with them for three years, I'm still dangerous with them. So, wanna try if my Biting Roses really bite?"

Leon raised his hands defending "No, thanks I believe you!"

The green haired girl smiled at Leon and then walked over to the door again.

As she reached the door, she stopped and turned around again "And I talked to Cid, on his ship is a place where we can incinerate Lum. He always wanted it that way, and so I can always have him with me. Do you mind that?"

Sora shook his head "Not at all, it's your brother after all."

Luriél smiled at him "Thanks."

After she and Leon left, Sora sat down on the crate again.

"She seemed pretty good for the fact that her brother died…" Riku said with a mix of confusion and impression.

"She already saw him die once… and maybe she was over it already and now it wasn't so hard…" Sora said to Riku "But I don't know. Not the type to know what people think, you know."

"Yeah I know…"

* * *

The Restoration Committee and Sora and co. where in Merlin's house again.

"So, this means farewell again?" Serah asked her sister.

Lightning nodded "Yes, but not for long, promise."

Luriél now had new cloths made by Merlin. She now wore a pink sleeveless vest with red linings, blue shorts and black, knee high shoes. On her belt, she had her two sickles.

"Uhm Sora?" Cloud asked from behind Sora.

He turned around and saw Cloud and Zack.

"You know, we are in a mental struggle." Zack said with a grin.

Cloud nodded "Yeah, on one hand, we want to fight on your side against Xehanort and the darkness…"  
"And on the other hand, neither of us wants to leave his girl again." Zack added.

Sora grinned at them "If Cid is okay with it, I'm too."

"But we-" Zack started but then realized what Sora said "Oh, okay we'll talk to him now! Wish us luck!"

As Zack and Cloud left again, Sora turned to Leon "I hope you will keep Radiant Garden safe?"

Leon started to laugh "As safe as it was under the first high king!"

Sora grinned at Leon "Than I can be relieved to know that all of you will be well when I come her the next time?"

Leon nodded "Yes, you can."

"Ready to return to the _Shera_?" Cid asked everybody that would go up on the ship.

As everybody nodded, he activated the transporter via remote.

With a flash, the now thirteen people, plus a bodybag, where teleported on the _Shera._

**You know, as always i hope you liked it!**

**And also I hope you like the song i chose for Lumaria's death. The scene came to my mind when I listened to it a while ago and while writing it now, i listened to it too.**

**So, till then!**


	28. Forging Plans

**Even though I have holidays I was pretty slow in updating...**

**Anyway it's up!**

**Shoutouts!**

**Legionary Prime: Well, probably not in this story, Sorry.**

**The Unknowing Herald: Uhm... Yes I do ^^ They are, I only didn't wrote it exactly. You'll see soon.**

**khheroxasoray: Oh, okay. Well Marly is/was the gracefull assassin, right? And i think thanks!**

**TerraKH: Well, both will be reason for a important plot point later on...**

**makoto hagane (for Chapter 26): Non taken! And: most disturbing chapter yet!**

"Is there anywhere where I can train a bit? To get my thoughts straight…" was the first thing Luriél asked as they left the Transporter Room.

"Yeah, I can show you!" Sora said, not seeing the glare he and Luriél got from Kairi.

"Don't forget the meeting in the Command Central at 20:00!" Cid said to Sora.

Sora gave him a thumb up as he and Luriél left.

"Okay, I'm sure one of the crewmen will later show you where your room is. Now, I show you the Simulation Room, where you can simulate everything you want!" Sora told the green haired girl, while walking down the floor leading to said room.

As they reached the door to the Simulation Room, Sora turned around again "Okay, it might not look much at first, but it's amazing!"

As he turned around again to open the door, Jack came out, running into Sora.

"Sorry, didn't expect someone coming…" Jack said excusing to Sora.

"Illusion!" Luriél cried out in panic and got into a battle stance with her two sickles.

Jack looked surprised at her "Wha- What?"

"Don't play stupid!" Luriél yelled, glaring at Jack "Dyed hair and a fake scar in your face can't fool me! I rather die before coming with you again!"

Jack was still confused "First of all, my hair isn't dyed and my scars are real! I got it from my fight with Mare- Wait you know Illusion?"

Luriél nodded "Yes, he owned the place I… was forced to live…"

Jack raised an eyebrow "Really? By the way, I'm Jack Rikkison."

The green haired girl shook Jack's hand "Luriél, nice to meet you… more or less…"

"That's one of our newest additions to our team, Jack!" Sora quickly explained to the wanderer.

Jack crossed his arms "So, you know Illusion, huh?"

Luriél nodded "Yes… Sora and lea freed me from his… brothel…"

Jack's eyes glared to Sora for a moment and he then started to laugh "Doesn't sound like him, but okay… Well, you can be lucky you are still alive… But I understand why you don't trust me. He used to be my brother."

Luriél looked surprised at Jack "Used?"

"He… he killed my wife and my daughter… Since then all I have to live for is my revenge."

"That's… terrible!" the green haired girl gasped shocked.

"I know… But didn't Sora want to show you the Simulation Room? I'm sure he was going to show you!" Jack changed the subject.

"Uhm… Yeah, you're right!" Sora said and pushed Luriél into the Simulation Room, not wanting to get yet into another argument with Jack.

"Give me something to kill!" Luriél said angry as she got her sickles ready.

Sora quickly walked over to the terminal of the Simulation Room, not wanting to be the target of the anger.

With a flash, the surroundings turned into a wide wasteland with a city on the horizon.

"I- I never saw something like this before…" Luriél gasped surprised.

"Did I promise too much?" Sora asked with a grin and then typed something into the console of the terminal.

Around Luriél appeared crystalline images of herself.

She quickly got into her battle stance, as did the images.

**(She's so Mean, Matchbox Twenty)**

"I hope they like the Biting Roses…" The green haired girl muttered before letting out a battle cry and charging at the first image.

With an upwards slash from one, and a downwards slash from the other sickle, she cut the image clean in half and then leaped to the next two.

With a spin, she cut off the heads of both images.

Two images of Cloud appeared and both charged at Luriél. Both seemed to want to use Cross-slash on the girl, so she jumped up. The two crystalline images didn't react fast enough and hit each other, digging their swords deep into the crystals. Luriél landed on their swords and drove her sickles in the shoulders of the images. The images shattered and the girl landed on her feet.

"You don't have something… challenging, do you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh, you wanted a challenge?" Sora asked surprised and summoned Oblivion "If that's so, how about you try to fight me?"

Luriél laugh and signaled him to go on.

Sora pointed Oblivion at the Biting Roses "Dull."

"What the hell was that for?" Luriél asked confused.

"I don't want to get chopped to pieces by you, so I made the edge of your and my weapon dull." Sora quickly explained.

"Oh…" the green haired girl said and then got in her battle stance again.

"Come and get it…" Sora said with a smirk.

Without hesitation, Luriél charged at the Keyblade Master. She brought her sickles down on him, but they only hit air.

Somebody tapped her on the shoulder "You know, normally someone would hit where I am, not where I was…"

With an angry yell Luriél spun around and once again hit only air.

"Ahw… and I thought you can hit me with ease…" Sora teased once again from behind the girl.

"Oh, shut up…" Luriél said angry and then jumped in the air, back flipping over Sora.

She landed and sliced once again through air. Suddenly Oblivion materialized on her throat.

"I'd say game over." Sora said amused.

Luriél elbowed him in the guts, making him gasp in pain and stumble back. She quickly spun around and put Sora's neck between her sickles.

"Yes, game over." She said with a smirk.

**(end, She's so Mean)**

"That was… unexpected…" Sora muttered, still in pain.

He walked to the console and turned the simulation off.

"Let's ask someone for you room, shall we?" He asked as he left the room, followed by Luriél.

"Already?" the green haired girl asked disappointed.

"Yeah, I have to shower before the meeting…" Sora said as he walked up the stairs leading to the quarters.

A crewman walked by and Sora quickly grabbed his arm "What's your name Crewman?"

The man saluted "Anderson, sir! David Anderson!"

Sora nodded "Okay, David. Could you please show Luriél where her room is? She is new on the ship and I am already in a hurry.

The crewman saluted again "Sir! Yes sir!"

"Until later." Luriél said as she passed by Sora.

_Later?_ Sora thought confused.

_"I'd say she like you." _Roxas said with a grin in Sora's mind.

Sora continued his walk up the stairs _"Maybe…"_

* * *

After the shower, Sora was the first in the Command Central. After almost twenty minutes, Cid finally entered the room.

"What are you already doing here?" Cid asked surprised.

"Well waiting, what else?" Sora said confused.

Cid sat down next to Sora and lit a cigarette "I thought you were busy with the new girl…"

"Why that?" Sora asked confused.

Cid looked for a moment shocked at the boy and then started to laugh "Forget it."

A few minutes passed until the next entered the room. It was Riku, followed by Rufus, Lightning and Vincent.

Lightning looked at the watch on the table "It's 20:00, where are the others?" she asked annoyed.

As she said it, the door opened again and Kairi and Aqua entered.

"Only Cloud, Jack and Lea missing…" Cid muttered as he lit another cigarette.

"Should we start without them?" Sora asked and in that moment the door opened again.

The three men entered and sat down on their chairs.

"Now, can we start?" Lightning asked as annoyed as before.

"Yes…" Cid muttered and put his cigarette in the ashtray "Now, we have to decide what we do next. We know that there is at least one Vessel at Castle Oblivion. Sadly our informant passed away before reporting what's going on there, so what do we do?"

"The easiest way would be we all go there and if we need, fight our way through." Sora suggested "If there's really only one Vessel there, we will easily defeat him, if not we are enough to force them out."

Riku nodded "And Heartless shouldn't be a big problem…"

"So we just march in there?" Aqua asked.

Riku nodded "I'd say yes."

"But what if it's Xehanort's hideout?" Kairi insisted "We would be as good as dead if so!"

"That's why we have a two Star Shards." Sora said with a smile.

Kairi glared angry at Sora "Whatever…"

Sora turned confused to Cid "Cid, can you contact King Mickey to meet us at the Mysterious Tower, together with Goofy and Donald if possible?"

The captain of the _Shera_ nodded "Can do!"

"Good, the rest we will make a proper plan when we meet the King and Master Yen Sid. Any other questions?" Sora asked.

Jack raised his hand "Actually, yes."

_Shit_ Sora immediately though.

"Yeah, Jack?" he asked.

"So, our newest addition to the team told me something interesting." Jack started "You and Lea met Illusion… Had you ever planned to tell me?"

Sora sighed "Yes I wanted to tell you after this, but Luriél was faster…"

Jack laughed a bit "Really? Would you then be so kind and tell me when we will go after him?"

"Jack, I-" Sora started but was interrupted.

"No Jack, I! I want a clear answer! Will we ever go after him?" Jack said angry.

Sora tried to calm the wanderer down "Yes, after we-"

Jack now really got angry "After what? After Xehanort is defeated? After Yen Sid died of old age? After I died of old age?"

"Jack, calm down!" Cid ordered, but in vain.

Jack pointed at Sora "I tell you something! You PROMISED me we would go after Illusion! Twice already! And now, once again you want to force me another way! That's not my story! It's yours!"

"What if our story became your story when you joined us?" Kairi asked the angry man.

The wanderer now glared at the Princess of Heart "Shut up!"

Kairi sunk in her chair and now Sora became angry "Jack! Stop yelling at Kairi! We need you!"

"Oh, really?" Jack asked angry.

"Yes!" Riku said, but was quickly silenced by Sora.

"We go after Illusion as soon as possible, okay?" Sora asked Jack.

"And this time you keep it?" Jack asked.

Sora nodded "I always keep my promises… more or less. But this time the team is our witness!"

Jack sat down again and nodded "Fine, but if you brake the promise again, you all are dead for me and I go after Illusion myself again."

Sora sighed "Fine… anything else?"

Everybody in the Command Central shook their heads.

"Good. Cid set course to the Mysterious Tower and inform the King that we meet there." Sora ordered.

Cid nodded and typed something in his tablet.

"We will arrive in ten hours." He announced after a few moments.

"Good, we'll meet in the Transport room then." Sora said and then left the room.

He quickly walked to his room and locked himself in it.

_"You know that will get dangerous?"_ Roxas asked as Sora laid down on his bed.

"Yes, I do…" Sora answered loud, not caring if anybody hears it.

_"Are you alright?"_

"Yes…" Sora muttered and then turned around to sleep until the ship arrives at the Mysterious Tower.

* * *

With a flash, the group appeared in front of the Mysterious Tower.

"So, that's the tower of this Yen Sid guy?" Zack asked as he looked up the tower.

"Yes, and we need to get to the top room." Sora answered.

Zack groaned "Great…"

Sora entered the tower, followed by the remaining group.

"Do you think they all will even fit into Master Yen Sid's study room?" Riku asked Sora while they walked up the floating stairs.

"Over two months ago, you just appeared out of nowhere here and now we are going maybe a last time into Master Yen Sid's room." Riku said as the where halfway up the stairs.

Sora looked shocked at his best friend "What are you talking about? Nobody of us is going to die in Castle Oblivion, I take care of that! And then we'll return here!"

Riku smiled at Sora "I hope you are right."

They entered Master Yen Sid's room.

The old man looked up and smiled at them "Ah… I see you are here already. Mickey should arrive in a few moments too!"

As the retired Keyblade Master said, a minute later the door opened again and King Mickey entered. Donald and Goofy followed.

"Sora!" Both exclaimed happy and hugged the teen as they did before many times.

As they got up again, Sora saw two other people that followed the King. It was a red rooster with a sombrero and poncho and a green parrot in a yellow suit with a black bowtie.

"Donal', who is your hombre?" the rooster asked.

The parrot nodded "You really have funny amigos, Donaldo."

**As allways I hope you liked it!**

**And I put a drawing of Luriél on deviantArt for everybody who wants to see her. Link is in my profile!**

**And to all guys that read TerraKH's storys too, check out my drawings for him too!**

**Okay, I'm tired now...**

**Till then!**


	29. Preparations

**Hey there!**

**I had a bit of a block in this chapter, but now it's finally up!**

**shoutouts!**

**Legionary Prime: At the moment, I have to concentrate on a few Plot points, but then if I played it, yes (might get bad if i don't know what I'm writing about)**

**TheEightLight: well... shit^^**

**TerraKH: Yes, he'll soon be back. And that was actually my other option for the ending of this little "crash" between Jack and Sora. And thanks!**

**khheroxasoray: Thanks!**

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX: Sorry it's that late! And only now?**

**The Unknowing Herald: Yup, and I'm going to have my fun with it sometimes! Why not? I like them!**

**Angelalex242: Sorry that you are, but that's the way i want it ^^**

"So, that's the hombre that helped you save the worlds?" the roster asked and looked suspicious at Sora.

"Actually-" Donald started but was interrupted by the parrot.

"Oh Donaldo, we know you are a much bigger deal than we are! You are mago real, a royal mage! I am a mere barman..." the parrot looked at the roster "And what are you? A poor cowboy."

The roster grinned and shook his head "As Donal' would say, I used to be a cowboy. But now..." he pointed at the golden star on his poncho "Now I am Panchito Pistoles, sheriff and fastest colt from here to Mexico!"

"You are what?" Donald and the parrot asked in unison.

Panchito only grinned and nodded.

"Donaldo, why don't you introduce us to your amigos?" the parrot then asked.

Donald pulled Sora to him "Sora, that's José Charioca, barman, trickster and, even though he doesn't look like it, a very dangerous person."

José chuckled "Oh Donaldo, don't say such things! I'm just a bar owner..."

"Yeah? Remember me to not go in those kind of bars anymore…" Donald muttered and then turned to Panchito "And that's Panchito Pistoles, former cowboy and apparently now Sheriff. He is the fastest shooter from here to his homeworld."

Panchito nodded "Sí, so don't mess with me or… peng!"

"After you met the most dangerous team in my kingdom, can we go on to make a detailed plan?" King Mickey asked and walked over to Master Yen Sid's desk.

With a wave of his hand, Yen Sid summoned a ghostly image of Castle Oblivion "I assume you made plans?"

This hit Sora by surprise.

_"Well… improvise!"_ Roxas immediately suggested.

"Uhm… Yes of course!" Sora answered, while Mickey only nodded.

"Do you want first Sora, or should I start?" the mouse king asked.

"The stage is yours…" Sora muttered and started to think for a plan himself.

The king nodded and walked over to the projection.

"The whole plan is only about getting into the castle." Mickey explained "the three Caballeros will approach the entrance of the castle and knock until someone opens."

José nodded "Then I will introduce myself as a thankful wanderer and-" out of his sleeve came a small gun "boa noite, good night."

"After this I assume Master Aqua will take the lead?" King Mickey asked.

Aqua nodded "We need to reach the last floor of the Castle. There is a hidden room with Ventus body inside. We need to reach him and get out again with him."

"And after that?" Riku asked curious.

"We give him his heart back." Yen Sid answered.

"And how do you plan to do this?" Kairi asked curious.

"I want to talk to Sora, Riku, Aqua and Lea in private about it." Yen Sid answered and stood up-

Lea looked surprised at his Master "Me?"

The old Keyblade Master looked at his former apprentice "Yes you, Lea. If you four follow me."

"Master, shouldn't I be there too?" Mickey asked confused.

Yen Sid shook his head "Sorry, your majesty not this time."

The four Keyblade wielder followed the elder Master into the room where the three fairies usually were.

"So, how are we going to do it?" Riku asked as soon as he closed the door behind them.

"Yeah and why does it involve me at all?" Lea added.

"I'll explain it soon, Lea." Yen Sid said and turned to Riku "Tell the others what you reported to me about after you defeated Sora's Nightmare."

The silver haired teen looked surprised at his Master but nodded "In Sora's heart… or dream… I met three people. Roxas. I assume Ventus too, or Roxas twice. And a black haired girl I never met before…"

"This could mean that all three reside in Sora's heart, or at least two and a the girl could symbolize something else…" Yen Sid explained "Sora, do you sometimes hear voices in your head that don't belong to you?"

_"Now they get to something!"_ Roxas said amused _"They know it Sora, tell them you are crazy."_

_"Shut up"_

"Roxas…" Sora answered "He talks to me sometimes. He is quite… happy most of the tome…"

_"Maybe because you finally keep your promise!"_

Yen Sid nodded "That means at least Roxas' heart is in you. And I hope Ventus' too."

"And how do we remove Ventus' heart without unlocking Sora's heart and killing him?" Aqua asked worried.

Lea nodded "Yeah, and how does it involve me?"

"Sora's heart needs to be unlocked, so Roxas' and Ventus' hearts can be freed…" Yen Sid said without a sign of regret.

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Riku burst out angry and somewhat stood protecting in front of Sora.

"As sad as I am to say this," Sora said and pushed Riku to the side "It somehow makes sense… seven guardians of light… you, Kairi, Lea, Mickey, Aqua, Ventus and Terra. As Jack would say: If that's my story… Then it's my story…"

Yen Sid shook his head "You don't need to give your life. I developed a potion that should stop the unlocking of your heart, but the hearts of Ventus and Roxas should still be able to leave your body."

"And you are sure this will work?" Riku asked angry and curious.

"Sadly, no… But we need to try it! It is hard for me to say it, but two lives are worth more than one…"

"Hey, wait a second!" Lea suddenly said "Do you mean Roxas gets freed too?"

Yen Sid nodded "Yes."

"And what exactly are we going to do with his heart? I mean there's no body for him!" Lea asked confused.

In that moment, a loud ban occurred in the middle of the room and another old man in a blue robe stood in front of them.

"Merlin!" The four Keyblade wielder exclaimed surprised.

The magician nodded "Yes and Yen Sid, I brought what you asked for."

Yen Sid took the bat, that seemed to have a living being inside, thankfully.

"We use a Dusk to give Roxas a body. The power of the heart should make him appear like Roxas' original body." He explained to the confused looking tens and Lea.

"So, Roxas gets his own body again?" Sora asked surprised.

_"Oh Yeah! Finally I don't have to hear your thoughts anymore!"_

Yen Sid nodded "Yes he does."

_"Then what are we waiting for?"_ Roxas asked exited.

"So, when do we leave?" Sora asked his friends.

Everybody in the room, except maybe Merlin, looked surprised at Sora.

"You… you are okay with probably getting killed?" Riku asked shocked.

Sora nodded "If there's no other way, yes…"

He turned around and left the room without another word.

"Cid, inform the _Shera_ to power up the engines, we go to Castle Oblivion now!"

Riku and the others followed Sora out of the room.

"Good thing I don't forget everything…" the silver haired teen muttered as he gave Sora the bottle with a silver liquid in it.

"So, we go with my plan?" The king asked Sora.

Sora nodded "Yes, King Mickey, we do."

He then turned to the rest of the people in the room "Okay, you heard it! Over the next few hours, I want you all to prepare for a fight! It might not happen, but better safe than sorry!"

Cid came to Sora "_Shera _is ready to bring up the first half!"

Sora nodded and turned to Master Yen Sid and Merlin "Are you coming with us?"

With a flash, a part of the warriors disappeared.

The old Keyblade Master shook his head "My place is here, not on the battlefield, as is Merlin's. But I wish you luck!"

Sora nodded and with a flash, he and the remaining warriors disappeared.

* * *

Sora came walking out of the Transporter Room where Cid and Riku already waited for him.

"How long will it take us to reach Castle Oblivion?" He asked as they walked to the Command Central.

"We'll reach in about two hours." Cid answered him.

Sora nodded "Good, get me in one and a half hour."

"Where are you going?" Riku asked surprised.

The spikey haired teen grinned at his best friend "I'm going to take a nap!"

Riku started to laugh as Sora left the room "Lazy bum…"

As he walked up to his room, someone sneaked up behind Sora and covered his eyes.

"Guess who it is!" The person said happy.

"I know it's you Kairi… What do you want?" Sora asked with a smile as he turned around.

**(Final Distance, Utada Hikaru)**

"I- I wanted to talk to you…" Kairi answered, not so happy anymore.

Sora still smiled at her "Okay, shoot."

"Uhm… Castle Oblivion…" Kairi started and took a deep breath "If there really is the whole Organization… It could happen that one of us dies…"

Sora looked shocked at the red haired girl "Don't say something like that!"

Kairi shook her head "But it could happen… and now… I wanted to talk to you about something."

_"Tell her that you like her!"_ Roxas urged Sora.

_"Not now… how- forget it…"_

_"If not now, you might regret it later! What if one of you really dies in Castle Oblivion? And the odds are kind of against you in last time!"_

_"Maybe you're right…"_

"Actually I wanted to talk to you too." Sora answered calm.

"Yeah?" Kairi asked surprised.

Sora took a deep breath "Kairi… I-"

But before he was able to tell Kairi how he felt about her, someone pressed herself between the two.

**(sudden end Final Distance)  
**"You guys ready for the fight?" Luriél asked excited.

She seemed not to realized the glares she received from both Kairi and Sora or just ignored them.

"I guess yes…" Sora answered annoyed.

Kairi nodded and brought more space between herself and the two other teens "I… I better go to my room and get ready now…"

Sora looked after Kairi for a moment and then looked back at the green haired girl "I better get to my room too, need to rest a bit…"

Luriél nodded "Okay, then see you later!"

_"Is it wrong to wish she falls in a coma and never awakes again?" _Roxas asked curious as Sora walked away, towards his room.

_"Yes. Lulu is still our friend…"_

_"Fine…" _Roxas sighed.

As Sora reached his room, he immediately laid down and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!" Someone said and shook him.

"Huh? What is it?" Sora asked sleepy.

"You didn't come, so Cid send me to get you to the Command Central. Get up!" Riku ordered and then pulled Sora out of his bed, making him hit the ground.

"No need to kill me now… you get your chance soon…" Sora muttered as he got up.

"Yeah? Shut up!" Riku said with a laugher.

"You shut up…" Sora muttered as he put on his vest, that he somehow managed to get to the other side of his room.

Riku nodded and grabbed Sora's arm "Fine, but you still come with me!"

Sora, having no real reason to resist, followed his best friend into the Command Central.

"Ah, you finally brought him here!" Cid said a bit annoyed as the two teens entered the room.

"How long until we reach Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked as he walked over to the chain smoking pilot.

"Ten minutes…" Cid answered as he lit a cigarette.

Sora nodded "What's your suggestion to do now?"

Cid got out his tablet "Red alert on all stations of course! Might have a fleet around the Castle!"

"Good then put up the alert. And the _Shera_ would stand an attack from a fleet?" Sora asked.

"Not long if they have many bigger ships, that's for sure! That's why you need to take the Star Shards with you…"

Sora nodded again "Good. Anything else?"

With a grin, Riku handed a microphone to Sora.

"What's that for?" Sora asked confused.

Cid didn't answer, but pressed on a button on his tablet "Tis is Captain Cid. Our Commanding Officer as many call him already has something to say."

Sora looked surprised and shocked at Cid and Riku "No!" he whispered angry.

"Too late." Riku whispered back with a smirk.

"Fine…" Sora sighed "This is Sora speaking."

* * *

**(Stand Strong, Stand Together; Mass Effect 3)**

_It may not look like it, but since the attack on Twilight Town, we are in a war. Xehanort and his Organization send out their Heartless and Nobodies to attack worlds and let the darkness consume them._

Kairi sat on her bed and looked at the speaker of the intercom. She smiled at the sound of Sora's voice and whipped the tears away.

_Today, we turn the tables. We attack what could even be their lair._

_There will be Heartless for sure._

_Many of them…_

King Mickey and Donald watched as José and Panchito cleaned their firearms and placed them on a table. It was a rather large amount for two people.

_To the crew of the Shera. _

_Xehanort is definitely no fool, so prepare for a fierce battle. Every man and woman shall give his or her best! Believe in your Captain as much as I do. With him, this ship will be victorious in every battle!_

Jack sat on the couch on the observation deck, where he fell asleep, but was now awake again.

Aqua sat on the other couch and read a book, but now listened to Sora's speech. Luriél was also in the room and watched the stars, while leaning on the wall.

_And to my friends… my team, I already feel guilty for forcing you all down there. If we are lucky, there will be one or two members of the Organization. If not, well…_

Cloud and Zack had a spare in the Simulation Room, while Aerith and Tifa had one for themselves.

They stopped as they heard Sora's voice over the Intercom.

_If not, we'll have to fight them all…_

_If we fail today, more and more worlds will fall into darkness again because we can't protect them anymore. But it would at least keep Xehanort from reaching his real goal._

Vincent sat in his darkened room with a glass of wine and listened to Sora.

Lightning and Goofy where both in the kitchen of the shop. Lightning was there to read and Goofy to make himself something to eat. They both stopped too however.

_Even though it's probably my worst nightmare if one of us dies, I have to say it…_

_It's us or them today. We don't know what happens when you kill one of them._

_Hell, we don't even know if it is possible!_

_But don't, and I really mean it, don't use all of your energy in one single attack!_

Lea snickered as he heard this.

_If we stand strong, together we will defeat them and throw them out of Castle Oblivion!_

_And as soon as we all returned well and unharmed to the ship, we'll have a big party!_

_We meet in the Transporter Room._

_Sora out_

**(end Stand Strong, Stand Together)**

* * *

Sora quickly put the microphone away and sighed. As soon as it was turned off, the alert started.

"Good job!" Riku said with a smile and smacked his best friend on the back.

"Really?" Sora asked surprised.

Riku nodded "Yeah, I'd be happy to be able to pull something like this! You are a born leader!"

"I'm no leader Riku…" Sora said as he turned around to leave the Command Central.

"Sora, Riku, wait!" Cid called after them.

As the two teens turned around, Cid saluted them.

"Good luck down there!" he said as he lowered his arm again.

Sora nodded "Thanks. Good luck up here too."

"We don't need luck, we have my baby here and the skill needed for it!" Cid answered with a smirk "Now quick, we'll arrive soon!"

Sora and Riku both said their goodbye and quickly made their way to the transporter room.

As they reached it, they saw that everybody already waited.

"Mickey, do you have a Star Shard?" Riku asked the mouse.

The king nodded and showed the small crystal to Riku.

"You got yours too?" Sora asked the silver haired teen.

He nodded "Yes… you have the portion?"

Sora grinned "Do you really think I want to sacrifice my life if there's a possibility to avoid it?"

"Okay, get ready!" The officer at the controls said "we go back to normal speed in ten seconds!"

Everybody got ready to enter the transporter.

"Nine"

"Nice speech you had there" Kairi whispered to Sora.

"Eight"

Sora looked surprised at her "You liked it?"

"Seven"

Kairi nodded with a smile "Yes I did!"

"Six"

"I hope nothing happens…" Sora sighed.

"Five"

"Not only you do." Riku said to him.

"Four"

Sora nodded at Riku and then looked at everybody.

"Three"

"Ready?" he asked into the group.

"Two"

Everybody nodded.

"One"

**Kind of a nasty cliffhanger.**

**So, as always I hope you liked it!**

**Next Chapter is already in the writing so i hope i can upload it soon!**

**Till then!**


	30. What can go wrong…

**Hey there! Chapter 30 is finally finished!**

**I had no time to update earlier (except yesterday, but i wasn't feeling too good) Sorry!**

**Shout outs!**

**The Unknowing Herald:**** Okay, misunderstanding ^^ She should be that way! And the speech was a bit inspired by FFVIII and Squall's well Anti-speech...**

**XxThe-Crest-of-AnubisxX:**** Yup, and you'll see what i have planned. And sorry for the long wait!**

**TerraKH:**** Yup it does. And you can be relieved, no.**

**TheEightLight:**** Sorry, i wasn't in the mood for it ^^ but it worked well over PM too**

**Leige of the Crimson Nightmare:**** cool name, even though a bit longer than the old one ^^ And there is something that will happen, but i don't tell more!**

**As you all (hopefully) know, the only thing that belongs to me is Luriél. And Jack belongs to TerraKH!**

"Zero!"

As soon as the officer said it, the ship shook slightly.

In a matter of seconds, the howl of the engines got louder and a few seconds later there was an explosion and the ship shook heavy.

"Okay, get into the teleporter!" Sora ordered and walked over to the officer.

"Scott, how many at a time can you teleport?" Sora asked.

Another shockwave went through the ship.

"All at once is too dangerous, so I'd say ten."

"So, half of us go down immediately and the other half follows suit." Riku said as he summoned his armor without the helmet.

Sora nodded "Yes, You go down first, together with Kairi, Lea, the King, Goofy, Donald, Panchito, José, Lightning and Luriél. The rest will follow with me in a few seconds."

Riku nodded and he and the others stepped on the teleporter.

"I'll see you down there!" Riku said with a smirk before they were transported to Castle Oblivion.

"Uhm… They are down." Scott said hesitating.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked.

Sora turned to Jack "It can't be important, so up on the teleporter, we go down too!"

Jack nodded and stepped on the teleporter.

There was a deep growling in the ship and then a loud blast as the main gun of the _Shera_ was fired.

"We might not be here long enough to beam you guys up again…" Scott warned as the rest of the group stepped on the teleporter.

"Good thing we have the Star Shards too…" Sora sighed as another shockwave went through the ship "Beam us down Scott!"

The engineer nodded and with a flash, they were gone.

* * *

"Drop into normal speed." The navigator announced and the _Shera_ slowed down to normal speed within a second.

"Heartless bomber squadron attacks!" the officer at the defensive console announced.

"God damn it. Shields up, start the maneuver thrusters and power up the cannons!" Cid ordered immediately.

The two crewmen at the weapon consoles immediately became stressed. Their hands flew over the consoles and targeted incoming rockets, Heartless fighters and bombers.

"Power the main gun for that big one!" Cid ordered and turned his ship with the help of the maneuver thrusters, so it faced the main ship of the heartless directly.

"Shields at 78%" the defensive officer reported.

"Main gun ready!" One of the men at the weapon consoles said to Cid.

"Fire!" Cid yelled and the gun was activated.

Cid was able to hear how the two hundred ton slug was accelerated to a small percentage of the speed of light. The screaming of the acceleration ended with a loud explosion and the projectile shooting out of the _Shera's_ upper tip, right under the Observation Deck.

"C'mon give them hell!" Cid muttered to himself.

A few Heartless fighters came in the way of the projectile, but they were simply reduced to dust.

The slug hit its target and overloaded the shields first and the cut right through the ship's body.

"And that's why you don't mess with _Shera_! Both of them!" Cid said with a smirk and lit a cigarette.

The small bombers still tried to bomb the shield and hull of the big Gummi Ship, but they would be destroyed within the next minutes.

"They are down Captain!" Scott reported from the transporter room.

"Good! Now get your ass to the engine room and help them there!" Cid ordered.

"Aye Captain!" Scott said and the link went dead.

Suddenly, ten ships the size of the now burning wreck entered the system and a swarm of new fighters immediately swarmed out.

"Shit! All men get ready for a fuckin' hard battle!" Cid ordered.

* * *

Sora opened his eyes and was surprised. No dark sky. No small way leading to the strange castle.

Instead, he stood in the middle of a white room, his friends already fighting Heartless.

"Shit!" Sora cursed as he jumped out of a Large Body's way.

"There already?" Riku asked as he came to Sora's side.

"What happened?" Sora asked confused.

"It seems like we landed in the castle-" Riku said and drove his Way to Dawn in the Large Body's back "and not outside!"

"So we are a bit screwed?" Sora asked.

Riku stopped fighting for a moment and looked at Sora "Oh thanks, I thought we gonna have a nice party now!"  
A Sargent leaped at Riku from behind, but was disintegrated by a blast of light.

"Thank me later…" Kairi said as she swung Destiny's Embrace at another Heartless.

"Follow me!" Aqua yelled and send a triple Firaga at the Heartless that blocked the way to the next room.

Fighting off the seemingly endless amount of Heartless, the group entered the next room.

It was a completely blank room with only two doors in it.

As soon as they were in the room, Heartless came pouring in too.

"Quick to the next room!" Aqua ordered and kicked open the door.

While most of them ran through the door leading to the next floor, Donald, Panchito and José stayed where they were.  
"What are you doing?" Sora, who wanted to be the last to go, asked shocked as he saw the three friends making no move towards leaving.

"We'll hold them back as long as we can, keep running!" Donald said and summoned a massive lightning bolt.

Panchito fired his revolvers both one time, shooting through multiple Heartless, and then emptied the guns drums in the masses. As soon as he ran out of ammo, he put them away.

"Don't worry about us!" He said as he put his revolvers away and pulled a shotgun from under his poncho.

"When we can't hold them back anymore, we'll follow you!" José said and stabbed through a Heartless with the sword that was hiding in his umbrella.

"Good luck…" Sora said and quickly ran up the stairs, not looking back to the Caballeros.

"Pfff. Luck…" Panchito said as he blasted away a bunch of Heartless that leaped at him.

Donald created a crack in the ground and many Heartless fell in it "Yeah, we don't need luck!"

The crack closed again and squished the Heartless in it.

More and more Heartless appeared and forced the three Caballeros against the wall.

Panchito pulled out a thin cigar and lit it with a match. He then proceeded in pulling out two sticks of Dynamite and lighting them on the cigar, while Donald casted a powerful Reflega, so the three weren't covered by the floods of Heartless.

"Seems like it's the last ride of the Caballeros…" José said disappointed. Panchito nodded and stopped throwing dynamite "Si… but one day there will be three new friends as the three Caballeros…"

Donald shook his head "No... The Caballeros ride on…"

The door leading to the next floor behind them magically opened.

"Just… promise me to look after Daisy…" Donald said with a sigh "And after Sora and Goofy too…"

José and Panchito closed the door again and stood at Donald's side.

"Either you do it yourself, or nobody does!" Panchito said with a grin.

"Wouldn't be the last ride if it's only you Donaldo…" José said.

All three chuckled a bit.

"Donaldo, Panchito? I'll wait at the bar… the usual?" the parrot asked his two friends.

"Si, a double Tequila for me…" Panchito said with a grin.

"And a double whiskey for me…" Donald added.

The Reflega shield exploded and sent the Heartless flying.

Panchito pointed his Revolver at the Heartless, while José did the same with his umbrella and Donald with his staff. All three weapons began to glow in all colors.

"Triple Ultima!"

* * *

"Where are Donald, Panchito and José?" King Mickey asked surprised as they reached the next room.

"And where is Sora?" Kairi asked worried.

In that moment, Sora came through the door and looked surprised at the others.

"What are you waiting for? We need to reach the last floor!" he yelled angry at them and ran forward to the next door.

"Sora, where's Donald?" Goofy asked confused.

Sora hesitated for a moment "They buy us time…" he then growled angry as he pulled the door open.

As soon as the first passed through the door, Nobodies appeared in the room.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Sora said angry and stormed at the silver mass of bodies.

As he ran, Ultima came to his other hand and together with Oblivion, he struck down two Berserker.

He took one of the Claymores and started smashing it into the other Nobodies.

The massive sword tore through the silver bodies and made them fly through the air.

"Sora, we need to go!" Cloud yelled to him and cut a path from the door to Sora with a Blade Beam.

Sora hesitatingly dropped the Claymore and ran to the door through it.

Zack and Cloud closed it behind them.

Suddenly, the door was blasted open again by a massive shockwave that glowed in all the colors of the rainbow.

"Ultima…" Mickey muttered confused and his eyes suddenly widened "Donald, no!"

"Donald!" Sora yelled, hoping to become a reply.

But instead of a reply from Donald, Panchito or José, more Nobodies appeared and filled the room, like the Heartless did before.

Sora and Mickey, who were the closest to the door, immediately started to fight them off.

Cloud and Zack came to their side and helped holding the Nobodies back.

"We stay back and stop them as long as we can!" Zack said and sliced a Berserker in half.

"You need to reach the last room! Else their death would be in vain." Cloud said to Sora and laid a hand on the teen's shoulder, before fighting the Nobodies again.

Sora nodded and together with King Mickey, he ran over to the others.

Aerith and Tifa joined Zack and Cloud on the other end of the room.

Before Sora was even able to ask, Tifa answered with a smile "Trust us, they need help."

The prince of the Dark Realm walked past them too, but didn't stop with Cloud and the others.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked confused.

"I get Donald and the others…" Vincent answered and reloaded his Cerberus.

Before Sora could say something against it, Vincent covered himself in his cloak and disappeared.

"Sora, we need to go!" Aqua urged him.

"Damn…" Sora said in defeat and followed the others.

As they reached the next floor, a Corridor of Darkness opened.

"It's just getting better and better…" Lea sighed.

"Definitely!" The hooded figure that stepped out of the Corridor said "My dear Lea…"

Lea immediately summoned his Keyblade and charged at the still hooded figure, that just summoned its claymore.

As the two clashed, the hood of the other man was blown off.

"A new weapon, impressive Lea!" Saix said with a smirk.

"Yeah? Shut up!" Lea said and pushed the blue haired man away.

Saix landed in the middle of the room "You can't pass me!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Lea muttered and charged at his former best friend.

With a quick move, Saix hit Lea in the stomach and struck him to the ground.

He placed his foot on Lea "You became weak… this key definitely makes all his "Choosen Ones" to weaklings…"

Lea started to laugh "If you consider the power of the Keyblade weak…"

Saix lifted his claymore to Lea's neck "You are weak… and soon you are gone…"

"You forgot something…" Lea muttered.

"What?" Saix asked surprised.

"Us!" Sora exclaimed and shot a Firaga at the Luna Diviner.

With a wave of his hand, Saix created a shield of darkness and blocked the attack without looking.

Lea began to chuckle "Actually, no…"

A wall of fire surrounded the two former best friends. Out of the wall came two Chakrams and knocked Saix away.

"I'll take care of him! Go on, in ten minutes I'll follow!" Lea shouted, so his friends outside of the firewall could hear him.

"You'll die before those ten minutes are over…" Saix said with a smirk.

"Not this time!" Sora yelled back "We don't leave anybody behind!"

"Sora, please…" Aqua said and laid a hand on his shoulder "We have to go on. Else all today is in vain!"

"She's right Sora!" Riku said and slightly puled on Sora's arm, to guide him to the door.

"No…" Sora muttered and with a flash summoned Oblivion in his hand.

Jack came to the two grabbed Sora on the other arm "We need to go!"

"I am not going to let anybody of you risk your life for this!" Sora said angry and tried to free himself of the grip the two had on him.

"Sorry Sora…" Aqua sighed and Sora suddenly became completely limp.

"What did you do to him?" Luriél asked surprised.

Aqua quickly looked back to the wall of fire where Lea and Saix where fighting each other.

"I used a spell to paralyze him for a minute or two…" she explained and opened the door to the next floor.

"Thanks for the early warning…" Jack muttered as he and Riku carried the unconscious spikey haired teen up the stairs "He still is heavy, even though he's barely skin and bones."

They reached the fourth floor, but met no resistance at all.

"Are you sure he will wake up so soon again?" Kairi asked worried.

"I'm paralyzed, not unconscious Kairi…" Sora muttered weakly.

Kairi looked surprised at the limp body between Riku and Jack. This made Sora chuckle.

While they were walking up the stairs to the fifth floor, he started to walk on his own again.

After they reached the fifth floor, Riku and Jack let Sora go on his own again.

"And it was really necessary to paralyze me?" he asked as he walked up to Aqua.

"What do you think?" Aqua asked angry.

"Uhm well…" Sora said with a smirk.

"Of course it was necessary! He'd just jumped in that wall of fire and helped Lea!" Lightning said annoyed.

"Or he would have tried to extinguish the wall of fire and then strike down this Saix guy singlehanded…" Luriél said laughing.

"Probably…" Sora sighed.

"I wonder why there is always a completely blank room after each normal room…" Jack said as they entered the blank room of the fifth floor.

"I have no idea why…" Aqua said as she walked to the other side of the room.

Sora stopped and looked back to the other end of the room while the others walked up the stairs to the next floor.

"Something wrong?" Kairi asked and walked back to him.

Sora shook his head "No… just thought I saw something…"

"Are you sure there was nothing?" Riku, who came to them too asked.

Sora nodded "Yes… Let's keep going!"

The three followed the others up to the sixth floor. Aqua and the others were already in the second room.

"How about a race who reaches them first?" Sora asked his two best friends.

Both nodded and got ready.

"Ready?" Riku asked.

"Set." Kairi said.

"Go!" All three said laughing and they ran towards the open door.

Sora quickly reached the door, but as he wanted to run through it, he crashed into something solid and stumbled back.

Riku and Kairi reached the door too and looked confused at Sora.

"Something wrong?" Riku asked.

Sora didn't answer, but summoned his Keyblade and struck the space between the door.

A force field glowed up for a second and then disappeared again.

"Shit!" Sora said and quickly turned around.

Behind the three, a Corridor of Darkness opened and three hooded figures stepped out of it.

The outer two removed their hoods and revealed Vanitas and Reku underneath.

The third, a woman, pointed at the three best friends and said with an awful familiar voice "Van, Reku. Get them!"

**As allways, I hope you all liked it!**

**I'm tired now, so i get some sleep!**

**Till then, I go sleeping now!**


	31. will go wrong!

**Ah, finally managed to upload Chapter 31!**

**I'm really annoyed that I don't have more time to update this more often...**

**In this chapter I hid (more or less) something from an upcoming movie I'm going to see for sure, maybe someone finds it and can tell me what movie it is!**

**Let's get to the shout outs!**

**The Unknowing Herald:**** Yes, Reku is Repliku, but in this story he choose the name Reku himself. It would, wouldn't it? Read on, and you'll get your answers ^^**

**TerraKH:**** I have problems too, so my own count says there are with Sora: Riku, Kairi, Aqua, King Mickey, Goofy, Lighting, Jack and Lulu. So you only missed three.**

**Leige of the Crimson Nightmare:**** well, if I told you, I had to put something new in, so you would be surprised too!**

**XxThe-Crest-of-AnubisxX:**** well... yeah i should feel bad, and i do feel bad... **

**makoto hagane:**** Well, Reku is Repliku, but he appeared in earlier Chapters already, so i thought it wasn't needed to write it again...**

**You know what i own (Luriél) and what I don't own(Jack[belongs to TerraKH] and the whole rest)!**

The dark versions of Sora and Riku's replica charged at them, while the girl stayed behind.

Sora summoned Oblivion and Ultima to his hands and blocked the attack that Vanitas threw at him.

He kicked the black haired teen away and sent a furry of attacks after him. To Sora's surprise, Vanitas was unharmed by the attack.

Vanitas smirked at this and hit Sora in the stomach, sending him flying.

Meanwhile, Riku engaged his own replica.

Riku immediately tried to smash his opponent in the ground, but failed to do so because Reku tried the same thing.

"You have no chance against me. I am better!" Reku said with an evil chuckle.

"At what?" Riku asked confused.

"Everything!" Reku yelled and charged at Riku, firing blasts of darkness at him.

Riku was able to dodge the blasts, but then was hit by Reku's Keyblade. Weakened, but not defeated, Riku charged again at his replica.

He jumped towards his replica, but the hooded girl suddenly pointed her hand at Riku and he stopped midair. He hovered in the air for a few seconds and then the girl made a movement as if she would smash him into the ground. Surprisingly, Riku really was smashed into the ground and blacked out.

Sora meanwhile got up again.

"Are you alright?" Kairi, who stood defending in front of him, asked worried.

Sora nodded and stood up "Yeah…"

"Don't worry princess, soon he won't be anymore!" Vanitas said with a cruel tone.

Sora immediately charged at Vanitas again, but crashed into an invisible wall.

"What the-" in that moment, Riku was slammed into the ground by the hooded girl.

"Kairi, take care of her! I take care of these two!" Sora whispered to Kairi, who was close behind him.

"Okay…" he heard the answer and immediately charged at Vanitas again.

"Eat this!" Sora yelled and switched Oblivion to backhand "Zanetsuken!"

Vanitas tried to block the attack, but Sora pushed Void Gear away with Ultima and then sliced across his opponents chest.

Vanitas' protect spell absorbed most of the attack, but the force behind it still send him flying. Unfortunately, Vanitas crashed right into Reku and both where knocked to the ground.

"Good bye!" Sora yelled and leaped into the air, so he could stab Vanitas and Reku with one attack. Suddenly, he stopped midair like Riku did.

Like Riku, he was slammed into the ground, but didn't black out and started to laugh instead "You really thought that would knock me out? Or even kill me? Nice try…"

The invisible force lifted him up again and slammed him once again in the ground. Sora could clearly hear his bones as they broke

"Nice try…" he said and started coughing blood.

_"What are you waiting for Kairi?"_ he thought to himself and looked over to the red haired girl.

Kairi stood there, Keyblade in hand, but didn't move at all.

_"That girl holds her back!"_ Roxas suddenly realized.

"You… I bet you don't have the guts to just kill me the right way… I bet Master Xehanort would approve if you do that!" Sora tried to provoke the girl.

In a flash of darkness, the girl stood right in front of him. She extended her arm and ran her gloved hand down his chest.

Sora couldn't see her whole face, but he saw her mouth and her glowing golden eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked with a smirk.

The teleportation seemed to have broken her concentration on Kairi, because the girl was running up to the hooded girl with the same voice.

"Get your hands of him, whore!" Kairi yelled and brought her Keyblade down on the girls head.

Before this happened however, Sora already blacked out.

* * *

"Remember me, what are we waiting for?" Zack asked as he cut through a group of dusks.

Aerith, who fought back to back with him, answered "We wait for Vincent!"

"Oh… right…" Zack said as he cleaved straight through a Sorcerer.

In that moment, Vincent walked up the stairs, carrying three child-sized birds.

"Quick, they need to be healed…" he said in his usual, emotionless voice.

Aerith quickly made her way over to them and then looked at the thee.

"Oh no…" she said worried.

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

Aerith didn't answer, but held out her staff and closed her eyes instead.

Clouds formed on the ceiling within seconds and it began to rain.

The drops shimmered in green and as they landed on somebody, he was instantly healed by it.

The nobodies however didn't react so well to the rain. Instead, the healing rain was like acid on them and made them shreek in pain as it burned into their flesh.

Panchito was the first to wake up.

"Mieos Dio! What happened?" he asked confused.

"Long story, take one of them and then let's go!" Zack said and lifted Donald on his shoulder.

They quickly made their way to the exit of the room.

As they reached it, Cloud turned around and his Fusion Sword started to glow in blue. On the other end of the room, heartless came crawling up too.

Cloud cut down the first row of nobodies, sending a Blade Beam to cut horizontally through the others.

He quickly turned around and closed the door behind him after he entered the stairs.

* * *

"You were right at one point: this fight will be over within the next ten minutes…" Saix said with a smirk.

Lea readied his Keyblade "Then let's dance!"

With this, Lea charged at the blue haired vessel. Saix readied himself to once again strike Lea down, but this time was different.

Lea didn't attack Saix, but instead leaped over him and dived into the wall of fire.

"This will be a very one sided dance, Isa…" Lea's voice echoed through the room.

There was a shadow on the wall of fire and something came out.

Saix spun around and his Claymore hit its target. One of Lea's old Chakrams fell to the ground and remained there, for now.

In that moment, Lea leaped out of the fire and sliced Saix over the back. The Luna Diviner got down on his knees, but then turned around and swung his sword after Lea. He however, already entered the flames again.

"The quick red fox jumps over the lazy dog!" Lea said amused.

"Did you just call me a dog?" Saix asked annoyed and looked around for signs of Lea.

Pillars of fire shot out of the ground and Lea suddenly stood in the middle of the room.

"Yep and now…" Lea said nodding and pointing his Keyblade at Saix "Burn!"

Saix was surrounded by fire and both Chakrams shot through it, hitting him.

As the fire stopped, Saix was kneeing on the ground again.

"You… became stronger than expected…" he said as a Corridor of Darkness appeared behind him.

"Hey, I'm not finished yet!" Lea yelled angry.

"Next time…" Saix said as he disappeared through the Corridor of Darkness.

"Isa!" Lea yelled and leaped at the Corridor. Before he reached it however, it disappeared.

"Damn it…" Lea muttered angry as he dismissed his Keyblade and the wall of fire disappeared.

Just as he wanted to turn around, he saw Cloud and the others that stayed behind run up the stairs.

Lea quickly ran over to them and saw the Heartless and Nobodies coming after them.

"I hope nobody else is down there!" He said as he sent a wave of fire down the stairs, roasting the Nobodies and Heartless.

"Where is Sora and the others?" Aerith asked as they closed the door.

"They already went on, while I fought Isa…" Lea answered and lead the group through the first room.

"How far?" Zack asked as he carried Donald through the second room.

"I have no idea, but we better hurry, so run a bit!" Lea answered and ran up the stairs.

As they reached the stairs to the fifth floor, Lea stopped.

"Sounds like fighting…" José, who woke up already, said after a few seconds.

"Then they are up there and have problems!" Tifa said and readied her gloves.

"Let's help them then!" Lea announced and ran first up the stairs.

As he reached the open door, he bumped against an invisible force field.

On the other side, he saw Sora floating in the air and a hooded girl stood in front of him.

Suddenly, he saw Kairi charging at the girl. The Princess of Hearts yelled something and then brought her Keyblade down on the other girl's head.

* * *

Destiny's Embrace didn't hit the hooded girl's head as expected and planned, but instead stopped right above it. Whatever she tried, Kairi wasn't able to move it.

Sora's body dropped to the ground and remained there, while the girl turned around.

The face of the girl was partially covered by the shadows of the hood, but two things where clearly visible. The first were her glowing golden eyes. The second shocked Kairi a bit. Not only possessed the girl a similar voice as she did. Kairi felt like she would look at a mirror image of herself. Only this one had golden eyes instead of blue. They even had the same hair color.

"What are you?" Kairi asked surprised and lowered her Keyblade.

The hooded girl smirked at her "I am to you what Reku is to your Riku… I am a better version of you. I am your replica. But I am pure darkness. I am better at everything!"

"Darkness will never be better than the light!" Kairi said determined and pointed her Keyblade directly at her replica's face.

With a flash of Darkness, a dark copy of Destiny's Embrace came to the hand of the replica. The flowers of this Keyblade however, were all dead and the Keychain was a rotten Paopu fruit and one of the edges looked like somebody had bitten it off.

With a quick motion, the replica hit Kairi's feet and brought her to fall.

She pointed her Keyblade at Kairi and grinned evil at her "I wonder if anybody still likes you if your face is completely scared by the darkness…"

Kairi didn't hesitate and rolled to the side to avoid the attack. A moment later, she was up on her feet again and ready to fight.

"Give up already! A princess and fighting doesn't belong together!" The replica snarled and got into a battle stance.

Both girls starred at each other for a few seconds, but then Replica Kairi attacked. Kairi blocked the attack and quickly jumped back to get some space between them.

Before she knew it, a ball of fire shot towards her.

Kairi quickly summoned a Reflect shield and blocked the attack. In the moment the Reflect disappeared again, her replica jumped towards her to chop her in half with the Keyblade.

Kairi blocked the attack and fired a blast of light in her opponent's stomach.

The eyes of the replica widened in surprise and she stumbled back.

"Not so tough as you thought?" Kairi asked amused and pointed Destiny's Embrace at her replica to keep her at distance.

The replica laughed for a moment, but then shot forward, pushed Kairi's Keyblade to the side and hit her in the side.

Kairi grunted in pain as she got down on one knee.

"That's right! Kneel in front of your new master!" Replica Kairi said laughing and turned around to Vanitas and Reku, who got meanwhile up again.

"So we leave?" Reku asked.

Kairi's replica shook her head "Not yet… I want to see how she handles the death of one of her best friends. Bring me Sora!"

Vanitas nodded and lifted Sora from the ground and carried him over to the replica.

Suddenly, Kairi's Keyblade was surrounded by light.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Kairi yelled and leaped forward at her replica.

She sliced the replica over the back and I a quick spin around her, shot both Vanitas and Reku a ball of light in the chest and then hit her replica in the side with all the power she had left.

The Replica Kairi was thrown to the ground and slid over the floor for a few seconds, before stopping near Reku.

"You'll pay for this…" She growled angry "Vanitas, kill him!"

"No!" Kairi yelled and a massive blast of light came from her.

All three vessels where thrown against the wall and stunned by the light, while Sora just dropped down to the floor again.

"Vanitas, Reku, we leave…" Kairi's replica announced angry and disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness.

Vanitas and Reku did he same as he force fields disappeared.

From both doors, the people came running to them.

"Are you alright?" Aqua asked worried.

Kairi only nodded and looked at Donald, Panchito and José, who she believed where dead.

Aerith meanwhile once again closed her eyes, but this time there was a wind that blew over them and seemed to just blow all injuries away. After a few moments, Sora and Riku regained consciousness.

Before anybody was able to say more, Heartless and Nobodies came into the room, but where blocked from attacking them by a Reflega spell on the door that Jack casted.

"Quick help them walk! We need to reach the last floor as fast as possible!" Jack said to Zack and Cloud, who each took one of the two teens.

He pushed everybody to the door and through it to the next room.

"I know what you are planning, old man. I'll join you!" Luriél suddenly said to him.

Jack, who just looked back at the Heartless and Nobodies, sighed "First of all, I'm not even ten years older than you. And second, no!"

"You know what?" Luriél said as the last one, except the two, left the room "I don't care."

They closed the door behind the others and Luriél sealed it with magical thorns.

"How long do you think they need to reach the last floor?" Jack asked as he pulled Wanderer's Judgment out of its sheath.

Luriél shrugged and got her sickles out "I have no idea…"

"Then let's just say we do it until it gets boring or we can say for sure they need us?" Jack asked laughing.

The green haired girl nodded "Yep, I'd say that too."

With the sound of shattering glass, the Reflega collapsed and the Heartless and Nobodies came into the room.

"This is going to get interesting!" Jack said with a grin as he charged at the Heartless.

"Don't you die on me, old man!" Luriél said mocking as she struck down a Dusk.

"Oh… just shut up…!"

**You know what comes now! I hope as always you liked it!**

**This chapter was much fighting... was it too much?**

**Also i hope you all like my idea of the Kairi Replica and that i not "just" took Xion for it! I still need a propper name for her though... my only idea would be Kaire, but well...**

**And also, anybody found out what movie it was?**

**Gute Nacht, Good Night, I'm going to sleep now!**


	32. The last Floor

**Sorry for the long time since the last update, but I had a little block on the last part of this chapter!**

**But I hopefully am now able to update faster, because i have more free time this week (Yeah, easter is great!)**

**I just go to the shout outs!**

**Legionary Prime:**** yeah it does ^^**

**TerraKH:**** Yeah, even though he is not more that ten years older, he is probably the oldest in the group (except maybe Vincent) And Yeah, there is many butt geting kicked by them!**

**The Unknowing Herald:**** Really, okay then I probably stick with that name. Well Xion will appear in the story, but more as a cameo than anything else...And the quote is from an upcomming movie so don't mind that! PS: It's from Star Trek Into Darkness.**

**XxThe-Crest-of-AnubisxX:**** you know, whenever i make the shout outs, you make me feel really terrible to not update faster. But i try my best to do it faster...**

**Leige of the Crimson Nightmare:**** That's one point. But the thing in RoD is a bit more complicated than that. As i don't know how long this story will get, it probably gets really hard.**

**You all know what I own, what TerraKH owns and what doesn't belong to any of us (sadly)**

"Jack and Luriél staid back…" Lea whispered to Kairi, who was walking next to him.

Kairi quickly looked back and then nodded "Don't tell Sora…"

Lea sighed "Whatever you say!"

* * *

Out of Jack's hand came a burst of fire and roasted a few Nobodies to ashes while he cut through a Sergeant with his sword.

"Blizzaga!" He yelled and the fire stopped and instead everything in the way of the glistering dust, that came out of his right palm, was frozen solid and then shattered by the black sword of the wanderer.

"Still not tired old man?" Luriél asked mockingly.

"Again, I'm not old! I'm not even ten years older than you!" Jack said annoyed as he landed next to the girl after he leaped over a Large Body and sliced him in half.

Luriél nodded approving "Nice trick… But can you top this?"

"What?" asked Jack confused.

In that moment, Luriél threw one of her sickles forward and it was surrounded by green flames. The sickle shot through the rows of Heartless and Nobodies and hit many, killing them almost instantly. The green haired girl quickly ran after her weapon and used the twin of it to finish off the surviving enemies in her path.

As she picked up her sickle, she smirked over to Jack.

"Pah! Easy!" Jack said and readied himself to dash through the massive amount of enemies they were facing.

Suddenly the ground shook heavy and a Behemoth appeared in the room.

Luriél frowned "Oh great, it couldn't be something bi-"

"Don't mess with fate and who's writing it! He or she sometimes has a sick sense of humor!" Jack warned the girl and then charged at the Behemoth.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Luriél cried out surprised as Jack leaped up to attack the big Heartless.

He landed on one of the Behemoth's tusks and with all the power in his legs, he jumped to the other and sliced through it, breaking of the other one too in the process.

The Behemoth cried out in pain as Jack landed next to Luriél "Okay, I wait…"

The girl only laughed and put one of her sickles away.

She then charged at the Behemoth and leaped up in the air and fired a pink orb of fire and Rose pedals at it.

The spell exploded and now it was green fire, instead of pink. The fire surrounded the Behemoth and it suddenly turned into tendrils that tied around it and made it unable to move. With a smirk, Luriél whispered something and thorns as long as her arm came out of the tendrils and pierced into the Heartless.

The Behemoth cried out in pain and then collapsed to the ground and faded away.

Jack looked surprised, but then started to laugh "Okay, remind me not to pull pranks on you anymore!"

"That was you?" Luriél asked surprised and angry at the same time.

Jack nodded laughing, but suddenly felt something poke into his back "Ah Crap…"

* * *

"What floor are we on anyway?" Lea asked annoyed as they passed through another blank room.

"We should be there soon…" Aqua said as she opened the door to the stairs.

"I asked on what floor, not how long!" Lea said even more annoyed.

"Could you please shut up? My head still hurts…" Sora said angry without looking back.

"Good thing Roxas is back soon…" Lea muttered under his breath.

"I heart that!" Sora sighed angry.

"Both of you, shut up!" Lightning said angry "You are both pains in the ass! So shut up or I will shut you two up!"

"_Finally a true word!"_ Naminé sighed relieved in Kairi's mind.

Suddenly, Sora stopped and turned around, glaring angry at the pink haired woman "Don't tell me to- wait… Where is Jack? And Lulu?"

"They stayed back. To fight the Heartless and Nobodies off." Aqua told him and tried to force him to move on, but failed.

"Sora, we can't turn around to help them. They decided on their own to do it." Kairi said to him. "Please Sora."

The anger in Sora's eyes disappeared and he sighed in defeat "Fine…"

"_He acts so strange… What's wrong with him?"_ Kairi thought to herself.

"_If I know…" _Naminé sighed in response.

* * *

Luriél turned around to Jack. In that moment, he cried out in pain and fell forward, a glowing bolt in his lower back. She quickly recognized the bolt as the same as those that were in her brother's chest when he died.

Before she even thought about it, she charged at the still hooded man that now stood over Jack.

She surprised him however, by leaping over him and slicing over his back.

The man quickly spun around and wanted to shoot the girl, but in that moment, Jack got up and sliced him again over the back.

The man turned around again and fired another bolt into Jack's foot.

"You! Stay where you are!" He ordered and then punch jack in the face with one of his guns.

The man then pulled down his hood, revealing Xigbar under it.

"As we never met before, I'm Braig." He introduced himself.

"And this are the Biting Roses!" Luriél yelled and once again cut across the man's back.

"God damn it, can't you let the back of an old man be?" Braig asked angry and turned around, wanting to kill the girl.

His plan failed however, as he got the spiked hand guard of Luriél's sickle punched in the face.

While Braig was stunned by the attack, Luriél jumped back, so she could easily leap forward again. In that moment, Braig pulled the trigger of his Arrowgun.

The glowing bolt hit Luriél in the tight and she fell to the floor.

Braig came over to her and aimed one of his guns at her head. To defend herself, Luriél swung one of her sickles at the gun.

To her and Braig's surprise, the sickle cut through the gun, destroying it.

Luriél quickly sat up and slammed the guard of her other sickle in Braig's other hand, so he dropped the other gun too. She then quickly kicked it away, so he couldn't pick it up again,

Braig glared angry down on her and then grabbed her by the throat to lift her up in the air.

"Good night, girl…" he said as he pulled his fist back to punch her in the face.

"Wait… you wouldn't hit a girl! Would you?" Luriél gasped.

"Hm… maybe…" Braig muttered, but then slammed her in the ground and kneed over her.

"But for you, I'll make an exception. Soon you'll see your brother again!" He said with an evil grin and then hit her in the face.

Meanwhile, Jack managed to pull out the bolts out of his back and foot.

"Curaga…" he whispered and healed the wounds.

He grabbed Wanderer's Judgment and quickly walked over to Braig, who was still beating up Luriél.

"And now, I will end your life, girl!" Braig announced and summoned his Arrowgun to his hand again.

Luriél, who was barely conscious and bruised all over her face, looked shocked at the gun that pointed at her face.

Suddenly a black flash went past Braig's arm and blood suddenly shot out where his hand was a few seconds ago.

Braig let out a loud scream of agony as he looked down at the black katana that stopped right over the green haired girl.

"You'll pay for that!" Braig yelled angry and grabbed his gun with the other hand and fired a bolt right into Jack's stomach.

Jack grunted in pain and hit Braig in the face.

"We'll… see again…" Braig muttered as he disappeared through a Corridor of Darkness.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked after he put his sword back in its sheath. Luriél nodded, but suddenly just fell back and just laid there.

"Lulu? Oh great…" Jack said and held out his hand with the magic amplifying gauntlet, while clutching his stomach with the other hand.

"Cura…" he muttered and the bruises and cuts on the girl's face disappeared. Only the blood that ran out of the corner of her mouth and her nose remained.

"You blacked out for a second, but I healed your wounds." Jack explained with a warm smile.

"Uh thanks…" Luriél said and slowly stood up.

While she was not watching, Jack pulled the bolt out of his stomach and tried to heal it, but it didn't react to the Curaga.

"Great…" Jack muttered Luriél turned to him "You said something?"

"Uhm… yeah we should leave and catch up to Sora and the others." Jack said, trying not to look injured.

Luriél looked around and saw not a single Heartless or Nobody "Yeah… before those guys come back."

They quickly walked to the door and closed it behind them.

"Hey, you couldn't do something with your plants to the door, do you?" Jack asked.

"Uh… I guessed I could…" Luriél said surprised and then summoned tendrils that sealed the door.

As the movement in the tendrils stopped, Jack sighed relieved "Now, we just need to catch up with the others…"

* * *

"I wonder… how far will you get until you start to panic about your soon death?" a voice whispered into Sora's ear.

He didn't stop, but looked around to see who said this. The only person close enough to him at the moment was Kairi, but the voice was male.

"_Do I went crazy now?"_ he thought as he continued up the stairs, the thirteenth if he didn't made a mistake.

"What's wrong Sora?" Kairi, who saw him looking around, asked worried.

"Huh? Oh… nothing, my meeting with the ground still gives me headaches and I hear that ringing sound all the time. But nothing to be worried." Sora said with a warm smile, or at least he hoped it was one.

Kairi raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?"

Sora sighed and nodded, but under his breath he muttered "Not at all…"

"You won't change anything with your death… just turn around and run. Run like the coward you are!" the voice whispered again.

"_I'm no coward… or am I?"_ Sora thought to himself, but started to doubt it.

"_The voice knows nothing about you Sora! Just ignore it!"_ Roxas voice echoed though his mind.

Sora nodded slightly and in that moment, Aqua opened the door to the next room.

The room looked like all the other rooms they passed through. Except there was no door than the one they just entered through.

"I think we are on the last floor now…" Sora said.

"Uhm… shouldn't Ventus be here or something?" Riku asked irritated.

"Do you really think I would lay him just on the ground and walk away? Without any security measures?" Aqua asked angry.

Riku shrugged his shoulders "No, I even expected them, but…"

"So. Where is Ventus then?" King mickey asked her and looked around the room.

In that moment, two people who followed them entered room too. Everybody swung around and got their weapons out.

"Seems like we're not welcome at the moment…" The man said with a grin.

"Sora!" the green haired girl next to the man shouted and ran over to said boy and hugged him tightly.

Sora however didn't return the hug and instead looked at Jack "I'm glad you're alive. But still, why the fuck did you two just stay back?"

"Sora, we…" Luriél, who broke the hug, tried to explain.

"No, I want to hear it from Jack. Why did you risk your and Luriél's life for such a stupid action?" Sora asked angry.

"You know what?" Jack asked angry "Without any of us who stayed back for a while to hold them off, we would have died long ago!"

"We wouldn't have-"

"Of course we have! And if Luriél and I didn't take care of them and this Braig guy, you all where fucked now!" Jack yelled angry and pointed down the stairs they came from "And you are just afraid, right? Afraid what happens when we are up here? Maybe you get killed by us for Ventus and Roxas? Who knows?"

"I am not afraid." Sora pressed out angry.

"Not? Then tell me why you wanted to stay back and fight every time we needed someone to stay behind? And I swear to god, if anybody wants to kill you today, he or she has to go through me first!" Jack said.

Luriél nodded "And through me too!"

Sora nodded with a smile "Thanks guys, but whatever happens today will be in my knowledge, so no need to worry."

Jack nodded and looked a moment down on his bloody hand "It better is…"

Suddenly there was a loud noise from downstairs.

"That sounded like the Heartless and Nobodies broke through and are now on their way up here…" Luriél said and got her sickles ready.

"Aqua open the way to Ventus! We run out of time!" Sora ordered and got ready for the fight.

Aqua nodded and turned around. She laid her hand on the opposite wall of the room and took a deep breath.

Suddenly there was a thin line in the wall and it separated.

The wall opened up to a room with a throne in the middle. It looked somewhat similar to the room in Radiant Garden where they found Aqua's armor and Keyblade.

"Sora, Riku, Lea follow me!" Aqua ordered. In the same moment, Heartless and Nobodies burst into the room.

"Don't worry, we hold them back!" Mickey said and attacked the first enemy.

"Thanks Mickey." Aqua said and then grabbed Sora by the arm and pulled him into the room.

"Are you ready?" Riku asked Sora and summoned Way to Dawn.

Sora quickly got out the silver liquid and opened the bottle.

He took a deep breath and then drank the liquid. It burned down his throat and he started to cough.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded "Yeah it just burns like hell…"

Their friends outside struggled in holding back the Heartless and Nobodies. Jack was the first to enter the room too. He leaned against the closest wall and slid down , looking at the still bleeding wound on his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked him worried, but Jack nodded and signed him to carry on.

"_If this don't work out how we want it, could you tell Kairi that-"_

"_Oh you gonna tell her that by yourself!" _Roxas immediately interrupted him.

Sora took a deep breath and looked at Lea "Get that Dusk ready."

Lea nodded and pulled out the Dusk from the bag he was carrying.

"I'm ready Riku…" Sora said to his best friend with a smile.

"Before you die now, let me tell you something. You were never a Guardian of Light, or even a chosen Master of the Keyblade!" The voice said again, trying to intimidate him, but Sora ignored it completely.

Riku laid a hand on his best friends shoulder and pointed with his Keyblade at Sora's chest "Don't you die on me now… Couldn't handle it now…"

Sora grinned at Riku "You already wanted to kill me once, why no second time?"

"Shut up…" Riku growled, suppressing a laugh.

"Do it Riku, we don't have time for something else now…" Sora said.

Riku nodded and pressed his Keyblade in his best friends chest, but he looked away because he didn't want to see how he probably killed his best friend.

In that moment, Kairi came into the room too and saw how Riku pulled the blade out of Sora's chest, releasing two hearts.

"No!" she screamed as the boy she loved was impaled by their best friend.

Sora sunk down to the ground as Kairi ran over to him. She managed to catch him before he hit the ground. It was a familiar scene that played in front of her eyes, but this time, Sora was still there.

One of the hearts entered Ventus' chest and after a few moments, the boy started to move and opened his eyes.

The other heart turned to the Dusk that Lea still held in the air and entered it. The Dusk began to glow in a bright light as it started to change.

Kairi closed her eyes and pressed Sora against her chest. She couldn't handle to lose him. Not after all she gone through. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks.

The light faded away again and Kairi looked up to the Dusk that Lea held. It now didn't look like a grey hull anymore. It looked like the boy that appeared to her and Sora as a ghostly image on the World that never was.

"Roxas…" Kairi whispered and looked back down to Sora, who was still not fading away, but he didn't move either.

"_That wasn't worth it at all!"_ Kairi thought angry.

"Aqua!" The boy that still sat on the throne exclaimed and hugged the blue haired Keyblade master.

"Why Riku… Why did you do that…" Kairi asked in a low tone "Why did you have to kill him for this!"

Riku looked surprised as she yelled at him.

In that moment, Sora's eyes shot open and he struggled taking a deep breath. He then fell back in Kairi's arms and looked with almost closed eyes at her "Damn, you really wanted to kill me, right Riku?"

Kairi was too surprised that Sora, the love of her live, was alive after all to say anything.

"Hey Riku… you have the same beautiful eyes as Kairi has, did you know that?" Sora asked dizzy.

Kairi immediately started to blush.

As Sora realized his mistake he blushed too "Oh! Kairi what are you doing here?"

"Uhm… helping free Ventus?" Kairi said, trying to look away to hid her fire red cheeks "Now get up you lazy bum!"

He immediately jumped up and looked around. He suddenly gasped shocked.

Kairi followed the direction he was looking and saw that everybody in their group fell back into the chamber and were struggling to keep the enemies out.

"Quick, get Sora, Ventus and Roxas in the middle of us, they are to week to fight at the moment!" Riku ordered.

"I'm not too weak to fight!" Sora said, but as he summoned his Keyblade, he almost fell down if Kairi didn't help him.

Soon everybody stood around the three boys and everybody pointed his weapon at the Heartless and Nobodies. Even Jack, who struggled standing alone helped fight off the enemies and was supported by Luriél.

Sora got out the communicator and activated it "Shera are you still there?"

As he got no response, he tried again and again, but with no success.

"Riku, the Star Shard. We need to leave this way…" Sora said weakly and Riku and King Mickey got out their Star Shards.

Everybody took the hand of the person next to him. In Sora's lucky case it was Kairi who's hand he took. And Roxas only laid his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Where to?" King Mickey asked as they got ready to leave.

"Just away…" Riku said and both Star Shards started to glow.

With a flash, the Heartless and Nobodies around them disappeared and they were something else.

**Finally done with that one! **

**And hey, Ven and Rox are back!**

**Okay, so i put up two polls on my profile until this story is over, so look at it and vote!**

**Also I made a new drawing and put it up on dA, so check that out too!**

**And finally, like allways I hope you liked it!**

**Till then!**


	33. Scattered

**Hey It's Chapter 33 already! Well, not already, but yeah...**

**At the moment I don't have much to tell, so I just go to the Shout outs!**

**XxThe-Crest-of-AnubisxX: I just meant I fell guilty for not updating faster, but I appreciate your love for the story!**

**Legionary Prime: Well... Yeah ^^**

**TerraKH: Yeah, that's what I want for him! Becoming a "full" member of their friends! And, as i know the idea already, I think it's great!**

**Xerzo LotCN: And once again a new name, right? One thing is for sure, I won't quit this untill it's finished! I may spend my late friday evenig on finishing and uploading the Chapters, but i still love doing it and that will take a while untill this love stops! And yeah, if i'm completly stuck i will of course ask my readers and especially reviewers how to cary on the story! And as i plan to make a massive Final Mix/Extended Cut of RoD, i can make minor changes to what already came up in it! **

**The Unknowing Herald: Argh, gramma, my old foe! ^^ To the world, you might get disappointed a bit, but that leads to one of the worlds I (and probably somebody else too) already look forward to!**

**You know I only own Luriél, and TerraKH owns Jack and Illusion/Marek. Rest doesn't belong to either of us!**

Before he even was able to open his eyes, his legs gave in and his face met with the ground. He felt how two arms grabbed him and pulled him back on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked him

"Yeah…" Sora said and clutched his head "Think so… second time today…"

After a few seconds, he managed to stand without Riku and Lea's support. As he looked around he realized they were standing in Master Yen Sid's room. To his surprise there were not all of them in the room.

Only he, Kairi, Riku, Lea, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, Jack and Luriél were there.

"Where are the others?" Kairi asked confuse and looked around.

"King Mickey seems to have chosen another place where his Star Shard should take them…" Master Yen Sid said and stood up from his chair.

"And… where are they?" Sora asked, still a bit dizzy.

"I… don't know where they are…" the old master sighed "but probably the King brought them to Disney Castle…"

"So we are scattered over the worlds… with no idea of where the others are?" Aqua asked.

Yen Sid nodded "I'm afraid yes…"

"And what about the _Shera_ and her crew?" Luriél asked worried.

The old Master shook his head "They didn't come here. We have to assume the worst…"

"NO! We don't have to! They are alive, I know it!" Sora said angry, close to tears "They just have to…"

"I… I don't want to interrupt this, but… Yen Sid, could you help me?" Jack asked and collapsed to the ground. Luriél and Aqua where quickly on his side and turned him around, seeing the still bleeding hole in his stomach.

"I thought he healed it…" Luriél gasped surprised.

Aqua rolled her eyes "Obviously not… Curaga!"

The healing spell however did nothing to the wound and blood still came out. Aqua quickly applied pressure to the wound like Jack did the whole time before.

Master Yen Sid came over to them and pushed Luriél to the side to have a better look on the wound.

"What happened?" he asked as he ran his hand over the wound, whispering some spells.

"I… Braig shot him in the stomach for his hand…" the green haired girl explained.

"For his hand?" Lea asked confused.

Luriél nodded while she watched Master Yen Sid "Yes, he cut off the hand of this Braig guy…"

"Hmm… this seems not to help in any way…" the elderly Keyblade master muttered and then turned to Kairi "Kairi, get the three fairies here, quick!"

Kairi nodded and then left to get the fairies out of their rooms.

"Why can't you just heal him?" Sora asked confused.

Yen Sid shook his head "The wound is somehow protected by magic… I can't heal it with normal magic, it will take time to heal."

"So, he's seriously injured?" Riku asked and looked at Jack.

The old Master nodded "I'm afraid yes…"

The door opened and the three fairies entered the room, followed by Kairi.

"Away with you!" Fauna said to Aqua, who tried to help.

"My, so much blood!" Merryweather gasped as she looked at Jack.

They put his vest to the side and used a pair of scissors to cut open his shirt.

Under the cloth there was a hole in Jack's chest and blood streamed out.

"No magic?" Fauna asked Master Yen Sid, who nodded.

With a flick of her wand, she created a bottle of what looked like milk. She sprayed a bit of the liquid into the open hole in Jack's stomach and it quickly turned into a solid gel that stopped the blood flow completely.

Fauna sighed relieved as the blood flow stopped "That should do it…"

Flora and Merryweather then proceeded and wrapped bandages around his stomach.

"And how long will it take him to wake up again?" Luriél asked worried.

Fauna looked a moment at Jack "I would say at least a few hours, but it could be long-"

She was interrupted as Jack grunted in pain and sat up "Uhg… what happened?" He looked down at his destroyed shirt "And what the hell happened to my shirt?"

"Uhm Aqua?" Ventus suddenly asked.

Aqua turned around and looked at the blond teen "What is it?"

Ven scratched the back of his head, obviously ashamed of his next question "Uhm… who are these guys?"

While Sora, Riku, Lea and Jack broke out laughing, Aqua smiled at him "That are our friends Ventus."

Jack was the first to calm down again and quickly stood up and shook Ven's hand "Yeah, my name's Jack."

Lea was second "The name is Lea, got it memorized?"

Ven nodded with a smile "We met before. In Radiant Garden. You not seem to got that memorized…"

Lea started to laugh and scratched the back of his head "Oh, then you were the guy I beat up with my old Frisbees?"

Ventus shook his head laughing "Dream on…"

They continued introducing themselves to Ventus, all except Roxas, who fell asleep leaning against a wall.

"I still have one question though, Aqua…" Ventus said and looked to the blue haired girl.

"Yeah?" Aqua asked with a smile.

Ven raised his hand and pointed at Roxas "Who the hell is this guy?"

"This is Roxas. He used to be Sora's Nobody." Aqua answered truthfully.

"Uhm… and what is a Nobody?" Ven asked even more confused than before.

"A Nobody is that what is left behind when somebody loses his heart. An empty hull, no emotions, no heart…" Roxas, who apparently was awake suddenly said with a cold, emotionless voice "And in Sora's case, that's me…"

Lea nodded with a grin and rubbed Roxas' hair "But Roxas here is special! You see, not only did he coexist with Sora, he also developed an own heart and real feelings! And that's why he stands here now."

"Stop it Lea!" Roxas said angry and backed away from the red head.

"But if it's true!" Lea said with a grin.

"You don't know me!" Roxas said angry.

"Woah! Hey, stop!" Lea exclaimed surprised "We used to be best friends, remember?"

"My best friends where Axel and…" Roxas stopped for a moment and looked confused "And… And Axel is dead!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Riku intervened before Lea was able to say anything else.

"And… And why does he look like me?" Ven asked, still confused.

"Huh… you wouldn't guess what I asked me just this moment…" Roxas muttered sarcastic.

"You, Roxas, look like Ventus, because he resided inside Sora's Heart when you were born. That was also the reason why you were able to wield a Keyblade even though you lacked a heart." Master Yen Sid explained.

"So… I shouldn't be able to summon a Keyblade anymore than?" Roxas asked confused.

Yen Sid shook his head "I don't know, but if I am right, you should be able to wield one."

Roxas quickly held out his hand and with a flash, the Kingdom Key appeared in his hand.

Ven then quickly did the same and summoned his own Keyblade.

All eyes now laid at Sora, who hesitatingly raised his hand. To his relieve, Oblivion appeared with a flash in his hand.

He sighed relieved "But why does Roxas have a own Keyblade?"

"My assumption was indeed correct…" the old Keyblade Master muttered to himself and then turned to the others "I think Roxas proofed himself worthy to wield his own Keyblade. And I also think he could be the last Guardian of Light."

"What?" Roxas asked surprised "How? NO! That can't be right! What about Lea?"

"Sorry bro, I don't want to, simple as that!" Lea said with a laugh "And also, one of Xehanort's vessels used to be my best friend and that's why I could be a danger for the others."

Yen Sid nodded "I spoke to Lea about this already. He agreed that he would never be a Guardian of Light unless Isa wasn't part of the new Organization XIII anymore."

"But why I?" Roxas asked, still shocked.

"Maybe because you are the only other Keyblade wielder who is alive?" Kairi suggested.

Yen Sid looked surprised at Kairi and then nodded "Indeed, this is one of the reasons. The other would be that you are basically as strong and fast as Sora, maybe even faster now, after he trained for so long."

Sora laid an arm around Roxas "I bet he can't beat me in a race down to the rails! Or a fair fight!"

Roxas pushed Sora's arm away "Like the our last fight? You with three Keyblades against me with none?"

"Hey! That was your own fault!" Sora said laughing.

Roxas nodded with a grin "True…"

In that moment, they heard the screeching of the Magic Train's brakes.

Master Yen Sid quickly turned around and walked to the window to see who came with the train, but all he saw was someone with dark-red hair walking fast to the tower.

"Who is it Master?" Riku asked alerted.

Yen Sid shook his head "I have no idea…"

As soon as he said that, everybody summoned their Keyblades, or in Jack and Luriél's case got their weapons out.

"What are we going to do if this guy enters the room?" Jack asked Riku.

"Those closest to him will jump on him, bringing him to fall and then we'll tie him up, so we can ask who send him." He answered.

"And if that fails?"

"Don't worry Jack, it won't." Riku assured the wanderer.

They waited for about a minute before the door opened. In this moment, Sora and Lea leaped at the person who was about to enter. To their surprise however, the person ducked and the two crashed together midair.

Riku then charged at the woman in a black suit, but she quickly closed the door again and he ran into it, knocking himself out.

As the door opened again, everybody stood protecting in front of Master Yen Sid, who calmly sat down again.

"I am not here to harm anybody!" the woman said and raised her hands over the head to signal her surrender.

"Oh tell that Sora!" Kairi said angry.

"Yeah and Lea and Riku!" Roxas immediately added.

"Down with your weapons!" echoed the voice of Yen Sid through the room "She is no threat to us. She comes her with a message. Am I right?"

The woman quickly helped up Riku and let Sora and Lea enter the room again, then she nodded.

"You are right Master."

"First tell us who you are, I don't trust you!" Sora said, his Keyblade still ready to attack.

The woman sighed "My name is Cissnei. I am a Turk and my boss, Rufus Shinra, send me a message for you."

"He was on board of the _Shera_!" Sora suddenly realized.

"Yeah thanks, wouldn't have guessed that…" Roxas said sarcastic.

After Sora send a glare to his former Nobody, he turned to Cissnei "What did he tell you?"

"Well, it's complicated, but I can retell it." The female Turk said.

"Please, do this." Yen Sid urged her.

"Okay, he told me to go to the Mysterious Tower and tell anybody who is there that the _Shera _had to escape from the orbit of Castle Oblivion because they were overwhelmed by Heartless and Nobody ships. But after they jumped away from the battle, they landed in even deeper trouble. They entered normal speed right next to the _Ghost_, the ship of the Spectres."

"Wait! Do you mean they were attacked by Illusion and his gang?" Jack interrupted her.

"I come to this in a moment. So, they entered normal speed right next to the _Ghost_. As they were still weakened by the battle over Castle Oblivion, they immediately jumped again, but the Spectres managed to follow them somehow and chased them down. Until they reached a 'very interesting' World, as Mr. Shinra called it. Usually there is only one world protected by the shield that protects them from Heartless, but this world was different.

"Different?" Yen Sid asked interested.

"Different" Cissnei said nodding "There was not only one world under this shield. There where thousands! The Captain was stunned by the sight of this phenomenon, as was the crew. But the Spectres however ignored it and attacked the _Shera._ That was when Mr. Shinra send me his message, including the coordinates for this little 'galaxy of worlds'. The last thing he told me was that they were going to make a crash landing on a desert planet and told me to bring this message to you as fast as possible."

"So, to recall your story." Yen Sid said calm "Rufus Shinra, who is or was on board of the _Shera_, contacted you, telling you the story of how they came in their miserable position. And they discovered a whole 'galaxy' of worlds, protected only by one barrier?"

The red haired Turk nodded "Yes, sir!"

"No sir, please." Yen Sid told the woman with a smile "And you say you have the coordinates to this world?"

Cissnei nodded again "Yes."

"And did somebody else receive the message to contact Disney Castle?" the old man now asked.

Cissnei shook her head "No."

The Keyblade Master remained silent for a moment "Then they either thought all of the group came to me, or the rest of the group is with them. Either way, the decision what to do lies in your hands, Sora."

"What?" Sora asked surprised, but then turned to Jack "I promised you that we would go after your brother after we have Ven. Are you okay if we help Cid and the others first?"

Jack nodded with a smile "We are scattered across the universe and we don't know where they are. Our only possible way IS to go help the _Shera_. And by the way, that is our best lead to Marek, too."

Sora sighed relieved "Thanks, Jack… Then I think we know what we do next!"

Everybody nodded happy, but then one question came up.

"We have the coordinates, but how do we get there? Not all of us have Keyblade riders and a protective Armor." Aqua asked.

Sora's smile suddenly disappeared "Uhm…"

He then quickly turned to Cissnei "Say, Cissnei, how did you get here?"

"Well, by train of course…" the red haired Turk said confused.

"And how did you get to Twilight Town?" Sora questioned hopefully.

"By Gummi Ship, why?" Cissnei answered.

"Great!" Sora exclaimed happy "Would ten people fit in it?"

Cissnei raised an eyebrow suspicious "Yes, that should be no problem…"

"Then would you mind if… hmm… you bring us to the coordinates?" Sora asked with a grin "Please?"

"Does she even have an opinion?" Riku asked with a grin.

"What do you think Cissnei?" Kairi asked her fellow red head "Do you even have an opinion?"

Cissnei shook her head with a small laugh "Guess not…"

Sora grinned at her "Exactly!"

**So, I** **hope you liked it and already are exited to know what the next world is going to be!**

**If you really want to know it before the next chapter is out, just send me a PM!**

**Okay, my bed calls me already.**

**Till then!**


	34. The Palace

**Finally finished Chapter 34! **

**So, i don't have anything to tell you today, so let's get to the shout outs!**

**Legionary Prime:**** Thanks, and that's a idea I'll consider!**

**The Unknowing Herald:**** As you figured it out by yourself, I don't have to :P**

**TerraKH:**** I know that! You saw that your favourite story was updated and then you saw that this one was updated too ^^ Yeah, but he won't take a really big part in this world(s), he will mainly screw them a bit. And the first fight between them will be in the world after this!**

**Xerzo LotCN:**** Well... yes^^ and it's only the second... i think. After searching one, I realized you where right and ther still isn't one... that really is a shame. And Terra will get back in the story, but maybe in another way than you'll expect! And you'll see about Naminé.**

**Okay, i won't complain about "only" four reviews. Everybody who reads this is invited to review!**

**Anyway, you all know that nothing of this (except Lulu) belongs to me. Jack and Illusion belong to TerraKH. Remaining stuff still belongst to Square and Disney.**

It's not like the Gummi ship Cissnei owned was small, but somehow Sora still managed to hit his head as soon as he entered it.

"Don't worry, I'm fine…" he muttered while rubbing his head.

"Don't worry, nobody cares…" Roxas said as he passed by the brown haired teen.

"Shut up Roxas!" Sora said annoyed as he walked to the cockpit.

The ship was small, but they all fit in rather comfortable.

"How long will it take us until we reach the coordinates?" Sora asked their new pilot.

"Computer says about one day…" Cissnei answered as she powered the engines up.

"What?" Sora asked surprised "How could the _Shera _end up there within hours?"

"Maybe because the _Shera _is one of the fastest ships in existence…" Cissnei muttered as she accelerated the ship.

"And what should we do until we reach our destination?" Aqua asked as she looked around the cockpit.

Cissnei pointed in the midsection of the ship "In the sleeping quarters stands a poker table… And in the kitchen-slash-lounge is a filled bookshelf."

"I have the feeling this is going to be a looong day…." Sora sighed frustrated.

* * *

Their ship dropped back to normal speed and they now finally saw what Rufus Shinra meant with a galaxy of worlds.

In front of them was an enormous cluster of worlds. Some were orbited by even smaller worlds. This whole cluster was surrounded by a thigh nebula and the protective shield of it.

"I present to you the greatest natural phenomenon possible. An own cluster- no, Galaxy of worlds, protected by only one Gummi shield!" Cissnei said in awe as the observation window opened for everybody to see the worlds "And the best part is: There's a hole in the shield and we can easily fit through it!"

"What? How?" Sora asked surprised.

"It seems the _Shera_ only punched a hole in it." Cissnei said as a screen began to blink "And now the computer found the only possible world!"

The ship turned slightly and maneuvered through the hole in the invisible wall around the worlds and flew towards a small desert world.

On the upper side of the world was what looked like a city with something like the spaceport in Radiant Garden. On the lower side was a big palace.

"Okay, there are two places to go…" Sora said and turned to the others "Kairi, Riku, Jack and I are going to the palace while the others go to the city."

"Uhm… Shouldn't there be two groups the same size?" Jack asked confused.

"But we're nine people! Do you expect someone to be in two places at the same time?" Sora asked back.

"Hello!" Cissnei said and walked past Sora "I'll go to the city, you can take one of them in your group Sora."

The teen nodded "Okay, then Lulu comes with us too."

"I'm fine with that!" Luriél said with a smile.

Sora nodded and turned to Cissnei again "I hope this thing has a transporter?"

Cissnei nodded "Yes, we'll transport you down to the palace and then we'll land in the city."

Sora nodded again "Good. Then I guess we go down there now?"

The red haired Turk nodded and pressed a button on the wall that separated the cockpit from the rest of the ship. A part of the wall opened up and revealed a single glowing teleporter panel behind.

"So, who goes first?" Cissnei asked with a grin.

* * *

They had a few hundred meters to walk to reach the palace from where they were teleported.

"God damn, it's hot!" Sora complained after a few steps.

"This is a desert world, what did you expect? Someone who gives us ice cold lemonade a few moments after we arrive?" Riku asked.

Sora shrugged "At least it would be nice…"

Riku chuckled "You're right…"

Suddenly, both where hit by snowballs.

"Cool enough now? Then stop complaining!" Kairi said with a smirk.

"Very mature Kairi… really…" Riku sighed annoyed.

"Come on, let's keep going. The faster we reach the palace, the better!" Jack said and continued his way to the building.

"At least I hope it's better…" he added under his breath.

They walked up the hill to the massive gate of the palace.

"So, what should we do here? Doesn't look like there's a bell or anything…" Riku said as he looked at the gate.

"Maybe if we just…" Jack muttered and knocked on it.

After waiting for a few seconds, Luriél scratched her forehead "And you are sure this is going to wor-"

In that moment, a strange probe came out of the gate and looked at the five travelers.

It asked something in a language none of them understood.

"Sorry, we don't understand you!" Sora said and pointed at his ears.

Something like a chuckle came from the probe and it disappeared in the gate again.  
"Well shit…" Jack sighed "What are we going to do now?"

"Maybe we can cut a hole in it with our Keyblades?" Kairi suggested.

Before they were even able to try it, the gate opened for them.

"So… shouldn't we enter?" Sora asked and quickly walked in.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Riku muttered as he and the others followed Sora in.

With a loud crash, the gate closed behind them again.

"Don't use any magic… unless you see someone else use it. We don't know if they are familiar with it." Jack warned them "I once was almost burned on a stake… Not pleasant…"

Suddenly, a group of green skinned men with pig heads came to them and they were grabbed by one and lead to a big room.

As they were brought into the room, two men lead a big brown furred thing out of the room. Judging from his shouts, it sounded like a bear.

They were thrown in front of a big, ugly, fat snail like thing.

It started to talk in a language none of them was able to understand, let alone speak.

But to their relieve the golden Robot next to the thing started to translate for them "The great Jabba the Hutt wants to know why you came to his place."

"Greetings Jabba." Sora said with a grin "We are searching for friends of-"

The big snail that the droid called Jabba interrupted him and said something.

"The great Jabba wants your two girls, he is willing to pay any price you name." The droid translated.

Sora looked angry at Jabba "Tell him he can shove his money up his-"

Jack quickly placed his hand on Sora's mouth, silencing him "What my tired friend wanted to say was that we will consider your offer and we are honored with it. But for now, we need a place to stay and wanted to ask if you let us sleep here?"

Both Kairi and Luriél looked shocked at Jack, but didn't dare to say anything.

After the droid translated, the snail like Jabba started to laugh and then said something to them.

"The great Jabba agrees!" The robot announced surprised.

"We are very thankful for it, great Jabba." Jack said.

"Do you really think it was wise to offer us to this… thing?" Kairi asked disgusted as they searched a place they could lie down and rest for the night.

"Of course not! But if it's the only way to get to informations about our friends, we have to take the risk." Jack explained as they found a comfortable place next to the small room that connected to the throne room or what it was.

In it was a silver block with what looked like a man screaming in agony sealed in it. Sora thought for a moment this was a real person, surrounded by the material the sculpture was made of, but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Don't fall into a deep sleep… I don't trust any of these people…" Jack whispered warningly as they laid down on the ground, that was surprisingly warm.

Sora and Riku both nodded.

"We'll try, the girls can sleep meanwhile." Riku whispered and quietly summoned Way to Dawn and hit it under a blanket.

Sora did the same with Oblivion and then turned his back to the group to see when somebody comes close to them.

* * *

A few hours later, everything was quiet and asleep.

Everything except Kairi. She couldn't sleep at all. Not because of the darkness she sensed all around them, she was already used to it. She felt like somebody was watching her and this made her uncomfortable.

Strangely the sculpture wasn't the reason for this, Kairi somehow even felt better, knowing it was there. Someone else was in fact watching her, she was sure and not happy about it.

Kairi suddenly heard steps coming up. The person passed by them and entered the room with the sculpture.

She wondered why someone would try and steal a massive sculpture like that, but decided to wake Sora up anyway. She slightly poked Sora, who was lying next to her.

He slowly turned around and slipped his hand under the blanket where his Keyblade was.

"Jack?" he whispered as the person pressed a button on a small terminal next to the sculpture.

Jack nodded and readied his sword as the sculpture lowered down and fell against the wall.

"What the hell is this guy doing?" Sora asked confused while the masked person did something on the sculpture's side.

Suddenly, the man on the sculpture started to glow red and the material disappeared and revealed a man in a white shirt and black pants. He immediately fell out and hit the ground. The masked headhunter helped the man up and leaned him against a stone.

"Just relax for a moment." The headhunter said with a strange voice as he helped the man "You're free of the carbonite. You have hibernation sickness."

The man just stared in the air "I can't see."

"Your eyesight will return in time." The person assured him.

"Where am I?" The still shaking man asked.

"Jabba's palace."

The man ran a hand over the strangers mask "Who are you?"

The headhunter pulled off his helmet, revealing a brown haired woman underneath it "Someone who loves you."

"Leia." The man gasped surprised as she kissed him.

"I gotta get you out of here." The woman, Leia, said as she pulled away from the kiss and helped the man up.

Sora, Riku and Jack meanwhile put their weapons to rest again.

Suddenly, they heard Jabba's laughing.

"What's that?" The blind man asked before he realized it "I know that laugh."

In that moment, a curtain pulled aside, revealing Jabba, his droid and the man who looked like he was his adjutant.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Luriél asked.

Sora shook his head "This is maybe our only chance to find our friends, so no…"

"Hey, Jabba." The man said, looking in the wrong direction, but was quickly turned around by Leia.

"Look, Jabba. I was just on my way to pay you back. And I got a little sidetracked. It's not my fault." The man tried to explain.

Jabba said something Kairi didn't understand, but one word sounded like Solo.

_"Maybe that guy's name?"_ Naminé suggested.

As Jabba finished, most people in the room started laughing, so Sora and his friends hesitatingly joined in too.

"Look…" Solo said and raised his hand.

Jabba ordered something and one pig man and a normal human came to Solo's side and grabbed him by the arms.

"Jabba, I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a fortune here. Don't be a fool!" Solo said as he was dragged away.

Jabba ordered something else and Leia was brought to him.

"We have powerful friends! You're gonna regret this!" She tried to persuade Jabba, but it failed as he licked himself over the lips with a naughty grin.

Leia groaned in disgust and turned away as the rat with Jabba started to laugh.

"I swear to you. If you sell us to this disgusting thing, I'll rip of your man parts!" Luriél whispered to Jack, Sora and Riku.

Leia was meanwhile forced into a metal bikini and was chained to Jabba, so she couldn't escape.

As everybody else started to sleep again, they laid down too.

"I have the feeling we should have helped them…" Riku muttered before he fell asleep.

* * *

Early the next day, a man in a black coat with the hood over his face entered and the adjutant waked up Jabba and reported something about a Luke Skywalker and a Jedi Knight whatever that was.

_"Jedi already sounds idiotic…"_ Naminé commented.

The man stood in front of Jabba.

"I already have a bad feeling…" Riku said as they all stood up to get a better look at the newly arrived.

"This guy gets trouble if we don't help him…" Sora suddenly muttered.

"I must be allowed to speak." Skywalker said as Jabba wanted to punish his adjutant for letting him in.

He suddenly pulled down his hood, revealing a blond man under it "You will bring Commander Solo and the Wookiee to me!"

Jabba just started to laugh.

"Don't make something stupid Sora…" Riku warned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine…" Sora assured him.

"Nevertheless…" Luke continued after Jabba said something to him "I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit by this, or be destroyed. It's your choice, but I warn you not to underestimate my powers."

"Master Luke, you're standing on-" the droid tried to warn the man, but was interrupted by Jabba.

After talking, Jabba started to laugh again.

Suddenly, Luke extended his arm towards a man's gun and it magically flew in his hand.

"Shit!" Sora said as he summoned Oblivion and ran to Luke.

"Sora, no!" Riku and Jack called after him, but in vain.

A pig man grabbed after Luke's arm and Sora wanted to stop the Pig man from doing so as the trapdoor under all three opened and they fell down.

Jack and Riku immediately attacked two nearby guards, but where stunned by their blasters.

Down where Sora, the Pig man and Luke landed, there opened a big gate ad revealed a big, dinosaur like creature.

The Pig man immediately tried to flee, but was grabbed by the creature.

"Damn…" Sora muttered as he and Luke stood side by side in front of the beast.

The thing turned towards them and Luke quickly grabbed a big bone, while Sora got in a battle stance with his Keyblade.

They were both grabbed by the creature, but Sora immediately drove his Oblivion in the big hand of the creature to get dropped down again.

As he landed, he saw how Luke put the bone in the things mouth and then slipped through the hand, landing next to Sora.

"Cool…" Sora muttered surprised.

"Thanks…" Luke gasped quickly and then dragged Sora with him under a crack in the stone.

The creature shattered the bine and tried to pull Sora or Luke out, but both hit the fingers of the thing with rocks. As it pulled its hand back, both Sora and Luke ran to the door on the other side of the room, but behind it was another locked door that wouldn't open.

Both where now cornered by the creature and the crowd was cheering.

"Are you good at throwing?" Luke suddenly asked.

"Nope… you?" Sora answered.

"Better be…" Luke said as he grabbed a stone and waited a moment.

He threw it and hit a button on the wall, sending down the gate and crushing the creatures neck under it. Suddenly the crowd above them became silent.

The second door opened and a few men came in and two were crying for the beast. Sora and Luke got dragged up the stairs.

Upstairs they met with Solo and the wookiee again.

"Han!" Luke called out as he saw Solo.

"Luke!" Solo called back.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

They were lead towards Jabba "Fine, Together again, huh?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Luke answered.

"How are we doin'?" Han Solo asked.

"Same as always…"

"That bad, huh?" Han asked as they stopped in front of Jabba.

Kairi and Luriél where held by guards like Leia was in the night before. Riku and Jack where both standing in front of Jabba too.

"Where's Leia?" the blinded Solo asked.

"I'm here." The brown haired woman next to Jabba said.

"Oh dear…" the golden robot, who seemed to belong to Luke said as Jabba ordered him something.

"His high exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt… has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately."

"Good, I hate long waits." Han said.

"You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea…" the robot continued "and cast into the pit of Carkoon… nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc."

"Doesn't sound so bad…" Han muttered annoyed.

"What?" Jack asked surprised and looked over to the blinded.

"In his belly you will find a new definition of pain and suffering… as you are slowly digressed over 1,000 years."

"What?" Jack asked again.

"On second thought, let's pass on that. Huh?" Solo gulped while Sora and Riku just stared in disbelief at Jabba.

"Also, this two girls" the droid pointed at Kairi and Luriél "will become Jabba's new slave, bringing him pleasure whenever he wants. Without buying them of course…"

"You should have bargained, Jabba." Luke said calm.

Jabba ordered something and they were dragged away.

"That's the last mistake you'll ever make." Luke warned as they were dragged away.

* * *

They were put on two small sand boats that flew with Jabba's Sand sailor.

Sora, Riku and Jack where on one, while Luke, Han and the wookiee Chewbaca where put on the other one.

"Are you happy now Sora?" Jack asked angry.

"Well…" Sora started.

"One word more and I'll kill you just with the use of my mouth…" Jack said.

"What's your problem Jack? I thought we are friends?" Riku asked.

"Maybe we are… " Jack grunted angry "But I'm definitely not going to get executed for his stupid ideas!"

"Oh come one! It was the right thing!" Riku tried to defend his best friend.

"Oh, was it?" Jack asked "Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Don't talk to me while we are digressed in that thing… It's your fault my story ends not the way it should…" Jack said angry and then remained silent.

"If you wish so…" Riku sighed.

As they stopped over the pit, a plank came out of the boat's side and Sora was pushed on it. On the other boat, Luke was forced to do the same.

The Sarlacc was a beak, tentacles and many teeth. Anything else of the thing was buried under the sand.

"Victims of the almighty Sarlacc…" the robot said over speakers on the big ship, while the third sand boat circlet around the other two, "His excellence hopes that you will die honorably. But should anyone wish to beg for mercy… the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas."

Sora looked back at Jack, who just glared angry back at him, but didn't make a move to beg for mercy.

"3PO, You tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us!" Han shouted and then asked "Right?"

"And from us, he doesn't get any too!" Sora added.

"Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us or die." Luke said, already standing on the plank.

"Is he crazy now?" Jack asked surprised behind Sora.

Jabba ordered something and Luke and Sora where pushed to the edge of the plank.

_"Do as I do…"_ echoed Luke's voice through Sora's mind.

Sora was surprised by this, but nodded anyway.

Luke waved farewell to the sailor and jumped down, but grabbed the edge of the plank and jumped up again, catching something that a small blue droid from the ship shot to him.

Sora did the same, just did he summon his Keyblade. As he landed, he started to attack the guards. He freed Riku, who summoned his own Keyblade and freed Jack.

Jack took his sword, that was still on board because one of the guards wanted to keep it, and attacked the men as well. All the guards fell of board and where eaten by the Sarlacc.

The third sand boat stopped between the other two, while Jabba's people started to shoot down on the boats.

The controls of the boat Sora, Riku and Jack where on was hit.

"Quick, jump to the other boat!" Riku yelled and all three jumped in the last moment.

On the other boat, a man called Lando fought with one of Jabba's men as another bolt hit their ship and the two fell down, but Lando managed to get ahold of a rope.

A man in green armor got out of the sand sailor and used his Jetpack to get to Luke's sand boat and landed in front of Luke.

Luke quickly cut through the gun the man pointed at him with his glowing sword.

Through the explosion of the gun, Chewie and Han were thrown to the ground and the Wookiee was hit by a shrapnel.

"Chewie, you're hit? Where is it?" Han asked as the man shot a rope to tie up Luke.

With a flic of his hand, Luke cut through the rope and brought the man to fall, while Lando shouted for help.

Luke now leaped to the ship Sora and the others were on and helped them fight off the guards.

Han meanwhile wanted to help Lando, but Chewie warned him.

"Boba Fett? Where?" Solo asked surprised and turned around, hitting Fett's Jetpack with his spear, activating it.

The jetpack threw the man against Jabba's ship and the then rolled down into the Sarlacc's mouth.

Meanwhile, Leia destroyed the controls for the ship's blinds and it went dark.

"Quick, help me." She said to Kairi and Luriél, who had to wear the same as she did and where also chained to Jabba.

The three together laid their chains around Jabba's neck and began to pull with all their power.

Han meanwhile held down the spear to his friend "Lando, grab it!"

"Lower it!" the man on the rope told the still blinded Solo.

Luke, Sora, Riku and jack meanwhile managed to clear the boat they were on.

Leia, Kairi and Luriél still struggled killing Jabba, but he finally stopped breathing and his tail stopped moving.

The ship with Han and Chewbaca on was hit and lowered on one side, giving them trouble helping Lando.

Luke jumped over to the sailor, shortly after followed by Sora and Riku, while Jack leaped to the other boat and tried his best to aid Han and Chewie in saving Lando.

The three crawled up to the deck of the sailor and Luke immediately attacked and killed the gunner.

Lando was meanwhile grabbed by the leg and pulled towards the mouth of the Sarlacc.

Chewie handed a gun to Han and he aimed it at the tentacle "Don't move Lando."

Lando immediately held a hand in front of his face, trying to protect it "Wait! I thought you were blind!"

"It's alright. I can see a lot better. Don't move!" Han said while he aimed.

"A little higher!" Lando shouted, afraid to get hit by his friend.

Solo fired and to Lando's relief, he hit the tentacle.

On the ship, the small blue droid Leia called R2, cut through the chains of her, Kairi and Luriél.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Leia said and quickly went upstairs.

Kairi and Luriél followed her, but not before taking their cloths and weapons with them.

On the deck, Luke, Sora and Riku still fought the rest of Jabba's men.

"Get the gun!" Luke ordered Leia, who immediately crawled on the big board cannon.

"Point it at the deck!" Luke added and swung his lightsaber at two men.

Leia tried, the gun however turned the other direction.

"Point it at the deck!" Luke yelled again.

In that moment, one of Jabba's men came up behind Luke and aimed at him.

"Luke, watch out!" Sora shouted as he was hit in the hand.

The Jedi grunted in pain and quickly stuck down the man.

He ran over to Leia on the cannon.

"Grab the ropes , we swing to our boat!" he told Riku and Sora.

Luke grabbed Leia, Sora grabbed Kairi (who was closest to him), and Riku grabbed Luriél.

Luke hit the trigger for the main gun and all six swung to the other boat as the ship was hit by its own gun.

"Let's go. And don't forget the droids." Luke said as they landed on the sand boat.

"We're on our way!" Lando said and they quickly picked up the droids before the sand sailor exploded.

"Okay, next stop, Mos Eisley Spaceport!" Lando said as they shot over the dunes.

* * *

After they landed outside of the city and the girls changed their cloths, they entered Mos Eisley.

"So, our friends should be here… Where should we start to search?" Sora asked.

"We should start looking in the Mos Eisley Cantina. It's probably the most frequented place in this city." Luke, who promised to help them search while his friends returned to their ship, suggested.

"Could you lead us there?" Kairi immediately asked.

Luke nodded "Yes, but you have to be very careful in this town. It's called the 'Galaxy's armpit' for a reason."

"Don't worry, if anything else fails, they have an adult who looks after them." Jack said as they walked down the main street of the city.

Riku nodded with a smirk "Yeah, thank god we have Luke…"

Jack didn't really respond, but just grumbled something.

Soon they reached the Cantina and entered in. A band of strange looking aliens played music.

"Remember, if you see anybody with blue hair, or with spikey red hair, let us know!" Sora told Luke as they split up in groups to search.

"Don't worry, I won't." Luke said with a smile as he and Luriél walked away.

"So, where do we start?" Kairi asked.

Only now did he realize that Riku went with Jack.

"Oh, Kairi… uhm… I don't know… let's just go this way!" he said kind of embarrassed.

Before he even started to walk, somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked, but was surprised who he saw.

"I wouldn't drink that if I was you…" Luke warned Luriél as he grabbed the glass filled with a purple liquid a man gave to her.

"Why not, it was free!" Luriél said confused.

"You are a girl that most of this man really like. They would do anything to get you. So most times, they drug you." Luke explained "Easy as that."

"Oh…" Luriél said shocked.

"And here, for you." Jack said with a grin as he handed Riku a bottle.

"What's that?" Riku asked confused.

"Beer? Never saw that?" Jack asked surprised.

"Well… yes, but never drank one…" Riku said embarrassed and took a sip of the beer, but spit it out "That's disgusting!"

Jack started to laugh and took a sip of his own beer, but spit it out as well and stopped laughing "You're right. We better go search for our friends now…"

"You wouldn't guess who we found!" the blue haired woman said happy.

"Cid?" Sora asked.

The grin on Aqua's face disappeared "Well… yes… How did you know?"

"To be honest, that's exactly the place I'd search Cid first." Kairi answered.

"You're right, but we have also the _Shera _and we can leave immediately!" Aqua said happy.

"That's good, but we better go outside, it's too loud here. Get the others, we wait in front of this cantina." Sora said.

Aqua nodded "Good, see you later."

"Jack, Luke, We meet outside!" Sora yelled, hoping they heard him.

A few minutes later, all six waited outside for Aqua and the others.

A minute later, she arrived with Ven, Roxas, Lea, Cissnei and Cid behind them. They all introduced themselves to Luke, before doing anything else.

"So, what did you do the last day?" Ventus asked them.

"Well, it was boring…" Jack said sarcastic.

Sora nodded "Yeah, nothing special."

"Well, we found Cid and the _Shera _already yesterday! And today was pretty boring too." Lea said with a grin.

"Got in no trouble at all?" Riku asked surprised.

"Nope, we even got free, ice cold lemonade from a guy that recruited men as we arrived." Roxas answered with a grin.

"Oh I knew whe should have gone here!" Sora asked angry.

"Why?" Aqua asked confused.

"We'll tell you later, now let's get to our ship." Kairi said.

"Uhm… one question though" Sora suddenly said and turned to Luke "Are you okay if we help you guys?"

Luke looked surprised at Sora "How… Yeah, it would be great!"

Sora grinned at Luke "That's a secret. But anyway, you'll wait for us in the orbit of… uhm…"

"Tatooine, it's called Tatooine." Luke told him with a smile.

"Then we meet up with our ships and help you guys!" Sora said eager.

"Thanks already!" Luke said and quickly walked away.

"Uhm, shouldn't we vote to help them or something?" Aqua asked surprised.

"Well… okay, who is for helping them?" Sora asked.

He, Kairi, Riku, Jack and Luriél raised their hands.

"And who is against it?" he asked again, but nobody raised their hands.

Sora smiled at them "I'm glad you all are alright with that! And now let's get to our ship!"

"Was there even a possibility we wouldn't help them?" Cid asked.

Sora shook his head laughing "Half of our group is missing, that's why their voices count for me in any case, so no…"

Half an hour later, the _Shera_ meet up with a smaller round ship and a small fighter.

"Just follow us!" Lando said over the ship communication.

"I'll meet you back at the fleet!" Luke said and flew away shortly after.

"So it's only us now?" Sora asked over the communication.

"No, we are not alone in this, you'll see!" Leia answered before their ship jumped into lightspeed, followed by the _Shera_.

**Ah... my fingers hurt already!**

**I really hoped you liked it and are not too disappointed that i'll use Return of the Jedi instead of a New Hope!**

**And I found out that my DVD of Episode VI is broken after a certain time viewing it :(**

**I also realized how hard it is to write something after a already existing movie and fitting other characters in it! And the music is just the music that plays in Episode VI!**

**So, i maybe go play some Slender now...**

**Or not...**

**Anyway, Till then!**


	35. Command Meeting

**Hey there!**

**Finally i managed to finish chapter 35!**

**So, there is nothing speciall to tell you guys, so I go to the shout outs!**

**Legionary Prime:****You're probably right, but I think they fit in the best in Episode VI (climax of the war and everything). And I know Slenderman "belongs" to the internet. **

**The Unknowing Herald:****If i put both of these in, they would spend over four years there, so it might get difficult. **

**TerraKH:**** Actually i wasn't sure if it happened to the original Jack or i just made it up in my mind, but yes.**

**Xx-The-Crest-of-Anubis-xX:**** Don't know what point I should enlighten you. You'll see in this chapter.**

**Xerzo LotCN:**** Okay maybe you are right ^^ It's something I looked forward to write since the whole Lucas things where sold to Disney. Sorry, if you don't like it!**

**So, you may know it already, but still. I don't own Kingdom Hearts (even though i'd love too ^^) I only own Luriél. And Jack belongs to TerraKH!**

The white shuttle entered the hangar and landed on the ground.

A tall man in black armor with an also black helmet already waited together with an army of white armored soldiers and grey suited officers.

The back of the shuttle opened and two men in red armor came out.

A few seconds later, a small, shriveled man came out as well and walked down the ramp.

The man was already very old and his face was shrouded. His eyes where glowing yellow.

The man in black armor and the highest ranked officer next to him kneeled down to their emperor.

Another man came out of the shuttle. He had white hair and yellow eyes. Under his long black coat he wore a sleeveless black shirt and chains where wrapped around his chest.

"Rise, my friend." The emperor said to the tall man as Illusion came to his side.

The man rose from the ground and started to walk next to the old man.

"The Death Star will be completed as scheduled." He reported as they slowly passed by the still kneeing officers. His voice was sometimes interrupted by the sound of loud breaths.

"You have done well, Lord Vader. And now I sense you wish to continue your search for young Skywalker." The emperor said.

Vader nodded slightly "he emperor said.

Vader nodded slightly "Yes, my master."

"Patience, my friend." The emperor told Vader "In time he will seek you out. And when he does, you must bring him before me. He has grown strong. Only together can we turn him to the dark side of the Force."

"As you wish…" Vader said emotionless.

"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen." The emperor said and then laughed to himself as they passed by the Storm troopers.

"By all respect to your views on light and darkness Sidious, but I belief that what you foresaw is just what you wished to see." Illusion said calm.

Vader turned his head and looked at the white haired man, probably shocked.

"You sound like an old friend of mine…" the emperor said with a chuckle.

"Xehanort told me already that he helped you twenty three years ago to create your empire…" Illusion said unimpressed.

The emperor chuckled again "So it was really him who sent you…"

"He pays me to help you get rid of this rebellion you have. And to ask in a favor you owe him…" Illusion explained.

"Master, I'm sure we can strike down the rebels without the help of this man! He may be strong with the dark side, but he won't be any help." Vader said as he listened to the white haired man.

"That may used to be, Lord Vader, but there was an incident that may turned the tables to their favor." Illusion said with a smirk.

"And what should this be?" Vader asked annoyed.

Illusion turned to the man that towered above him and looked up to him "A vessel from outside your worlds landed on a desert world in the outer regions. They will help the rebels and without my help, they will success in it."

"And what is the favor Xehanort wants?" the emperor asked.

"He wants your men and ships to fight for him…"

* * *

"I wonder where Luke went…" Sora said after he left the bridge of the _Shera_.

"He probably had something to settle with someone…" Jack said as they walked up the stairs to their quarters.

"I think he is going to see his master…" Kairi said absent minded.

"Speaking of Masters. Ven, didn't this Luke sound a bit like Master Eraqus?" Aqua asked the blond.

Ventus thought for a moment and then nodded "You could be right… if he is a bit older, he would definitely sound like Master Eraqus."

They reached the floor that lead to all their rooms.

"We should sleep a bit. Cid said he'd call us as soon as we arrive."

Sora said with a yawn.

They all agreed and entered their own rooms , including Roxas and Ven who saw them for the first time.

"Today wasn't any fun…" Sora muttered as he fell into his bed.

_"Oh, it will be fun, trust me…"_ he heard his own voice echo through his head, but wasn't sure if it was his own thought.

_"I might just need some good sleep…"_ the voice said now and Sora decided to listen to it for now and worry later. Soon, he was already sleeping deep.

* * *

"We reached our destination!" Cid's voice echoed through the rooms.

Sora quickly sat up and ran a hand through his hair "How long have I been sleeping?" he asked himself.

He walked to the door and on his way grabbed his vest and gauntlet and put them on.

As he left his room, he caught a glimpse of Riku, who already walked downstairs and then almost ran in the person from the room opposite of his, Kairi.

"Sorry, didn't see you there…" Sora said with a chuckle.

Kairi smiled at him and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear "Oh, not that bad… Hey, did you call me small?"

"Uhm… well you know…" Sora struggled finding the right words "We shouldn't let Cid and the others wait, you know?"

"Fine…" Kairi said with a laugh and both walked towards the Stairs.

"Sora, Kairi, wait for me!" Luriél called after them a few moments later.

Kairi didn't stop like Sora did, but slowed down a bit, swearing to herself in thought.

"I'm curious. What are we going to help Luke with. Save their worlds from a threat?" Luriél said as she and Sora walked down the stairs, following Kairi.

_"You could have both. But yet…"_ the Voice whispered in one of the far corners in Sora's head.

"Yeah, maybe… Maybe they need help with something completely different. But I'm sure it's the wrong thing!" Sora said with a big grin.

"What?" Luriél asked surprised and backed off a bit.

"I said whatever it is, it's the right thing!" Sora said as if nothing happened.

"That wasn't what you said!" the green haired girl said shocked.

"Of course I said that!" Sora said confused as they continued walking down the stairs.

"Kairi! You heard him too, it wasn't what he said first!" Luriél said to Kairi, who still was only a few steps ahead of them.

"Huh?" Kairi asked confused "Oh Sorry, I didn't listen to you two…"

"See? You should check your ears by time." Sora said with a grin.

"Shut up…" was all he got as a response.

He just chuckled as they followed Kairi onto the bridge.

"Whoa!" Was the first thing Sora said as he saw the fleet that flew silently through the space.

"Calrissian and his ship docked at this ship." Cid explained and pointed at the biggest ship in the fleet.

"And we should go over there too, right?" Jack asked curious.

"According to Calrissian, yes…" Cid answered with a nod.

"Then let's go to the transporter then!" Sora said eagerly.

"And who is going with you?" Aqua asked.

"As you weren't that happy with my idea to help them, Riku, Kairi, Jack, Lulu, Roxas and I will go. If we need you, you come after us." Sora told her.

"What? Why I?" Roxas asked surprised while the others in the team nodded.

"Because. That's why." Sora said with a grin and tossed something over to Roxas "And I want to see if you even fight with one sword!"

Roxas sighed annoyed and looked at his hand. In it now laid a keychain that looked exactly like the charm around his neck.

"Maybe it helps you. Bad things happen half the time I use it…" Sora said as he saw Roxas' confused look "But you probably already knew that…"

With a flash, the white and black Keyblade appeared in Roxas' hand and he swung it around for a second, before dismissing it again.

"Yeah, should work just fine…" he said with a grin.

"Then we shouldn't let them wait, right?" Luriél asked.

"Of course not!" Riku answered and already walked out of the bridge and to the Teleporter Room.

They entered the large command room on the large headquarter frigate.

After materializing on the Millenium Falcon, Solo's ship, and scaring Chewie almost to death, Sora and the others were asked to come to the commanders meeting by Leia.

There where people of all kind of different races gathered.

In the central of the room was a big hologram of a green world with an incomplete red sphere circling around it.

Sora and the others had a place next to Leia.

A red haired woman entered the room and everybody looked at her. Together with her, a few other people entered the room, including Lando.

He quickly made his way over to Han and his friend.

"Well, look at you, a general, huh?" Han said amused as he saw the new insignia on his friend's uniform.

"Oh, well, someone must have told them about my little maneuver at the battle of Taanab." Lando said with a slight shrug.

Han raised his hand defending "Well, don't look at me, pal. I just said you were a fair pilot. I didn't know they were lookin' for somebody to lead this crazy attack."

Lando had to grin "I'm surprised they didn't ask you to do it."

"Well, who says they didn't." Han said "But I ain't crazy. You're the respectable one, remember?"

The woman signaled the meeting to begin and it immediately became silent.

"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come." She announced to the gathered commanders.

This information apparently caused a stir.

The woman turned to the projection "The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoints the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial Fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star."

This caused spirited chatter to ensure in the crowd.

"What is a Death Star?" Kairi asked confused while Chewie barked his amazement.  
"A weapon to completely destroy whole worlds." Leia answered after a second.

"But… that's terrible!" Luriél exclaimed shocked.

Leia nodded and the woman began to speak again "Many Bothans died to bring us this information. Admiral Ackbar, please."

A man that looked a bit like a calamari on two feet looked down from the higher position he was on and pointed at the force field that surrounded the incomplete Death Star "You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest Moon of Endor. Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield, which is generated from the nearby forest Moon of Endor. The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor."

Concerned muttering started under the commanders.

"General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack." Ackbar continued.

Han looked surprised at Lando and then nodded in respet.

"Good luck." He wished with a smile.

Lando thanked him with a nod.

"You're gonna need it." Han added.

"Geral Madine." Ackbar said and then stepped aside for another man.

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator." Madine explained the plan.

"Sounds dangerous." 3PO said.

"I wonder who they found to pull that off." Leia said to Han.

"General Solo, is your strike team assembled?" Madine suddenly asked.

Sora couldn't hold back a chuckle in this moment and Roxas had to join him.

"Uh, my team's ready. I don't have a command crew for the shuttle." Han said after a moment.

The wookiee raised his hairy paw and volunteered with a bark.

"Well, it's gonna be rough, pal. I didn't want to speak for you." Han said to his hairy friend as he looked up to him.

Chewie only growled as a reply.

"That's one." Han then said with a smile.

"Uh, General... count me in." Leia said to him a few seconds later.

"And us too!" Sora exclaimed excited.

"I'm with you, too!" Somebody said.

As Sora turned in the direction the voice came from, the crowd started to cheer and they parted for Luke.

Leia embraced him warmly and then asked him something, but he hesitated and then told her something.

Han, Chewie and Lando came to Luke too, as did Sora, Kairi, Riku, Luriél, Jack and Roxas.

"Luke." Han said with a grin.

"Hi, Han... Chewie." Luke said back with a smile.

"And what about us?" Sora asked a bit disappointed.

"Sora! I'm glad you really help us!" Luke said relieved as he heard Sora.

"Sora grinned at him "We, especially I, don't brake promises!"

"Then I'm glad to know you guys!" Luke answered with a laugh.

"'Exciting' is hardly the word I would use." 3PO said after R2-D2 peeped something.

* * *

"No. I don't think the Empire had Wookiees in mind when they designed her, Chewie." Was the first thing Sora heard as he and the others entered the shuttle together with Leia.

Chewie barked something and hit some switches, while Han gazed out to his own ship that he gave Lando.

"Hey, are you awake?" Leia asked him.

"He better is, I don't want to die in here…" Roxas muttered next to Sora.

"It's still better than being stuck in me, isn't it?" Sora said amused.

"Shut up, idiot… you don't know how that is!" Roxas grunted angry.

"Right. Chewie, let's see what this piece of junk can do. Ready, everybody?" they heard Han suddenly say.

"All set." Luke said a few moments later.

"Alright, hang on." Han said as they lifted off.

The small white shuttle flew out of the frigate's hangar and lowered its wings.

"Going to light speed." Han announced as he used a switch.

With that, the small ship zoomed of into the space.

* * *

Many ships flew around the giant unfinished structure of the Death Star. Smaller fighter, but also one giant battle ship.

"If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get outta here pretty quick, Chewie." Han said as the Death Star came into view.

"We have you on our screen now. Please identify." A person on the other side of the radio said.

"Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield." Han answered over the radio.

"You know, I would really feel better if I had an armor too…" Roxas said nervous to Sora.

"Don't worry, I heard that the death in space is almost immediately." Sora answered with a grin.

"Fuck you, Sora…"

"Vader's on that ship." Luke said as he looked at the biggest ship in the imperial fleet.

"Now don't get jittery, Luke. There are a lot of command ships." Han said to calm Luke down "Keep your distance though, Chewie, but don't look like you're trying to keep your distance."

Chewie barked something that sounded like a question.

"I don't know. Fly casual." Han answered.

"I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come." Luke suddenly said.

"It's your imagination, kid. Come on. Let's keep a little optimism here." Han tried to assure him.

"Why are you so negative Luke?" Kairi asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, don't they say always look on the bright side of life?" Sora added with a grin.

Luke looked at them and then sighed "You wouldn't understand it… Even though the force is strong in all six of you…"

"Uhm… okay?" Sora said confused.

The tension started to raise as there was a while no response from the controller on the other side of the radio.

"They're not goin' for it, Chewie." Han said worried, but was proofen wrong a moment.

"Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course." The controller finally said.

"Okay! I told you it was gonna work. No problem." Han said after a sigh of relief.

The view in the shuttle changed and the green moon came into view.

**I hope you liked it! And yeah i know it's short, but to my defence, the last chapter was the longest I wrote yet (Herald, I know that's nothing compared to your Chapters...) **

**Also i managed to get my hands on BBS and both Dissidias, so if i find the time, i'll play all three!**

**And now, I'm tired as hell and go sleeping... (hope I don't forget again to post the chapter)**

**Till then!**


	36. The Moon

**Hey there! **

**Shoutouts!**

**Legionary Prime: thanks! And I don't have PSN, sorry!**

**The Unknowing Herald: Why shouldn't I? ^^ Did you already check your throat, or more caughing? ^^**

**TerraKH: Yeah, I could, but the twelve members all appeared already (even though one was not named yet) and I need the last free spot still for a important plot point. And sorry, it's still a little bit longer...**

**HyruleHearts1123: I'm glad you like it too!**

**Xerzo LotCN: with a script of the movie and the movie itself, I hope there is not much to do wrong! And no, Van isn't the voice, but who already read my other story, will easily figure out who it is ;-)**

**Okay, I only own Luriél, Jack belongs to TerraKH and the rest to Disney!**

As they landed, Sora realized how big the trees where on this world.

"If Tarzan could see this…" he muttered as he looked up.

"Who?" Han asked confused.

"Just a guy I know…" Sora said with a grin.

"Even though nobody will listen to me…" Jack said with a sigh "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"You should know Sora by now, that won't stop him in any way…" Riku told him as they started to walk.

As they reached a crest, Chewie and Leia, who were slightly in front of the group, suddenly dropped to the ground, signaling the others that they needed to go down as well.

They crawled closer to the crest to take a look.

"Oh, I told you it was dangerous here." C3PO frowned.

Not far below them where three men in white armor and their brown speeder bikes.

"Shall we try and go around?" Leia asked.

Han shook his head "It'll take time. This whole party'll be for nothing if they see us."

Leia signaled the others to wait, while she, Luke, Han and Chewie sneaked down.

Sora didn't get the message and followed them down as well.

"Why didn't you stay with the others?" Han asked slightly angry.

"You'll see why…" Sora whispered with a grin.

"Chewie and I will take care of this. You stay here." Han said.

"Quietly, there might be more of them out there." Luke warned the two pilots.

Han grinned at him "Hey… it's me."

Han and Chewbacca then turned and sneaked through the bushes.

Solo sneaked up behind one of the scouts, but stepped on a twig and was thrown into a tree by the turning soldier.

"Go for help! Go!" he shouted to his companions.

The two scouts immediately ran to their bikes and shot away.

Chewie managed to shoot one of them with his crossbow, causing the man to crash in a tree. Not even a second later, the second scout was hit by a fireball and thrown from his bike.

"What was that?" Leia asked surprised.

Sora, who shot the fire, realized they didn't see him using magic before "Maybe a stray bullet?"

Luke shook his head "No, that wasn't it…"

After he saw Han was still fighting with the scout, he frowned "Great. Come on."

The three ran down the bushes.

Leia stopped them and pointed to another two scouts already sitting on their speeder bikes and a unoccupied next to them "Over there! Two more of them!"

"I see them. Wait, Leia!" Luke said, but Leia was already on her way down.

She ran to one of the speeder bikes and jumped on it. Leia started the bike as soon as Luke jumped on it and they shot away.

"Guys, wait for me!" Sora yelled after them, but was left standing alone.

He sighed and summoned his Keyblade.

_"Oh please work!"_ Sora thought as he threw his sword up in the air.

To his surprise, the Keyblade flashed up and turned into a surfboard like rider.

It was silver and gold colored with two small blue panels to stand on.

Sora, like always, didn't think much about how he was going to use the rider, but just stepped on it.

Surprisingly, the rider immediately knew what Sora wanted and shot after Luke and Leia. Within seconds, he caught up to the two rebels. They pursued the other two scouts and Leia sometimes fired with the canons of the bike at the two scouts.

"Move closer!" Luke said over the noise of the wind to Leia.

In that moment, Sora thought for a moment about Riku's surprised face and immediately lost all control over the rider.

"Oh shit!" Sora said to himself as he realized the loss of control.

The nose turned downwards and he was slammed into the ground. He landed face first in the mud, but was still conscious. His rider however hit Sora on the head and knocked him out.

* * *

"Sora, wake up!" Somebody told him.

"Just two more minutes, mum!" Sora groaned and buried his face in the cold mud again.

"What the?" He asked confused, but then realized where he actually was and jumped up.

"Luke! Where's your bike?" He asked confused.

"I kind of crashed it… where is yours? You were right behind us, right?" Luke observed.

Sora scratched the back of his head "Well, I… uhm…lost control… And where is Leia?"

"She should be back with the others by now… and we should go too. You're lucky I found you, anyway…" Luke said as the two began walking through the bushes.

After a long walk, the clearing finally came in sight and the two tiredly walked through the last few bushes.

Both were greeted by the weapons of their friends pointing at them, but neither Sora nor Luke did care about it.

Sora just sat down on the ground, being already completely covered in mud, and Luke sat down on a nearby boulder.

"Luke! Where's Leia?" Han asked the blond man worried.

Luke looked concerned at his friend "What? She didn't come back?"

"I thought she was with you." Han answered him.

"We got separated…" Luke muttered in defeat.

The two men exchanged grim looks before Luke stood up from the boulder "Hey, we better go look for her."

Han nodded and signaled the Rebel commander to come over to him "Take the squad ahead. We'll meet at the shield generator at 0300."

The commander nodded and then took the Rebels and lead them away.

Now it was only Sora, Luke, Han, Chewie, Riku, Kairi, Luriél, Jack, Roxas and the two droids.

"Come on, R2. We'll need your scanners." Luke said to the small white and blue robot.

"Don't worry, Master Luke. We know what to do." C3PO assured him.

"I hope that tin man is right…" Jack muttered angry as a fern slapped him in the face.

The golden droid turned to his smaller friend "And you said it was pretty here. Ugh!"

* * *

Lord Vader walked towards the private elevator of the Emperor, but was stopped by a guard of the emperor.

"Halt! The Emperor does not wish to be disturbed at the moment." The guard said with readied weapon.

Vader held out his gloved hand to the two guards on the elevator, to slowly choke them "The Emperor will see me, now!"

"The Emperor will see you, now." The choking guard repeated what Vader said and then allowed him to pass.

**(Imperial March, Star Wars)**

As he stepped out of the elevator again, the room was completely covered in shadows. The two red armored guard s didn't move at all while Vader walked towards the throne.

In the corner of his sight, he could have sworn to see something black move in the room, but he wasn't really sure. All he could see were some pairs of yellow eyes that hid in the darkest shadows.

"I told you to remain on the command ship." The Emperor said, sitting with the back to the dark Lord.

"A small Rebel force has penetrated the shield and landed on Endor." Vader reported.

"Yes, I know." The Emperor replied unsurprised.

A figure stepped out of the shadows "I will go down and take care of this Rebels for you."

Vader looked for a moment at Illusion, but then turned to the Emperor again "My son is with them."

If the Emperor was surprised, he didn't show it "Are you sure?"

"I have felt him, my Master." Vader explained immediately.

"Strange, that I have not." The old man said as he continued to look on the stars "I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear, Lord Vader."

"They are clear, my Master." Vader assured him.

"Then you must go to the Sanctuary Moon and wait for them." The Emperor ordered him.

"He will come to me?" Vader asked him skeptical.

"I have foreseen it. His compassion for you will be his undoing. He will come to you and then you will bring him before me. Lord Illusion will meanwhile kill the other Rebels down on the moon…"

Vader looked again at Illusion for a moment and then bowed to his master "As you wish."

After Vader left again, Neo Shadows came out of the dark and build a wall around the Emperor and Illusion.

"What do you think you archive when you let him kill his own son?" Illusion asked in a cold manner.

"It's the father who will die, not the son…" the old man explained "And after this, he will become my new apprentice, like his father before…"

"My brother is down there as well, but he doesn't know about me yet…" Illusion said.

"Then you will kill him, too?" the Emperor asked with a chuckle.

Illusion shook his head as the Neo Shadows disappeared "I won't make it that easy for him…"

The Emperor started to laugh loud as Illusion turned around to leave the throne room.

**(End Imperial March)**

* * *

The whole group helped search for Leia. They all walked through the bushes and searched for any life sign of her.

While they all searched, Luke was the first to find something, Leia's helmet.

"Luke! Luke!" Han called over to him and the blond man, followed by Sora and Riku, walked to Solo.

In the grass next to where Han stood was the charred wreckage of a speeder bike, like Leia had one.

"Does that mean…" Sora asked shocked.

"There's two more wrecked speeders back there. And I found this." Luke told Han and tossed the helmet to him.

"I'm afraid that Artoo's sensors can find no trace of Princess Leia." C3PO explained concerned.

"I hope she's alright…" Han muttered depressed.

Chewie growled something, and then started to sniff in the air.

Suddenly, the wookiee dashed of through the bushes.

Han was confused by the reaction of his bear-like friend "What, Chewie? What? Chewie!"

They followed Chewie through the woods until they reached a break in the undergrowth. There was a tall stake planted in the ground and something hung on it.

"Hey, I don't get it." Han said confused before he took a closer look "Nah, it's just a dead animal, Chewie."

"Looks like a trap to me…" Roxas said as he walked around the stake.

Luriél nodded "You could be right, or someone is not very good at storing his food."

The wookiee couldn't resist his urge any longer and grabbed the meat.

In this moment, a net came up and the whole group was pulled up in the air, so they weren't able to escape.

"Great! What did I told you?" Jack asked annoyed.

* * *

The Imperial Shuttle landed on the landing platform.

As the back opened, Lord Vader immediately rushed out. Illusion waited for a moment to take in the scenery he had before leaving the shuttle as well.

"Lord Vader, sir!" an officer saluted "We didn't you expect here to check on us!"

"He isn't here for a control…" Illusion said with a grin as he stepped on the platform.

"And who are you if I may ask?" the officer asked annoyed.

"The Emperor asked me to take care of his Rebel problem, as his officers didn't manage to do anything against it." Illusion explained, still smirking.

The officer looked shocked at the white haired man "T- The E- Emperor?"

Illusion nodded "Yes, by his own order!"

"I- I can't belief that!" the officer said angry.

"You better do, would I have survived a shuttle flight with Vader else?" Illusion asked amused.

The officer now was completely confused "Well… uhm… no…"

Illusion nodded with a grin and out of nowhere, he pulled a blood stained, wooden baseball bat "Now… who is going to kill some rebels with me?"

**I hope you liked it like always!**

**Man, I think this was the shortest Chapter in this story so far... but I promisse the next world will definitly get really long chapters!**

**Just a quick announcement for all those who like Luriél: She is now in the Story of another Author too! It's "A New Path, A New Wanderer" by TerraKH! It's really good, so you should check it out!**

**So, I'm going to break down into my bed now...**

**Till then!**


	37. Village in the Trees

**Even though later than usual, the next chapter is out! **

**Sorry, I was just too lazy and tired yesterday.**

**Also, this Chapter gave me quite some trouble as i wanted to upload it. So, if there's only one big block of text, interrupted by lines, it's FanFiction's fault, not mine!**

**Shout outs!**

**Legionary Prime****: Thanks! And always!**

**TerraKH****: You'll see what happens. And in one or two chapters is the answer.**

**The Unknowing Herald****: Yup, pretty much.**

**You know what I own. TerraKH owns Jack!**

"Nice work. Great, Chewie! Great! Always thinking with your stomach." Han said angry as they hung in the net, high up in the air.

"Will you take it easy? Let's just figure out a way to get out of this thing. Han, can you reach my lightsaber?" Luke said and tried to reach something on his side.

"Okay, who is touching my butt?" Luriél suddenly asked.

Sora tried to move his hand, but immediately felt that it was pressed against something soft.

"Might be me… Sorry…" he said embarrassed.

"No, it's not you Sora…" Roxas, who stood right next to Sora as the net went up, said with a face as red as Kairi's hair "You're touching me…"

"What am I touching?" Sora asked and squeezed a bit.

As Roxas yelped in pain, he realized what part of his Nobody he was touching.

"Oh god… I hope you didn't like it… I'm not gay, you know?" Sora immediately tried to defend himself.

"Hey, who kicked me in the back?" Riku asked from the other side of the net.

"Not me!" Kairi, who was next to him, immediately said.

Sora was a bit confused "But if none of us did this who-"

"Jack!" the whole group realized as they heard the suppressed cry of panic from their friends.

A few seconds later, the net ripped open and they all were dropped to the ground.

"Ahw, how cute!" Kairi exclaimed suddenly.

As Sora looked up, he knew why his secret crush said this. They were surrounded by dozens of brown, teddy bear like creatures that pointed their spears at them.

"Wha-? Hey! Point that thing someplace else." Han said angry and pushed the spear of one of the bears away.

"Did we just get caught by teddy bears?" Jack asked in disbelieve, still gasping for air.

As an answer, he got a spear pressed against his throat "Okay! Not teddy bears!"

"Hey!" Han said angry and wanted to pull his pistol, but was stopped by Luke.

"Han, don't. It'll be all right." The Jedi tried to calm down his friend.

The small creatures went through the group and took their weapons from them, including Sora's Oblivion. He summoned it to scare the small bears, but regretted it immediately as he was then stabbed in the arm by one of the more nervous Creatures.

"You can be lucky you're so cute..." Sora muttered angry as they took his weapon away.

Jack, who still head a spear on the throat, didn't give the animals his sword without a bit of a struggle between him and the little bears.

As the small creatures saw 3PO, they gasped and looked in awe at him. As he spoke something in their language, they dropped to the ground and praised him.

"Do you understand anything they're saying?" Luke asked surprised.

"Oh, yes, Master Luke! Remember that I am fluent in over six million forms of communication." 3PO explained, still confused by the reaction of the small creatures after seeing him.

"What are you telling them?" Han immediately asked him.

"Hello, I think... I could be mistaken. They're using a very primitive dialect. But I do believe they think I am some sort of god." The robot said, while the Ewoks praised him.

R2 and Chewie were amused by this, as where Sora and Roxas.

"You don't get a god complex now, do you?" Jack asked serious.

"Would be the last thing we need right now…" Riku added.

"Well, why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this?" Han suggested annoyed.

"I beg your pardon, General Solo, but that just wouldn't be proper." 3PO excused himself.

"Proper?" Han and Jack asked in unison.

"It's against my programming to impersonate a deity. The droid explained

Han moved threating towards the golden robot "Why you-"

Several spears pointed at him and brought Han's effort to harm C3PO to has an end.

"My mistake. He's an old friend of mine." Han explained as he held up his hands.

The Ewoks then proceeded in tying the group, except 3PO and the two girls, on poles.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jack asked angry as they tried to tie him up too.

Two more Ewoks came to aid their companions.

"Fuck off!" Jack exclaimed angry as he kicked one of the small creatures in the face.

"Jack! How could you!" Kairi said angry about his behavior.

He immediately glared at the Princess of Heart "You aren't tied to a pole by a small teddy bear, so shut up!"

"Jack!" Sora now said angry.

Even though his hands were already tied to the pole, Jack still managed to hold the Ewoks at bay with his feet.

"You know what? You ugly rats won't take me alive! Screw Marek and everything, you have to kill me to tie me on that pole!" Jack yelled, but struggled to hold the "rats" off.

"Jack just shut up!" Luriél sighed as her and Kairi's hands were tied to the litter the Ewoks made for their new god.

The tallest of the Ewoks came closer to Jack and picked up a big stone "Yeah, crush my head with that stone! You won't make me your hostage! You dirty little ra-"

With a loud thud, the Ewok slammed the stone against Jack's head and knocked him out.

"Well, can't say he didn't had it coming…" Han said as they all were lifted up and carried away.

* * *

"So, Vader. You just came down here to get your bastard?" Illusion asked as he caught up to the dark lord.

"You… know nothing." Vader only replied and entered the elevator he waited for.

As the door closed, Illusion stopped it and stepped in too "Hey, wait a second"

With the use of the force, Vader pushed the white haired man out of the elevator again "Don't you dare!"

Illusion started to chuckle as he stood up again "Now I get it… you feel something for that kid, right?"

"You know nothing. A henchman of Xehanort is a mindless slave!" Vader growled angry.

Illusion casually whipped of the dust from his cloak "You just made two mistakes. One, I'm no henchman of Xehanort, I came here by my own, not under his order. And two, I know everything about you, Anakin."

Suddenly, Illusion's feet lifted off from the ground and he floated in the air, the air in his lungs getting pressed out slowly.

"You are indeed blind, dear Vader. As soon as your bastard joined Sidious at the "Dark Side", he will have you killed by your own son, but you probably knew that already." Illusion said with a chuckle.

Now the pressure on his throat started to get higher and he started to suffocate.

"And if you kill me, you'll follow immediately. So, choose wisely." He gasped.

Vader looked down on his chest and saw a knife floating exactly over his heart. With and angry grunt, he dropped Illusion down again "Neither Xehanort nor the Emperor know from your lies… yet. Don't interfere with me in any way and my lips will be sealed…"

"Huh, didn't know behind this tin can is a real person…" Illusion said amused and knocked on Vader's helmet with his bat.

"Don't provoke me!" Vader said warningly.

Illusion just waved as he entered the elevator and the door closed behind him.

* * *

As the procession reached the village of the Ewoks, Jack came to consciousness again.

"Look, sleeping beauty woke up!" Luriél said teasingly.

"Shut up Lulu…" Jack muttered "Have I missed something?"

Sora glanced at him for a moment and then turned away as good as possible.

"He decided he wouldn't talk for a while…" Roxas explained him.

"Okay…" Jack said confused "And why?"

"Beats me." Roxas said with a shrug.

The procession stopped in front of the biggest hut of the town.

Han was placed on what looked like a barbecue pit, while the girls were lead into the biggest hut and the others were leaned against trees.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Han said uncomfortable.

Everything went silent as the medicine man of the Ewoks came out of the hut and inspected their prey.

A second, rather big Ewok followed him and inspected Luke's Lightsaber and Sora's Keyblade curiously.

The chief then turned around and said something to 3PO and then pointed to the others.

Ewoks now started to place firewood under Han.

"What did he say?" Han asked, slightly panicking.

"I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo, but it appears you are to be the main course at a banquet in my honor." 3PO explained to him.

Suddenly, large drums started to play and everybody looked at the entrance of the big hut.

Out of it came Leia, in new cloths, followed by Kairi and Luriél who now also had their cloths decorated with flowers.

"Leia!" Luke and Han exclaimed relieved.

Even though Kairi and Luriél tried to stop her, Leia ran towards her friends, but was stopped by the raised spears of the Ewoks.

"Your Royal Highness." 3PO greeted her and was joined by Chewie and R2.

"But these are my friends. 3PO, tell them they must be set free." Leia told the droid desperate.

3PO said something to the chief and the medicine man. The medicine man then barked some orders and a group of Ewoks started to put more firewood on the pile.

Somehow, I got the feeling that didn't help us very much." Han said sarcastic as he looked under him.

"I swear, if I die this way, it's your fault Sora!" Roxas muttered angry.

"And I always thought you like fire…" Sora said with a grin.

"3PO, tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic." Luke told the golden droid.

3PO looked a bit confused at the young Jedi "But Master Luke, what magic? couldn't possibly-"

"Just tell them!" Luke ordered.

The droid did as ordered and said something to the Ewoks, scaring them.

The medicine man stepped forward to challenge his new god's claims.

"You see, Master Luke; they didn't believe me. Just…" 3PO said disappointed, but in that moment he started to float around.

He didn't notice at first however and continued talking "... as I said they wouldn't. Wha-wha-what's happening! Oh! Oh, dear! Oh!"

The Ewoks fled in terror form the now rotating chair.

"Put me down! He-e-elp! Master Luke! R2! Somebody, somebody, help! Master Luke, R2! R2, quickly! Do something, somebody! Oh! Ohhh!" C3PO said, spinning around.

The chief quickly yelled orders and the Ewoks cut their hostages down.

After they all reconciled, a group of Ewoks gathered around Chewie and marveled his hight.

A bit later, they were all lead inside the hut of the chief to celebrate that they were now part of the tribe and 3PO told their story so far in the language of the Ewoks.

Jack however was still outside of the hut and watched Sora, who was watching the sky for over an hour now. Somehow, Jack already knew something was wrong.

"You know, these things are nothing to be afraid of." Riku told him.

Jack looked annoyed at him "I bet you already know the next thing I'll say…"

Riku laughed "Okay, but tell me, why are you afraid of them?"

"I'm not afraid of them!" Jack grunted angry.

"Oh, c'mon, everybody is afraid of something! It's normal!" Riku said and leaned on the railing next to Jack "Sora's afraid of snakes and Kairi is afraid of spiders…"

Jack sighed "Maybe I am, but why should I tell you?"

"Because you are my friend too? Come on, let's go in and have some fun with the others, Okay?" Riku asked and offered Jack a bottle filled with an alcoholic beverage the Ewoks brewed.

After taking a sip, jack sighed again and turned around "Fine, I'll go in…"

As they entered the hut, Kairi passed them, with a few fruits in her hand.

"For Sora…" she answered as she saw Riku's puzzled view.

She quickly made it to the platform Sora sat on and sat down next to him.

Sora looked for a moment at her and then looked up to the stars again.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Kairi asked worried as she offered him a fruit.

Sora took it after a few seconds, took a bite and then looked up again.

"I wonder which of them is home…" Kairi sighed and leaned her head against Sora's shoulder.

He shrugged and took another bite of his fruit.

"Are you ignoring me?" Kairi asked angry.

This time, Sora didn't react at all.

Kairi forced him to look at her "Hey I asked if you ignore me!"

She was surprised as she looked deep in his eyes. They were so familiar, but yet so unfamiliar.

"_In one of these romance movies you used to watch, the guy would kiss you now…"_ Naminé commented form her spot in Kairi's mind.

Kairi figured that Sora wouldn't be that kind of guy and decided to make a move first. She moved her face closer to his, so she could feel his breath on her skin, and slightly closed her eyes.

Through her almost shut eyes, she saw that Sora closed his eyes too and moved closer to her.

Suddenly however, his head turned and he looked over to something.

Kairi followed his line of view and as she looked back at him, Sora was already walking away.

As Luke wanted to crawl down to the ground, he felt a presence behind him.

"I already felt that you are corrupted by the Dark Side…" he said with a sight as he turned around "Am I right, Sora?"

Sora was standing there, Keyblade in hand, but didn't say anything.

"You can't stop me… So go back to Leia and the others." Luke told him calm.

"No." Sora told him with a strange voice.

"Turn around and go back." Luke told him again.

Sora shook his head "No mind tricks on me, Luke…"

"What do you want?" Luke asked confused.

"You." Was all Sora said.

"Sorry, but I need to go…" Luke said and the rope he tied around Sora's leg pulled the teen in the air.

"What the?" Sora asked confused as he realized where he was "Uhm, help?"

* * *

The next day, they were lead to a ridge overlooking the massive shield generator by two Ewok scouts.

"The main entrance to the control bunker's on the far side of that landing platform. This isn't gonna be easy." Leia said after she looked at the installation for some time.

"Hey, don't worry. Chewie and me got into a lot of places more heavily guarded than this." Han said with a smirk.

The two Ewoks started to talk in their language to 3PO.

"What's he saying?" Leia asked the protocol droid.

"He says there's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge." 3PO translated.

"Well, then I guess we go there." Sora said determined.

After a while, they reunited with the rest of the strike squat and where spread over the area. They all looked down on the Bunker that lead to the generator.

"What's that guy doing down there?" Riku asked as one of the Ewoks crawled on one of the speeder bikes the Scouts had standing there.

"Looks like a good distraction to me…" Roxas answered after he looked too.

The Imperial scouts ran towards the Ewok, but didn't reach him, as he shot away with the speeder bike.

Three of the scouts jumped on their own bike, while the last one just watched them from his post at the door.

A few moments later, Han sneaked up behind the last guard and tapped him on the shoulder and then quickly ran around the corner of the bunker.

There, the Rebels already waited for the guard.

Han and the others then returned to the door and he tapped out a pattern on the bunker's control panel.

As the door opened, Han and Leia quickly peaked inside.

After a few moments, they signaled the others that they could enter.

They quickly took over the control room of the generator and brought them away.

"Han! Hurry! The fleet will be here any moment." Leia said after she looked at a screen.

"Charges! Come on, come on!" Han urged and Jack tossed one over to him.

They were busy placing the charges as Imperial troops entered the control room.

"Freeze! You Rebel scum." the Commander of the Imperial ordered.

"Actually we're no Rebels." Sora said as the troops took away the blaster Han gave him.

"Tell that our boss!" The commander spat out.

They then were lead out of the bunker, where even more Imperials waited for them.

"All right, move it! I said move it! Go on!" the Commander ordered and poked Sora in the back.

"Hello! I say, over there! Were you looking for me?" 3PO waved from beyond the clearing.

"Bring those two down here!" the Commander ordered his men.

The scene quickly escalated as the sound of a horn came from somewhere and hundreds of Ewoks attacked the Imperials.

The Keyblade wielders quickly summoned their weapons and knocked the two soldiers that had Jack and Luriél's weapons out.

They all threw themselves into the battle while Han and Leia tried to open the door to the bunker again.

Luriél put one of her sickle's away and picked up the blaster of one of the soldiers she just brought down.

Suddenly, something hard hit her in the side and threw her to the ground. She clutched her now bleeding side in pain as she was pulled to her feet again.

"Look who's that!" Illusion said amused.

Luriél gasped surprised "No…"

"Oh, didn't expect me here, did you?" Illusion asked her "But now you get your punishment for fleeing my brothel!"

Right as Illusion was about to bring his bat down on Luriél to smash her skull, a phone rang somewhere.

With a sight, Illusion turned the bloody club into a phone and then picked it up.

"Who is it?" he asked annoyed.

After a second, he started to grin "We'll be there immediately."

He then threw Luriél to the ground "You're lucky today, girl."

"Marek!" Jack's shout came from nearby, followed by a blast of fire.

Illusion deflected it casual and summoned a Corridor of Darkness "Sorry, Jackie. Not today."

As Jack brought down his sword, Illusion was already gone.

"Damn it!" he cursed and then looked at Luriél's bleeding side "Oh damn."

He did his best to heal her, but had to stop as they were surrounded by Imperial soldiers.

Sora suddenly leaped over the soldiers and managed to knock some down.

As he dodged a blaster shot with a backflip, he disappeared in a flash of light, as did Jack and Luriél and the others of their group.

* * *

Out of nowhere, a wall was in his way and his head slammed against it.

"Sora!" he heard his friends exclaim.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked him as he got on his feet again.

"Sí… uhm Yes." Sora said still dizzy.

After he realized where he was, he dashed away, followed by the others.

"Why did you bring us up already? They need our help!" he yelled angry at the captain.

"We have bigger problems now." Cid answered him.

"But they are going to die down there! And up here too!" Sora tried to convince him.

"They are fine. We need to-" Cid tried to say, but was interrupted by Sora.

"They could help us against Xehan-"

Cid slapped him across the face so he shut up "Listen, we can't help them any more than we already did. And now, we need to leave!"

"But why?" Sora asked confused.

"Because we just received a distress call." Aqua, who was also on the bridge, explained.

"And what did it say?" Kairi immediately asked.

Cid hesitated for a moment "Radiant Garden is under attack."

**As allways, I hope you liked it!**

**I'm happy to announce that this story has now over 100.000 words! **

**Never thought I'd write this much!**

**Till then!**


	38. A Burning Garden

**Hey there guys! The next chapter is out!**

**Shout outs!**

**The Unknowing Herald****: Yup he could. And you'll see soon enough! All the good part wouldn't happen where our group was anyway, so i think that's not that bad. Probably ^^**

**TerraKH****: Really? Are you spying in my thoughts again? I thought about it too, but it probably will be better the way I'll do it. And you are kind of right!**

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX****: It's basically Return of the Jedi with Sora and the others thrown in, so it shouldn't be that hard to understand if you know the movie, else, just PM me and I'll explain.**

**You should know what I own, and what TerraKH own by now!**

"Say that again!" Riku said surprised.

"You heard right. Radiant Garden is under attack…" Cid sighed.

"By who?" Sora asked.

"Xehanort and the Heartless of course!" Roxas said and smacked his somebody on the back of the head.

"But what about the rebels?" Kairi asked while Sora glared angry at Roxas.

"I informed Ackbar and Calrissian. They said as soon as the shield is down, they have as good as won anyway…" Cid explained calm.

Sora nodded with a sigh "I guess you're right…"

"Cid, when do we arrive?" Riku asked the captain.

Cid grinned at him "I already waited for that question!"

"Why?" Sora asked confused.

"Guys, activate protocol Cid Delta Rho 36. We're in a hurry!" Cid said and sat down on the captain's chair.

"You might want to sit down too…" he added to the standing people.

A crewman followed his captains order and typed something in a console.

Outside, the thrusters of the big Gummi ship where brought closer to the hull and two bigger thrusters where revealed under the hull. Additionally, the smaller thrusters changed form, so they would reach even higher speeds.

"Ready for Warp X3, captain!" the crewman reported.

"Okay, red alert." Cid ordered and then grabbed the microphone "This is the captain speaking. As you may have noticed, we have red alert now. A few minutes ago, we received a distress call. This call came from our home. Radiant Garden. It said that our home is under attack by a massive Heartless armada. We'll go there and defend our Garden until we are victorious or dead! Everybody on their stations and get ready for battle. I activated Warp X3, so be prepared. We'll arrive in one minute…"

"What?" Sora asked surprised "It usually takes us hours to get to another world!"

"Everybody on their seats and prepare for acceleration!" Cid ordered and pointed at the pilot "Fire up the engines!"

"Sora, don't you want to sit down?" Luriél asked him as she closed the seatbelt on her own seat.

"What could probably happen?" Sora asked with a shrug.

As the acceleration kicked in, everybody was pressed in their seats, everybody except Sora. He was slammed into the wall and wasn't able to move away from it.

"I told you…" Cid muttered as the _Shera_ still picked up speed.

"Arrival at Radiant Garden in ten…" a crewman announced.

"Activate the FFS, heat up the guns and ready the missile Launchers!" Cid ordered the weapons officer.

"Four." The crewman counted down "Three. Two. One!"

The _Shera_ dropped out of its enormous speed and Radiant Garden came in view on the main window and on the screens. There where at least twenty ships the size of the battleships around Castle Oblivion and three even bigger ships.

The two giant cannons that floated in Radiant Garden's orbit desperately tried to stop the smaller ships from sending transporter ships down to the world, but failed because the projectiles were stopped before they reached the ships.

"Atlas and Gemini detected us, Sir!" A crewman reported "FFS accepted."

A few seconds later, the first projectiles of the board cannons flew towards the ships and hit them by surprise.

"_Shera_ to Radiant Garden, what's your status?" Cid asked over the communicator.

"Cid, is that you?" came Shera's voice from the speakers "Heartless are already invading the surface!"

"Oh thank god you're alright…" Cid sighed relieved "Did Leon gave any orders already?"

"He and Cloud activated the Omega Protocol. But we need more time and a better defense than the orbital guns can provide. Zell and Quistis are already starting the Ragnarok and the squadron is ready, but it probably won't be enough!" Shera explained in haste.

"Cloud is down there?" Sora asked surprised.

"Yes, they arrived a few days ago together with the King." Shera answered.

A few of the Heartless ships now where aware of their existence and concentrated their attacks on them.

Sora turned to Cid "What's the Omega Protocol?"

"Evacuation of the population." Cid answered quickly.

"Aqua, where are the others?" Sora then asked the blue haired master.

"They're ready and should be on their way to the Transporter Room now." She quickly answered.

Sora looked surprised at her "Then we're ready to go down!"

"Such a waste…" officer Scott muttered as he swiped away the remainings of a bottle filled with an amber liquid.

"Mr. Scott, ten people down!" Sora ordered as he and the others stepped on the teleporter.

"Aye, Sir!" Scott said, and as soon as they all were ready, beamed them down.

* * *

The wall of Heartless between him and the trapped civilians seemed almost impossible to go through.

**(Maybe I'm A Lion (FFVIII), The Black Mages)**

Leon grabbed the hilt of his Revolver gunblade and dashed forward, slicing through the minor shadows.

A Defender appeared in front of him and tried to block his path. With a jump, he stepped in the shields face and then leaped over the Heartless. The Revolver drove deep into the Heartless' shoulder, and with a pull of the trigger, it was shot into a group of Soldiers, before fading away.

Using the recoil of the blast, he managed to kill another bunch of Heartless.

"Don't mess with a lion…" he muttered as he looked towards the trapped people.

Deciding that he didn't had time to fight his way through to them, he jumped over a few Heartless and started to run over their heads.

As he reached them, the eldest of them was killed by a group of Neo Shadows, as he protected a younger man from them.

Leon quickly struck them down, but saw that he was too late. With an angry grunt, he send a blast of fire into the Heartless and then turned to the shocked man and offered him a hand.

As the man didn't react after a few seconds, Leon sighed "Great..."

Somehow, Leon seemed to be intimidating enough for the Heartless to not attack the other civilians or him.

"Hey, how's your name?" Leon asked calm.

The man didn't reply, so Leon waved his hand in front of the other man's face "I asked how's your name.

The young man was shaking on the whole body and close to tears "J- Jim Mo- Moriat-"

"Okay, Jim. You are going to be alright, okay? No need to worry about anything. I'll take care of it." Leon tried to comfort the man, but as usual didn't think like he acted.

"Watch out!" Jim yelled and in that moment, Leon was thrown down by another Heartless.

The wyvern dashed through the air, and tried to attack the group again, but Leon managed to jump on top of the Heartless and drove his sword into the Wyvern's head.

With a cry of pain, the dragon started to fall down. With a pull of his gunblade's trigger, he catapulted himself on another wyvern and continued that procedure.

As he landed next to the civilians again, the Heartless already attacked them again. With a timed pull of his Revolver's trigger, he created an explosion that threw most of the Heartless a bit away.

Suddenly, with a flash of light, a group of people appeared in front of him and quickly decimated the remaining Heartless.

**(end Maybe I'm a Lion)**

"Figured you might need help." Sora said with a grin after the last of the Heartless was defeated.

"Thanks…" Leon answered.

"How are those people evacuated?" Sora asked curious.

"Below the Hollow Bastion is a secrete hangar with ships for the whole population. Bring them there and they'll be safe." Leon explained.

**(The Stage Is Set, Final Fantasy VIII)**

"I'll take this group to the Hangar and then will continue to search for others!" Cissnei volunteered.

Sora nodded "Then the others will split up and search for more civilians."

"Sounds like a plan!" Lea said with a nod and then summoned his Keyblade.

After a few moments, everybody got out his weapons and they separated.

"Sora, you'll need to find Merlin. He is probably still in his house and not even aware of the danger he is in. You'll have to fight a way through to the house." Leon told him as Sora was about to leave.

"Will do!" Sora said and then ran in the direction Merlin's house was.

"Squall, help!" Leon suddenly heard someone shout.

"Rinoa?" He said surprised and looked around.

"Please… help me!" the voice came again.

"I'm coming, don't worry!" Leon said and dashed off as well.

**(end The Stage Is Set)**

* * *

Luriél ran through a still intact street of the town. The buildings where quite pretty, but it was completely silent. Only a few Heartless crept through the shadows.

Suddenly, a beam from the sky hit a building in front of her and set it and all the surrounding buildings on fire.

"Great aiming guys…" she muttered angry as she ran by the fire and continued down the street.

As she ran around a corner, she saw that a group of Heartless blocked her way.

Taking up speed, she ran towards the group and, in the last moment, leaped over them.

"Are you looking for me?" Luriél asked with a sweet voice as the rose pedals she lost set on the ground.

All the Heartless turned towards her in unison. Before even one could make one more move, the pedals ignited and explode.

After the dust of the explosion settled down, there was only one Defender remaining. His shield however was cracked and useless.

Luriél quickly kicked the bulky Heartless in the face and then dug her sickles in its skull.

After watching the Defender fade away, Luriél stratified turned around and continued her search for civilians.

For a time, she continued this and sometimes eliminated a bunch of Heartless, but never found any civilians.

As she stopped next to a clothing shop for a moment, she sighed and looked around "Maybe they're all already at the ships to get evacuated?"

In that moment, a beam from the sky hit the clothing shop and send her flying against the building on the opposite side.

As she stood up again she noticed that big parts of the town where already burning and there where almost no cries of pain or sadness to hear anymore. Everything, except the crackling of the fire, seemed to went silent.

After a few seconds, she shrugged it off and continued until she reached a small, round plaza.

She could have sworn she heard someone call for help there. As she stood in the middle of the plaza however, she couldn't see anybody.

"Great… I'm going crazy now…" she said to herself with a sigh.

"Oh hello there!" Someone said from behind her.

As she turned around, she was impaled by something through the stomach.

* * *

Smoke was already covering the sky when Sora came closer to Merlin's house. The closer he got however, the more Heartless stood in his way. Most of them he cut down with one swing of his Keyblade and those who didn't fade away immediately, he ignored.

His goal was Merlin's house and nothing could stop him from reaching it and get the magician into safety.

As he finally reached the small plaza in front of Merlin's home, it was flooded with all kind of Heartless.

"Oh, c'mon just get out of my way!" Sora said and fired a blast of fire into them.

To his surprise however, the attack didn't kill them, but instead was reflected back at him.

"Oh shit!" Sora cursed as he dodged his own spell.

He didn't hesitate and charged at the nearest Heartless, but as his Oblivion met the skin of the Neo Shadow he attacked, it simply bounced off.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked none in particular and searched for a Rune- or Barrier Master.

After he found the searched Heartless, he started to glow in a dark violet aura.

_Usually it was a lighter color, wasn't it?_ He thought to himself, but shrugged it off as his imagination.

He jumped on a nearby wall and after charging his jump up for a moment, launched himself towards the Barrier Master that protected all the Heartless.

"Gotcha!" Sora yelled as he slammed the Heartless down to the ground and created a massive shockwave that killed all the surrounding Heartless as well.

"And now, Thundagra!" Sora yelled and roasted the remaining Heartless on the plaza.

He then quickly ran to the entrance to Merlin's house and entered it.

"Merlin, you need to lea-" Sora wanted to say but then stopped as he saw what was happening inside.

The whole house was filled with Invisible and Orcus Heartless. In the middle of the building, surrounded in a light blue aura of magic, there was Merlin floating.

"What are you doing, we need to leave!" Sora shouted over to the old man.

As he opened his eyes, they glowed in the same blue as the aura that surrounded him.

"What do you want here, Sora?" he asked calm.

"You need to lave Merlin, it's too dangerous out here!" Sora said and tried to get closer, but was stopped by an invisible force field.

"You fool need to leave. Or else you might get killed!" Merlin said, now quite angry.

Sora ignored his warning and tried to reach Merlin "Leon ordered me to get you, so I won't go back without you!"

"Squall doesn't know what I'm doing, so leave. Tell him I left already on my own way." Merlin ordered as the protecting aura slowly started to fade.

"Now, run, you fool!" Merlin ordered Sora.

"I won't go!" Sora yelled as the aura around the magician disappeared.

"SO BE IT." Merlin shouted and then clapped his hands together, releasing an extreme bright light and an explosion.

* * *

"Rinoa, I'll help you, don't worry!" Leon said determined and followed the direction of the voice.

He finally reached a plaza that was completely divided of all life.

"Rinoa?" Leon asked worried and looked around.

"Squall, please…" the voice said, but then broke into a laughing "You fell for it!"

Leon spun around, his gunblade in hand, and saw a hooded person in a black cloak standing in the middle of the plaza.

The person chuckled "I'm hurt Squall… I thought I meant something to you?"

"Who are you?" Leon demanded to know and pointed his Revolver at her.

**(FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC, Final Fantasy VIII)**

The person removed her hood, revealing a woman's face with lined patterns tattooed on it. Her grey hair extended into two horns on the back of her head.

"Remember me now?" she asked amused.

"You are just an old witch from a future that could be!" Leon said angry.

"Oh, is that so?" the woman said mockingly "What if I tell you that it doesn't matter what you do, It will happen anyway…"

"Shut up!" Leon shouted at her.

"Squall you disappoint me… Or should I rather call you Leon? The man who can't protect anything?"  
"You soon won't call me anything!" Leon yelled as he charged at her.

Mid jump however, he force in spot and just hung in the air.

"We shall fight… but to my conditions, my dear." The woman said with a smile.

"And you shall fall… but to my conditions." Leon pressed out.

"Don't make me laugh! You know that there is only one way to stop me from returning!" the woman said and allowed Leon to move again.

"Now," She asked "shall we dance?"

**Hope you liked it!**

**Yeah, I kind of wrote a tripple cliffhanger this time, sorry ^^**

**And if you didn't like something, tell me and don't stop reviewing please!**

**I'm have depressions right now and thinking about suicide... so if there are no updates anymore you know what's going on...**

**No, just kidding (Yeah, i know that's not really funny, but I'm kinda having a depression, so it's partially true) I'm actually going to Barcelona for one week, so I don't know if i can update next week. Hell, i don't even know if i have a internet connection!**

**And the week after that, I'll go to Carinthia (okay, nobody probably knows that ^^[Respect if you know it!]) for a sports week... I don't have any propper word in english for it, It's just a week where my class is going somewhere for doing sports -.-**

**Okay, so review and tell me how you liked it! And wish me luck for having internet in Barcelona!**

**Till then!**


	39. A Fateful Day

**I'm back home! And i almost updated as usual!**

**Shout outs!**

**Legionary Prime****: It will be told in the next chapter who she is, but yeah, she's from FFVIII, so...**

**The Unknowing Herald****: Yeah, she is going to get used to pain... I consider this for my next trip to Barcelona ^^ And yeah, you're right it's a state.**

**TerraKH****: And It's not even over yet!**

**13TheAce****: I'd do everything to not get that migrane!**

**So, you should know what belongst to me and what to TerraKH... If not you didn't read all chapters! Go back and read them!**

**Uhm... better get to the story!**

"Well, you look quite surprised seeing me again so soon." Illusion said with a smirk and then, with a flick of his hand, send Luriél flying into a nearby wall.

Luriél managed to ignore the pain for long enough to get back on her feet and cure it.

"I won't run from you!" She declared determined as she drew her sickles.

Illusion nodded with a smirk "Indeed… Where should you run, anyway? Everybody you know soon is dead."

He still held the lance and pointed it at the ground, so Luriél took her chance and charged at him. He quickly brought the lance up again and thrusted it at her.

Luriél however expected this and dodged the lance. She used one sickle to hold down the lance and with the other, she tried to split Illusion's head.

Her arm however was stopped moments before the green metal of the sickle made contact with the white hair and the skull underneath it.

"Don't make a grave mistake, girl!" Illusion warned her as he pushed her away a bit.

Luriél quickly got back in an attacking position.

"So be it…" With a flash of dark vapor, Illusion's lance turned into a broadsword "Any last words?"

"How 'bout NO?" Luriél asked with a grin.

'Famous last words' she suddenly thought.

Illusion lifted the broadsword over his head and then brought it down on the girl.

She however quickly jumped to the side and threw some earth in Illusion's face.

"Ah, you dirty little bitch!" Illusion said angry and blindly swung his sword.

Suddenly, New Shadows started to appear all around Luriél and attacked her as well.

To her relive, Illusion didn't attack her while she fought off the Heartless.

After a few strikes, each Neo Shadow disappeared again. Leaping over the last one, she sliced through it and then had to face Illusion again.

"You won't get away that easy!" Illusion yelled as he brought down his sword to end her.

With a last effort to stop him, Luriél raised her sickles and somehow caught Illusion's sword between them. The blade stopped only a few centimeters over her hair.

"How?" the white haired man asked surprised, but then his sword turned into a rifle that pointed at Luriél's head "Guess I'll have to kill you this way then…"

Before he could pull the trigger however, something, or better someone crashed into him and brought him to the ground.

The rifle fired and hit Luriél in the leg.

"Lulu, run!" the person that pulled Illusion to the ground and now hit him with his bare hands, ordered her.

Even though she struggled to run, she did as ordered and reached the end of the plaza. She collapsed however after a few seconds.

* * *

Coughing heavily, Sora sat up and the rubble that lied on him rolled away, He looked around, but didn't see anything besides black. The brightness of the explosion had blinded him and now he wasn't sure if it was even the same day, anymore. After a few moments of doing nothing, his view returned partially and he saw that nothing except a smoking crater was left of Merlin's house.

"Merlin, do you hear me?" he shouted as he slowly stood up. His left hand was completely useless to him, because almost every bone in it was crushed by a stone that landed on it.

Where Merlin stood before the explosion was now the center of the explosion crater. Sora believed seeing something blue in the crater, so he quickly made his way down to it.

He reached the bottom of the crater and saw the lifeless body of the magician.

"Merlin, wake up!" Sora ordered him, but the old man didn't wake up like wanted.

"Shit…" Sora muttered as he felt that the man had no pulse anymore.

He quickly pulled out his communicator and flipped it open "Anybody, do you copy?"

After a few seconds of static, Sora heard a familiar voice "Sora, is that you?"

"Aerith!" Sora gasped relived "I have a problem with Merlin! I think he's dying!"

"Bring him to the evacuation point as fast as possible!" Aerith ordered him.

"Where's that?" Sora asked confused as he lifted the lifeless mage over his shoulder.

"It's my church. It's reinforced with different Holy spells to make it a safe haven for everybody.

"Where IS that?" Sora asked as he ran down the street he came from.

"It's on a bit higher place. From the clock tower, you can see most of the town. Much like from the Hollow Basti-"

"Aerith!" Sora interrupted her angry.

She immediately became serious again "Sorry, where are you?"

"I'm at the market, where is the church?" Sora asked desperate.

"Oh no… oh no oh no oh no!" Aerith gasped in surprise "That's on the other side of the city! You'll never make it in time to safe him!"

Sora sighed "It's easy to see from afar?"

"If you're in the sky or something, I'd say yes…"

* * *

**(Succession of the Witches, Final Fantasy VIII)**

"You should know that I don't dance…" Leon said emotionless as he drew his gunblade.

The witch chuckled and then disappeared.

"but you danced with me… didn't you?" Her voice whispered in Leon's ear.

"You're not her, witch!" Leon muttered angry.

"Of course I am!" The witch exclaimed as she appeared in front of him "I am what my grief made me!"

With an angry cry, Leon leaped at the witch and tried to strike her down, but failed to do so, because she dodged his attack.

"Show me that you are indeed a lion!" the witch said as she licked her lips.

With another yell, Leon charged at her again, but this time he didn't swing his Revolver at her and instead send a ball of fire in her face. With a quick uppercut, he send her flying into the air and jumped after her.

"You'll get to feel that Lion!" Leon yelled as he sliced her over the chest, cutting through her coat.

"And she'll never be like you!" he added as he sliced a second time over her chest.

He brought his gunblade a third time down on her and this time pulled the trigger. The caused blast sent her crashing into the ground.

As Leon landed on the ground again, the witch stood up and ripped her cloak off, revealing the tight red outfit she wore under it and also her black wings.

"Like what you see, Squall?" she asked mockingly.

"Squall is dead…" Leon said emotionless as he got in his usual battle stance, his gunblade resting on his shoulder.

"And soon, Leon too!" the witch screamed as she dashed towards him.

Leon easily dodged the attack, however he didn't expect her to send a icicle flying after her to hit him.

He gasped surprised as he was impaled on it.

**(End Succession of the Witches)**

* * *

"I didn't thought you'd fall for a little whore like her, brother!" Illusion exclaimed while Jack kept punching him.

"Shut up!" Jack yelled and managed to grab a nearby brick.

"Oh, you wouldn't do that, right?" Illusion said with a smile as he saw the brick.

"Good night." Jack said as he let his hand fall towards his brother's face.

Before the brick collided with Marek's face however, the white haired man kicked his brother with inhuman strength in the stomach.

The impact of his brother's feet against his stomach send Jack flying a few meters away.

**(Archangel, Two Steps from Hell)**

As he got up again, he drew his sword and was ready to attack Illusion.

"It's funny, you are the one who'd kill his own brother without hesitation…" Illusion said with a chuckle "Yet, I became death, destroyer of worlds, in your eyes…"

"I will kill you without hesitation, because I know what you can do!" Jack said angry and dashed forward.

Illusion easily blocked the attack with his own, pitch black sword "That's the point, my dear brother… You know nothing about me!"

"I know your thirst for more and more power! That's why you gave in to the Darkness and killed my family! You are not my brother anymore!" Jack grunted angry and pushed Marek away.

"Once again your limited mind confuses everything brother." Marek said with a smirk.

"Did you just call me dumb?" Jack asked surprised and let down his guard for a moment.

Suddenly, Marek stood in front of him and tried to stab him in the chest.

In the last moment, Jack managed to turn to the side, so his brother's sword only scratched the black metal plates on his vest.

Before Jack was able to counter the attack, Marek grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and they were teleported away.

They reappeared on the same spot again, only they now where a few miles higher.

"Now we'll see how eager you are to kill me!" Marek yelled over the noise of the passing air.

With a slight nod, Jack kicked his brother in the guts and sent him flying away.

Marek immediately regained his balance and dashed at his brother,

Jack spun around in the air and managed to slice his brother over the chest and part of the face.

As he looked again to his brother, Jack used magic to propel him towards him.

They met midair and Jack immediately grabbed his brother's shoulders.

"I knew you wouldn't kill me…" Marek muttered.

"What are you ta-" Jack was interrupted by an extreme pain coming from his abdomen, before the sound of the wind disappeared again.

**(End Archangel)**

* * *

After a bit of searching, he found the church and made his way as quickly as possible to it.

As he landed in front of the building, Aerith and Zack already waited for him.

Zack immediately took the old man from the teen and Aerith started checking his vitals.

"Sora?" Somebody asked before said Keyblade wielder could follow Aerith and Zack.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"You didn't happen to see Squall, did you?" Rinoa asked worried.

"Oh, Rinoa?" Sora asked surprised "That's wired, because he said something about you before we separated…"

"Really? What did he say?" Rinoa asked hopeful.

Sora scratched the back of his head, trying to remember what he heard "Something about coming to you, I think."

Rinoa looked confused at him "But… He… Where did you last saw him?"

"In the eastern part of the-" Sora couldn't even finish his sentence as Rinoa already dashed off.

Sora suddenly remembered about Merlin and followed Aerith in.

The blue robed old man lied on the improvised patient bed, that used to be the altar, and Aerith was close to tears.

"The last civilians are now teleported on the Jade." Shera, who was also in the small church said into a communicator.

"Yes, fire up everything…" she said with a nod "I'll beam up now."

With a flash, she was gone and Sora was quite confused.

"She's not only an able technician, she's also one of the pest captains we have…" Zack explained to him, while Aerith finished her checks on Merlin.

"He… he's…" Aerith started, but couldn't finish as she started to cry.

"Is he…" Sora and Zack asked together.

Aerith nodded sobbing as she laid a small blanket over the body's face.

"God damn it!" Zack cursed while Sora stumbled out again and fell on his knees.

The sun already set and now it was possible to see the explosions caused by the battle around the world.

With a cry of sadness and agony, Sora's eyes started to turn golden. The wings suddenly turned into demonic ones and he was slowly completely covered in shadows.

"Now it's my turn…" he said as he stood up again.

**Like always, I hope you liked it, even though it was rather short!**

**On another note, I really have to say this: Thanks to 13TheAce and Skyscraper15, this story already reached over 200 (!) Reviews! **

**I didn't even expect it to get 150! You two are great!**

**I'm going to meet my pillow now...**

**Till then!**


	40. The Need of the Many

**A little late, but still! Chapter number 40 is out!**

**Okay, shout outs!**

**TerraKH****: Well, yeah it did, didn't it? You'll see (most of it) in this chapter!**

**The Unknowin Herald:**** Yeah, he really needs to... Uhm Sorry? And I knew there was something with Ultimecia's stile of speaking that i forgot!**

**13TheAce:**** Jup, pretty much. And it all happens for a reason (I know, sounds stupid)**

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX****: Thanks! And you'll see.**

**You should know by now what belongs to me and what not! If not...**

**Well you defenitly never read my Author notes!**

The two men were suddenly gone and Luriél was all alone on the plaza,

The wound wasn't only draining her blood, it also drained her power and she wasn't able to cast even a simple Cure spell anymore.

Looking up to the setting sun, she could see explosions in the sky above her.

Suddenly, a shot from the battle high above her head hit the building she was leaned against and the heated air exploded, sending her flying. She slid over the ground after she landed on the hard ground and rubble started to rain down on her.

After she blacked out for a moment, she realized that her face didn't even touch the ground, nor was there any rubble that hit her head.

Being unable to move at all, Luriél was praying for a miracle.

In that moment, the rubble on her started to move and was pushed to the side.

With a few problems, her savior turned her around and she looked up in the orange sky.

"Curaga" her savior said, but her wounds only stopped bleeding and remained open.

As the magic started to bring her broken bones back in position however, Luriél started to scream in pain and almost blacked out again.

Still dizzy from the agony, Luriél was pulled back up to her feet and she now looked at her savior the first time. Even though the person had that auburn red hair, Luriél pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered "I thought I'd die."

Kairi however didn't return the hug or tried to comfort the slightly older girl.

She simply told her "You owe me" coldly.

Before Luriél could ask anything, Marek and Jack reappeared on the spot they disappeared.

They looked each other in the eyes, but Jack was impaled by his brother's sword. With a sickening sound, Marek pulled out his sword and it then disappeared in a flash of darkness.

With a gentle push, he caused Jack to fall to the ground.

Marek leaned over him and grinned evil at him "I knew you can't do it… but still, everywhere you go, death is near."

Jack didn't answer him, but only clutched his stomach with his hand.

Illusion grabbed Jack by the throat and pulled him closer to his face "Power was never what I wanted…"

Jack looked disgusted at him "And what else?"

"You of all should know it, brother…" Marek said disappointed "The one thing you always had, but I didn't!"

Jack looked surprised at him "A own family?"

"NO!" Marek yelled angry "Mist!"

"So you…"

"I always loved her, yes" he finished for Jack.

"Probably more than you ever did!" Marek said with a hint of sadness in his voice "And no surge for power or anything made me turn to Darkness. No, it was envy. Envy for what you had and what was refused to me. You had Mist, but I didn't…"

"Why did you ne-" Jack wanted to ask, but was interrupted by his brother's fist colliding with his face.

"Because you are my ignorant idiot brother!" Marek yelled angry and hit him again "I hoped to kill you and tell Mist and Rayne you had an accident, but then those fucking Heartless showed up and everything went south!"

"You called them to Seascale! It was your-" Jack yelled at him, but was once again silenced by his brother's fist.

"Like it was MY fault as Mom and Dad died in that fire? Like it was MY fault that we were almost thrown out of the orphanage? And of course it was MY fault I gave in to Darkness and killed the person I loved!"

"It was all YOUR fault!" Jack yelled angry and this time, was surprisingly not hit in the face for it.

"Are you sure? Think again…" Marek said with a smirk "When we were little, who always liked to play with the matches?"

"You!" Jack said angry, but then remembered "Wait… No… I did…"

Marek smiled at him and nodded "Exactly. And in the orphanage, who didn't like Ms. Coulson's cat? You or I?"

"I did…" Jack gasped shocked.

"He is playing with your mind, don't let him fool you!" Kairi shouted to help her friend.

Marek looked over to the Princess of Heart and the girl that used to be in his ownership. He casually send a wave of Darkness towards them and send them flying into the ruins of the plaza.

"And now tell me, brother…" Marek said with a warm smile as he looked back at Jack again "Why am I Death?" You bring it everywhere you go, but you still think I am the bad of us two!"

"You killed my wife and daughter!" Jack yelled, but was hit in the face immediately afterwards.

"The Darkness made me kill the woman I loved and the girl that was supposed to be MY daughter, not yours!" Marek yelled back at him.

Jack tried to sit up, but his brother punched him in the face and then used his sword to pin him to the ground, by stabbing him in the stomach again.

"Don't even think about it!" Marek growled angry.

"You did it!" Jack yelled with tears in the eyes "The Darkness is no excuse for killing them!"

Marek looked for a moment at Jack and then began to punch him in the face, over and over again.

He only stopped when Jack's face was brutally bruised and covered in blood. The fact that Jack's eyes where still open and he blinked told Marek that his brother was still conscious.

He grabbed Jack's hand, that was pinned to his stomach and pulled it away, cutting through his hand between the middle finger and the ring finger.

Marek then proceeded by pulling off the ring on Jack's bloodied finger.

"You know what that is?" He asked his brother as he turned the ring in his hand.

As Jack didn't reply, Marek chuckled "Who would have known… No, this is your debt to me. Everything that rightfully should be mine, I'll take from you before I kill you, so I'd hold tight to Rayne's necklace if I was you."

With that, Marek got up again and looked over to the two girls. Both struggled to get up again after the powerful blast of Darkness.

As he summoned a Corridor of Darkness, something very powerful shot past the plaza.

With a chuckle, Marek left the falling world.

* * *

With a grunt of pain, Leon collapsed to the ground. Blood mixed with molten water slowly started to form a pool around him.

"Now little Leon, will you join Daddy again, right? Wasn't that what you desired for so long?" Ultimecia asked mockingly.

**(Maybe I'm a Lion, The Black Mages)**

Leon pulled the remaining icicle out of his chest and healed his wounds to the degree that it didn't bleed anymore. He then slowly got up on his feet again and faced her.

"I am Squall." He whispered and dashed forward again, sending a furry of strikes at her.

With the use of her magic, the witch blocked every single attack of the man.

"Squall is dead!" Ultimecia yelled as she send a wave of small icicles at him.

"As is the Radiant Garden?" Leon asked as he send a wall of fire towards the ice "No, Radiant Garden may fall, but there is no Point in denying who I am! I now understand that! My father would have been proud of me, anyway!"

"But your father is dead!" Ultimecia yelled happily.

With a cry of anger, Squall leaped towards her. Suddenly, he stopped in midair and was slammed into the ground.

**(End Maybe I'm a Lion)**

The ground started to crack and a pillow slowly pressed him into the air, while the Graviga spell still pulled him down.

Wouldn't it have been for the bladed projectile that hit the Witch, he would have been turned into a gooey pile of red gore.

Squall gasped for air as the floor dropped back to normal and the Gravity spell disappeared.

Ultimecia looked in the direction of the Projectile's origin and started to laugh.

She then looked up into the night sky "Your world is burning… Heartless are swarming the streets and soon also kontrol the skies…"  
Rinoa quickly ran over to Squall and helped him up, while Ultimecia summoned a Corridor of Darkness.

"My work here is done…" she muttered with a pleased grin.

In that moment, one of the Heartless ships broke through the clouds and the smoke that covered parts of the sky.

* * *

"Captain, the Ragnarok is struggling fending off the small Heartless ships! They need our help, so they can clear a path for the civilians to escape!" One of the officers reported.

"Get the main gun ready to tear through one of the big boomers!" Cid ordered as he looked on a strategic map of the battle. Two ships where highlighted on it. The _Shera_ and the _Jade_, the smallest of the evacuation ships.

"Locked on target!" the gunnery Officer reported.

"Fire!" Cid ordered and seconds later, the massive projectile was flying towards the target.

As it hit, the projectile shred the shields of the Heartless battle ship and the Ragnarok and a small bomber squadron started to rain fire down on the bigger ship.

"The _Emerald_ just accelerated and left the system towards Disney Town…" the officer at the scanners reported "no ships following them."

Cid sighed relieved "Good. Anybody else needs us?"

"At the moment no, Sir." The communications Officer reported.

"_Ruby_ is under heavy fire!" The gunnery officer reported.

"Do they need us?" Cid immediately asked.

"_Ruby_ jumped to warp. One of the Battle Ships follows! Disney Town already reported readiness for smaller groups of ships. This should be no problem." Another officer reported.

"_Sapphire_ is accelerating…" the same officer reported a minute later "They jumped to Warp."

"Okay, let's get ready to escort the last ship out of the system." Cid ordered and leaned back in the Captain's chair.

"Captain, both the _Diamond _and the _Jade_ are still in the system!" the officer at the scanners reported.

"What? I thought the Diamond left first!" Cid said surprised.

"They are both under attack by the Dreadnought class Heartless ship!" A younger officer reported "But there isn't enough time to help them both…"

"Oh fuck…" Cid cursed and turned to the communications officer "Bring up a connection to the _Jade_!"

Within a few seconds, a flickering hologram appeared in front of Cid.

It showed his wife sitting in a similar chair as he was in. From time to time, the chair was shaking heavily.

"Shera, sweetheart, can you pull back and escape into safety f we pull their attention at us?" Cid asked worried.

Shera looked sad for a moment and then shook her head "Negative, we lost our ability to jump to warp speed… we can only move in Slower than Light speeds. And if it doesn't concentrate on us, it might destroy the _Diamond_!"

"But you will die!" Cid yelled angry "Move the _Shera_ in between the _Jade_ and the dreadnought!"

The navigations officer nodded worried "Aye captain, but the Dreadnought will tear through us within minutes! We'd need a projectile the size of a ship to destroy it!"

"That's it!" Shera said somewhat happy "I know how we can save the _Diamond_!"

She typed something in her control panel and leaned back.

"Captain, the _Jade_ changed course to a collision course with the Dreadnought!" the officer at the scanners reported.

"What are you doing Shera?" Cid asked shocked and jumped up from his chair.

"I'm doing what is needed to save the 2500 people on board of the _Diamond_!" Shera said as the _Jade _accelerated.

Cid clenched his fists "But why? Why, fucking why?" he asked desperate.

"The need of the many, outweighs the need of the few…" Shera said sad.

"God fucking damn it! Shera, stop that collision course!" Cid yelled angry.

"The need of the many, outweighs the need of the few… " Shera repeated like a mantra.

"Shera, please!" Cid said, close to tears.

"Cid? Are you still there?" Shera asked worried.

"Impact in 10 seconds!" the same officer as before reported.

Cid nodded "Yes… Shera, please stop! Don't leave me alone. I- I can't go on without you!"

"Cid… my stubborn Cid…" Shera whispered with a tear running down her cheek.

Cid now started to cry "Shera, don't go! Please, I love you!"

Shera smiled "I love you t-"

Before she was able to finish, Shera was thrown forward and the connection went down to static, as the _Jade_ crashed into the Dreadnought, tearing a giant hole in its hull.

"The _Jade_ was destroyed…" the officer on the scanners reported "No survivors…"

Cid just fell down to his knees and started to cry even more.

* * *

"So much possibilities… and no time to use them!" Sora muttered as he shot over the burning Radiant Garden. He could see a man with a giant sword fighting off a horde of Heartless and the good Sora forced him to land and help.

With a powerful swing of his Darkness charged claws, he killed all of the Heartless at once.

"Leave… " Sora ordered, holding back his Anti so Cloud could leave.

After this, anger burned up inside Sora and quickly took over again.

With one swing of his demonic wings, he ascended into the sky again and floated there for a moment.

He then raised his arms and made a move like he pulled something down.

Suddenly, one of the Heartless ships came crashing through the smoke.

With a long cry of pain, Sora completely forced his Anti back inside his body and took over again. Oblivion started to glow bright and he swung it in the ship's direction.

The golden beam that came from the Keyblade shot towards the ship and as it hit, completely destroyed it.

The blast that was created by the destruction however made many buildings collapse.

Completely stripped off his powers, Sora dropped Oblivion and started to fall towards the ground.

* * *

"We need to bring the Restoration Committee and Sora's friend away from here!" Zack said as Rinoa left.

"But how?" Aerith asked as Tifa helped her readying a few potions for whoever arrived at the church.

Zack thought for a moment and then got out his communicator "Get everything you're going to need on the _Shera_!"

Both Aerith and Tifa nodded and quickly ran in the church.

"Leon, do you hear me?" Zack asked through the communicator, but only received static as answer.

He sighed and tried someone else "Cloud, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Cloud asked stressed "I'm a bit in a-"

Zack could hear something being torn apart brutally and then there was silence "Cloud?"

"Yeah I… what do you need?" Cloud asked confused.

"A way to effectively remove the Heartless from our homeworld, preferably. But I also want that we all are teleported away from here." Zack answered truthfully.

"The second I agree with… And to the first… do you know what Skyfall is?" Cloud asked after a moment.

In that moment, the Heartless Battleship tore through the sky.

"Y-yes…" Zack answered as Aerith and Tifa came back.

Cloud sighed "Good. My code is Cloud T-1-F-4. But promise me to be away from there when it starts!"

Zack shook his head slightly "Okay, I'll see what I can do!"

Quickly changing channels, Zack contacted the Teleporter room of the _Shera_.

"Scott, beam every know signature on Radiant Garden up! All except mine!"

"Zack?" Aerith asked confused.

The ship that came through the sky suddenly exploded.

"I love you, Aerith." Zack said with a smile as she reached out to him, but Aerith disappeared with a flash before she could reach him.

**As always, I hope you liked it!**

**This was quite a emotionful chapter, in my oppinon.**

**Personally, Cid's part was the hardest to write, but is also the best part in this chapter... But that's only my oppinon.**

**Other than beeing the last two weeks away from home most time, I was to the cinema! **

**Iron Man 3 was pretty disappointing though... But Star Trek Into Darkness on the other hand completley statisfied me!**

**On another note, everybody of my readers who like Iron Man, check out the song "My Iron Skin" by Miracle of Sound! It is really great!**

**And a earworm for the last few days...**

**Anyway, I'm off to sleep now... Or I'll try it at least.**

**Till then!**


	41. Nightmares

**Chapter 41 is finally out!**

**Okay, i have to make something clear: I didn't dislike Iron Man 3, I actually think it's one of the best movies I saw this year. I was disappointed by the villain (Yeah, I hoped there would be more magic rings that are used)!**

**Let's go to the shout outs!**

**The Unknowing Herald: Thanks! Yeah, it was really hard to make it as emotionally as possible, but i think it could have been even better. Don't care for most FFVII Characters, huh? ^^ **

**Legionary Prime: I can totally understand that, but since I played KH for the first time, I thought they didn't fit to each other at all (and yes I didn't play FFVII at that point of time)**

**TerraKH: You'll see partly in this chapter. **

**13TheAce: Yeah, funny thing is that those two things were the only thing i really planned for a long time ^^**

**You should know by now what belongs to me and what not. If not... seriously? **

Suddenly, they all stood in the small transporter room of the _Shera_.

Jack and Sora were immediately grabbed by Riku, Cloud, Lea and Snow, while Tifa did her best to help Kairi and Luriél. Sarah and Lightning meanwhile bandaged Yuffie's arm, that seemed to be broken, and Roxas' bleeding head.

Only Aerith just stood there, completely under shock.

The injured were immediately brought to the sickbay, while the others followed Aqua to the Command Central. Two crewmen also carried the dead body of Merlin in a cooled room, until the time for a proper funeral was right.

"Why where we brought back again?" Aqua demanded to know.

"Zack ordered it. He is going to activate the Skyfall protocol." Rufus Shinra explained.

"Where's Cid?" Ven asked.

"The Captain went to his room and doesn't want to be disturbed in his grieving…"

"Grieving?" Kairi asked surprised.

Shinra nodded "Yes, the jade rammed the Dreadnought sized Heartless ship and was completely destroyed. Mrs. Highwind was the commander of the ship and died together with her crew and the 500 civilians on board."

"That's terrible!" Kairi gasped shocked.

"Yeah it is, but there is something more important at the moment." Shinra said with a nod.

"And what's that?" Squall asked.

"I'm going to activate the reactor." Zack's voice came from the speakers in the room.

"What?" Aerith and the other members of the Restoration Committee asked surprised.

Squall sighed "You'll need three codes to activate Skyfall and the Reactor…"

"I've got my own and Cloud's so would you kindly give me yours as well?" Zack asked.

Aerith came to Squall with tears in her eyes "Leon- Squall, I beg you, don't give him the code!"

The big screen in the Command Central turned on and showed a room with only a door in it.

"I'm sorry Aerith…" Squall said as he saw Zack enter the room.

"You… you monster! You are no leader! Laguna would be ashamed of you!" Aerith said with tears streaming down her face.

"My father is dead!" Squall yelled angry at her "And you don't know what he would have thought about me!"

"Fuck you, Squall!" Aerith yelled enraged.

"Aerith, it's okay…" Zack said as he looked straight into the camera above the console.

"No… no it's not." Aerith said sobbing.

"If I don't do this, Xehanort might get his hands on our home. I rather die than see him take it as one of his trophy worlds." Zack told her, while he typed in his and Cloud's code.

"I... why you?" Aerith asked.

"Somebody had to do it, right?" Zack said with a grin "Squall, the code."

Squall nodded "The code is Squall R-1-N-0-4"

Zack quickly typed it in and they then heard a computer voice "Skyfall Protocol activated. Lethal output of Linoda radiation in thirty seconds."

Zack sighed relived and then smiled at the camera for a moment.

Suddenly, his face turned to that of a person in extreme pain and dark red sports started to form on his chest.

"Zack?" Aerith asked confused and worried.

Before he was able to answer however, he was pushed to the side and a man in a black coat came to the camera and removed his hood.

"We won this time…" Braig said with a grin, before he shot the camera.

"Zack." Aerith gasped shocked.

"Radiation is flooding Radiant Garden…" an officer in the Command Central read off of a screen.

"Every living being is purged from our home and everything close to light or darkness will die within the next three months if it lands on our home." Squall said cold.

"But for what price?" Aerith yelled at him, crying.

"Zack choose to put his own life and feelings aside to do the best for the many." Riku tried to calm her down "Didn't he always want to be a hero?"

"Y- yes…" Aerith sobbed.

"And he died a hero," Riku assured her "so you should be happy for him, even though he was cowardly shot in the back by Braig."

"Don't worry Aerith" Cloud said angry and laid a hand on her shoulder "This bastard will pay for this!"

* * *

"I think he's waking up!" A familiar female voice said.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the bright white light and the clean walls of the sickbay.

"I don't wanna go to school today, mom." He groaned as he saw the silhouette of a female person looking at him.

"Mom?" the girl asked offended.

As his view became clear again, he realized his mistake, but only formed a silent 'oh' with his mouth.

"Would I be you, I'd run…" Roxas said from the bed next to his.

"Good plan…" Sora said and swung his feet out of the bed. As soon as he tried to stand up, he fell face first on the ground.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed shocked and immediately ran around the bed to help him up, but failed to do so alone.

"Uh… Bones?" Roxas called and a doctor in a blue shirt and with brown hair immediately came to Sora's bed.

"Oh great…" he said sarcastic as he saw Sora on the ground.

As the doctor and Kairi struggled to lift Sora back on his bed, Bones almost slipped.

"God damn it! I'm a doctor, not a weightlifter!" he said annoyed as they finally managed to lay Sora back on his bed.

"Wh- why can't I feel my legs anymore?" Sora asked with a shaking voice.

"I'm not sure how to tell you…" Kairi said worried.

"Oh C'mon! Break the news to him, or his doctor will do it!" Bones said annoyed.

"Just tell me then, doc!" Sora said, desperate to know what's wrong with his legs.

"Okay…" Bones sighed "Sora you sustained a head injury that temporarily paralysed you from the hip downwards…"

"For how long?" Sora asked.

Bones shook his head "Maybe one day, maybe five years…"

Sora sighed and leaned back in his bed. He looked around to see who else was in the sickbay except him.

Next to his was Roxas' bed. He had bandages around his head. On the other side of the room were two beds as well. In one laid Jack, with bandages around his stomach and right hand.

The second bed was empty at the moment, but it was clearly used by someone.

In that moment, the door to the toilets opened and Luriél came out, on crutches.

"Hey, you're awake!" She greeted Sora with a smile.

"Yeah, he just woke up…" Jack said as she laid back down in her bed.

Only now, Sora realized that all of them had a black band around the arm.

"Why the black band?" He asked confused.

"To show our grief…" Squall, who just came in, said.

"For… For Merlin?" Sora asked, worried to hear that another one of his friends died.

Squall nodded "Merlin too, yes…"

"Too?" Sora asked shocked "Who else?"

Squall looked to Kairi for a moment, who slightly shook her head.

"I saw that!" Sora growled angry "Leon, tell me."

"Squall… It's Squall" Squall said and then sighed.

"Sora, I think it's better not to know at the moment…" Luriél said worried.

"Let me decide when the right time is, Lulu!" Sora said angry.

"Sora… over 500 people died…" Kairi whispered to him.

"I could tell you each name and every occupation they had before. But there are only two that you know… and Merlin of course." Squall said.

"Who? Tell me Le- Squall, who?" Sora asked, desperate to know it.

"Zack died to purge the Heartless from Radiant Garden and successfully moved it out of Xehanort's interest…" Squall said slowly "And Shera and almost 500 people died using their ship to destroy the Heartless flagship that threatened to destroy our biggest evacuation ship…"

Sora remained silent for a moment "I… could have saved them… That's all my fault!"

"Bullshit!" Jack said angry "It's not your fault they died. If anybody's fault then it's Xehanort's!"

"Xehanort is out there because I didn't stop him yet, Jack…" Sora told him.

"Hey… DOC!" Jack suddenly yelled enraged "Either give ME a lethal dose of every drug you have here, or gibe HIM something that he at least shut up!"

"Yeah, no need to yell man…" Bones muttered as he came to Sora and pressed a small tube against his neck.

"Hey, wha… t are…. You…" Sora tried to finish the sentence, but fell asleep before he did.

"Thanks…" Roxas sighed and then rubbed his eyes with a yawn.

"You all need to sleep a bit." Bones said as he put his syringe back in his bag.

"Can't argue with the guy with the sleeping pills, can I?" Jack said with a grin and then quickly fell asleep.

"And you should also go to your room and sleep a bit, girl." Bones ordered Kairi, who once again took over her place close to Sora's bed.

Before she could even argue, Bones raised his hand, signaling her to stop.

"Doctor's order" he said with a smirk, effectively silencing her.

"Fine…" Kairi sighed angry and turned around to leave.

"And don't think I wouldn't get to know it if you spend the whole time on the Observation Deck!" The doctor shouted after her, gaining a raised middle finger as answer.

"And I thought the Princess of Heart are always nice…" Bones muttered as he turned to his other patients.

"She already saw much in this 'war'… no wonder she learned to not be nice to everybody at every time…" Squall said as he prepared to leave as well.

"God damn it, man! She could at least be a bit nicer…" Bones argued annoyed.

"Do your job, or I'll arrange you to stay at Traverse Town." Squall said as he left the sickbay.

"Yeah, do your job well, Lenny." Luriél said with a grin.

The doctor looked irritated at her "Where… who… Don't call me Lenny!"

Roxas and Luriél both broke out laughing.

"You know, Sora accidently read your dossier a while ago." Roxas said, still laughing "We already knew your first name starts with a 'L'…"

"But Leonard?" Luriél finished "We hope you have a serious name like Lorans or Laguna, but Leonard?"

"Says the girl with Luriél as her name…" bones muttered.

The answer Luriél gave him was a vase that stood next to her bed, flying in his direction.

"God damn it! You obviously don't want to go normal any soon, do you?" Bones asked angry.

"Sorry…" Luriél immediately said.

Bones nodded appreciating "good."

* * *

He was running. Running through the burning streets of his home town.

All around him were the bodies of people he once knew.

First they only laid on the ground, but the last few where crucified.

The crosses stood in pairs and had people on them that stood close to him.

Riku's parents were the first two that he saw. Their bodies were heavily bruised and had burn marks all over them.

The next where the Major and his wife, Kairi's foster parents. Both had many cuts on their bodies and their slothes were soaked in blood from their slit throats.

The final pair of crosses had his own parents on them.

All their limps where broken and some bones were visible. Judging from the injuries, they were beaten to death.

"How would you react…" a voice whispered over the sound of the fire.

The silhouette of a girl came in sight.

"If you lose what is most important to you?" the voice asked.

In that moment, the girl was enveloped in a ball of fire and she cried out his name.

"No!" Sora cried out as he jumped up on his bed.

"Nightmare?" Someone asked him.  
Sora looked up to see that a nightlight burned on the bed opposite of his own.

"Yeah…" Sora answered with a nod "You too?"

Luriél nodded and closed the book she was reading "Yes… snakes, my worst enemy… what was yours about?"

"About…" Sora started, but then shook his head "I don't really want to talk about it…"

"Okay…" Luriél said and continued to read her book.

"Hey Lulu, what would you do if you lose the person most important to you?" Sora asked after a moment of silence.

Luriél looked up from her book again with a raised eyebrow and her pale cheeks slightly reddened "Like if the person dies? Or only leaves forever?"

"If the person dies… And yeah I realized that it is a stupid question to ask you." Sora answered and started to strare at the green haired girl.

"Uhm well…" Luriél shifted uncomfortably in her bed "I think I'd be… I don't know, like extremely sad about it and depressed, but… I think I'd get over it after a time…"

"I… I don't know how I would react… I'm afraid of it…" Sora said worried.

"Afraid?" Luriél asked him confused.

Sora nodded slightly "Of him… that he'd take over and… I would let him…"

"I understand…" Luriél said, so he didn't have to carry on talking more.

She swung her feet out of the bed and took her crutches , so she could walk over to Sora's bed.

Sora quickly made some space on his bed, so she could sit down.

"But you should know one thing…" Luriél said and laid her hands on his bare shoulders.

Sora leaned forward, to be closer to her and hear her better "Yeah?"

"No matter Darkness or Light… No matter what you have done…" Luriél leaned forward as well "Your friends will always be with you."

Their foreheads and noses where almost touching by now.

Sora wasn't sure how to continue from the position he was in, but Luriél seemingly knew.

Right as she wanted to close the distance between them, there was a slight groan from the bed next to Sora's.

"No… I… don't… want to… fight!" Roxas said while he was still sleeping.

"What?" Sora asked surprised and looked over to Roxas.

"Another Nightmare…" Luriél muttered.

"But… you're… my friend…" Roxas groaned, moving around in his bed.

"Is he… dreaming of Lea?" Luriél asked surprised.

"I… I don't know…" Sora said, shaking his head.

"How about I get the doctor, so he can check if everything is alright?" Luriél suggested.

"Good idea…" Sora said as he watched Roxas' struggle "I'll wait here…"

"Wish me luck…" Luriél said as she stood up again and slowly made her way to Bones' office.

"Hope it doesn't get morning until you get back! " Sora called after her with a grin, gaining an angry glare as reply.

After a few moments, she reached the door to the Office. Light was still burning inside.

"To Jim and that Pointy-eared bastard!" Bones said as Luriél opened the door.

"May they rest in peace." The officer that usually worked at the transporter, added before they emptied their glasses.

"Uhm… Doc?" Luriél asked.

Bones turned around and looked at her "What is i-"

He was interrupted by Sora's yell and the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"Shit." Bones said and ran outside, struggling to walk straight.

"You embarrass me, Doctor!" Scott called after him as Luriél left as well.

As they entered the room, they saw that Sora laid on the ground and defended himself against Roxas, who was trying to beat him up with his Keyblade.

"Oh C'mon!" Bones said as he ran over to Roxas.

"You. Won't. Take. Her. From. Me!" Roxas said while he was attacking Sora.

"Roxas, stop!" Sora yelled and crawled away backwards.

As Sora reached the wall and was trapped, Luriél slammed one of her crutches against Roxas' head, stunning him for a moment.

That gave bones enough time to inject a tranquilizer in Roxas' neck.

While he brought Roxas back to his bed, Sora and Luriél managed to get in a pretty awkward position. Luriél tried to help Sora back in his bed and Sora unintentionally managed to press his face right between her breasts.

"Uhm… Sora?" The green haired girl said, her face getting red.

As Sora realized where his face was, his head became as red as a tomato and he jumped up in shock.

"Tha- That- Lulu, I'm… I'm sooo sorry!" he said embarrassed as he was standing against the wall again.

"I'll be damned…" Bones suddenly said.

"What?" Sora asked confused as he was scanned by the _Shera_'s doctor.

"Oblivious like always…" Luriél sighed.

"Could it be that you hit your head when Roxas pulled you out of your bed?" Bones asked as he finished his scans.

"Uhm… yes?" Sora answered confused.

"And did your mother drop you as a baby?" The doctor asked additionally.

"Well… no!" Sora answered quickly "Why are you asking me this?"

"You remember why you were in sickbay?" Bones said as he lead Luriél back to her bed.

"Cause I am temporarily paral- oh!" Sora said as he realized that his paralysis didn't nearly least as long as expected.

"So, you can go back to your own room now… Luriél, Roxas and Jack should be fine again by tomorrow. I doubt however that Jack's hand will ever be fully functional again… Luckily he's left handed." Bones said as he proceeded to lead Sora out of the sickbay.

* * *

Shortly after he woke up, Sora made his way to the Command Central to see what their plan was now.

To his surprise, he gained many shocked looks from the crew of the ship as he entered the room.

"Can someone tell me what I missed?" Sora said casual as he walked over to the table in the middle of the Command Central.

"You… you can walk? I thought you were paralyzed!" Riku, who was already in the Command Central said shocked.

Sora shrugged "Not anymore, right? Now, what do we do next?"

After Riku snapped out of his shocked state, he explained to Sora that they were in the orbit of Traverse Town to oversee the transportation of the civilians to the surface of the city.

While he told Sora everything he missed, Kairi entered the Command Central as well and was as shocked as Riku was at first. After she recovered from the shock, she listened to Riku as well, because she didn't knew all the details and the full plan too.

"And Squall suggested that, after Xehanort attacked the most populated and second most guarded world, we should check on our own home." Riku finished his short explanation.

"So, does that mean we go home soon?" Sora asked surprised.

"We just check if they are alright and maybe spend a night in our own homes, but nothing more…" Riku said serious, but then grinned at his two best friends "So yes, we go back home!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kairi asked happy.

"The course is already set, ma'am!" a crewman in the Central said.

All three teens looked surprised at him "Then let's go!"

"We have to wait until the whole crew gets back from Traverse Town, sorry." The crewman answered calm.

"But as soon as the last man is on board, we start, right?" Sora asked.

The crewman nodded "Yes, sir."

Sora looked smiling at Riku and Kairi "Riku, Kairi, We're going home!"

**So uhm... yeah.**

**Yep, that was really just a filler chapter and I am ashamed for it and it's poor quality. But at least it's not too short!**

**I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Oh and if they are going to announce KHIII for PS4, I'll join TerraKH's riot and you all are invited! I want to play all three KHs on one console (if they don't bring the HD KHII for PS4 of course)!**

**Till then, I'm going to watch some Game of Thrones and then be ashamed for that chapter.**


	42. Return to the Island

**Again late, I know, but here is chapter 42! **

**Let's just go to the shout outs for now!**

**The Unknowing Herald: He saved his home from being once again turned into Hollow Bastion... that's something too! I don't think he'd be responsible for their dea- okay you're right... But you'd be there ^^**

**TerraKH: Just a bad night, but yeah, something was going on. Yes, yes i had to. It made me laugh too as I thought of it. He is a kid stuck in the body of a teen ^^**

**Skyscraper15: But then I won't be the only crazy one here *inser evil laugh here*. No but seriously, It will still take some time, sorry...**

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX: I know it is sad, but they are at war don't forget that! Yeah, Shera's death really hit him hard... and thanks!**

**Legionary Prime: Hey, we're three already! I doubt it, but who knows? Nice, let me know when it's out!**

**13TheAce: It actually shouln't be forsheadowing... it should be flashbacks ^^ And now we're four! Nice ^^**

**Okay, if you don't know what I own and what not, you probably need to start from Chapter 1... thanks!**

Shortly after he left the Command Central again, someone jumped on his back and forced him to a piggyback ride.

"Wha- why?" Sora asked confused as he got her knees in the sides.

"Because we're going home again!" Kairi cheered as the, or rather Sora, ran down the floor "It's been nearly a year since Riku brought me to Master Yen Sid!"

"More like half a year… It's been only nine mon-" in that moment, Kairi again pressed her knees in his sides, but this time with more force.

"We're going home!" Kairi sang as Sora cried out in pain.

As they reached the floor with their rooms on, Sora stopped in front of her door "Yeah, but could you get off now? You get heavy…"

"Did… did you just call me fat?" Kairi asked shocked as she got off of him.

"I- Kairi wait, I-" Sora tried to defend himself, but Kairi already disappeared into her room.

Knocking on her door, he tried to excuse himself "Kairi listen, I didn't mean to call you fat!" I- I'm sorry Kairi…"

He heard the door being unlocked again and it opened slightly.

"R- Really?" he heard Kairi sobbing from inside.

"Yes, I'm sorry Kai…" Sora said truthfully.

Suddenly, the door to her room completely opened and there was no sign of any tears on Kairi's face "And what do you learn from this?"

Sora looked surprised and confused at her "Never believe it when you're crying?"

This answer caused Kairi to snip at Sora's ear.

"Ohw!" Sora exclaimed surprised "What was that for?"

"Never ever call a girl anything that could be interpreted as her being fat, understood?" Kairi told him, slightly angry at him.

"Uhm… yes?" Sora answered confused.

Suddenly, Kairi had a wide grin on her face "Good"

Then, she slammed her door shut again.

After a few seconds of shock and confusion, Sora decided to take a nap until they'd reach the Island.

* * *

There was heavy knocking at his door.

The nap turned out to not be a great idea because as soon as Sora fell asleep, the nightmare from the night before began again.

Again there was knocking on his door, it wasn't just imagination.

With a sigh, Sora swung his feet out of his bed and stood up.

As he opened the door, a pair of bright pink and a pair of sky blue eyes stared at him.

"Uhm… hey?" Sora greeted confused.

"Hey!" Luriél said over exited and sounded a bit suspicious, while Cloud just waved casually.

Sora raised an eyebrow "What's up?"

"Well uhm…" Luriél said and scratched the back of her head, before she poked Cloud in the side "Cloud, why don't you ask?"

"What?" Cloud asked surprised.

After Luriél nodded, he said with a sigh "Fine… Sora, would you mind if Lulu and I stick along to Destiny Island?"

"Uhm… sure, the more the merrier… I guess…" Sora said with a grin.

Cloud nodded "Good… I'd really like to see where such decent fighters and swordsmen are born."

"I just want to see your home!" Luriél quickly said as Sora looked at her "I heard that Destiny Island has the most beautiful beach of all worlds!"

"Yeah… that's true. Come to the Transporter Room when we arrive…" Sora said and closed his door again.

"Oh and ask Riku or Kairi as well!" he added through the door.

As he laid down on his bed again he started to wonder.

He was born on Destiny Island, but was it still his home? Or could he already call him resident of all worlds? Or did even the _Shera_ became his new home?

"Destiny Island is where I was born, raised and most importantly, where I met Riku and Kairi. This will always be home for me…" Sora muttered before he fell asleep again.

* * *

The beeping of the Intercom quickly woke him up.

"What is it?" Sora asked, still half asleep.

"We reached Destiny Island." Jenkins, Cid's first officer, said over the Intercom.

Suddenly, Sora was wide awake "I'll be at the Transporter Room in no time. Make sure Kairi, Lulu, Riku and Cloud are there as soon as possible too!"

Before Jenkins could even answer, Sora dashed out of his room and to the Transporter Room. Thanks to his speed, he was there within a few moment.

As he entered the room, he saw a familiar man knee under the console that controlled the teleporter.

"What are you doing, scotty?" Sora asked and in that moment, Riku and Luriél entered as well.

With a loud bang, Scott hit his head under the console and then came out under it, rubbing his head.

"Ah… shite!" he groaned angry and kicked into the console "Yah hoor!"

"Mr. Scott!" Riku said annoyed to pull his attention to them.

"Oh! Sorry, ser. I'm afraid I have bad news for you." Scott said, adjusting his accent to a more normal speaking.

"What bad news?" Kairi asked as she entered the room, followed by Cloud.

"Well…" Scott scratched the back of his head "The damn transporter isn't working!"

"What?" the group asked surprised.

"Aye…" Scott said sad "The teleporting around over Radiant Garden was the overkill for it… I'm trying to fix it or over an hour now… After the security check didn't work as wanted…"

"What security check?" Luriél asked surprised and Scott pointed at something that looked like it was an orange with the inside out.

"You lads had luck you didn't used it without checking…" Scott said.

"And how do we get to the Island, then?" Kairi asked worried.

"Well… only way down is the direct…" Scott said with a sigh.

"What?" Luriél asked surprised.

"Really?" Sora asked amazed "Sounds like it's going to be fun!"

"You are crazy!" Riku said laughing.

"Then let's go to the airlock! There is some preparation needed!" Scott said and left for said airlock.

"Why is she coming with us?" Kairi whispered to Riku as they followed the engineer.

"Both she and Cloud asked to join us, Sora said yes if one of us says yes too. I guess that's why Lulu came to me and Cloud to you." Riku calmly told her.

"Or you are the next target of that… that little slut!" Kairi whispered angry.

"Don't call her that." Riku said without a sign of any emotion.

"But she is!" Kairi talked back, but earned an angry glare from Riku.

"I don't care." Riku told her "She's my friend and I want that you at least don't insult her! And if not for her, do it for Sora."

"Fine…" Kairi said annoyed.

As they reached the room that was used to put on the suits that were usually needed for stays in space, Scott handed each one an earpiece.

"And that's for?" Sora asked confused.

"Communication!" Scott said and shoved the plug on the earpiece in Sora's ear.

"Hey!" Sora whined surprised.

"Don't worry, they don't bite… usually…" Cloud said with a chuckle as he grabbed a golden suit.

"Now you look even more like a Chocobo!" Luriél said amused as she took a blue suit.

"I think I'll use one of those too!" Sora said amazed and took a red suit.

"You sure to take the red?" Scott asked worried "Usually brings bad luck…"

"I don't believe in that…" Sora said with a grin as he slipped in the suit.

"You don't?" Riku asked surprised as he summoned his armor.

"No… I don't. Should I?" Sora answered while he finished butting on his suit and handed riku a backpack.

"What's that for?" Riku asked confused.

"As you don't have a Keyblade rider, I guessed you could use one…" Sora said as he checked the sealing on his gloves.

"Ready?" Scott asked.

Sora nodded and they all entered the small airlock that was basically a room with a thick glass floor.

After the door was closed behind them again, Scott's voice came over a speaker "If you're ready, press the red button. The air will be sucked out by the vacuum and so will you… Good Luck."

"Uhm… I changed my mind. I don't want to go with you!" Luriél suddenly said after she looked down.

"What? Are you afraid of high places?" Kairi asked mockingly.

Luriél shook her head "It's not that what scares me. It's the fall… and the impact."

Through the helmet, you could clearly see as Cloud's face lost all color.

"Oh, come on Lulu! I'm sure you'll like it!" Sora said with a grin.

Luriél looked a bit annoyed at him "The last time somebody told me that, I met you and my brother die-"

Before she was able to finish the sentence, Sora pushed the button and they were shot out into space, towards Destiny Island.

Sora and Riku quickly faced the ground and made it a competition who was going faster, while Kairi struggled to keep balance and Luriél had to hold onto the unconscious Cloud, so that they wouldn't lose him.

Soon they entered the atmosphere and Luriél started to spin around in the air, while Cloud woke up again.

"Oh god!" Cloud yelled as he held back the urge to throw up, while Luriél started screaming because she couldn't regain her balance.

As Sora heard that, he spread his arms to slow down his fall and to get to Luriél and Cloud. He quickly grabbed Luriél's hand and helped her regain balance, while Cloud managed to suppress his urge to vomit for now and regained his balance immediately.

Suddenly, Kairi and Riku slowed down too and one of them hit Sora in the shoulder. That made him lose his grip around Luriél's hand and she fell away.

"Great Job!" He yelled angry and then tried to catch up to Luriél, who was shooting towards the ground faster than any of them.

A number in the corner of his helmet glass, which kept counting down rapidly, suddenly turned red and a warning said that he should open his parachute.

"God damn it!" Sora said and used magic to propel him towards Luriél and managed to grab her hand again.

He pulled her to him and opened his parachute, but the weight of both seemed too much and the whole parachute ripped out of the small backpack on his back. This also caused him to lose Luriél again and spin around rapidly.

As he was spinning, he saw that Riku's and Cloud's parachutes opened and suddenly a third one came from underneath him, as Luriél managed to open hers too.

"Don't leave me hanging now!" Sora said to himself as he summoned Oblivion.

However, the wind immediately ripped the Keyblade out of his hand and it barely missed Cloud and Riku.

"Shit Shit Shit Shit!" Sora cried out as the counter on his HUD went under 1000 and a big warning sign appeared in front of his face.

Suddenly, something grabbed onto his wrist and he was quickly slowed down.

As he looked up, he saw that Kairi held his arm and they quickly descended down to the beach of the play Island.

A few feet over the ground, Kairi dropped Sora and he landed on his back. Kairi landed next to him and dismissed her Keyblade rider.

Before she dismissed her armor and helped up Sora however, a small metallic projectile hit her shoulder.

She quickly spun towards the source of the projectile, summoned Destiny's Embrace and already had a fire spell prepared to shoot at it.

As she saw the long haired boy with the Cowboy hat and the long brown coat, she dismissed her Keyblade however and started to laugh.

Sora quickly got up and saw the boy too.

"What are you laughing about?" the boy asked angry and fired another shot from his small BB shotgun.

"Sorry Irvine" Kairi said as she put down her helmet "But I don't remember you ever coming to the Play Island…"

"And I am just surprised that it is your ugly face that I first see here!" Sora added laughing as he removed his helmet as well.

"Kairi!" Sora heard someone cry out and in the next moment, Kairi was tackled to the ground by a yellow flash.

"I'll be damned… We thought you'd never come back from your fancy overseas private school!" Irvine said laughing as he walked up to them.

"You have to tell me everything! How are the teachers? Are there many cute guys? Oh and how about a boyfriend? Are there many parties? What am I asking, of course there are! And what about cute guys?" Selphie asked as she helped up Kairi again.

"She'll never change…" Sora said with a chuckle as he watched Selphie dragging Kairi away a bit.

"And neither will you, right?" Irvine said with a grin.

"I'm not so sure about that…" Sora said as he looked up in the sky to see that the others where landing any second now.

"What kind of school sends you home like this?" Irvine asked shocked as the three parachutes landed.

"Only the best Irv, only the best…" Sora said while he helped Luriél out.

"Wow, the beach really is amazing!" she said as she looked towards the setting sun.

"As are you." Irvine said in the same moment as Kairi and Selphie returned.

The brown haired girl immediately grabbed Irvine's ear and pulled him down to her height "What did I tell you about flirting with other women?"

"I- I'm sorry!" Irvine said in pain and sighed relived as Selphie let go of his ear.

Selphie then immediately hugged Sora and then Riku "I'm so glad to see you guys again. And damn you both look handsome!"

"Uhm… thanks?" Riku said with a grin, while Irvine glared at Selphie.

"You just came in the right time! Tidus and Wakka are preparing a campfire at the Paopu tree! We only planned for us four though…" Selphie said and then lead them to the other side of the island, that faced the main Island of Destiny Island.

As they reached the small plateau, Tidus and Wakka gasped surprised as they saw their old friends again.

"I'm glad to see you two, too!" Sora said and hugged both at once.

"So, you're back again?" Tidus asked as they all sat down around the campfire.

"No not really… We just came home to check on our friends and families.

"And what about you two?" Selphie asked and turned first to Cloud "You are handsome, could it be that you're Kairi's boyfriend?"

"I'm pretty sure that'd be illegal!" Cloud exclaimed shocked, while Luriél started to laugh.

"And you?" Wakka asked Luriél.

"Oh, I'm just a friend of Sora and Riku…" the green haired girl answered with a smile.

Selphie, Tidus and Wakka all looked in disbelieve at Luriél.

"Only Riku and Sora?" they asked surprised.

"Let's talk about something else." Kairi said before Luriél was able to answer.

"Hey, who's that?" Tidus asked as he looked over to the beach.

On it stood a man in a black coat and he looked over to the main island.

"Oh, no!" Sora said and quickly jumped up and down the plateau.

"Sora, wait!" Luriél called after him and followed, drawing her sickles.

**Ahh Cliffhanger, you're always very helpfull ^^**

**Tell me how you liked it! This time I'm pleased with the quality of the chapter...**

**Okay, I seriously need some sleep now...**

**Till then!**


	43. Destiny's End

**Ah, Chapter 43 is finally finished! **

**I have finals at the moment, so don't be surprised if the quality of this and then next chapter is below average, even though I personally think this is the best chapter I wrote so far...**

**Shout outs!**

**Legionary Prime:**** Oh, I like them ^^ Quite a lot.**

**TerraKH:****I had the idea to this chapter in October as I watched Red Bull Stratos ^^ It was intended to be exactly that! I could yeah... and I think about it!**

**Skyscraper15:**** I actually planned to make him throw up after the landing (or even before) but forgot about it in the end. And I make a shout out for all of my reviewers (if they don't review after the next chapter is out)**

**13TheAce: ****Yes, yes they do ^^ Uhm... Can't promise anything!**

**The Unknowing Herald:**** :( that would be bad... no Normalcy anymore! I don't want to be responsible for that! Hey, I'm no bastard! But yeah, i know what you mean ^^**

**Xerzo LotCN:**** I already thought you stopped reading! Yeah, what are you thinking about it?**

**So right to the chapter!**

With an angry yell, Sora tackled the hooded man down.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked angry as he pointed his Keyblade at the man's throat.

The man started to chuckle "Today, I'm just a mere messenger…"

Sora looked in disgust at the man, as he suddenly summoned his Katana and impaled Sora on it.

"Sora!" Luriél gasped surprised as the man stood up, Sora still on his sword.

Around the three appeared a force field and the man threw Sora in it, stunning him.

Enraged, Luriél charged at the man, but was immediately blasted away by a Dark Firaga.

Sora managed to get up again and tried to attack the man again, but he crashed in his Dark Shield and stumbled back.

"Why would you attack a messenger, boy?" the man asked as he dismissed his long sword again.

"Then, what's your message?" Sora asked angry, but still dizzy.

The man waited until he knew the others heard him as well "Xehanort says: Pain, is the easiest way into Darkness… and Sora, you're always welcome in our rows."

In the moment the man finished his message, explosions appeared on the Main Island and a fire quickly started to spread. Under his hood, the man snickered as he disappeared though a corridor of Darkness.

"No!" both Kairi and Riku cried out in shock, as did the other islanders.

Sora however remained silent and just stared at the fire.

Within a moment, his Oblivion ignited and he shot forward, before his wings were even fully spread.

"Sora, wait!" Riku called after him, but in vain.

Before he knew what was going on, Kairi summoned her Keyblade Rider and was gone too.

"Shit." He said to himself "What should I do now?"

"Summon your rider too!" Luriél urged him.

Riku shook his head "I don't hav-"

"Summon it!" Luriél yelled at him.

"Don't leave me hanging now…" Riku told Way to Dawn and then threw it in the air.

To his surprise, it turned into a bike like rider. On one side, Riku's Keyblade Rider looked like a demonic wing, on the other side however, it looked like an angelic wing.

"I knew you had one!" Luriél said with a grin as Riku mounted his new rider.

"It almost seems so…" Riku muttered as he offered her a hand "Need a ride?"

As Luriél accepted, Cloud was confused "What should I do then?"  
"Keep them safe and try to contact the _Shera_ to beam you five up." Riku ordered as they lifted off and shot after Sora and Kairi.

* * *

The scenery in front of him grew bigger and soon, he reached the main island and landed.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was thrown to the ground by his own speed and rolled a few meters further.

As he got up again, his wings disappeared and Kairi landed next to him.

"Sora, what are we going to do?" she asked a bit afraid.

"What we came for. We check on our families…" Sora answered while he healed his wounds.

"Sora." Riku called out as he and Luriél landed near them.

"Go, check on your parents, Riku. Kari and I'll do the same." Sora quickly told him.

"And what should I do?" Luriél asked him.

Sora looked a bit confused at her "Lulu you go… uhm… just follow me for now."

"Okay." The green haired girl said with a nod.

She followed him running through the burning streets. The fires seemed to become bigger and hotter as they got closer to their goal.

Luriél could hear screams of agony coming from the people who were locked in their homes. The smell of burned wood mixed with the salty sea air and the smell of burned flesh and hair.

They reached a small house that didn't fit in the overall scenery because it wasn't burning and the door stood open.

Sora stopped and sighed relived.

"Is that your house?" Luriél asked him.

He nodded "Yeah… let's go in."

As they entered, Luriél's stomach started to turn around.

On the wall opposite the door, there was a ripped open dog pinned to it and with his blood, there was something written on the wall.

"Embrace the Darkness." Luriél read out loud, while Sora quickly turned away.

"Sora, what are you doing?" A male voice asked angry.

"The kitchen!" Sora exclaimed shocked and quickly opened a door and ran through it.

Luriél followed him and as they reached the kitchen, she gasped surprised as she saw who was standing there.

"But I came to spare you from your suffering!"

Kairi ran as if a massive Heartless was chasing her and she would have preferred it over the scene that played around her.

With each step she took, she came closer to the Mayor's home, her home.

As she ran past the Town Hall, she saw a red haired girl enter.

Kairi froze as she realized that both her foster parents would be at work there. She quickly ran up the stairs and came crashing through the door.

The first thing she saw was that the lower part of the Town Hall was burning and a few of the policemen were killed by the fire, but most others by sword.

Suddenly, a body came flying down from the second floor and landed in front of Kairi's feet.

She recognized the man, even though his head was facing the wrong side and she couldn't see the big tattoo on his chest. It was Tidus' father, who sometimes came to the Play Island to personally drag his son home, or to make a BBQ for the kids. She didn't know what he was doing here, but quickly dismissed all thought relating him or his son, so she would be less worried.

Kairi ran up the stairs and could hear cries of pain from the mayor's secretary, her mother.

As she entered the room, the first thing she saw was her crying mother, with a shadow man standing behind her with a dagger against her throat. The second thing she saw was the face that grinned evily at her as she closed the door to the mayor's office.

"Kairi!" her mother gasped surprised.

Before Kairi could even make a move towards her however, the shadow slowly sliced her throat and after his work was done, disappeared.

Kairi quickly ran over to her mother and held her in her arms, while the blood shot out of her open throat.

"No, mom… Curaga" Kairi gasped and tried to heal the throat, but failed because of the massive blood flow.

Her mother slowly lifted her bloody hand to Kairi's cheek and smiled for a moment, before her hand fell down again and the blood flow slowly stopped.

Enraged, she summoned her Keyblade and kicked open the door to her father's office.

"Kairi!" he gasped relived.

* * *

The crackling sound of fire filled the air. The heat was burning hot on his skin and together with the smoke burning in his throat and eyes, it became increasingly harder to go forward without any problems.

Coughing, he walked through the garden, where he and Sora used to camp in the summer. Sometimes they even made a fire and grilled sausages over it. It where good memories, but they were quickly replaced with bad ones.

"Mom! Dad!" Riku yelled as he entered his home.

Suddenly, somebody came crashing through the wall and was slammed in the other side of the room.

Riku's father sunk to the ground, but was soon after lifted up again by no other than Reku.

Riku's father was barely conscious "Riku, wha-"

Reku interrupted him by driving his Keyblade in the man's chest, killing him immediately.

"No…" Riku gasped surprised "No!"

Riku leaped forward, ready to strike down his replica, but Reku disappeared moments before Way to Dawn made contact with him.

Riku dropped his Keyblade and kneed down on his father's side.

"Dad…" Riku whispered in disbelieve as tears started to roll down his face.  
With a sob, he closed his father's still open eyes and slowly stood up again after a few seconds.

He could hear his mother running upstairs and moments later, the slow steps that Reku took.

Riku quickly ran to the stairs and saw as Reku entered his parents' bedroom and closed the door behind it.

"No! Stay away from me!" Riku could hear his mother scream as he walked up the stairs and then heard Reku slapping his mother.

He quickly stormed into the room, but stopped as he saw that Reku was holding his mother and was pressing a dagger against her throat.

"Any last words to your son, bitch?" Reku asked grim.

"Look away." Riku's mother whispered with tears running down her cheeks.

Before Riku was even able to close his eyes, Reku pulled the dagger across the woman's throat, slicing it open.

Her eyes widened in shock as a flood of blood came out of the cut.

"Die!" Riku yelled as he dashed forward, planning to drive Way to Dawn through his mother to kill his replica in a fit of rage.

As the Keyblade exited his mother's back however, Reku already disappeared through a Corridor of Darkness.

The blood of his mother sprayed on his face and he couldn't believe he did this. Her eyes still stared in shock in the air, but lost all reaction or movement, and the tips of her silver hair were colored red from her blood.

"Mom…" Riku gasped shocked "No, mom!"

"I bet you'd love to bring her back. But I promise you, there is no way!" Reku said amused from behind Riku.

Riku slowly laid his mother down and turned around, ready to attack again.

"Oh, you want to kill me. Make me pay for what I did." Reku observed amused "Well try it! You will fail unless you embrace your darkness!"

"You're going to die for this!" Riku yelled angry as he leaped forward to attack the replica.

* * *

"How long?" Cloud asked annoyed.

"I don't know! Only sending is possible at the moment!" Scott replied over the earpiece in Cloud's ear.

"So, you could bring my swords down?" Cloud asked a bit exited.

"Aye… basically…" Scott answered "It could however happen that they get separated and spread over-"

"Do it!" Cloud interrupted him.

"Aye… this could take a few minutes…" Scott said and cut the connection.

"What did you say about swords?" Tidus asked amazed.

"Nothing kid…" Cloud muttered as he waited for the Fusion Swords to appear.

"For what do you need a sword? I have my guns, so don't be a sissy!" Irvine said proud and played around with his toy gun.

"Look over to your home! Do you really think the people who did this are afraid of a fucking toy? NO! And that's why I need my swords!" Cloud said angry "And if everybody on this world dies, I'll have to make sure you aren't on it anymore, because I promised it!"

"Why would you say that everybody is going to die?" Selphie asked shocked.

"You don't get it, do you? There's a-" Cloud yelled, but stopped as he heard the sound of a Corridor of Darkness open behind him.

"Being a messenger is no fun…" Sephiroth said as he summoned the Masamune again "So I decided I'd kill those kids in front of your eyes and then kill you, as I am no longer bound to you!"

"Run." Cloud told the teens as he turned around to face his nemesis.

"If you want them, you have to kill me first."

**(The World's Enemy, Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII OST)**

With a grin, Sephiroth pulled his sword arm back to strike down the blond man.

In the moment he brought the Masamune down on Cloud, one of the Back Swords of Cloud's Fusion Swords appeared stuck in the ground between them. Cloud quickly grabbed it and barely managed to block the attack.

"Looks like I'm not dying today…" Cloud said as he pushed Sephiroth away and looked around for another part of his sword, the Main Sword, preferably.

As Sephiroth attacked again, Cloud quickly dodged and hit him in the side. Using the his chance, Cloud quickly ran towards the big tree in the middle of the Play Island, where the Main Blade of his Sword was stuck. As he was running up the tree, he heard Sephiroth closing in and quickly turned around.

He barely had enough time to bring up his sword to block the attack, but was thrown towards the big wooden plateau that was built near the tree.

The cut that Sephiroth created on the tree immediately started to burn.

On the plateau, the Hollow Edge Sword was stuck in a wall. Cloud struggled to block all of Sephiroth's attacks, but managed to pull it out and push him back.

"Cloud, over here!" Tidus yelled from the small wooden path that went around the big tree, with the Main Sword of the Fusion Swords in hand.

"Your little friend just sealed his fate…" Sephiroth said with a grin and then disappeared in a flash of darkness.

Cloud immediately dashed forward, towards Tidus to safe him. He could already see black feathers appearing behind the teen. Placing the Hollow Edge blade on the magnet strapped to his back, Cloud grabbed Tidus and pushed him out of the way in the last moment.

The Masamune came down on the wooden path only seconds later and easily cut it in half.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Cloud yelled at the blonde "He almost killed you!"

"I wanted to help you!" Tidus said as they landed on the ground.

"Stay with the others, understood? I can handle myself." Cloud told him angry.

Tidus nodded ashamed "Yes."

Cloud gave an approving nod as he locked the Hollow Edge with the Main Sword and then locked the third sword on its place as well.

As he then looked up to Sephiroth, he realized that he had the second Back Sword and stood on top of the now burning tree.

"How long?" Cloud asked over the earpiece.

"I don't know! Hold on!" Scott answered stressed before he cut the connection again.

"Damn it…" Cloud muttered and launched himself towards his Nemesis.

They exchanged a few quick strikes, before Sephiroth tried to stab Cloud with his own sword.

He however turned away and grabbed Sephiroth's wrist. Locking the second Back Sword into its place, Cloud turned around and tried to stab the One-Winged Angel in the stomach, but missed.

With a kick in the face, Cloud was sent flying in the air, but quickly regained balance and launched himself back at Sephiroth. His sword started to glow blue and moments before he reached Sephiroth, he launched a wave of blue energy towards him. Raising his Masamune, Sephiroth blocked the Blade Beam and separated the blast. It went right through the tree, separating it in two, but he still held together.

Sephiroth immediately dashed towards Cloud and attacked a few times, before sending him flying to the ground.

"It should work now!" Scott suddenly exclaimed through Cloud's earpiece.

"Beam the four kids on the island up!" Cloud immediately told him.

"I can't lock on them, because I don't know where they are! You have to go to them so I can lock on!" Scott told him.

"Shit." Cloud cursed and he then sent another Blade Beam towards the base of the burning tree.

The beam cut straight through it and the tree slowly started to fall in Cloud and Sephiroth's direction.

Not seeing the tree behind him, Sephiroth was hit by it, while Cloud was able to dodge it.

"Eat this Bastard…" Cloud muttered as he stood up from the ground and saw that Sephiroth was buried by the tree.

**(End The World's Enemy)**

"Is everything alright?" Tidus, who got the other teens with him, asked Cloud.

"Yeah, you're going to be safe…" Cloud muttered and activated his earpiece "Lock on to the four."

"Aye." Was Scott's only response.

"See you later…" Tidus said with a smile.

"You won't!" Sephiroth suddenly said and stabbed Cloud in the back.

The teens cried out in shock as they were teleported away.

* * *

"Don't touch my Parents!" Sora exclaimed angry as he summoned Oblivion and Pointed it at his mirror image.

"Oh, but why?" Vanitas, whit dyed hair, asked disappointed as he grabbed Sora's father at the throat and lifted him in the air.

"Because We'll kill you if you don't!" Luriél said and got her sickles ready.

Vanitas started to chuckle "Don't make me laugh!"

"Sora, who is this?" Sora's mother asked in panic.

"Be silent!" Vanitas yelled at her and then looked at Sora "Say good bye to your father."

"NO!" Sora shouted and wanted to charge at Vanitas, but was too late, as Vanitas hand began to burn and set his father on fire.

Throwing the burning and crying body in their direction, Vanitas quickly changed place and now held Sora's mother hostage.

Luriél immediately tried to extinguish the flames on Sora's father, but failed.

"There is a way to safe her." Vanitas taunted him "You just have to do two things. One, finally embrace your darkness and admit to yourself that you aren't the bright hero everybody thinks of you! And two, you come with me and become our final vessel!"

"I'll never join Xehanort!" Sora exclaimed angry.

"So be it..." Vanitas chuckled and forced Sora's mother to her knees "That was your chance to safe her…"

"Sora, it's your mother!" Luriél told him "Don't let him kill her!"

"Too late…" Vanitas said as he drove his Keyblade through Sora's mother. It entered in her head and went down until the handle hit her head as well.

Vanitas pulled his Keyblade out again and grinned at Sora "I told you…"

**(Green Hill Massacre, Two Steps from Hell)**

"You are going to pay…" Sora muttered angry.

"Isn't that a bit too late?" Vanitas asked as he kicked the dead woman to the side.

Without another word, Sora charged at Vanitas and with an upwards strike, send him crashing through the ceiling and through the roof.

Jumping after him, Sora left Luriél alone in the now too burning house.

Vanitas didn't stand a chance against the speed with which Sora attacked him and therefore was launched higher and higher.

Burying his burning fist in Sora's chest, Vanitas ignited parts of Sora's magic cloths.

Sora then suddenly grabbed Vanitas' throat and glared angry at him.

"You don't have the guts to kill me." Vanitas said amused as Sora pulled his burning arm back to hit him in the stomach.

"No?" Sora asked amused as he blinked and the color of his eye changed to golden "But I won't kill you anyway."

With this, he punched Vanitas with all his power in the stomach, his arm going right through and exiting on the other side again.

Vanitas just stared in disbelieve at Sora as he pulled his arm out again.

"And yes, It's Sora who's doing this. Wasn't that what you wanted?" Sora said with a grin as he dropped Vanitas to fall back down.

* * *

**(Otherworld , Two Steps from Hell)**

In the mayor's office, the Mayor himself was forced to knee on the ground and lay his head on his chair.

"Let him go!" Kairi said angry as she saw what her Replica planned.

"Under one condition." The replica said as she raised her own Keyblade over her head.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Join us. Help us forge the χ-Blade." Kaire said "And become Xehanort's mistress in his new world order!"

"Let her kill me! Don't do it Kairi!" the mayor exclaimed and bravely offered his neck to the Replica.

"But Dad…" Kairi gasped shocked.

"She won't join you, abomination!" the mayor told Kaire angry and was ready to accept his fate.

"You want it this way!" Kaire yelled at him and brought her Keyblade down on his neck, cutting though it like butter.

"No!" Kairi yelled and dashed forward to attack her Replica.

Pushing the chair with the dead body to the side, Kaire fired a blast of Darkness at Kairi.

Kairi dodged the attack in the last second and fired a blast of Light at her opponent, but missed.

"Don't even try to fight back! You have already lost!" Kaire taunted her, while playing around with her Keyblade.

Without hesitation, Kairi fired a Firaga at her opponent, setting the office on fire.

"That didn't even hurt!" the Replica exclaimed annoyed and dashed forward, grabbing Kairi by the throat.

With a flash, they were standing in front of the Town Hall as it collapsed.

"You should have left me there…" Kairi muttered.

"But I want to see you suffer, before you die!" Kaire said with an innocent smile.

Suddenly, a burst of Light came from within Kairi and sent the Dark Replica flying.

Kairi quickly followed the replica and then held her Keyblade at her throat "I should kill you right now. You don't deserve any better."

"Then do it!" Kaire said and showed no sign of resistance "Kill me!"

Kairi hesitated for a moment, but then removed Destiny's Embrace from her Replica's throat.

"You are so weak!" Kaire suddenly exclaimed and kicked Kairi in the guts, to get up.

Kairi quickly recovered from the attack and fired another blast of Light at her opponent.

This time, Kaire wasn't fast enough to dodge the blast and was hit dead on in the side. The light burned of parts of her cloths and the skin under it. She cried in pain as she ripped her cloths of to stop the fire of Light from spreading.

Now completely naked except her shoes and underwear, Kaire pointed her own Keyblade at Kairi "You'll pay for this!"

**(End Otherworld)**

Kairi readied herself for the attack but didn't expect to be grabbed from behind by the man of shadows that killed her mother.

He forcefully spread her arms, so Kaire just had to attack.

The Replica slowly walked towards Kairi and giggled like crazy as she rubbed the scarred skin on her side.

She ran a finger down Kairi's cheek "Wouldn't it be a shame if this pretty face is scared?"

Kairi could only think of one option she had to escape, so she jumped up, kicking Kaire in the face and then sending a blast of Light from her sole at her Replica's face. The blast missed however and only hit Kaire on the shoulder.

The shadow man reacted quickly and turned one of Kairi's arms around, dislocating her shoulder with a loud snap.

Kairi cried out in pain as she managed to kick the Man of Shadows in the guts and fire another blast of Light through her soles.

The blast created a hole in the Man's chest and made him drop Kairi as he collapsed to the ground.

"You killed him!" Kaire exclaimed shocked as she slowly stood up again.

"And you will be next!" Kairi told her as she pointed Destiny's Embrace at her.

"We'll see…" Kaire muttered and fired a massive blast of Darkness at her opponent.

* * *

**(Ironwing, Two Steps from Hell)**

The two identical looking boys came crashing through the wall of the building and rolled over the ground for a few feet.

The building behind them collapsed as one of them got up and tried to stab the other in the stomach.

Riku quickly rolled to the side and jumped up to attack his Replica, but missed as he disappeared in a flash of Darkness.

"Embrace your Darkness. Become more powerful than you ever imagined to be!" Reku told Riku as he appeared behind him.

"Never!" Riku yelled and turned around, sending a blast of fire at his opponent, but missed.

"Everybody you knew is dead… your parents, your friends and especially the girl!" Reku said with a smirk as he appeared in front of Riku.

"Liar!" Riku yelled as he stabbed Reku in the abdomen.

Reku only started to chuckle as he looked down to see the Keyblade in his stomach. He summoned his own Keyblade and rammed it through Riku.

"At long least we are together again! Together in death!" He exclaimed happy.

**Phew... hope you still like me! And the chapter of course!**

**Personally I think I'm at the end of my killing spree for a few chapters, so tell me if you hate another character so he/she should die soon (no promises)**

**Did I mention I hate Finals?**

**Anyway, I'm off!**

**Till then!**


	44. Burning Island

**Late, but still out! Chapter 44**

**I guess you all know it by now, but anyway... The Anounced KINGDOM HEARTS 3!1!111!**

**But somebody had the great idea to put it on XBone as well...**

**Anyway, shout outs!**

**The Unknowing Herald****: Yeah, his manliness held together the whole world of Dissidia... **

**Skyscraper15:**** I know...**

**Legionary Prime:**** Maybe great Chapter?**

**TerraKH:**** You'll see how they'll go on now... And I almost thought so!**

**Xerzo LotCN:**** Their parents only don't play much of a part in the games, in their "real" lifes, they did play a roll of course. **

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX:**** Can't promise anything, yet!**

Vanitas was falling towards the ground. He smirked weakly at Sora as he was slowly consumed by a Corridor of Darkness appearing around him.

Sora looked at the Dark Vapor that twirled around where the black haired teen disappeared.

"It's not over yet!" Sora suddenly heard someone yelling from behind.

He turned around and saw Vanitas, fully healed again, dashing towards him.

Sora struggled to block all the quick slashes at him and was slowly pushed downwards.

"Light still controls your darkness! Embrace the Darkness!" Vanitas told him "Feel it running through your veins, your muscles, nerves, through your whole body! Use its power to do the only thing you were ever good at. Kill!"

"The darkness…" Sora grunted as he was pushed farther down to the ground "has no hold over me!"

"Trust me, it has…" Vanitas said calm as stopped to attack Sora and he slowed down his fall. Vanitas pointed his Keyblade at Sora's chest, so he would impale him as soon as they'd hit the ground.

"Say good bye to your life, kid…" Vanitas said with a smirk.

"You start to piss me off!" Sora growled and pushed the Keyblade away. Moments later, he managed to turn their position and was now in the position of the stabber.

"You'll pay for your ignorance…" Vanitas told him, moments before they hit the ground.

As they hit the ground, Vanitas disappeared through a corridor of Darkness and Sora hit the ground harder than he expected.

He immediately felt how a few bones in his legs and knees broke.

With a cry of pain, he collapsed to the ground and passed out.

* * *

He could hear a Corridor of Darkness open behind him. Behind his Replica, a corridor opened as well and Young Xehanort came out of it.

Riku and Reku were slowly pulled apart by the two Organization Members.

He felt how most of his remaining energy was sucked out of him as the Keyblade left his body.

Seeing his chance to eliminate one of the thirteen, Riku spun around and hit the vessel in the head, smashing his skull.

With all his remaining energy, Riku leaped on Karnage and started to stab him in the chest. The fox of course didn't remain silent about it and cried in pain.

He continued to stab in the Fox's chest, until he remained silent once and for all.

As Karnage started to fade away, a new Corridor of Darkness opened and out of it came Ansem.

"Tsss… you can be lucky you're one of Master Xehanort's vessels…" Ansem said as he flexed his outstretched hand to a fist and made Karnage reappear in front of him, before he pulled him back on his feet and shoved him in the still open Corridor of Darkness, before disappearing again.

Riku wanted to attack his former Master, but wasn't strong enough to execute any attack on him, so he just stared at Ansem.

"Oh, hello Riku." Ansem said with a smile as he saw the silver haired teen "You look so depressed… why?"

"Because I can't kill you as well…" Riku growled as he was approached by the Seeker of Darkness.

"You… are such a sad figure without me…" Ansem told him with a smirk, before turning around to enter a new Corridor of Darkness after the Young Xehanort.

"Your friend truly is a so much better choice than you are…" Ansem added before he left.

"Ansem!" Riku called after him, but was too weak to go after him.

As the Corridor closed, most of the buildings around him started to collapse and a massive cloud of ash started to rise.

* * *

The blast of Darkness barely missed Kairi, because she jumped out of the way in the last moment and fired another blast of Light at her opponent.

The replica dodged the blast as well and now stared at the girl.

Slowly raising her Keyblade, Kairi was ready to attack her replica again.

"Oh, you think you can defeat me, huh?" Kaire asked amused.

"Of course I can…" Kairi answered.

Even though her shoulder was burned, Kaire got in her battle stance and was ready to strike again.

_"Remember what Riku told us about a dislocated shoulder? And how to bring it back to normal on your own?" _Naminé asked in the back of Kairi's mind.

_"Yeah, think so…"_ Kairi answered and laid her hand on her shoulder, to do like Riku told her to months ago.

With a sickening sound, the joint of her shoulder returned to where it belonged.

**(Hammers in my Head, Miracle of Sound)**

Kairi now got in her own Battle stance and waited for the right moment to attack.

Both girls glared at each other for a tense moment, before both shot forward.

As they met, Destiny's Embrace and its dark, withered brother clashed and Kairi and her Replica faced each other.

"Face it bitch, Sora and Riku already wiped the floor with your two friends!" Kairi said as she pushed Kaire a bit away.

"Or Van and Riku did their job well and one of them is now our final vessel…" Kaire answered, smiling like mad "And the other is dead of course!"

"They won't give in to Darkness and Xehanort!" Kairi said angry and hit her Replica in the face.

As Kaire was stumbling back, Kairi took her chance to end it and dashed forward.

Their Keyblades clashed again and Kairi pushed her farther back to rain a storm of quick slashes down on her Replica.

To her surprise however, she stopped completely shortly before she hit her a final time and a glowing red blade of light floated in front of her face.

"Thanks Xemy…" Kaire said and readied herself to land the killing blow on Kairi "Now, can I kill her please?"

"No, know that!" Ultimecia, that seemingly appeared together with Xemnas, said and hit Kaire over the head "He was very konkrete about this!"

Meanwhile Xemnas summoned a new Corridor of Darkness "Stop it you two…"

"Hey, don't hit me you stupid old bitch!" Kaire said angry and pushed Ultimecia away.

It seemed to Kairi that the Witch was the one to maintain the spell over her, because it suddenly disappeared as Ultimecia was physically attacked by Kaire.

Kairi used this moment and fired a Blast of Light between the three and quickly pushed one after the other into the Corridor and then closed it by shooting another blast of Light at it.

**(End Hammers in my Head)**

Inside the Corridor, coughing from the ashes, Xemnas hit Kaire again over the head "Great! Now you can tell Xehanort on your own why we didn't bring him his mistress…"

* * *

Luriél watched in shock as Sora and Vanitas broke through the roof and the building started to collapse.

Quickly running outside, she watched how the last remains of what was Sora's home once started to burn too.

As she turned away, she heard a loud metallic sound coming from the sheaths of her sickles.

Quickly turning around and drawing one of her sickles, she wanted to see who or what attacked her. To Luriél's surprise, there was nobody. Only as she looked down, she saw what made the noise: a small glowing red bolt laid to her feet.

"Can't you just hold still?" Braig asked angry as he appeared in front of her, pointing his Arrow Gun at point blank range at her head.

Reacting quickly, Luriél pushed his Arrow Gun away, kicked him in the crotch and then with the other foot in the face.

Braig grunted in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Nope, I can't." Luriél said as she kicked him again.

To her shock, Braig grabbed her leg with his new hand of pure darkness.

Luriél immediately felt how the skin on her leg grew colder and colder every moment.

"You owe me something, little whore." Braig said with a grin as he pulled her to the ground.

As he tried to crawl over her, she quickly slammed her knee in his face and turned, so she was on top of him and pressed one of her sickles against his throat.

"That's my sickle, you don't want to meet the sharp side of her and her twin, right?" Luriél asked threateningly.

"Would you kindly slide down a bit more, something's waiting down there for you." Braig said with a grin, but immediately regretted it.

Luriél pulled her second sickle from the sheath on her back and pressed the pointy end against Braig's crotch.

As Braig yelped in pain and surprise, Luriél smirked in amusement "Suddenly, he is silent…"

She then took her sickle of his genitals and pointed it at his head.

"That's for Lumaria!" She yelled, but before she brought the sickle down, somebody grabbed her arm and pulled her down of Braig.

She suddenly faced an old, bald man with a goatee.

"Well hello girl. What's your name?"

The man asked with a deep, but charismatic voice.

"Why should I tell you?" Luriél asked, but regretted it immediately.

The man that held her twisted around her hand, managing to breaking her wrist in the process, to punish her for disrespect "Don't you dare speak like this to Master Xehanort!"

"Isa, you don't need to hurt our guest… She will know soon enough what is better for her…" Xehanort told his vessel after he healed Luriél's wrist.

"Leave her to me, Master." Braig said and licked over his lips.

"No, not yet Braig…" Xehanort told him calm "Now tell me your name girl…"

"My name is Luriél…" Luriél answered after a moment of hesitation.

"Well, Luriél that wasn't bad at all, was it?" Xehanort asked pleased.

"I think they are coming, master…" Isa, who was looking up, told Xehanort.

"Good. Very good…" Xehanort said and looked up as well.

A few moments later, a Corridor of Darkness opened for a second and then Luriél saw Sora landing unprepared on the ground.

His knees bend away in directions they shouldn't possibly bend as he was stopped by the ground.

Sora cried out in pain before he collapsed to the ground and remained there.

"Isa, stay with the girl. Braig, help me with him." Xehanort ordered and walked over to Sora's limp body.

After a few minutes, he and Braig managed to heal Sora's legs and brought him to kneel in front of Xehanort.

Trying to wake him up, they first tried it with hitting him in the face. But they had no success with it.

Xehanort then tried to wake him up by cutting in his arms, but had again success.

Angry, Xehanort hit Sora again "You are supposed to be my vessel, not a sleeping beauty!"

Braig came to him, Arrow Gun in hand "Master, maybe we just use-"

"No, we won't kill him… I have a much better idea!" Xehanort said determined and then his hand started to glow in Darkness.

He pressed his hand against Sora's chest and small dark bands extended from it. Those bands slid over Sora's skin, cutting through it.

A few moments later, an electronic charge went through Sora and his eyes shot open.

A second later, he started to scream in agony.

**Hope you enjoyed reading, even though it was far below everage in lenght and quality imo...**

**Anyway... KH3! ^^**

**I'm so glad they finally announced it!**

**Anyway, I'm going to count sheeps now!**

**Till then!**


	45. Exhaustion

**Chapter 45 already? Chapter 45 already!**

**So, you might be wondering why this update is so soon, let me explain:**

**I'm going to Geneva tomorrow evening to see CERN and the LHC and won't come back untill sunday morning, so I update tomorrow!**

**Shout outs!**

**Legionary Prime:**** And, how is it? I KNOW! Cool!**

**The Unknowing Herald:**** Hey, we don't know how old her really is, the darkness could have an effect like smoking... Look at Eraqus, he's should be arround the same age! But yeah, I know... **

**13TheAce:**** Don't worry, it will all conclude here...**

**TerraKH:**** Don't worry, you did!**

**Skyscraper15:**** Well, I'll just buy one for KH3... and FFXV... and MGSV... and more ^^ damn I'll be sooo broke...**

**Xerzo LotCN:**** You'll see...**

**Okay, you know what I own and what not!**

**Also, I think i somewhere wrote witch instead of which, so don't be confused by that, I realized it too late and didn't find it anymore!**

Pain was all Cloud felt as he dropped to his knees. The sand had heated up from the burning tree behind him and the ocean breeze that he could feel a few moments ago was gone.

"Any last words?" Sephiroth asked as he pushed Cloud's head down, so his neck would be exposed and then laid the Masamune on it.

"Embrace your dreams…" Cloud muttered

"Pathetic last words…" Sephiroth muttered as he slowly lifted his sword.

Unbeknown to him, Cloud's hand closed around the handle of the Fusion Blade.

"And whatever happens…" Cloud muttered as he pulled the sword to him.

Before the Masamune reached Cloud's neck, he brought up the Fusion Blade and blocked the attack, being thrown back in the process.

Sephiroth was surprised that Cloud was even able to stand, not to speak of wielding his massive sword.

"Protect your honor!" Cloud now yelled and he slashed multiple times at the surprised Sephiroth, before leaping up in the air and bringing down one final slash.

"This… can't be!" Sephiroth said surprised as he stumbled back in shock, slowly being absorbed by a Corridor of Darkness.

"We'll meet again… And then I'll end you once and for all!" Cloud said threating as Sephiroth disappeared.

As soon as the Corridor of Darkness closed, Cloud started to violently cough up blood and got down on his knees again.

He touched his earpiece and once again had to cough again "Sc- Scott?"

"What the hell is going on down there?" Scott immediately asked, but cloud was unable to reply and collapsed to the ground.

The last thing he heard were Scott's tries to keep Cloud awake.

"Cloud? Cloud!"

* * *

Luriél tried to break free from Isa's grip, but failed and helplessly watched as more cuts appeared on Sora's cloths and skin.

"Give in to the darkness!" Xehanort said gleefully as Sora continued to scream in pain.

His eyes slowly started to change colors as the torture kept going.

Suddenly, a blast of fire and engulfed Xehanort, but he didn't let go of Sora.

"Leave him alone!" Riku yelled and fired at the old Keyblade Master, but he easily blocked the attack with his bare hands.

"Don't even try to safe him! He is lost already!" Xehanort yelled as he made Sora scream even more.

Braig didn't hesitate to attack Riku.

Riku, who didn't expect the attack, was hit in the leg by the red glowing bolt and fell to the ground.  
"Riku!" Luriél exclaimed shocked and tried to get up and to him to help, but was still held back by Isa.

"Sora, don't give in! It will only cause more pain!" Riku yelled, trying to help his friend.

"How about that, we kill your little friend Luriél." Xehanort suggested "Let's see if you can handle knowing you could have saved her!"

Isa then pressed his Claymore's blade against Luriél's neck, ready to slice her open.

"It's so easy to make the pain go away." Xehanort told Sora, who started to resist the pain, but still got closer to the Darkness "Just give in!"

"No! Don't!" Riku and Luriél both yelled.

Suddenly, three blasts of light hit Xehanort, Braig and Isa.

Surprised by the attack, Xehanort stumbled back a few steps.

"Sora, get up!" Kairi shouted as she shot another blast of Light at Xehanort.

Summoning Oblivion as his support, Sora himself got up and held up his hand to threaten Xehanort "You'll pay for what you did today…"

"Oh, will I?" Xehanort asked as he entered a Corridor of Darkness.

With an angry cry, Sora shot a small blast of Light towards Xehanort, but it dissolved before it reached him.

Braig and Isa immediately followed their master, without hesitation.

"Sora, are you alright?" Kairi asked him worried as she came to him.

Sora however pushed her away and made his way to Riku, where Luriél already tried to heal his wounds.

Only now he saw the big red bloodstain on Riku's stomach.

Luriél tried to heal it already, but failed because she was still shaking from Xehanort's threat to kill her.

"Riku, look at me. Don't fall unconscious, okay?" she urged the silver haired teen who seemed to slowly slip away.

"Here, let me…" Sora said and held his hand over the gash "Curaja"

A bright green light emerged from Sora's palm and covered Riku for a second.

As it faded away, every single wound on him was gone.

"Wha- What happened? Riku asked confused as he sat up, perfectly fine.

"How did you do that?" Kairi asked surprised.

Sora let out a small snicker, before he fell forward and was caught by Riku.

"Sora?" He asked surprised and shook the brown haired teen "Sora!"

Luriél quickly took Sora's hand and touched it at the inside.

After a few moments, she held it tightly "He has a weak pulse…"

"We have to do something!" Kairi immediately said and got out her communicator, having lost the earpiece in her fight with the replica.

"We need to be teleported to sickbay immediately!" Kairi said into the communicator.

"Can not do that. Cloud's still down there somewhere and I can't lock onto him without knowing where he is. Somebody has to go find him, else he's lost." Scott answered over the communicator.

"Kairi, go find Cloud." Riku ordered her, while he tried to stabilize Sora.

Kairi looked surprised at him "But-"

"Now!" Riku interrupted her "He might be dying! Lulu and I will take care of Sora, don't worry."

After a moment of exchanging serious looks with Riku, Kairi sighed "Where is he?"

"Somewhere on the small island on witch you landed…" Scott answered a few seconds later.

"God…" Kairi sighed and summoned "I'll contact you when I found him…"

"Great." Scott answered before Kairi put her communicator back in her pocket.

"Good luck…" Luriél wished her as Kairi mounted her rider.

"No need…" Kairi muttered as she lifted off and shot away.

"Scott, Riku here. Can you beam us up?" Riku asked over his own communicator as soon as Kairi was out of sight.

"Aye, but there's still a chance to be separated and land somewhere on the ship." Scott explained to him.

"I don't care!" Riku answered him "Sora needs medical treatment. See that at least he gets close to the sickbay!"

After a few seconds Scott replied again "Ready when you are…"

"Beam us up." Riku ordered.

The three started to glow and with a flash, were gone.

* * *

Kairi was shocked to see what happened to their Play Island. The once mighty tree in the middle of the island was gone and was now slowly burning down.

She landed on the small island on which the Paopu Tree grew. It was spared by the fire so far, but soon would be consumed as well.

"Cloud!" Kairi shouted, hoping to receive an answer.

After waiting for a few moments, she climbed on the Paopu Tree to see further.

There she saw, lying in the blood soaked sand, a man with a massive sword in his hand.

Before she jumped down and ran over to him, she quickly grabbed the two star shaped fruits that grew on the tree and put them in her pocket.

"Cloud?" Kairi asked as she turned the man around.

The former SOLDIER was still breathing and had a heartbeat, but seemed to be unconscious.

"I found him…" Kairi said in the communicator.

"Aye, beam you up in a moment." Scott replied and moments later, they disappeared with a flash.

As Kairi opened her eyes again, she was on sickbay, with Sora already lying on one of the beds and being treated by the doctor.

"What the hell happened with those two?" Bones asked shocked as he saw Cloud lying on the ground.

"You did realize what was going on down there, did you?" Cid asked as he walked into sickbay.

"No Smoking." Bones immediately told him annoyed.

Two nurses helped lift Cloud on one of the other beds.

"Fine…" Cid muttered as he threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

"Yeah I know, don't worry." Bones said as he started to treat Cloud's wounds "Send Riku already to his room to get over it after I broke the news. Our "Major Light" here didn't take it good either, even though he is pumped full with tranquilizers…"

"What happened?" Kairi asked confused.

Luriél came to her "Listen, you don't want to know rig-"

"Don't tell me what I want!" Kairi interrupted her angry and turned to Cid "Tell me Cid, what IS going on on the Island?"

"They killed over 800 people…" Cid answered with a sigh "Except the four kids our brave Chocobo here saved, that was-"

"The whole population of Destiny Island…" Kairi finished for him.

"And… If we don't stop Xehanort…" Sora, who was awake, said as he tried to sit up "This was only the tip of the Iceberg… "

"Whoa! You stay down a little longer!" Bones said surprised as he ran over to Sora and injected some more tranquilizers to set him asleep.

"If you want to talk…" Luriél approached Kairi, only to be forcefully shoved away as Kairi stormed out.

"You really should talk to her…" Cid said as he put a new cigarette in his mouth "Might be good for her…"

"I'm more concerned about my own health, but I'll try to convince her…" Luriél said as she followed Kairi.

"No. Smoking! What's so hard in not understanding that?" Bones asked angry as he took away Cid's smoke.

"Hey!" Cid said surprised, but then remembered why he came here "Oh, yes. The King contacted me. He needs to talk to Sora. 'Bout very important business as he calls it…"

"Couldn't you have told me that before I gave him more tranquilizers?" Bones asked annoyed as he started to prepare something to wake Sora up.

* * *

Knocking on her door brought Kairi out of her crying state and made her look to the door, but she didn't answer.

Only after another knock, she answered "What?"

"Hey, it's me…" Luriél answered from the other side of the door.

"Go away… and never come back." Kairi said before continue to cry in her pillow.

"Listen, I know we had a bad start, but I really want to help you…" Luriél told her through the door.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Kairi asked, not really interested in receiving any help from the green haired girl.

"I'll be in the Simulation Room for quite some time…" Luriél said "If you want join me for… you know, training…"

After Kairi didn't reply for a while, Luriél turned around with a sigh "Guess I'll be there alone then…"

As she was heading to the Simulation Room, Luriél was surprisingly relieved that Kairi didn't accept her offer _"Might try to kill me…"_

The Simulation Room, being repaired after some time, was empty like usual, so Luriél made her way to the terminal and activated it.

She choose one of the surroundings and waited for it to appear.

The empty room turned into a big jungle.

Next, Luriél wanted to bring up some enemies for her, but then heard the door open.

"Sorry, I was first…" she told the newcomer.

As she heard how a Keyblade was summoned however, she spun around and saw Kairi, standing ready to attack her.

"So, you decided to join me?" Luriél asked amused.

"Figured I might as well get a better mood by sending you to sickbay…" Kairi said.

Luriél got her sickles out with a grin "Then let's do this, shall we?"

**Hope you liked it!**

**and yes there is a fight up ahead! And a hint on what the next two worlds are going to be!**

**Anyway, I'm going to try out FFX now...**

**Till then!**


	46. Red VS Green

**Finally it's out! Chapter 46!**

**Okay, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but this is at least close to my usual Update time...**

**Well, last chapter got 8 (!) reviews! That's amazing (for my standards, it really is!)!**

**Anyway, shout outs!**

**Legionary Prime****: Oh, maybe after this chapter ^^**

**Skyscraper15****: Oh, he isn't going to die that easy!**

**The Unknowing Herald****: Yup, kinda like that. Oh, you'll see why.**

**YamiChaos 27****: yeah, i wonder too... Well they do... kinda...**

**TerraKH****: What? Lol i just started... I'm just in Besaid. Did you... did you two bet on me playing that game? **

**Xerzo LotCN****: Nope, all three guesses are wrong...**

** .9****: Now ^^ Well, I'm not even sure what my next story will be...**

**13TheAce****: They never are! Yes, Yes he did... and Yeah, this is going to be fun!**

**I Don't own anything except Luriél, but you should know that by now...**

**And now, prepare for the fight Red vs Green!**

With a sudden move, Kairi dashed forward and tried to slash Luriél over the chest, but she reacted fast and blocked the attack with her sickles.

**(She's Gonna Teach Ya (How To Rock N Roll), Miracle of Sound)**

"Could have warned me…" Luriél said as she pushed the redhead away.

"Why should I do that?" Kairi asked as she leaped forward again.

"Seems legit…" Luriél muttered as she turned to the side and Kairi went past her.

Kairi quickly spun around and shot a blast of Light at Luriél, which the green haired teen easily deflected with her sickles.

"You are predictable, you know that?" She told her opponent playful.

"Oh, am I?" Kairi asked annoyed, dashing forward again to Luriél.

This time, Luriél didn't step to the side, but instead blocked the attack and then used her other sickle to lock Destiny's Embrace between them.

Kairi could turn her Keyblade how she wanted, but couldn't get it out between the curved blades of the two Sickles.

"Looks like you're trapped…" Luriél said grinning.

With a smirk, Kairi jumped up and kicked Luriél in the chin, forcing her to release the Keyblade between her sickles.

As she stumbled back, Luriél tried to attack Kairi, but missed.

With an even more powerful kick in the guts, Luriél was send flying back.

Kairi immediately leaped after Luriél, trying to hit her before she hit the ground.

To her surprise however, Luriél regained her balance and accidently kicked Kairi in the back, sending her into the ground.

As she realized what she did, Luriél started to laugh "Oh god… I'm so sorry Kai-"

Before Luriél could finish her excuse however, a blast of Light hit her dead on and the resulting explosion of Light send her flying into a tree.

The tree shattered and Luriél felt single splinters pierce her skin.

"Okay, you wanna play hard…" Luriél said angry as she readied her sickles again.

Without waiting any longer, Luriél dashed forward and hit Kairi.

The blunt side of the Sickle send Kairi flying up in the air and Luriél leaped after her.

With one quick slash, Luriél sent Kairi flying even higher.

Before Luriél hit her again however, Kairi summoned her armor and grabbed the sickle.

Using the fact that Luriél still held onto her weapon, Kairi threw her even higher, making her hit the ceiling of the Simulation Room.

With a loud crackling, the technic behind the holograms was destroyed oh this spot, leaving a dark hole in the sky.

Even though the electricity wasn't very strong, Luriél was electrocuted and thrown to the ground.

As she hit the ground hard, Kairi landed near her and dismissed her Keyblade and armor.

"Looks like you lost…" Kairi said satisfied as she was about to turn around.

To her surprise however, Luriél slowly stood up again, smoking from the shock and bleeding out of her mouth.

"This… is far from over…" Luriél muttered as vines came out of nowhere and wrapped around her sickles and wrist.

"Oh, is it?" Kairi asked amused as she summoned her Keyblade again.

"No." Luriél said calm and threw her sickles at Kairi, hitting her multiple times with the blades that swung like a whip at her.

After taking a few more hits, Kairi managed to block an attack, but the vine wrapped around her and took her every form of movement.

With a strong pull, Luriél made Kairi move closer to her opponent.

Seeing no other escape, Kairi concentrated and, in a flash of light, her cloths changed into dark grew cameo pants and a light grey top.

Around her head, a red bandana appeared as well.

Using her now improved physical strength, Kairi managed to rip the vines before Luriél could pull her any closer.

With the boost she got from the last pull that the green haired made, Kairi hit Luriél again, sending her flying.

In this moment, the exit appeared out of nowhere and Jack, followed by the Islanders, wanted to enter.

Luriél was thrown through that exit and almost hit Jack, if he hadn't dodged fast enough.

The spot on the wall where Luriél hit, was left with a big dent.

"Lulu, are you alright?" Jack asked shocked.

"I'm… fine…" Luriél muttered as she stood up again and entered the Simulation Room again, locking the door behind her.

"Gave up already?" Kairi taunted her.

"Oh well…" Luriél said grinning as she pulled a small bottle out of her pocket.

She emptied the golden beverage greedy and then grinned at Kairi "I never felt better!"

"An elixir? That's cheating!" Kairi said upset and leaped forward, bringing her Keyblade down on the green head.

The completely healed Luriél easily blocked the attack and chuckled "How was that saying? Oh, yes! In love and war, everything's allowed!"

In that moment, something in Kairi just snapped and she kicked Luriél in the chest with all her remaining power.

Kairi grinned satisfied as she heard a cracking sound before Luriél was thrown back.

Luriél struggled to get up again, but then was ready to fight further.

"I tell him it was an accident…" Kairi said with her usual calm voice, but dashed forward, trying to stab the green haired girl.

Luriél surprised pushed Destiny's Embrace to the side and elbowed Kairi in the face, making her stumble.

As she stood straight again, Kairi dismissed her Keyblade and her hands started to glow bright as she was preparing a devastating Light attack.

Luriél realized what Kairi was up to and quickly threw her sickles away "Kairi wait! I yield!"

The red head however didn't listen and charged at her opponent "Vanish you filthy slut!"

Before she reached Luriél however, vines shot out of the ground and the walls and wrapped around Kairi, stopping her.

**(End She's Gonna Teach Ya)**

Due to her still pulling and trying to land her attack on the other girl, the vines got tighter and started to cut open Kairi's skin.

"This isn't about the Island and your grief anymore, is it?" Luriél asked exhausted.

After the Light spell burned out in her hands, Kairi sighed in defeat "I guess not…"

"This has to stop…" Luriél muttered "Else we gonna get us killed… or worse…"

Kairi nodded "Yeah… we should try to be… uhm… friends?"

Luriél smiled at her "Yeah… for Sora… And if it is too much again, we just repeat this…"

"For Sora…" Kairi said "But could you do me a favor and let this vines go of me?"

"If you do me one too…" Luriél said with a nod.

"What?" The still wrapped in red head asked.

As an answer, Luriél cough up blood and then collapsed in the same moment as the vines fell off of Kairi.

* * *

"Hello your Majesty…" Sora greeted King Mickey on the small screen that Cid handed him.

Bones agreed to let Sora use his office, so he could talk to the king in private.

"Evening Sora!" the king greeted "Cid told me… I'm so sorry for you and the others…"

"Thanks… what did you want to speak to me?" Sora asked quick, trying to avoid the topic.

"Oh yeah, I've got bad news…" King Mickey said sad.

"Any good as well?" Sora asked, hoping to get at least something good to hold onto.

"Not really, no…" Mickey answered sad.

"I am at a secret meeting of the World's Kings… we call it the King's Summit." Mickey explained "I can't tell you much details, but at least one of the Kings here plan to join Xehanort…"

"What?" Sora asked surprised and shocked.

"Aerys from Westeros… But I doubt him to be a threat. He has a rebellion going on in his world… and the war is not going in his favor." Mickey explained.

"So he isn't joining Xehanort soon?" Sora asked "But that would be a good news!"

"There are worse…" Mickey immediately told him.

"Oh no…" Sora sighed and shifted uncomfortable in his chair.

"Yes… the Game Central Station was invaded the same time as Destiny Island was destroyed…" The King explained to him.

"What?" Sora asked shocked "And what about the worlds it connected? And what about the people there?"

"The worlds were freed from their lock and everybody could theoretically access them now… the Heartless and Nobodies luckily failed to do so up to now…" King Mickey said "And some brave men tried to protect the worlds, but some of the fell… I was told you knew them…"

"Who was it, Mickey? Who of them fell?" Sora immediately asked.

"At least two men…" Mickey sighed "One Soldier, Commander Shepard and one Indian… Rato-"

"Connor…" Sora said with another sigh "Damn…"

In that moment, Sora dropped the tablet and it fell to the ground.

"Sorry, your Majesty, didn't mean to drop you like that…" Sora said as he picked up the tablet again, not thinking about his open shirt.

"Sora, what are those scars?" Mickey asked shocked.

"Oh that? It's nothing…" Sora tried to dismiss it.

"There is only one spell that can cause these kind of injuries! This is one of Master Xehanort's special spells!" Mickey said upset "How is it possible you have th- Was Xehanort at the Island?"

"Well uhm…" Sora said, scratching his head "Well, yeah and he kinda used that damn spell on me…"

"How did this happen? Sora, those scars will never completely disappear!" King Mickey almost yelled.

Sora sighed "He… He tried to turn me to the Darkness, but I resisted."

This time, the King really yelled "He did what?"

"He tried to make me his final vessel! But he failed! I resisted the darkness, Okay?" Sora yelled back angry.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Bones asked from outside.

"Thanks for the news…" Sora said angry as he wanted to turn off the connection.

"Wait Sora, I'm not finished yet!" King Mickey said to stop him "You have to check on Alice for me, my spies were all executed a few days ago by the Red Queen… I'm worried that she might got her as well…"

"Got it, I'll go there and find out what's going on…" Sora said with a nod.

"Oh, and one of the Worlds that were previously sealed by the Game Central Station is also in danger." King Mickey said before Sora was able to turn of the tablet "The people there use Cybernetics that are powered by darkness. You also have to go there and look into that!"

"Fine… Bye!" Sora said angry and finally shut down the tablet.

As he walked out of the office, he almost slammed the door against Bone's head, who was trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Before he was even able to form any excuse however, the door to the sickbay opened and Kairi stormed in, carrying Luriél over her shoulder.

"What the fuck happened to you two?" Bones asked shocked as he saw the injuries both had.

"We… we had a training fight…" Kairi tried to explain "and after she defeated me… she cough up blood and collapsed!"

"You two had a fight?" Bones asked surprised "What happened?"

"Well… I think she got electrocuted…" Kairi muttered as quiet as possible, so Sora didn't hear it "And has a few broken rips…"

"A few?" Bones asked loud "looks more like all to me!"

"A few what?" Sora asked surprised.

"You better leave now, Sora. Just lay down, I'll let you know when those two are ready again." Bones said and pushed him towards the door.

After he shoved Sora and Cid out, Bones turned around again "You, lay down."

Kairi did as she was ordered and laid down on the bed next to Luriél's.

"And now, you'll explain to me," Bones told her as he started to work on Luriél "how you managed to nearly kill that poor girl, with being close to death yourself!"

"As I said, we just had a training fight!" Kairi told him.

"Sora isn't here anymore…" Bones sighed "Tell me the truth Kairi…"

"Fine…" Kairi sighed "She offered me to fight against me, so I could get over the destruction of the Island… But it soon turned to something else…"

"Ah, and to what? Definitely not into a cocking competition…" Bones asked as he injected some liquid into Luriél's neck.

"What?" Kairi asked surprised.

"Nothing..." Bones said quickly "Go on, it keeps you from blacking out as well…"

Suddenly, Kairi felt dizzy "When you mention it…"

Before she finished, she blacked out as well.

Bones sighed "Great… why didn't I just shut up…"

**So, I hope you enjoyed reading the fight as much as I did writing it!**

**Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, the next few will be longer, promise!**

**Also, who can guess the second world that is comming?**

**Till then!**


	47. Rage

**A bit late, I know but still out!**

**Immediatly to the shout outs!**

**Legionary Prime: It's a Square Enix game (nuff said) **

**Skyscraper15: Didn't you read RoD? Am i haluzinating again?**

**YamiChaos27: yup, pretty much ^^**

**TerraKH: It's *just* 1000 words long ^^ The two girls and Cloud are...**

**The Unknowing Herald: Glad you enjoyed it! Yeah I know, but else, it wouldn't be far as good.**

**Xerzo LotCN: It's only two guys: Shepard and Connor...**

**13TheAce: Bones isn't the type that *just* uses a Curaga on them... he's more the first tech then maaaaaybe magic... if they finally listen to him... ya know, he's a doctor, no... healer?**

**You should know what belongs to me!**

A Corridor of Darkness opened in Where Nothing Else Gathers and a man stepped out of it.

His cloths were torn and he head burn marks all over his body.

"Ah, I assume you were successful?" Xehanort said happily as he saw the man.

"More or less…" The white haired man said annoyed "That thing killed ten of my men…"

"This is a danger that had to be accepted…" Xemnas told him calm and leaned back in his seat.

"What?" Illusion asked surprised "A danger that had to be accepted? You really think only because I do this for you, my men are yours as well? Newsflash, you're wrong! Pay me right now, but don't except me or any of my men to ever do a job for you again!"

"Ha! As if you could survive without our money!" Braig laughed, but stopped as Illusion appeared in front of him, with his sword pressed against his throat.

"Say that again!" Illusion threatened him.

"Enough!" Master Xehanort called out annoyed.

As Illusion let go of Braig, he was kicked down from the throne by the Sharpshooter.

"How dare you?" Illusion asked angry as he jumped up again.

"I said enough!" Xehanort's voice boomed through the room like thunder.

Illusion calmed down and then took the bag he carried with him and pulled something out.

First, it looked like the head of someone, but it really only was a still smoking helmet.

He threw the copper colored helmet to the ground in front of him with an angry grunt.

"This "will" won't give you nightmares, anymore… I made sure of that…" Illusion muttered angry.

"Ah, excellent!" Xehanort said grinning "And now, you may leave…"

A Corridor of Darkness opened behind Illusion, ready to bring him to wherever he wanted.

"Wait, what about my payment?" He asked angry as Xemnas grabbed him on his shoulder.

With a quick move, he threw Xemnas over his shoulder and slammed him in the ground. To keep him down, he summoned his sword and pointed it at the former leader of the Organization XIII.

"Your payment is to leave alive…" Ansem whispered in Illusion's ear as he poked him in the back with his own sword, the double bladed Soul Eater.

"Mark my words, Xehanort! I no longer help you with any of your problems, even if you come begging on your knees to me!" Illusion said angry "And my life… you can't take something from someone, that he already lost…"

Ansem let go of Illusion, while Xemnas himself jumped up and summoned his Ethereal Blades, ready to attack Illusion.

"Would you kindly call your guard dog back?" Illusion asked Xehanort with a smirk.

"Guard dog?" Xemnas asked surprised and without hesitation, leaped forward to attack Illusion.

The white haired man however easily avoided the attack and drove his own broadsword through Xemnas' stomach "I may not kill you… but I hope the pain is descend…"

Before Ansem or anybody else was able to stop him, Illusion entered the Corridor of Darkness and was gone.

* * *

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Riku asked angry as soon as he entered the sickbay.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud, who sat on his bed and was reading something, asked surprised.

"Not you…" Riku growled and glared at Kairi and Luriél.

"We just had a little fight for training." Luriél tried to explain to him.

"Oh yeah, and that's why all electronic equipment in the Simulation Room is broken, right? And the dent on the opposite wall? That almost destroyed the life support for that deck!" Riku yelled at them "Oh and Kairi, you know that the fights there are recorded for analysis, right? You can be glad I muted the video permanently before anybody except me saw it.

"Riku we-" Luriél tried to say, but was cut off by Riku.

"Shut up, Lulu! I'll come to you soon enough…" He said angry before turning back to Kairi again "Kairi, you're a Princess of Heart! I didn't even know that you could go nuts like that and turn in a murderous, sorry the word, bitch!"

Kairi sighed "I- I'm sorry Riku…"

Riku shook his head in disbelief as he realized she lied to him "No… you're not… How… What happened to the Kairi I knew? The sweet, innocent girl, that couldn't even hurt a fly?"

"The same thing that happened to all of us Riku…" someone said as he entered the sickbay.

Sora was the person who entered and stopped next to Kairi's bed, close to Riku. He slightly changed his attire by wearing a black shirt under his vest, rather than the red and blue one. He also had bandages around his arms to hide the cuts that Xehanort caused him. Unbeknown to his friends, his whole upper body was covered in the bandages.

"And that would be?" Riku asked confused, but still angry.

"This god damn war!" Sora said "It has to be hard for a Princess of Heart to witness it firsthand. Not only darkness can make you do wrong things… Look at Vincent, he's a being of Darkness, yet he helps us fight Xehanort!"

Luriél tried to stop them from getting into an argument "Sora, we really-"

"Shut up!" Both teens angrily told her.

"But you saw the video, right? Kairi almost killed Lulu!" Riku said angry "This is serious!"

"Maybe she had to get rid of all the frustration and feelings that build up inside?" Sora asked him "God damn it, Riku! Our parents were slaughtered in front of us! Our people got massacred!"

"But she should let it out against Xehanort's allies, not against Lulu!" Riku yelled.

Sora now got angry as well "What if Lulu offered her a fight?"

"Stop protecting Kairi! She was fine until you showed up again! I was too! Everything was!" Riku shouted at him.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed shocked.

"It's all your fault! Maik, Lumaria, Zack, Shera and everybody that died in Twilight Town, Radiant Garden and on the Island, their deaths are all your fucking fault! They died because of you and nobody else!" Riku yelled at him.

He saw how Sora clenched his fists and readied himself for the punch that would soon land in his face.

"Maybe you're right…" Sora muttered after a few moments.

"What?" Riku asked surprised.

"Maybe it is my fault…" Sora said calmly "That they are dead… but it still was Xehanort and his men who killed them. And that's why I keep fighting against them!"

"So, you only do this all because of vengeance?" Cloud, who meanwhile sat up and put on his usual cloths, asked.

"Vengeance?" Sora asked surprised, but shook his head "No… What I do… What we do isn't vengeance… It's justice!"

"You're like Jack…" Luriél muttered "Leading a war against somebody, claiming to bring him to justice, no matter what…"

"She's right, Sora…" Riku told his best friend "You act as if it's your war only. For everybody who died, you wish it was you instead! Sora, this is a war, and you are not alone in it! People die, face it!"

"No…" Sora whispered and suddenly grabbed the small table that stood near him and threw it against the glass wall that separated the doctor's office from the actual sickbay, shattering it into many small pieces "Nooo!"

Riku and the others only watched in shock.

"I won't sacrifice anybody!" Sora yelled angry "We've made too many compromises already; too many retreats! They invade so many peaceful worlds and wreak havoc and we let them! They swarm so many worlds and we fall back! They destroy entire worlds and we fall back! The line must be drawn here! And **I** will make them pay for what they've done!"

"Sora!" Kairi gasped shocked and pointed at his hand.

As he looked down, he realized the dark smoke that rose from his skin and quickly tried to shake it away. After a few moments of shaking, he managed to seal the darkness inside again.

"You should really try to control this…" Riku muttered as Sora looked back at him.

"Yeah… uhm… you're right…" Sora said confused and still shocked.

"So, you wanted to tell us anything?" Cloud asked curious after everything went silent for a few moments.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused "Oh yeah! Meeting in the Command Central… We've gotta discuss what we're doing next… and I've got some sad news…"

Luriél nodded "We'll be there… when?"

"In about three hours…" Sora told them as he turned around to leave again "Gotta tell the others too…"

As soon as Sora was gone, Riku turned to Luriél "Now to you. Why the hell would you even want to fight against Kairi?"

"I don't know… I thought it would be interesting to fight against a Keyblade wielder…" Luriél said with a shrug "And I kinda thought she was an easy opponent… the damsel in distress, you know?"

"Hey!" Kairi said offended and threw her pillow at the green haired girl.

"Okay, that was a joke…" Luriél said laughing "No, I thought she might want to let off some steam… like Sora said."

"Really?" Riku asked, not believing her at all.

"Yeah, really!" Luriél told him.

Riku sighed annoyed "Fine… I believe you… but only because I'm sick of this!"

Without another word, Riku turned around and left the sickbay.

To his surprise however, somebody soon grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What are you planning, anyway?" Luriél asked him, as soon as he turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked confused "I follow Sora, whatever may come."

"I know… I'm talking about something else…" Luriél told him "Up until a few minutes ago, I thought it is only me and Kairi, but I realized there is something, or better someone else as well."

"What?" Riku asked even more confused.

"Oh c'mon." Luriél said with an raised eyebrow "When Sora isn't near, you're basically always on my side when something is between me and Kairi, but when he's around…"

"Come to the point, Lulu." Riku said annoyed and tried to slowly walk away, but was stopped by Luriél.

"I'm not quite sure what you are after." Luriél told him "Is it Kairi? Or me? Or even Sora?"

Riku's face suddenly became red and he quickly broke her grip and walked away "You don't know anything…"

"Oh then enlighten me, master!" Luriél shouted after him as he walked away.

"What was that?" Kairi asked surprised as Luriél returned to sickbay and started to dress up.

Luriél just waved it off "Ah, nothing…"

* * *

Three hours later, everybody was in the Command Central.

"Yesterday this time, King Mickey informed me that one of the Kings plans to join Xehanort… but as far as the King could tell, he won't be a problem anytime soon, because he has a rebellion going on…" Sora started to explain "But that's not the worst… at the same time as Destiny Island was… destroyed, Xehanort's forces invaded a world we already visited; the Game Central Station. They managed to reach the heart of the world and plunged it into Darkness, setting free an massive amount of worlds that were protected by this gate world before…"

After the talking stopped again, Sora continued "Additionally, King Mickey asked us to look at one of these worlds, were whole body parts are replaced by Darkness powered Cybernetic implants… we need to look into that."

"Don't they know the terrible power that Darkness, combined with Light, can produce?" Vincent asked after a few seconds.

"I think that's the problem, they do…" Sora sighed "And there is even more, friends! The king also asked to go to Wonderland to see after Alice, one of the Seven Princesses of Heart, because all of his spies there were executed and he's afraid that Alice will have the same fate… And as we are checking on her, we better see if the other five princesses are fine as well…"

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Wouldn't it take far too long to check on all of them?" Squall asked.

Riku shook his head "Not if we separate and do all these things at once…"

"Exactly…" Sora said "So we just need to figure out who goes to which world…"

After a few moments of silence, Kairi raised her hand "If nobody wants to be first, I'll do it. Lulu and I would go to Wonderland, right?"

"Yeah, sounds fun…" Luriél said absent minded.

"Really?" Sora asked surprised "Well then Kairi, Lulu… and Cloud are going to Wonderland to check on Alice…"

"What?" Cloud, who stood next to Sora, asked surprised.

"Somebody has to watch over them, not that they are going to rip each other into shreds…" Sora told him as quiet as possible.

"Fine…" Cloud muttered.

"Okay then…" Sora said relived "anybody wants to go to the Castle of Dreams?"

"Sure, why not?" Ventus said "If it didn't change too much, I'm fine with that!"

"Anybody else as volunteer?" Sora asked "Tifa, Aerith? Anybody?"

"I'd go if nobody else wants…" Tifa said "But only if you can promise me finally get something real to punch again!"

"I have no problem with that!" Aerith told Sora with a smile.

"I'll go to the Dwarf Woodlands," Aqua then said "but I don't need a backup there… seven little men are there to help me"

"Fine, if you say so…" Sora said with a smile.

Soon they had one Keyblade wielder go to every Princess.

Riku went to Beast's Castle, together with Yuffie and Cid, to see if Belle was still safe with the now normal again Prince Adam.

Roxas got paired with Vincent and Barret and they would go to the Enchanted Dominion, especially to see if Maleficent showed up there again.

And Lea was somehow put in one team with Lightning and Rinoa, to his pleasure, and they were sent to Jasmine in Agrabah.

"Try to flirt with me one time again and I'll chop off something very important from you…" Lightning told Lea cold.

The redhead jokingly saluted "Whatever you say…"

He then turned around to Rinoa, but instead faced Squall "No…"

"Got it…" Lea said in defeat.

"Seems like Jack, Squall and I are going to this other world, then…" Sora said after every group was decided.

Jack looked at Squall "Not talking much, eh?"

Squall only looked at Jack for a moment and then turned away to leave together with Rinoa.

"I already like that guy!" Jack said laughing.

After most of the Group left, Reno came over to Sora "Yo, why aren't we going anywhere?"

"Because I have another job for the Turks…" Sora told him and together walked over to the other Turks.

"And what would that be?" Rufus Shinra asked.

"As the plan with the militia on the most important worlds didn't work out so well, I had another idea." Sora explained "What about a group of Soldiers, or Agents, that are trained by the Turks and other specialists, so they can be on every world unnoticed and will be the first to defend this world, if attacked."

"And where do you think we get recruits for this?" Tseng asked.

"I'm sure there are able men in Twilight Town that want revenge for the destruction of Radiant Garden… Also you can go to the worlds that were freed with the Game Central Station's destruction." Sora told him "We need men and women that can help, whe we're not around."

"And this agents will do what after all of this is over?" Shinra asked curious.

Sora shrugged "I don't know, maybe continue the work and help the Keyblade wilder defend the worlds from any threats?"

"But such a group needs someone to coordinate them, right?" Cissnei asked.

"Yeah, something like a Central that controlled everything they did!" Elena added.

Sora nodded "And that's where Mr. Shinra comes in. After leading a giant Concern, this should be easy, right?"

Shinra nodded "I hope so…"

"Then I hope you guys can make this possible!" Sora said smiling.

"The problem is the little time we have…" Rufus told Sora, who was already walking to the door.

"I'll trust you can do that!" Sora said as he left.

He immediately went to his room to change his bandages and then waited for his turn to leave.

**Ahhh I really hope you like it, even though it's a filler.**

**Anybody found something familiar?**

**I really really really need sleep now... Marching Competition (i have no plan if there is even a word for it in english) tomorrow... But I think I'll stay up at least one more hour or something like that ^^**

**Till then!**


	48. Strange Warehouse

**What? Already? **

**Yes, I'm early with Chapter 48!**

**Shout outs!**

**TerraKH:**** Sorry, but no... Oh, really? Thanks!**

**The Unknowing Herald:**** As you say it yourself, it's the stress. **

**Legionary Prime:**** hm... maybe, but not so soon...**

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX:**** To the world you see in this chapter ^^ The Shera has a crew of ca. 50 people + almost 30 others (the whole gang)**

**Boohbear19:**** I knew it!**

**Xerzo LotCN:**** More or less... yes!**

**Okay, you know what I own by now!**

"We arrive at the coordinates King Mickey gave us in one hour, Sora."

With a groan, Sora sat up in his bed again and looked at his arms. He unwrapped them before he laid down. King Mickey was right, they weren't going to heal anytime soon. They stopped bleeding and instead the wounds started to suppurate a bit. Sora looked back at his bed to see several wet spots on it.

In the few hours he had, he was thinking about what his friends told him. It was hard to admit, but they were right. He had to face that it isn't just him in this war. And more importantly, he had to stop trying to be the grown up, who tries to pay for all his failures and just wants to dies. Because he sure wasn't a grown-up. Sora decided to try hid it all behind his old, goofy façade. Even though he didn't want to lie to his friends, he thought it would be best if he acts this way, rather than what he did till now.

With a sigh he stood up and went over to the bowls he prepared before he laid down. In one of them, the bandages and a bunch of sponges. The bowl was filled with potion, so it would keep Sora's wounds from bleeding and suppurating. In the other bowl, he put another bunch of sponges in ether.

As he started bandaging himself again, he sometimes put a sponge over a bigger wound, so the Potion or the Ether would quickly enter his system and patch him up.

Sora was glad that Bones, who knew that he couldn't keep the teen away from fighting, suggested this method.

"You would've never had an idea like that…" Sora muttered to himself, mimicking Roxas' voice as good as possible.

"True…" Sora chuckled as he started wrapping the soaking bandages around his arms.

After he wrapped the smaller bandages around his fingers, that were also scarred, he wanted to test the Reflect spell that he casted on the bandages.

"Fire" he whispered and pointed at his arm.

The small ball of fire hit the bandages and bounced off, hitting the pillow of his bed.

"Oh, C'mon!" Sora said angry "Aqua"

The splash of water that came out of his palm extinguished the fire, but also turned his bed in a small pool.

_"Great… Any comments? Something about a waterbed, maybe?" _Sora thought annoying, but was a bit surprised to not receive an answer.

"Right…" He muttered as he grabbed his shirt and put it on.

As he put on his vest, his gaze fell on his gauntlet. He could have sworn that, when he first got it, it had a brighter coloration and less dark parts on it. Merlin could have told him if there's something to it, he thought, but quickly shrugged it off.

After he put the gauntlet on, he left his room and walked down the empty hallway.

"Sora!" he could hear an exited girl squeal.

After he finally got her off his back, the green eyed girl asked him "What's up?"

"Except that I think I go nuts, I have a mission to go on soon…" Sora answered, scratching his head.

"The grumpy Sora gone again?" Selphie asked, playful as always.

"Kinda?" Sora answered confused.

"You know Sora" Selphie started grinning "As everybody for some reason is following your orders here, I wanted to ask you if I can have a weapon too!"

"Selphie Tilmitt, you're the worst case of stupidity and clumsiness I ever met in my life!" Sora exclaimed "Why the hell should I allow you to get something to accidently kill yourself with?"

"What did you just say?" Selphie asked surprised and angry.

Before he could even try to make an excuse, the teen girl jumped on him and clawed in his face.

"Hello~ Earth to Sora!" He suddenly heard Selphie.

Sora realized that it was only in his imagination that she asked him to give her a weapon.

"So, what about a weapon?" Selphie asked again.

"Uhm… I suppose you could need one if something happens… and you always tried to beat me up with that jumping rope of yours… maybe there's something for you. But take the others with you as well! And don't take anything that you could hit yourself on the head with!"

"What? Don't think I can handle myself in the weapon chamber?" Selphie asked surprised.

Sora immediately shook his head "No! Absolutely not!"

"Well, thanks Sora!" Selphie told him offended.

"No problem!" Sora said grinning as he quickly walked away.

A few minutes later, he met Squall, already waiting outside of the Transporter room.

"You're late…" Squall told him as they entered the room.

"Sorry…" Sora said, but then realized that the third person of their team was missing "Where's Jack?"

In that moment, the wanderer entered the Transporter Room.

"Sorry, for being late Scotty…" Jack told the officer as he came to Sora and Squall's side.

"Great, let's go!" Sora said and stepped on the teleporter platform.

"So, what exactly are we doing down there?" Jack asked as he and Squall followed Sora.

"I tell you when we're down there…" Sora answered and gave Scott a nod.

With a flash, the three disappeared.

"They are down, we can leave now…" Scott reported to the bridge over intercom.

* * *

The three men appeared in an small alley next to what looked like a warehouse.

Sora's cloth changed to a long coat and black jeans, while Jack and Squall's attires didn't change at all.

In the distance, they could make out the skyline of a big city.

"I guess that's it…" Sora muttered as he looked on the warehouse.

"Wait, we got to break into that warehouse? Why?" Jack asked surprised.

"Because we have to check if they really use darkness as power source for augmentation on human…" Sora explained as he ran over to the gate of the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse, there was only a small light wandering around.

"Looks like there's only one guard in there…" Jack observed as they looked at the big building.

"Then it can't be hard to get in there, right?" Sora asked and summoned Oblivion to unlock the gate.

The trio quickly ran over to the actual warehouse entrance and Sora repeated the unlocking.

Unbeknown to them, a silent alarm already went off.

"Sleep." Sora whispered and sent the guard in a deep sleep.

Squall helped Jack tie the man to a chair and gag him, so if he woke up again soon, he wouldn't alert anybody.

"So, what are we looking for?" Jack asked after they finished.

"The power source of the augmentations of course!" Squall told him and immediately went to the first box that was close and opened it, pulling out a metallic black arm.

"We should look as well…" Sora suggested and walked to another close box.

With a sigh, Jack did as well open a box and look inside "As long as we aren't attacked by any of those things, I'm fine…

After half an hour of unsuccessful searching, the three came together again to discuss their next move.

"Listen!" Squall suddenly said.

"What is it?" Jack asked confused.

"Did you hear that?" Squall asked and slowly drew his gunblade "It sounded like somebody opened and closed a window."

"Oh, come on! That could have been the wind!" Jack said annoyed.

"He's right…" Sora said nodding "It could be everything…"

Suddenly, Sora saw something moving in the corner of his view and quickly spun around, summoning his Keyblade again.

"Told you…" Squall said with a smirk.

"Hey, how 'bout you go and see if there's really somebody, Squall?" Jack asked as he looked around uncomfortably.

"Fine…" Squall said after a moment of hesitation and walked in the direction of where the movement came from.

After going into the room the shadow moved in, it was silent for several minutes.

Sora suddenly heard steps coming from behind them and quickly spun around.

Squall looked back one more time "Everything's fin-"

He suddenly stopped and fell forward and hit the ground.

"Squall!" Sora exclaimed surprised.

He could see a small dart in the man's neck, but he wasn't sure what it did to his friend.

"Sora, we got to go! Somebody or something's here!" Jack told him.

"We can't leave Squall!" Sora exclaimed as two grenades rolled their way.

"Uhm… Sora?" Jack said as he saw the smoke coming out of the two cylinders "We should better go now!"

Before Sora was even able to answer to Jack, another dart came out of the smoke, towards him.

Due to his speed, he managed to not get hit by the dart, but still got scratched on the neck.

"Uhm… I don't… feel so… good" Sora muttered before he fell over and hit the ground.

"Shit! Sora!" Jack exclaimed surprised.

"I can't move!" Sora said, his face pressed against the ground.

"Come out if you dare to!" Jack then yelled, trying to provoke their attacker "I bet you can't beat anybody in a fair fight!"

"Who do you work for?" a deep voice came out of the smoke.

"For nobody!" Jack said determined, but changed his mind "Actually, for everybody!"

"For everybody?" The voice asked "Prove it…"

"How should I prove it?" Jack asked, but then herd the sound of a blade being pulled out of its sheath "Ah…"

Jack drew his own sword and stared at the smoke, waiting for the attacker to come.

As he heard steps quickly approaching from behind however, he quickly turned around and blocked the attack.

"What the hell?" Jack asked surprised as he saw that the blade he was attacked with extended from his attacker's arm.

The man had dark brown hair and wore a strange pair of sunglasses. On his forehead was a hexagonal shape and he wore a similar coat to Sora.

"Again. Who are you?" the man asked with his extremely deep voice.

Jack pushed the man away and attacked him "We're here to help!"

"By breaking into a warehouse?" the man asked as he kicked Jack in the stomach with extreme power and then tried to grab his head with his hand, that was extremely spread.

Jack rolled away in the last moment and jumped to his feet again "Yes! We came here to help your world. It's in great danger if our assumptions are correct!"

Jack blocked another of the man's attack and they locked blades.

"You tell me you're aliens?" the man asked confused.

"Not really, we just came here, so your world will be safe soon." Jack tried to explain.

"Sure…" the man said and tried again to kick Jack in the stomach, but the wanderer dodged the attack and hit the man with an uppercut.

Unimpressed by that, the man once again charged at Jack, trying to hit him with his sword.

Jack again blocked the attack, but was surprised as the man's other fist collided with his face.

The power behind the punch was extreme and Jack was thrown in another box that was near and seemingly crushed the content.

"Ah, now I destroyed your playthings, I'm sorry!" Jack said sarcastic as he stood up again, but to his surprise, the man was gone.

Jack felt how someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and faced the man, who poked him in the chest.

As the wanderer looked down he saw a small gun like object in the man's hand.

He frowned "You son of a-"

Before he finished however, he collapsed due to the shock the gun gave him.

"You… going to pay for this…" Sora muttered as he stood up again, his cloths and skin turning darker.

Before the other man knew what was going on, Sora in his anti-form leaped at the surprised man.

With his still spread hand however, the man caught Sora in the air.

The man pulled the second gun he had from his back and fired a dart right at Sora's heart. In this moment, Sora blacked out.

* * *

The first thing Sora saw after waking up again was Jack and Squall standing in front of him.

As he tried to move however, he realized that he was tied to a chair.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sora asked confused.

"You almost killed him…" Jack said, pointing to the man, who was standing next to the chair.

"No, I blacked out after he hit me with one of this darts!" Sora tried to defend himself.

"Make it three and you're right…" the man muttered and walked in front of Sora "Your friends explained to me why you're here…"

"Really?" Sora asked surprised.

"Yeah, but I can't really help you with this issue, because I work for the people who produce these augmentations…" the man explained to Sora.

"Who are you anyways?" Sora asked confused.

"My name is Adam. Adam Jensen." The man answered him.

Sora tried to shake the man's hand, but failed, because he was still tied to the chair "And why am I still tied to this chair?"

"Because you are still a threat to me…" Jensen answered him.

"Fine then…" Sora sighed "Could you at least tell us where to find the energy source of such augmentations?"

Before Jensen could answer, the door to the room they were in burst open.

Jack, who was closest to the door, was pierced through the chest by a glowing red sword.

Squall immediately drew his gunblade, but a second man shot him in the hand, making him cry out in pain.

The man, that looked as if he was skinned alive, then shot again at Squall, hitting him in knee.

While this happened, Xemnas pushed away Jack's body and fired a blast of Dark Fire at Jensen, who charged at him.

The other man then placed his gun on Squall's forehead, pulling the trigger and killing him.

"And now to you…" Xemnas said as emotionless as always, as he walked to Sora.

With one quick slash, he hit Sora's neck.

The last though that ran through the teens mind was _Avoid_.

The strange thing about it was, the thought wasn't Sora's.

**Okay, Cliffhanger!**

**And an extremly nasty, because Next chapter will be in Wonderland, not in this beautiful world!**

**Don't hate me!**

**Till then!**


	49. Wondrous Wonderland

**It's Chapter 49 and it's out, finally!**

**Shout outs!**

**Legionary Prime:**** Your question will be answered soon!**

**TerraKH:**** Maybe ^^ and i kinda doubt that ^^**

**The Unknowing Herald:**** It's funny how the most famous quote of the game is only the outcome of one of three possibilities ^^ And right after these two worlds!**

**Boohbear19:**** Lol yeah**

**YamiChaos27:**** yeah, fucked up like always ^^**

**Xerzo LotCN:**** It's the third, but I think the other two were both from the 00s.**

**So, this chapter might get wired at some points, so don't be surprised ^^**

**You also should know what I own!**

Kairi was wondering about herself as she was looking in the mirror.

_"Why don't I have any scars?"_ she thought as she looked down on herself.

_"Maybe because you have the luck to either overpower your opponents or have two guys who'd take every blow for you if they could?" _Naminé suggested.

_"Maybe… but I don't want to be protected! No, I don't need to be protected!"_ Kairi thought upset.

_"You really want scars? Ask somebody to cut you… I'd know somebody…" _Naminé replied.

"Very Funny…" Kairi muttered "You know we have a cease-fire until all of this is over…"

_"Look… do you really want to look like that bitch?" _Naminé asked _"I mean, you burned her pretty bad!"_

_"First of all, I didn't even knew you know this word! I'm disappointed Naminé…" _Kairi thought amused.

Kairi's thoughts went to her Replica and the fight they had. The blasts of Light did something to her skin that not even Darkness did to Kairi. The flesh and skin was heavily burned, but also looked as if it was molten.

The mere thought of it made Kairi's stomach ache.

"And second, that would look like an accident…" Kairi said with a chuckle "OR that I messed with someone bigger than me."

_"Whatever…" _Naminé sighed.

Kairi then looked at her belly "Do you think I'm fat?"

_"Oh god please don't…"_ Naminé said shocked.

_"What?"_ Kairi asked her nobody surprised while she tried to grab the fat on her belly, but failed as there was none.

_"Just. Shut. Up." _Naminé told her slowly.

Kairi was surprised about her Nobody's reaction _"Why?"_

_"You're skinny, that's why!" _ Naminé replied annoyed.

Suddenly, the door to Kairi's room opened and someone entered.

Kairi cried out surprised and quickly grabbed her towel to cover herself.

"Hey Kairi I-" Roxas said, but then looked at the redhead "I- I'm sorry!"

"Out!" Kairi yelled at him and threw something heavy at the blonde.

* * *

Steaming hot water was probably the only thing she really missed.

Luriél sighed as she stepped into the cold shower.

Like always, she let out a gasp when the cold water touched her skin and gave her goosebumps.

After the goosebumps were gone again, she ran her hand down to her waist. Luriél felt the burning mark, that she received years ago and, like always, tried to remove it by casting a cure spell on it.

After the numb sensation disappeared again, she felt the stinging pain again as she ran her hand over the spot.

After she sighed again, because the spell didn't work, like she expected, Luriél continued her shower routine.

After she finished and left the small bathroom, she looked at the mirror.

The first thing she noticed was a small trail of blood running down from her knee.

"Oh great…" she sighed annoyed.

But then she looked at her shoulder and the tattoo that she was forced to carry like a sign.

"Beautiful like a rose…" Illusion told her as he had one of his henchmen make it "But also has thorns like a rose…"

It wasn't the pain that the needle caused that made her cry that day. It was the realization that she would forever be marked a whore of Illusion with it. And also the promise he made her that day, that she soon would be his most profitable product.

It was the worst birthday she ever had and was glad to forget it someday. As expected, one month later, she was brought to her first "Customer", a certain brown, spikey-haired teen, that used to beat people with his oversized key.

_"Eat that, asshole!"_ Luriél thought.

The tattoo was now a message to everybody who messed with her. She may look fragile, but if necessary, she'll rip open every ass.

After she put on her pants, she looked again at the mirror and looked at her eyes.

"Maybe the most beautiful abomination of Nature." Illusion called them.

A whore in the brothel, who was abducted from her homeworld, called them "The eyes of a true queen".

Luriél called the amethyst orbs "Murderous".

After a few more seconds, she turned away from the mirror, but not before saying something to her mirror image "Are you talking to me?"

After laughing for a moment, she went over to her bed and put on her vest and closed the buttons.

"We arrive in Wonderland in one hour." Cid said over the intercom of the ship.

Luriél put on the leather scabbards for her sickles and closed the sash.

After whirling around her sickles, she placed them on her back and was ready to go.

* * *

"Have you never heard of knocking before entering?" Kairi yelled at Roxas after she was fully dressed and let him in.

"Kairi, I-" Roxas tried to say, but was interrupted by Kairi slapping him.

"What the hell were you even thinking?" Kairi asked angry.

"Who the hell walks around only in underwear in the middle of the day?" Roxas asked her and caught her hand before she slapped him again.

"It's my room!" Kairi yelled at him.

"You are crazy!" Roxas yelled back and let go of her hand, getting slapped again rapidly.

"What the hell did you even want?" Kairi asked angry as she finished slapping the blonde.

"I wanted to talk…" Roxas muttered, his cheek glowing red.

"Still… you had to knock first!" Kairi told him angry "What do you want?"

"Lately, I suffer from some very intense Nightmares… I fight somebody… And call her my friend…" Roxas explained "I hear her speak, but her voice doesn't reach me… And she's only a blurry hooded figure. It feels like the memory of this person is there and yet isn't… And it always ends with me killing this girl, one or the other way…"

"I… I don't see how you could possibly help you with this, Roxas…" Kairi told him.

Roxas shook his head "It's not you, who I need… It's Naminé. She can alter memories and restore them, so she also can return this memories!"

In Kairi's mind, Naminé sighed _"Tell him, I can't do it without a body… and that I doubt I could do it anyway…"_

"She… She can't do it…" Kairi told Roxas, who's face immediately turned into one of disbelieve.

"Bullshit! I know that she can take over and use her powers!" Roxas said angry.

"No, she doesn't!" Kairi told him calm "We tried, trust me…"

"So…" Roxas said disappointed "I won't get rid of these nightmares anytime soon?"

"I'm sorry, Roxas." Kairi said as she led him to the door.

"We arrive in Wonderland in one hour." Cid said over the intercom of the ship.

"But why?" Roxas asked confused.

_"Tell him I can't do it, I'm just too weak…"_ Naminé ordered Kairi.

"She's too weak for it…" Kairi told him as she closed the door "I'm sorry, Roxas…"

_"That's not true, is it?"_ Kairi asked as she sat down on her bed.

_"No"_ Naminé replied.

_"And why don't you help him? I thought you like Roxas like I like Sora?" _Kairi asked.

_"I want to protect him, that's why…" _Naminé explained _"These are no real nightmares… I think these are flashbacks…"_

_"Flashbacks?"_ Kairi asked confused.

_"Yeah, this girl used to be his best friend… and in the end, he had to kill her." _Naminé explained _"But she wanted it so… even though she had to force him…"_

_"This girl… who was she?"_ Kairi asked, but doubted that she'd get an answer.

_"Sorry Kairi, but I can't tell you either…" _Naminé told her with a sigh.

_"Why?"_ Kairi asked confused.

_"She's connected to why Riku became Ansem, why Sora was gone for a whole year and why Roxas left the Organization… And yet, nobody remembers her…" _Naminé explained sad _"Nobody except me…"_

* * *

"Are ya ready?" Scott asked as all three were in the Transporter room.

Luriél and Kairi nodded and stepped on the transporter.

"Are you coming Cloud?" Kairi asked as the swordsman didn't make any move.

"I just had a vision… It told me this will be the worst day in my life…" Cloud told them.

"Well, sucks to be you then…" Luriél told him and the two girls dragged him on the teleporter.

"We're ready, Scotty." Kairi told the officer smiling.

"Good. See ya soon…" Scott said as he initialized the teleporting process.

With a flash, the three were gone.

As they materialized however, something was different.

They fell down a long dark tunnel, that was covered with all kinds of rubbish.

The two girls screamed in horror as they fell, while Cloud closed his eyes and tried not to puke.

The tunnel soon became tighter and the three landed on a bed and were bounced off of it again.

Cloud, who was the deepest already, saw the ground coming close, fast.

"Oh, shit!" He cursed as he covered his face with his arms ad hit the ground.

To his and the girls surprise, they broke through, but moments after hit the real ground.

Both girls had a rather soft landing, as they both hit Cloud.

Groaning in pain, the trio stood up and looked around.

There was only a chandelier in the room, hanging upside down.

"Uhm… Lulu?" Cloud said and pointed above the girl's head.

The green haired girl lifted her hand above her head and grabbed her ponytail, that hung into the air.

"Oh…" Luriél said as she realized what this meant, but was too late, as the three already fell down and hit the floor, hard.

"I knew it!" Cloud groaned as he stood up again.

"We're hurt too, but do you hear us whining?" Kairi asked as she stood up again.

"Look!" Luriél said and pointed at the doors that were on the walls of the room.

Kairi immediately went to the closest door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

With a sigh, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace and unlocked the door.

"And behind door number one is?" Luriél commented as she watched the door open.

Both girls mouths dropped as they saw the brick wall behind it.

"You. Can't. Be. Serious!" Kairi said angry after she unlocked another door and saw another, though concrete not brick, wall.

While Kairi and Luriél tried to find a door that not lead into a wall, Cloud observed the bottle that stood on the small table in the middle of the room. It had a label on it that read "Drink Me"

As he smelled the burning scent of a strong alcoholic beverage, he sighed relived and took a big gulp of it.

"Exactly what I needed…" the blonde said as he placed the bottle back on the table. He didn't realize it at first but he shrunk down to the size of a mushroom.

"Is that a door behind the curtain?" Luriél asked surprised as she pulled the curtain between two doors aside.

"That's the last…" Kairi muttered as she unlocked the door.

Through the open door, the two girls could see something that definitely was no wall.

Meanwhile Cloud, devastated by his new size, took a big bite out of a cake that read "Eat Me".

Suddenly, he started growing until he hit his head on the ceiling.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Luriél asked shocked as she looked at Cloud.

"First that stupid drink made me shrink and then the fucking cake made me grow!" Cloud said angry, almost killing Kairi, who was trying to crawl through the too small door, by kicking her away and breaking her neck.

"Wait, did you say there's a shrinking potion here?" Luriél asked surprised.

"Yes!" Cloud said and took the small bottle "Cheers!"

After he started shrinking again, he gave Luriél the bottle, but didn't stop shrinking at his normal size.

"Give me some, I want through that damn door!" Kairi said, her hair already a mess, and took a big gulp from the potion "God, that tastes terrible!"

Luriél was the last to drink from the bottle and as she shrunk, she placed the bottle back on the table.

"Great! Let's go through that door then!" Kairi ordered and went to the door that still stood open.

"Who made you the leader?" Cloud asked surprised as they followed the redhead.

Kairi casually summoned her Keyblade and pointed at it.

"She has a point…" Luriél told the blonde with a shrug.

"Shouldn't we take the cake with us?" Cloud asked as they were through the door.

"Good idea, go get it!" Kairi told him.

In the moment Cloud wanted to go through the door, it slammed shut and almost knocked him out.

"Looks like we stay this size then…" Kairi said with a sigh.

The three then made their way down the stairs and into a garden, filled with all kinds all kinds of strange flowers and creatures.

"Ignore them, we need to find Alice as quick as possible!" Kairi told them.

After a while, they came to the end of the garden and into a forest.

"Hey, look at that!" Luriél said surprised and pointed at the trail of destruction that carved through the forest.

"What happened here?" Cloud asked confused.

"Looks like a fight, or something very big hunted something… maybe a girl?" Luriél explained as she followed the track.

"Could it be Alice?" Kairi asked as they followed the green haired girl.

"Don't know, but I think she went this direction." Luriél said and pointed to a nearby road.

"You can't really read tracks, right?" Kairi asked annoyed as they walked through thorns, towards the road.

"Used to know how… But no…" Luriél told them "But you believed me!"

The road lead to a nearby tree and crossing.

The signs read "Snud" and "Queast".

"Great, where to now?" Cloud asked and looked in both directions.

"Let's go this way." Kairi said and walked in the direction of Queast.

"Hey, wait for us!" Luriél called after her and quickly followed the redhead.

They soon entered the nearby forest.

"You real know where we are going?" Luriél asked as the forest became darker and darker.

"No, but I got a feeling we're on the right way…" Kairi answered, looking forward, but seeing nothing but the dark forest.

"Well, I got a feeling that we're lost!" Cloud muttered annoyed.

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked and turned back to the blonde swordsman, continuing to walk backwards "Because I think, I am right!"

After she said that, they exited the forest out into a clearing.

In the middle of the foggy clearing stood an old house that was already crumbling.

"And why should we be right here?" Cloud asked confused.

Kairi shrugged "I don't know… Let's take a look around!"

The three came closer and Luriél climbed on the long table in front of the building. It was filled with broken cups, tea cans and old cake.

"Looks like a party. But quite a time ago…" Luriél concluded as she picked up one of the broken cups "and either they are giants or we are the only small people here!"

"No… and Yes!" somebody said behind the green haired girl.

As she turned around however, there was nobody.

Suddenly, out of thin air, a wide grin with sharp pointy teeth appeared right in front of her, followed by a pair of eyes.

Luriél gasped surprised and took a step back, not thinking about the edge behind her. Stepping into nothing made her lose her balance and fall down the table.

The ground beneath the table wasn't too hard, but the girl was still knocked out for some time.

Kairi immediately summoned her Keyblade and cloud drew his sword.

"Ah it's one of those!" the grin said and faded away again "Funny thing these big keys…"

It appeared again in front of Kairi, together with its remaining body.

It was a pink cat with violet, tiger-like stripes on its fur. The grin alone didn't make it scary enough.

_"No, somebody wanted to make sure we have freaking nightmares!"_ Naminé said in Kairi's mind.

"Hey, stay away from her!" Cloud said angry and attacked the cat.

The Fusion sword came down on the animal's neck and cleaved clean through it.

To their surprise however, the head remained where it was, while the body disappeared with a poof.

"Who are you girl?" The cat asked Kairi, who slowly backed away from the cat "You're like Alice. You're strong, like the new Alice, but yet you're fragile like the old one…"

"Wa- What are you talking about?" Kairi asked confused.

"Your name, girl…" The cat told her with a grin.

"My- my name is Kairi." The redhead told the cat as she bumped against the house "I- I'm one of the Princesses of Heart, as is Alice."

"I know… but you and Alice are different… you are destined to be fighters. Not like those others… always the damsel in distress. You two are those who make a move on your own." The cat's head said, while his body helped the shocked Luriél on her feet "And that's why you wear armor. And why the Key choose you."

"You- You know about the Princesses of Heart?" Kairi asked surprise.

"Look at me. I am an omnipotent cat. I can be everywhere I desire and even move the moon to my liking!" the cat, who's body appeared in a poof again, said "Of course I know!"

"Where is Alice? We need to know if she's safe!" Kairi then told the cat.

"She's with the Red Queen… probably a head shorter…" the cat told her "If the stupid queen recognizes her, of course… but you three are needed elsewhere!"

Suddenly, the cat looked back as if it heard something.

**(Otherworld , Two Steps from Hell)**

"They're coming!" He said surprised "Follow me!"

The cat disappeared and then reappeared on the edge of the forest.

Kairi, quickly followed by Cloud and Luriél, ran after the cat.

"What's going on?" Luriél asked confused.

"This." The cat, who lost its grin, said grim and pointed to the other side of the forest "They can not be allowed to go where I want to bring you!"

Suddenly, a group of silver creatures came out of the shadows and marched towards them.

"Run, but try not to get taken by them." The cat whispered as it slowly faded away and reappeared on the horizon.

The three did as they were told and ran towards their guide.

As they ran however, two Dragoon Nobodies and a Samurai appeared ahead of them, blocking their way.

Reacting quickly, Cloud and Luriél leaped forward and cut the two Dragoons down, while Kairi send a blast of Light at the Samurai and then struck him down with Destiny's Embrace.

Kairi looked over to her companions, as both landed again.

"Kairi, watch out!" Luriél shouted, but was too late.

Kairi felt how something cut over her back and left a deep cut.

She grunted in pain and quickly spun around to repay the Nobody.

With a quick upward slash, she chopped the Assassin Nobody in half.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked, while Luriél casted a Cure on Kairi.

"Yeah…" Kairi gasped "Just took me by surprise…"

"I am waiting!" The cat called over to them and then kept on going.

"Let's follow him…" Kairi said.

While they were running, two more Assassin Nobodies appeared next to them, diving through the ground.

"I think we have a problem here, Kairi!" Luriél told her as the Assassins came closer to them.

"As far as I know, we can't hurt them when they are diving!" Kairi told her and they followed the cat out of the forest.

Suddenly, the Nobodies were gone and the three stood alone with the cat near a road.

**(end Otherworld)**

"Go down this road. It will lead you to the White Castle." The cat explained, while always looking to the forest for any signs of the Nobodies "The white queen will help you find Alice."

"Thank you." Kairi told the cat as it disappeared again.

"I have to thank you…" the cat only replied.

A few moments later, Nobodies started to appear all around them and quickly surrounded them.

"Did this damn cat make us run in a trap?" Cloud asked angry.

"I don't know… but it looks like it!" Luriél said as the three stood back to back, facing the Nobodies.

"But maybe he hasn't, what then?" Kairi asked "We should go to the White Castle, if there is something like that.

Before any of them could reply, the Nobodies charged at them.

**Hope you liked it!**

**And... 3 Reviews... we only need 3 more Reviews to reach 300! I never dreamed of that!**

**You guys are really amazing!**

**Okay, If we don't reach the 300 Reviews with this chapter, I'm going to jump of my house ^^**

**And i was wrong, the slaughering of my savings didn't start with the release of the PS4... it started with the Steam Summer Sale... be damned!**

**Anyways, I need some sleep now!**

**Till then! (I'm always too tired to put a nice thing to do after this...)**


	50. Going out with a Bang

**Hey guys, Chapter 50 is out!**

**And guess what, we hit th 300 reviews!**

**Shout outs!**

**Boohbear19:**** Glad you did!**

**TerraKH:**** It always does ^^ Thanks!**

**The Unknowing Herald:**** Yeah... good that you are #300 though! Huh, I wonder why...**

**Xerzo LotCN:**** Thanks!**

**Legionary Prime:**** Yes, I do!**

**Okay, In this chapter, I own nothing! Jack belongs to TerraKH and everything else (Yeah Deus Ex too) belongs to Square Enix!**

With a groan of pain, he slowly opened his eyes.

"He's waking up…" He could hear a familiar voice.

As he fully opened his eyes, he saw Jack and Squall standing opposite of him.

Sora tried to stand up, but he was tied to the chair he was sitting on.

"Quick, cut me loose!" Sora told them.

"You are too dangerous, I can't allow this." Someone behind him said.

"Adam, tie me lose!" Sora said angry "or else we're going to get killed!"

Suddenly, the chair he was in was spun around and he faced the man with the shades.

"Why do you know my name?" Jensen asked surprised, but grim.

Sora felt intimidated to tell him, but resisted the urge to tell him "Listen, we don't have time for this! Two men will burst in every moment and kill us if we don't leave immediately!"

Jack and Squall immediately drew their weapons on the news. Jensen stared a moment at the wall and then turned Sora's chair around again.

"You're right…" he said as he cut the cable ties around Sora's wrists.

"What? How do you know now?" Sora asked surprised.

"I saw them…" Jensen replied and walked over to the opposite wall.

With two well-aimed punches, he made a man-sized hole in the wall.

"Follow me." Jensen told them and crawled through the hole.

A few moments after they passed through the wall and ran down the empty hallway, they could hear how the door in the room burst open.

After a while, they stopped in another, though more hidden, room.

"We need to do something, so they won't harm any civilians…" Jensen said.

"Best thing would be to blow this whole warehouse up!" jack suggested.

Suddenly, Jensen grabbed Jack and pressed him against the wall "I can't let you do that!"

"Adman, listen. These guys have probably Heartless with them. These things will destroy your world within hours if you don't help us stop them!" Sora told Jensen.

"Fine…" Jensen said after a moment and lifted his hand to his ear "Pritchard, change in plans."

_\What the hell do you mean with change in plans?\ _The man on the other.

"We need to get out of this warehouse before it blows up!" Jensen told the man on the other side of the connection.

_\Are those guys Purity First?\ _Pritchard asked surprised _\And what do you mean with we?\_

"The first intruders are on our side…" Jenson told him calm.

"Yeah, we really are!" Sora exclaimed.

_\Hey… I know this voice! Is this guy alone?\ _Pritchard asked.

Jensen shook his head "No, he got two other guys with him…"

_\I connect to your retinal implants, to see them.\ _Pritchard told the augmented.

"No you-" Jensen started but was cut off by a great pain in his head.

_\Oh. My. God.\_ Pritchard gasped after a few moments _\You have parts of my childhood right in front of you… Either this or I go nuts.\_

"What are you talking about?" Jensen asked confused, while Sora and the others were unaware of what was going on.

_\The older guy is called Squall, right? And the boy is… Sora?\ _Pritchard asked, close to hyperventilating.

"Yes, but-" Jensen started, but was cut off.

_\Those guys were the main characters of my favorite games back in my childhood!\ _Pritchard told him _\And the third…\_

"What's with him? Another videogame character?" Jensen asked annoyed.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Jack asked confused, because they only heard Jensen talking.

"I have no idea…" Sora answered as confused as Jack was.

_\No, No… his name's Jack, right?\ _Pritchard asked _\He used to be the main character of my favorite Fanfiction… until the author killed him off for his son… and some idiot then gave him a katana in another story…\_

"Pritchard, what the hell are you talking about?" Jensen asked annoyed.

_\Sorry…\_ Pritchard replied after a moment _\What did you want?\_

"They want to blow up the warehouse! " Jensen answered angry "We need a way to get out, without drawing the fire of the terrorist on us!"

_\I'll sent Malik to get you…\_ Pritchard answered _\She should arrive in about 15 minutes… But then we need to talk to your new friends…\_

Jensen nodded "Fine…"

_\I'll look into deleting every trace of this conversation…\_ Pritchard suggested and then cut the connection.

"So, you got something?" Sora asked Jensen.

"We have a ride in 15 minutes." He told them "Better make the time worth it."

"How can we blow this up?" Jack asked, while he checked his gauntlet.

"The building is an old factory…" Jensen observed "There should be enough gas tanks in the basement to create a big explosion… the augmentations will do the rest…"

"Why are there gas tanks in the basement?" Squall asked, while he got out his Revolver gunblade.

"This used to be a car factory… they were powered by gas back then, you know?" Jensen told him after he peaked out of the door "Let's go!"

They sneaked down the hallway and after a while reached a door leading to a staircase.

"We split up. Somebody goes with me to help me make some charges and place them in the tanks…" Jensen said "The others will keep the guards away."

"Jack and I will take care of the guards." Sora said and readied his Keyblade.

"Then I'll go with him…" Squall said with a nod.

"In ten minutes, we meet up on the roof." Jensen told them, before he and Squall slipped into the staircase and disappeared into the basement.

"So, how do we prevent them from even thinking about checking the basement for us?" Jack asked, while Sora already casually walked down the hall.

"I don't know…" Sora said "But I think I'm going to make them regret even entering this warehouse."

"Great!" Jack grinned and followed the teen.

Sora jumped around a corner and landed right in front of one of the guards.

"Buh!" Sora said and then punched the man in the stomach and hit him in the head with his knee.

"How about we just make them hunt us?" Jack suggested as he saw two more approach.

"After those two…" Sora told him and charged at them.

With one cut, he cut their rifles apart.

"Hel-" Before the man finished however, Sora knocked him out, while Jack kicked the other guard in the crotch, held his mouth shut and then broke his arm to finally knock him out with an elbow in the face.

The two kept going and went upstairs of the large hall in which they were attacked by Jensen earlier.

"So, how are we doing this?" Jack asked as he looked "Sneaking through there, knocking a few of them out and let the rest search for us?"

Sora shook his head "I've got a better idea. Look!"

Jack followed where Sora pointed and saw that most of the guards were gathered on one spot.  
"I don't like where this is going!" Jack frowned.

"Just help me draw their attention!" Sora told him as he jumped over the railing and went towards the group.

Jack sighed and followed him.

"Hey, Jerks, over here!" Sora shouted.

"You know I, I spotted a flaw in this plan." Jack suddenly pointed out "They got guns…"

"Yes?" Sora asked and readied his Keyblade.

"And we ain't bulletproof!" Jack shouted as he jumped behind a crate as the men opened fire on them.

Sora however started to whirl around Oblivion and blocked all of the bullets that rained down on him.

"Oh shit!" one of the men cried out as Sora shot a blast of Thunder at him.

Two more blasts of ice shot towards two other guards and knocked them out cold. (Get it?)

The remaining men aimed their weapons at Sora, but before they were able to attack and kill him, Jack leaped over the crate and send blasts of energy at two of them.

As soon as the energy hit the men, they were turned to stone.

The remaining men now concentrated on the wanderer, who managed to avoid getting hit by their bullets by jumping around as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, Sora dashed towards them from the side and, with one single cut, wounded all men so fatally that they were paralyzed.

"Why did you kill them?" Sora asked angry as Jack knocked over the stone statues.

"First, I saved your ass, so a thanks would be nice!" Jack replied annoyed "And second, they aren't dead… the spell will wear of in a few hours."

"Yeah? Let's hope so…" Sora told him angry.

"We blow this building up, do you think they would survive else?" Jack asked "I turned all of them to stone so far, you were just not noticing!"

Before the two were able to get into an argument however, somebody started slowly to clap.

"I'm impressed. A boy and a broken man, corrupted by Darkness." The man said as he stepped out of the shadows, his weapon drawn "Now, I will proof to you that Darkness is and will always be superior!"

**(Forze de male, Kingdom Hearts)**

Jack and Sora dodged the Darkness attack in the last moment and quickly got their weapons ready.

"Where is Xemnas?" Sora asked surprised.

The man started to laugh as his Guardian appeared on his back "I don't know. Maybe he just killed one of the Princesses, who knows? Or maybe he just finished off the second?"

Sora didn't bother waiting for Ansem to attack and dashed forward, but met the fist of the guardian with his face.

He was thrown to the ground and slid over the floor.

Meanwhile, Jack managed to get behind Ansem unnoticed.

"The Darkness always overcomes the Light, no matter what!" Ansem told Sora, as the later rose from the ground again.

"I already beat you once!" Sora growled at Ansem as he pulled Oblivion back "Zantetsuken!"

As Sora's Keyblade charged up in a flash, Jack used the moment and fired a Firaga at Ansem's back.

Taken by surprise by the reinforced Firaga spell, Ansem let his guard down for a moment as he turned around and his Guardian grabbed Jack by the throat.

This however was enough time for Sora to execute his attack and free Jack from the grip the Guardian hat at his throat.

Coughing, Jack got up from the ground and simultaneously with Sora charged at Ansem.

Due to Sora's enormous speed, he reached Ansem far earlier and was hit first by the Guardian. The power of the punch send him flying almost to the end of the hall.

He immediately jumped back up and ran towards Ansem again.  
A few seconds later, Jack was hit as well and thrown towards Sora.

"Jack, now!" Sora yelled and held out his free hand, moments before he and Jack met.

Jack grabbed Sora's hand with his left, placing Wanderer's Judgment in it and then landing on the ground.

Using the momentum, Jack launched Sora towards Ansem.

"Key to Punishment!" Sora yelled as Wanderer's Judgment charged up with blue sparks, while Oblivion ignited.

He hit Ansem with both blades in the same moment, creating an explosion where Ansem was hit.

Sora landed next to Jack, out of breath.

"Nice." Jack said with a smirk as he took his sword back.

**(end Forza de male)**

As the smoke of the explosion disappeared however, Ansem was almost unharmed.

"Nice try, Sora." He told the surprised Keyblade Master.

"Sora, Jack, we need to go!" Squall called to them from the upper floor of the building.

"Think you can make it up there?" Sora asked Jack, who only laughed as he ran towards Squall, away from Ansem.

Both Sora and Jack barely managed to reach the upper platform but Squall and Jensen quickly pulled them up.

"Hurry up!" Jensen told them as they ran to the door leading to the roof.

"Is everything set?" Sora asked as he saw the helicopter like vessel waiting for them.

"You'll see-" Squall wanted to say but was interrupted by the first of many explosions.

In the last moment, they managed to leap into the helicopter and lift off.

After the door of the helicopter closed, Jack, Squall and Jensen turned to Sora.

"You've got some explaining to do, I think." Jack said.

"Fine…" Sora sighed.

**As always, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**So, I wanted to say something here, but I forgot it again... damn...**

**Anyway...**

**I'm still too depressed to find something good to say down here...**

**Till then!**


End file.
